


Lightning strikes twice

by ApostateMage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Assassins, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Frottage, Grief and Loss, Heartbreak, I reserve the right to edit these tags and will often, I will be making some serious shit up, Longing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magical Bullshit, Mates, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, Noodle Dragons, Old Men In Love, Old musicals, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Rivals to Lovers, Self-Esteem Issues, Sentient Dragons, So slight OOC, Sombra is a little shit, Song Lyrics, Stubborn old men, Survivor Guilt, You've been warned, Zenyatta is best boi, ask to tag, bad dad jokes, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 101,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateMage/pseuds/ApostateMage
Summary: He wanted Hanzo and the man Hanzo was. He wanted so badly to give his heart out again and the faint glimmer of hope that Hanzo may be that man he'd seen in Hanamura all those years ago, tugged at Jesse more than anything ever had in his life. He felt the same when he looked in those eyes as he had back then. Was it possible? Could everything happen for a reason on a cosmic scale to bring two wayward souls together after all those years? Was there such a thing as coincidence, or soul mates, or even love at first sight?





	1. Outlying

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG ONE.  
> Yes, there will be dirty smut, hence the rating but it comes later. The tags will update. 
> 
> Unbeta'ed. All mistakes are mine. Any future foreign languages will be from Google-translate so mistakes will be made!
> 
> Lots of talk in this chapter. It will get better. I run on comments and if you enjoy it so far, please let me know.

 

 

 

_Thwack._

Jesse grunted.

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

Alright, now he was just showing off. He glanced at the small Japanese man beside him with a brief look of irritation. Every shot was right on target and perfect. How was that even fair? He was Overwatch's resident sharpshooter but now it seemed like he had a rival to contend with. He glowered down at Genji Shimada's brother.

Hanzo Shimada, the infamous older brother.

Genji had pleaded with Jesse to not judge Hanzo on what he had done and instead to focus on the man he could be. Jesse didn't mind him being here; he couldn't judge anyone on past sins...his own frequently haunting him. Genji had been there...had known what Jesse had done right before the fall and thankfully hadn't mentioned any part of it.

Hanzo had been polite enough when he came into the fold but Jesse had learned the hard way after clapping him on the back enthusiastically, that the smaller man had a mean streak a mile long. As soon as contact was made and their eyes met...it was like time froze. Jesse felt like he knew those eyes and it almost felt like he was a man coming up for air after been deprived of it for so long. Hanzo seemed just as startled; just as fixated on Jesse as Jesse was on him. Jesse felt something stir inside that he hadn't felt in years; since before the fall, when him and his partner had gone to Hanamura on a Blackwatch mission. The fall of cherry blossoms, the gentle cool breeze, seeing dark hypnotic eyes connecting with his and the roar of Dragons....

He opened his mouth to speak; to ask Hanzo what his hopeful brain was thinking but the prickly man beat him to the punch. Those dark eyes went furious and he snarled at Jesse to keep his _'filthy hands to himself'_ , before storming away. Jesse fumed and would normally avoid him like the plague, as Hanzo had made his disposition to Jesse quite clear. Jesse found himself unable to do so. Contact with Hanzo was almost electric and it sent a spike of adrenaline through Jesse when they made contact.

So, he made sure to bump into and antagonize the small Japanese man any time he was able. It probably wasn't too smart but their rivalry allowed him to see Hanzo and be near him without too much suspicion. So, if this was how it needed to be, then so be it. Part of him knew this was stupid and he should just stop. He should just ignore Hanzo and ignore the strange part of him that wanted to be closer. He had always been a man of impulses though and this was the path he chose and without too much hesitation. He was also being selfish; chasing a feeling that had been long dead inside him and he thought he'd never feel again since that fateful Blackwatch mission all those years ago.

He found himself standing next to Hanzo now and watched him impressively (annoyingly), hit all the targets with fascinating precision. Hanzo fired his last arrow and hit the target dead on as Jesse was sure he would. He watched Hanzo relax his stance and instantly look up at Jesse with a self satisfied and cocky grin.

“Wow!” Lena (Of course) was present and clapped her hands together excitedly. (The little traitor!) “Mr. Shimada! You're real good!”

“Thank you.” Hanzo spoke gently, his sharp eyes not looking away from Jesse. Jesse's eye twitched and he found himself smiling too; all teeth and condescension.

“Not bad.” He conceded. “Could be better.” He winked because he knew it would get under Hanzo's skin; and boy did it.

Hanzo instantly frowned, his dark eyes becoming furious. “Do you think you could do better, Cow man?”

“I know I could, Sugar.”

“Do **NOT** call me such a ridiculous sentiment. You sound like a buffoon every time.”

“Well, maybe ya shouldn't be such an easy target there, Darrrrrrrlin'” He drew out the 'r', just to watch Hanzo's face contort.

“ **FOOL**!”

“Pssh. Whatever, Sweet pea.”

Hanzo looked about ready to lunge at Jesse and strangle him; stepping in close to do just that, but Tracer intervened. “Hey now, Lads. No need for this, yeah?! We're all friends here!”

“We are NOT friends.” Hanzo huffed but backed away from Jesse. Shame... Hanzo smelt damn good; like fresh sandalwood and whatever flowery scent must be in his shampoo. Jesse found himself loathe to admit how pleasing the smells mixed. He had wanted to tussle with him and roll around in that scent with him. Was this unhealthy? Most likely.

“Well...not yet you're not.” Lena was a peacekeeper to the end it seemed. “You just need to get to know each other a little better.”

Hanzo huffed. “There is not much to figure out about Jesse McCree.” And before Jesse could get a word in, Hanzo stormed off. Jesse grit his teeth and fought the urge to run after him and antagonize him more. He wanted to both punch and kiss his stupidly beautiful face. He wanted to pin Hanzo under him, prove he was a better fighter than Hanzo gave him credit for, wipe that arrogant smirk off Hanzo's face and replace it with something more pleasurable. Yet he kept still and watched him go. Jesse's dick had already got him into deep shit with one deadly man before and he should be smart enough not to try it again; no matter how much he wanted to and Jesse **REALLY** wanted to.

Angela would probably get mad at him but he pulled out a cigarillo and lit it up. He felt like he needed the taste and the distraction. His oral fixation acting up a bit more than usual since Hanzo's arrival.

“You really should be nicer to him, Jess.”

“I was bein' nice.” He'd almost forgotten Lena was here with him. He turned to her after taking a long drag off his cigar and breathing in a deep sigh of satisfaction.

She looked at him unimpressed. “If that was nice, then I'm the bloody Queen!”

“Yer Majesty.” Jesse mock bowed and Lena huffed at him; her cheeks puffing out whenever she's annoyed.

“I know he's prickly but a compliment goes a long way, love! He might even warm up to you.”

Jesse would like Hanzo's warm body pressed up against him but he's pretty sure that's not what Lena means. He grumbled. “I got a better chance of warmin' up Antarctica then I do of warmin' Hanzo up to me.”

“You're being purposely antagonistic, Jess and yes, I can tell. Don't give me that look.” She was far more perceptive that he gave her credit for. “Is it Jealousy? You can't be that upset that he's a good shot. He's on our side after all.”

“That anit it, Lena.”

“Is this about Genji and their history? Genji told us not to judge him on that, love.”

“Fer God's sake , Lena. Quit pryin'.”

“This isn't like you, Jesse. The only other time I ever say you act this way toward an ally was when you and-” She stopped mid sentence. Her eyes widened comically and Jesse knew he was fucked. “Oh..... **OHHHHH..**.”

“Fer'get it.” He warned to no avail.

“Jess, really? You have the hots for him?”

“Drop it, Lena.”

“Oh my **GOD** , you **DO**!” She was all smiles now, bouncing on the heel of her feet with boundless energy. “Jesse, this is wonderful!”

“It aint wonderful!” He grumbled and turned away from her. He walked out of the training hall and noted with a slight annoyance that she followed after him.

“I know I wasn't around the whole time but I was close to him, you know?” Jesse's eye twitched in irritation. She didn't have to say his name for him to know exactly who she was talking about. “He'd always complain to me and Ana when you'd behave like this to him.”

“Lena...please.” He opened up a door to a patio and leaned against a railing to smoke in peace...only Lena wouldn't leave him in peace.

“It's been six years since then, love. He's not coming home.”

“Not comin' home....” Jesse snorted. “You make it sound like he's on vacation.”

She suddenly became sorrowful. “It was a surprise, you know? When he went with Reyes. We all knew he looked up to him like a father; like you did...but we didn't think he'd...” She trails off.

“He's dead. What does it matter...?” Jesse's words had a firm finality to them. They had proof. They'd found a bone from his shattered femur and chunks of his charred flesh in the wreckage of the old Swiss base. He must of been torn to absolute shit when the bomb went off...he must have been so close to the blast.

“You need to move on is what I'm saying. I know you blame yourself.”

“It's my fault.” Jesse shrugged.

“No it's not, Love. You didn't force him to follow Reyes into that hell. He walked in all by himself.”

“I pushed him away, Lena. I grew distant and he noticed! Of course he noticed because he always noticed **_EVERYTHING_**. That's the problem with dating assassins.”

Lena looked a bit pale. “He wasn't....” She swallowed thickly. “He wasn't evil...not like that.”

“Didn't make him any less of a killer, Lena and believe you me, he was a damn good one. He knew how to make men talk without killin' em and if he did kill, it was done silent as a church mouse and you'd never know he was there.”

“He seemed nice.” She seemed at a loss. “Before the fall, I mean.”

“He could be nice when he wanted to be. Blackwatch had a way of turnin' good folks bad and he idolized Reyes. It's only natural some of that darkness got in him.”

“You were close to Gabe too, Jess.”

Jesse chuckled. “I reckon I got some of that darkness too but it didn't get in my eyes and blind me like it did him. I saw what Reyes was doin' was plum crazy and no matter how much I cared, I couldn't be a part of it. Not him though...Noooo... He followed that demon straight to the gates of hell and got himself killed over that stubborn loyalty.”

“So you blame Gabe for his death.”

“Nah... Yes... I dunno actually. I feel like I could'a tried harder to reason with him when he told me that he was goin' with him. We'd broken up already and I was bitter...” Jesse laughed, humorously. He hadn't spoken to anyone about this in years and now he found himself unable to stop. “I didn't want to listen to what he had to say because of it. I go back to that moment all the time and wonder...what if I tried harder? If I'd known that would be the last time he'd draw breath...maybe I'd...” He shook his head. “I was young, thought I knew everything and I was angry. Angry at him for breakin' what we had off, angry at Blackwatch, angry at Overwatch, just angry in general.”

Empty and angry; his own brain supplied. Empty because Jesse would never see the beauty in Hanamura again that had captured Jesse with a single glance. Angry that _he'd_ been right there and saw that tender moment between Jesse and a beautiful stranger. Angry that _he'd_ called Jesse on it and so furiously angry that _he'd_ been so hurt about the mystery man that he ripped their tender and wounded relationship apart.

“You can't beat yourself up, Jesse.” Lena's small hand rested on his shoulder and Jesse was proud of himself when he didn't shrug it off. “There is no use living in the past.”

She was right, of course. Jesse knew this, but he was also stubborn as hell. “Why not? Someone needs to take the blame.”

“Alexi wouldn't want that.”

Jesse flinched and tensed under her hand at the mention of his name. He hadn't uttered it since the night he died and everyone who had known him back then avoided saying his name like the word carried the plague; especially around Jesse. Hell, Gabe's name had been taboo for a time as well; until he was revealed as the Reaper. Now his name was uttered as a curse; especially by Jack Morrison, whom had recently come back to the fold with Ana in tow. Old soldiers were hard to kill, it seemed.

“I'm sorry, Jess. I really am.” Tracer quickly sighed after using his name. “But it's true. He'd hate watching you beat yourself up over it.”

“Yeah, I know he would.”

“He'd want you to move on.”

Again, Jesse relented. “Yeah. He would.” It might have been the reason Hanzo captured him so. Hanzo and Alexi were a lot alike. The same stubborn disposition, the same cocky attitude when it came to something they excelled in, the same temper, the same deadly skill with precision sniping and marksmanship. He hadn't known too much about where Hanzo had learned such a deadly skill but he knew that Ana had taught Alexi how to shoot a rifle and he was a natural.

They were also not alike and it drew Jesse to Hanzo even more. They looked nothing alike at all. Hanzo was powerful, his arms strong from years of using the bow and other various training. (Jesse wasn't sure, he'd have to pry Genji for more info.) Alexi had been slender and wiry; using speed over strength to subdue his enemies. Different hair and eye colors, different tones to their skin and different nationalities. Alexi had been easy to smile and joke. Hanzo looked like he had a bad case of permanent resting bitch face.

They were alike, but they were not alike. A Yin and a Yang. Jesse didn't want a copy of his deceased ex-lover. He wanted Hanzo and the man Hanzo was. He wanted so badly to give his heart out again and the faint glimmer of hope that Hanzo may be that man he'd seen in Hanamura all those years ago, tugged at Jesse more than anything ever had in his life. He felt the same when he looked in those eyes as he had back then. Was it possible? Could everything happen for a reason on a cosmic scale to bring two wayward souls together after all those years? Was there such a thing as coincidence, or soul mates, or even love at first sight?

Had Alexi's death been cosmically necessary to get Jesse to this point in his life? Had his loss been worth this?

“You alright, love?” Lena brought him back to the present, her face scrunched up with worry. “Did I touch too tender of a place?”

“Nah...It's just that...I never actually talked about him and what happened to anyone since it _DID_ happen.” He shrugged. “It feels good to get it out.” He did feel better. Almost like a weight lifted off him that he'd carried around for six long years.

Lena smiled and it brightened Jesse up too. Her smile was infectious. “I'm glad. We have to stick together now, you know? More so than ever.”

“Yer right about that.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Jesse figured Tracer would get bored and eventually wander away. The girl couldn't even sit still, let alone stay in one place in silence for a long period of time. Yet, she lingered and Jesse could see out of the corner of his eye that she was practically vibrating with energy. She was waiting for something and Jesse was pretty sure he knew about what. So, he heaved a sigh and took another long pull off his cigar. “Out with it then.”

“So what are you going to do about Hanzo Shimada?”

Figures.

“I dunno.” Jesse shrugged. “Probably keep pissin' him off til he either kills me or we fuck it out.”

She laughed and snorted at the same time. It was pretty adorable, really. “You really are rubbish at this Jesse.”

“Never claimed to be good. Alexi had a hell of a time keepin' me in check.” His name didn't seem so raw on Jesse's nerves at this moment. It probably wouldn't last so best to use his name while he could before it felt like a open wound again.

“You were also different back then. More cock sure, full of yourself and such. You've mellowed.”

“I suppose.”

“So try being sweet!” She clapped her hands together. “You're a real charmer around women and when you want to be.”

“Tryin' to charm Hanzo would be like tryin' to charm an angry rattlesnake.”

“But it CAN be done!”

“With great risk and injury to the charmer, yeah.”

She gave him a pointed look. “Like you wouldn't love it.”

Well shit. She did know him pretty well, after all. He chuckled. “Not arguing.”

“So go for it. What do you have to lose?”

“My dignity, my intact bones, possibly my dick.”

She winced but the smile stays. “Don't be a wuss! Pursue him Jess! Then you can go on double dates with me and Emily! I'd be great!”

Jesse rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright. I was gonna try anyhow.”

“Can you at least pretend that I convinced you?”

“Sure.”

“Alright!” She fist-pumped. “She shoots, she scores!”

“Just...” Jesse stopped her before she could run off. “Don't go spread'in it around too much? We've a lot of the old crew here and I anit quite ready to run about displayin' my affection and such, just yet.”

She nodded, suddenly serious.”Your secret is safe with me, mate!” She flitted off with a giggle and a pulse of motion.

Jesse felt lighter than he had in years. It had been good to have someone to discuss Alexi with and now with the Reaper giving them grief and Talon being general pain's in the rear end, it was good to get off what weighed so heavily on him.

It led him to his now current problem. Hanzo. Did Hanzo even like him a little bit and if he did, would he want the broken man that Jesse currently was? How would he react to hearing about Jesse's past and about what happened to his ex-lover? Would he hate Jesse, be repulsed about the way he had behaved and treated him? Or, would he understand? Jesse was young and everyone made mistakes. Yes, this one had cost someone very dear to Jesse, their life and it couldn't be undone with _'I'm sorry'_ or any type of atonement.

Dead was dead. Bottom line.

He wanted to believe that Hanzo would look past it, but he wasn't sure. He was attracted to Hanzo, sure. He'd felt the pull of allure and the burning lust in his gut when he looked at him but deep down there was a romantic part of Jesse that wanted so much more than one night of loveless fucking. That part of him he'd buried deep down after that one day in Hanamura. He just kept coming back to it...and he knew he had to know for sure; even if nothing came of it. Jesse watched the sun fall in the sky and resolved to bug Hanzo more in the morning. He would commit to this pursuit. He **HAD** to commit for his own sanity's sake.

He walked slowly back to his own room; the accommodations were small, only enough room for a few possessions, an attached bathroom, (with only a sink and toilet. If you wanted a shower, there was a public one.) a very small kitchen and a bed to sleep in. Jesse had weaseled his way into at least getting a queen sized bed out of Winston. _'Leg room and all that,'_ and basically didn't let up until Winston let him have one. Jesse had spent ninety-nine percent of his time since Overwatch sleeping on uncomfortable single cots or the hard, unforgiving ground. He wanted to sleep well for once but even the bed hadn't aided in any pleasant dreaming.

He entered the combination into the keypad by the door and entered his room with a dusty sigh as it slid shut behind him. He hung his hat up on the hook and laid his serape on the hook beside that one. Jesse glanced at the small shelf that had a smattering of his older possessions as he sat down on his bed. He knew somewhere in that haphazard pile was a small collection of old photographs from the good old days of Overwatch. Somewhere in that pile were all the pictures of Alexi he could possibly find and had hoarded after his tragic death; back when Jesse was reeling from guilt. He carried them with him all these years and had brought them here with him after the recall.

But for what purpose?

He'd carried them with him but hadn't looked at them in years. At first he'd cried over them, begging the photos of his dead lover and friend for forgiveness. Then he just carried them without looking, carrying Alexi's memory in agonizing silence. Then, he didn't think about him at all and hadn't up until meeting Hanzo Shimada.

Jesse stared hard at the stack, the urge to get up and look at the face he had wronged was tugging at him and making him feel ill.

 _'Not tonight.'_ Jesse thought firmly and fell back onto his bed with a creek of the box springs. _'Not tonight.'_


	2. Consort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stood in silence for god only knows how long. Jesse stunned with an angry looking Hanzo pressed into his space. He was expecting a punch, a witty or biting retort, anything to come from Hanzo in any moment but he just...stood there. Hanzo's pupils were dilated and he seemed...not all there. Like he was having an argument in his head but couldn't be bothered to look away from Jesse.
> 
> “Darlin'?”
> 
> “Silence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'ed. All Mistakes are mine.

“Well, Hello there, Darlin.”

Jesse watched Hanzo's infuriating (beautiful) resting bitch face, suddenly grimace. “You are so incredibly obnoxious and annoying. It has now been noted that you seem to be this way as soon as you wake.”

It took Jesse a moment to respond. He was slightly breathless with how gorgeous Hanzo always seemed to him. Jesse had just rolled out of bed, ruffled his hair and got dressed before heading here. Hanzo looks like he'd been up for hours getting himself prim and proper. Hanzo wore his kyudo-gi in a traditional way, since he was not in the heat of battle. His beautiful golden ribbon fluttering behind him as he walked elegantly over, standing tall and regal in his every action.

Jesse chuckled after a moment and hoped he wasn't caught staring too long. “Been called worse.”

Hanzo scowled and moved to shove past him into the meeting room; as they had all been called there for a mission briefing, but Jesse slid into the way. Jesse had arrived the same time that Hanzo had and decided (in his infinite wisdom) to accost the grumpy Japanese man. Jesse only showed up early because he was always late and he didn't need a lecture from 76 today. He'd been up most of last night, sleep eluding him and when his tired mind finally surrendered to the allure of sleep, his dream was riddled with nightmares.

As Hanzo glared at him for the barred passage, Jesse recalled Lena's words to him the other night. If he wanted something to happen between him and Hanzo he should try to be kind and charming... He knew he could be quite charming but when Hanzo stared up at him, he found his tongue lacked it's normal silvered edge. “You...uh...look real nice this morning.”

Hanzo eyed him suspiciously. “What?”

Jesse cleared his throat. “You look nice.” Hanzo watched him with a blank stare and it made Jesse nervous. Angry Hanzo was predictable. This was... different. Not the good kind of different, either.

“I don't understand.”

“Pretty, Hanzo. You look real pretty.” Jesse groaned out loud as soon as the words left his mouth. That was such the wrong word to say by the way Hanzo's face twitched and his regal nose twitched. “Handsome bein' the better word.” He tried to amend.

“What is it you want?” Hanzo grumbled, looking rather putout.

“I don't want nothin' Sugar.”

Hanzo scowled at the endearment but didn't chastise him for it this time. “You are not one for giving me compliments, freely. You must want something from me.”

Jesse flinched. He supposed he hadn't been too kind to Hanzo since the first time Hanzo had been mean to him in the hallway. Any endearment would have sounded like sarcasm. He supposed he couldn't blame Hanzo for thinking that there was some ulterior motive behind Jesse's sudden affection. “Shoot, Darlin'. I'm just tryin' to tell ya that I think yer mighty fine lookin', yeah? A sight for sore eyes?”

He watched Hanzo's eyes narrow and watch him with a calculating stare before he huffed out. “I don't think I will ever understand you, Cow man.”

Jesse wanted to slap his hand against his forehead but he refrained from doing so. “Hanzo....It aint hard, Sugar.”

“What did I tell you about your ridiculous use of sentiments that mean nothing? It's not hard, McCree.” Jesse found his teeth gritting when his own words were thrown back at him.

“Darlin...”

“McCree.”

“Fine. Hanzo then. The high and mighty Hanzo Shimada.”

Hanzo smirked up at him and it made Jesse's scowl. “Yes?”

“All I'm tryin' to tell ya is that yer the most beautiful man I've ever laid my eyes on but yer also a right prick.”

Hanzo's smile fell. “Excuse me? What did you say?”

“You got hearin' problems, Hanzo?” Jesse found it easier to talk to Hanzo this way. He liked to be sarcastic, he liked to be crude and he found his natural charisma returning to him when he spoke to Hanzo this way. He wasn't some lady to charm or a man to seduce. He wanted to speak to Hanzo the way he always would if they were together.

“I assure you that I do not.”

“Then you heard me just fine but let me clarify for you sweet-thing.”

“What did I just say about those ridiculous endear-”

“Yer gorgeous.” Jesse cut him off. “The most beautiful, frustratin' man I've ever met.” and I feel like we've met before, Jesse added silently. He wanted to say the words out loud but found himself unable to do so. He watched those dark eyes widen slightly and it gave Jesse some hope. Are you the one from all those years ago? Was it even possible?

“Stand aside.” Hanzo said firmly and waved him off dismissively, turning his nose up at him. “I grow tired of this false flattery of yours.”

And if that didn't just boil Jesse's blood. He must admit he never got that reaction before when telling someone that they were gorgeous.“Well, hold up now!” He reached out and grabbed Hanzo's wrist before the smaller man could storm into the meeting room and ignore him.

Jesse suddenly felt his arm twist and a solid weight slam into him; taking the breath out of his lungs momentarily as his back met the door frame. Hanzo snarled wordlessly at him, staying in his space and glaring. Jesse felt his heart thump furiously as the air flowed back into him. He didn't flinch, he just took in that beautiful face that was so painfully close to his own. Hanzo sure did look angry and watched Hanzo's nostrils flare as if he was taking in his scent. Was Hanzo smelling him?

Well this was different.

They stood in silence for god only knows how long. Jesse stunned with an angry looking Hanzo pressed into his space. He was expecting a punch, a witty or biting retort, anything to come from Hanzo in any moment but he just...stood there. Hanzo's pupils were dilated and he seemed...not all there. Like he was having an argument in his head but couldn't be bothered to look away from Jesse.

“Darlin'?”

“Silence.”

Jesse bit his own lip. Well that was rude but at the same time, it did things to Jesse's lower half. He watched Hanzo's eyes lock onto his mouth and the rush of heat flowed south so fast that it made Jesse dizzy. He wasn't imagining this right? Was this some kind of cruel dream?

Hanzo's free hand slipped up easily and cupped Jesse's cheek; again startling him. What in every hell there is, was going on? Not that Jesse was complaining. Hanzo was so close to him; their noses almost touching as Hanzo's dark eyes observed his every feature. Jesse's throat felt dry. He wanted to lean in and kiss those lips but he was pretty sure he'd get punched. Or would he? Hanzo has invaded his space after all and had not pulled away yet. Suddenly, Hanzo's dark eyes flashed a radiant, electric blue. It was for the briefest of moments and Jesse hadn't been one hundred percent sure that he'd seen right. Or was it a trick of the light?

“It's you....” Hanzo spoke with a deep finality to it.

“What-”

I said, Silence.”

Jesse clapped his mouth shut again with slight irritation before instantly opening it again. He wasn't a dog to be commanded! He pushed away from the door with a shove of his leg. “Look now-”

Hanzo suddenly pulled away, slamming him back into the door roughly, with a shove. Jesse felt his teeth rattle from the force of it and he glared at Hanzo's suddenly smug face.

“Don't touch me without my permission again, Fool!” Hanzo then moved unhindered to his own seat.

Jesse glared after him; both his pride and feelings slightly wounded. He was about to go give that smug asshole a piece of his mind but then Lena and Angela came in laughing at a private joke and stopped Jesse in his tracks. Jesse closed his eyes and composed himself against the door. He needed to be natural. His business was his own and he wasn't too keen on having to explain to Lena and Angie why he looked like an angry bull.

He decided to go to his seat, very aware that Hanzo was watching him. He could feel that burning gaze on him without even looking. He wished he had his cigarillo between his teeth and almost reached in his pocket to get one but he didn't want to get ribbed by Angie so he just took his seat quietly. Jesse was never quite good at hiding what he was feeling so it was no surprise that when he looked up, Angela and Lena were looking at him. He glanced in Hanzo's direction and saw that he too, was still watching him. Testing him, even.

“Jesse.” Lena began softly, sensing his disquiet. “What-”

“Hello everyone!” Winston came in followed by Morrison, Ana, Pharah, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Hana, Lucio, Symmetra and Genji.

Chatter began in earnest and only became more boisterous when Reinhardt began rumbling to Torbjorn about a story from his latest outing; sitting in his chair so heavily that the floor quaked. Lucio was pointedly avoiding Satya and Jesse watched her take the seat next to Hanzo and engaging him in quiet conversation. Mei and Zenyatta came in quietly soon after and took the last remaining seats. It calmed Jesse down to see all the smiling faces around him. Overwatch was getting crowded again and instead of the feeling of dread of their numbers, Jesse started to feel calm again. He knew he shouldn't. Carelessness and being soothed by numbers was what damned them in the first place. It's what damned Jesse. He couldn't help but feel comfort from being surrounded by his people that used to be like family; _were family_.

“Thank you everyone for coming on short notice.” Winston began, all conversations going silent to listen to the current head of Overwatch. “We received some new Intel on the movements of Talon and we might have a lead on a old abandoned base they might be hitting for old plans and blueprints.” He touched the table and Athena popped up holographic images in the air above the table so everyone collected could see the images.

It seemed to be an old Overwatch base stationed near the ruins of Ilios. It was overgrown, covered in ivy and other plant life. Nature had taken back this place and there was no humans nor omnic to be seen there. Jesse remembered visiting that base once or twice when he was in Blackwatch. The base had been a way point to re-supply and rest. Not a huge place but it accommodated weary soldiers passing through. Jesse knew they had a records room but he'd never been inside it.

“We've picked up com chatter and learned that Talon plans to send it's best infiltrators to get in and get out quick.” Winston adjusted his glasses and a scowl filled his face. “That's why we are going to strike first. As you all well know, Talon's 'best' is probably...” He chose his words carefully, “...some colorful characters that we have already encountered before.” Everyone tried really hard to ignore the sudden tension that came from Jack and Ana. “But I have received word of a new operative that they've been employing recently. I have no information other than their existence and that they are apparently a very good scout. So the team must be wary of attack from a possibly invisible or incredibly stealthy foe.”

A moment of silence fell over them all as all sets of eyes were either trained don Winston or the holographic map of the base. Finally Mei spoke up in that sweet voice of hers.

“Who shall go then, Winston? We do not want a large group. It would draw too much attention.”

“Right you are.” Winston nodded. “I'll need a few people who know the base well. Ana, 76 and McCree. Would you be willing to undertake this task?”

Jack nodded instantly. He seemed tense but eager. Any chance to end the Reaper who may or may not be showing his face , was quite evident. Ana saluted, by his side. Jesse suddenly found most of the eyes in the room on him and he shrugged.

“Why the hell not? I might even remember how to get back to the records room once I'm there.”

“Excellent.” Winston surveyed the room. “Agent, Hanzo Shimada.”

Jesse's eyes instantly flickered over to the object of his...affection? Hanzo perked up when Winston called for him. “Yes?”

“We could use a good scout and sniper to accompany Ana in case things get too rough. Would you be willing to put your skill with the bow and recon to use?”

“Of course.” Hanzo sounded confident and sat up straighter if possible.

“Very good. Agent Genji Shimada and Miss Song, if you will go for added back up that should be more than enough to handle whatever Talon can throw at us.”

Genji and Hana both made noises of agreement so Winston held up his large hands. “The sooner we get out there the better so pack up and meet out at the carrier in a half hour. We get in there fast, clear the opposition if there, get the plans and get out. 76, I assume you have no qualms to leading the team when on sight?”

“None.” Jack huffed out. He seemed to just about resist the urge to talk about how it would have been back in 'his day'. He crossed his arms instead. “We'll get it done and get done quick.”

Winston seemed to have full faith in him. “Meeting adjourned then.”

“Team, move out!” 76 barked out in his gravelly voice. Ana moved instantly, following him out. Hana chirped happily at Lucio before giving him a high five and practically skipping out. Jesse watched Hanzo stand only to lean down slightly to listen to something Satya whispered to him. Jesse felt something burn in his gut that he told himself was absolutely NOT jealousy. They seemed familiar with each other and Jesse had seen them eat lunch together a few times. They could just be friends...Jesse knew this but it didn't stop his gut from clenching when he saw them talk.

Should he even feel this way about a man that had just shoved him against a door, twice? Probably not but his heart ached whenever Hanzo was near him. He had a raw _'want'_ to be near him that Jesse couldn't explain away. He had never felt that way with his ex or any other person he'd ever taken a liking to.

“Good luck on the mission, yeah?” Lena's voice so close to him broke him out of this thoughts. He looked down at her, then immediately back up to Hanzo who had caught up with Genji. They seemed to be conversing in their native tongue and left the room together.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Lena sighed and pulled Jesse out of the room too so the other occupants still inside couldn't hear them. “I'm taking that sour puss of a look you had on earlier, meant that charming Hanzo didn't go so well.”

Jesse sighed. “I don't get him, Lena. He's a mystery.”

“He does seem like an odd duck, that one.”

“I think I'll just stick to the way that I talk to him. If something ever did happen between us, and I aint sayin' it's gonna, he needs to see me how I am. I can be all charmin' and such but I can also be a right sarcastic man.”

“You don't have to tell me that, Jess. I remember.” She bounced on her toes. “Good luck then flirting then.”

“Hey, I flirt just fine, thank you. Awkward and uncomfortable flirting is what I am best at and it works one hundred percent of the time.”

“Alexi just liked corny jokes and bad pickup lines. You were lucky. Something tells me Mr. Shimada isn't like that, love.”

“You'll see, Lena. It's foolproof. He'll fall for me in no time.” Or he'd punch him. Whichever one came first.

–  
–

Ilios was a beautiful place; even in a place dubbed _'the ruins'_. There was a beauty in the broken pieces or rubble and the way that nature had grown over it. Jesse remembered walking here when it wasn't so overgrown and broken. He remembered the path that would lead to the base like it was just yesterday and easily led the team along the hidden pathway to get there.

Soldier 76 held up his hand for them to halt. “There is evidence of a disturbance here. Safe to say, Talon probably beat us here. Genji and D.Va in one group, Agent McCree and Shimada in the other and Ana you're with me. Keep your coms on but silent unless you have an emergency. Talon may be monitoring us and I'm taking no risks.”

Of course he'd get stuck in a group with Hanzo. Hanzo seemed unperturbed by the news , however and nodded firmly. Jesse thought he'd at least look annoyed. Hanzo walked over to stand at his side and Jesse felt his heart leap up into his throat. Woah, boy. He'd never been so nervous being next to someone he fancied in his life. Genji and D.Va came over as well before they all went their separate ways.

“Good luck, Brother.” Genji put a hand on Hanzo's bare shoulder before he turned and bowed politely to McCree. “Please keep my brother safe.”

Hanzo huffed instantly. “I need no safe-keeping, Genji.”

“As you say, _Aniki._ ”

This just seemed to make Hanzo grumpier. Jesse couldn't help but grin. He had no siblings of his own so he couldn't relate but it was nice to see them bantering. He remembered when Genji first came to them. He was angry and lashed out at everyone who came near. He was calmer now; a new man since the fall and Jesse could learn a lot from him.

“Good luck, man!” D.Va smiled a wicked smile before shoving Hanzo rougher than a girl her size had any right to.

Hanzo also did not seem to expect her to do this. He tripped over his feet a bit and Jesse instinctively reached out and grabbed him. It must have looked silly. It almost seemed like Jesse was cradling the smaller man against his chest in a romantic, sweeping gesture. They stood in silence for a moment, their eyes locked and unblinking. He felt...right in Jesse's arms and he felt warm all over. Hanzo's cheeks seemed a bit red but he also appeared entranced by Jesse.

“You alright, there?”

Hanzo coughed and straighten out a bit, not moving out of Jesse's arms but getting his feet back under him a bit more firmly. “Yes...I am fine.”

Jesse smiled sincerely. He really did like him but since he was himself, it was time to ruin the moment before Hana or Genji beat him to it.

“Sugar, call me a broom, cuz as soon as I saw you... I just had to sweep you off yer pretty lil' feet.”

Genji snorted and Hana choked on a laugh as Hanzo retaliated instantly, pushing Jesse away and jabbing him in the side with his sharp fingers. Jesse groaned in pain but decided it was so worth it to see Hanzo's face turn bright red.

“Cute. Old dude love.” Hana grinned before calling her Mech and jumping in. “Let's go Genji! We got work to do!” She flew off to the back entrance and quickly vanished from sight.

Genji wisely said nothing from the glare Hanzo seemed to be leveling him and bowed before taking off after her; easily climbing walls and jumping over high arches. 76 and Ana were also gone and likely hadn't stuck around to watch the spectacle unfold.

“Darlin' I-”

“Not a word.” Hanzo hissed. “Lead the way and keep your mouth shut.”

Fair enough. Jesse couldn't help but grin though. He counted it as a win.

–  
–

The base was far from abandoned. Jesse and Hanzo quietly had to avoid or take out several Talon agents as quietly as possible. Hanzo complained very quietly about Jesse's ridiculous get-up and how he made far too much noise with spurs on. Jesse couldn't fire his gun because the noise would have alerted anyone in a two mile radius of them, so he'd been forced to actually use some of the take downs he knew. Hanzo's arrows were silent however and he easily disposed of anyone Jesse couldn't reach. Every now and then, he'd fire a recon arrow and Jesse would move as silently as he was able to take out the threats revealed.

They made a good team and they worked well together. Jesse was pleased to know this fact. Hanzo was even more amazing in action than he was on the training hall and it made his heart all aflutter. He loved the way his body moved, the deep timber of his voice and the sharp looks in Jesse's direction. Now really wasn't the time to be a love struck fool but Jesse was never the brightest when it came to matters of the heart. He was persistent, if nothing else.

“If I remember correctly, the records room should be right 'round here...Ah.” Jesse jogged over to a simple blue door with a nameplate beside it reading 'records'.

“Vell, hurry up and get what we came for, McCree.” Hanzo kept his bow level. “I will cover you from the door.”

“You got it, Sugar cube.”

Hanzo's eyes narrowed like he was about to chastise Jesse for the endearment but he just shook his head instead. “Hurry up.”

Jesse pressed his hand against the door and it slide open easily. Jesse drew peacekeeper and kept it at the ready. Something wasn't right here. It seemed too easy. The records room unlocked? It had stayed under lock and key any time Jesse had visited back then. Maybe they'd already pilfered it. Jesse hoped not.

He slid inside the room, as stealthy as he was able. Most of the room was destroyed. Filing cabinets were knocked over and empty; only a few were left standing. It seems like it had been raided long ago; most things of import had been taken or destroyed. Jesse strained his ears and heard a slight rustling toward the back of the room. The faint sound of something being unpinned from a wall, thumb tacks being placed quietly against a table, the rolling and crinkling of paper... Someone was in here with him!

Jesse crept toward the noise, peacekeeper was ready to fire at any moment. If he could take out the opposition with a bonk to the head, all the better but he was prepared for an elite Talon agent. Lethal force would be necessary in that case. The sudden rustling stopped and Jesse tried to stop moving to muffle his own noise but he was a hair too late to stop the jingle of his spurs.

They heard him. He knew they did. Time to stop being coy then.

“Come on out. I know yer there, partner.”

Silence followed his words. Jesse lifted his gun level and made to round the corner to face his enemy. His robotic hand was poised near his flash bangs, ready to toss at a moment's notice. _'Please'_ he pleaded in his head. _'Not the Reaper. Don't be Gabe.'_

He rounded the corner only to find...nothing. No one was back here. Jesse glanced at the wall by a table and saw a blank spot where something used to hang and thumbtacks on the surface of the table nearby. Someone had just come and taken whatever had been hanging on the wall. It would have roughly been the size of a blueprint and Jesse cursed silently. They have the blueprint who ever it was and they were still in here with him. Winston did warn him about a Talon scout. Could this be them?

Jesse took a deep breath and listened carefully. There to his left, he heard the soft click of heeled shoes on the cracked tile. He turned rapidly left and only caught the blur of someone running by and heading for the only way out. “Hanzo, heads up!”

There was a resounding thud and the sound of Hanzo grunting. Jesse booked it to the door, rolling through the opening to get out faster and sliding to his feet easily. He saw Hanzo firing down the hall at someone rounding the corner. Jesse caught sight of a high heeled shoe before the figure vanished around the bend. Whoever they were, they ran abnormally fast.

“McCree, what-”

“They got the blueprint, Hanzo! We gotta go after 'em!”

They both moved to start running down the hallway but a sudden ear piercing alarm filled the air. Jesse cursed loudly and announced over the coms. “We're compromised! Someone triggered the alarm!”

“The mission?” 76 answered him; the sound of gunfire going off on his end.

He could hear the sound of footsteps fast approaching and men shouting. They would be surrounded soon if they didn't get out of here and there was no safe way to follow the thief. “Failed.” Jesse replied grimly. “A Talon agent got here before us and snatched up the objective.”

“Team! Get back to the ship! Tactical retreat!”

“Roger.”

Jesse looked at Hanzo who was firing down the hall, taking out a Talon agent as he rounded the corner. “We gotta go, sweetheart!”

Hanzo fired once more, taking out another and then nodded, following after Jesse as he ran. Jesse fired at the agents behind him, no longer caring if he made noise. He wondered if that agent that got away with the blueprint was the one who triggered the alarm on them or if someone else hadn't been stealthy enough.

Jesse skid to the front door with Hanzo close to his side. The ruins were quickly becoming surrounded by Talon agents. They had been waiting; Jesse realized as a bullet grazed his shoulder. They had been waiting for Overwatch to show and the alarm to be tripped before moving in for the kill. Had it just been a clever trap for them? Why take the blueprint then? Why run the risk of their scout being found and killed if it was just a trap? Or maybe Jesse was just over thinking.

Jesse grabbed Hanzo and pulled him into cover behind a downed pillar. They weren't far from the carrier but there was no way they could make a run for it without getting lit up like the fourth of July. He hoped the rest of the team was safe.

“Imma distract them, Darlin'. You run for the ship!”

Hanzo's eyes widened. “What?!”

Jesse stood and focused himself as best he could. He felt the tell-tale prickling in his eye as dead-eye readied itself. The wind blew his hair, the sun was high in the sky, a crow cawed in recognition as his sight narrowed to each opponent in front of him. His fingers twitched, getting as many locked on as possible. They were all raising their rifles; ready to fire. It was now or never. Jesse drew his gun and fired all six shots. Six bodies crumple to the ground and Jesse let out a gasp as his eye burned. There were more targets coming but far enough that he could hold them off without having to call on dead-eye again. He glanced down to see Hanzo reading his bow to fire along side him and Jesse huffed.

“I told ya to run Han-”

**BANG.**

Jesse gasped as he felt the bullet rip through his side.

“JESSE!”

Jesse blinked. Did Hanzo just use his first name? Everything felt kind of fuzzy at the edges, like when you used to spin in circles as a kid until you collapsed on the ground; the world spinning and out of breath.

“SNIPER! DON'T GET CAUGHT!” Came a buzz over the coms. Now D.Va warned him...

More soldiers were rushing him and Jesse barely registered a electric blue glow behind him. He heard Japanese yelling then the feeling of something large flying past him, no, through him and toward the enemy. It made his entire body numb as the blue coiling entities flew through him; not harming him but ripping through his enemies like tissue paper. Their screaming was horrid and unlike anything Jesse had ever heard before but his vision was starting to darken at the edges.

“Jesse...! Jesse!”

Jesse hadn't even realized he'd fallen backwards until the sky was in full view. Hanzo's pretty face came into his line of sight and he looked...worried? Distraught? Sorrowful?

“Stay with me, Jesse.”

“I told ya to run....” Jesse slurred. He felt so tired.

“I wasn't going to leave you.”

Jesse saw Hanzo's eyes glow blue again and this time he knew he saw right. Large blue creatures coiled around them and peered down at Jesse as well. They were massive blue dragons and they loomed over their master to investigate the body in his arms.

Jesse recognized them.

He remembered them from all those years ago...that day in Hanamura. When he'd locked eyes with that beautiful man...there had been a flash of blue and twin dragons had coiled from him and shot out toward Jesse. They hadn't touched or harmed him but loomed and observed until Alexi had pulled Jesse away. There was no doubt now and Jesse laughed despite the sudden pain it caused him.

“It's good ta see ya, again.”

“Silence yourself, Jesse.” Hanzo's grip on him tightened. Jesse felt himself being lifted and wondered how Hanzo was so easily carrying his weight. “Stay awake.”

He had to tell him. He had to say something before it was over or he forgot this moment. The universe had given Jesse a second chance and that's more than anyone usually got in a lifetime.

“Sugar...Sugar listen...”

“I need to to stay awake, Jesse. We're almost there!”

“Yer still as gorgeous as you were back then....” Jesse felt himself begin to slip. He struggled to keep his eyes open but the pain in his side had spread up and he felt himself becoming drowsy. “I'm glad...I got my second chance...”

Then the world went dark and he knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't take credit for the sweeping line. I got that from a friend on Facebook. Thanks Celine! <3


	3. Blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gen.”
> 
> “Hai?”
> 
> “They are ridiculously adorable and I don't know how'ta handle this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'ed. All spanish and Russian is from Google-translate. Japanese, I looked up. Feel free to correct me. 
> 
> Two within two days! Feeling accomplished!
> 
> There is dirty stuff in this chapter.

“Jesse...”

He was so tired. He didn't want to wake up. There was no way it was time to wake up yet.

“Jesse...? Hey.”

Jesse grumbled, willing his eyes to stay closed. He could feel the sun against his face and found it displeasing.

“Jesse! Wake up!”

He found himself shoved roughly and his eyes slipped open just in time to stop himself from falling off the edge of the bed. “Woah!” Jesse gripped the sheets of the hotel bed to keep himself off the floor. He righted himself and glared up at his assailant. “Jerk!”

Alexi rolled his pretty blue eyes in annoyance. “I was calling to you for a half an hour, Jesse. You can't sleep all day.”

Jesse sat up and observed his lover and Blackwatch partner. His blonde hair was cut short and stylized fashionably for the times and his face was criminally beautiful. He was more slender than Jesse, made for running, but his legs and thighs were thick from use. That and Gabriel Reyes was his personal trainer. Jesse often teased him for his hips and ass and would usually received a slap for his efforts. Despite that, his body was decidedly pleasing; Jesse having inspected it very thoroughly, many times. He knew every inch.

“Jesse.” Alexi scowled. “Stop staring at me.”

“But yer just soooo pretty!”

Alexi made a noise of disgust. “Get up. We have work to do.”

“It's early, Darlin'.”

“It's noon, Jesse.”

“ **IT'S HIGH** -”

“ **DON'T**. I swear to God, Jesse....”

He shrugged. “Fair enough. You know...there are nicer ways to wake a man up, Sugar.”

“I tried to gently wake you. You resolutely, ignored me.”

Jesse huffed and smoothed out his Blackwatch uniform that matched Alexi's. “You could'a given me a kiss...” His eyebrow wagged suggestively. “Or...ya know...could'a mounted up like I know yer a champ at doin'.”

“So crass. Like always.” He saw a hint of a smile even though Alexi was trying to look stern. His lover leaned against the wall of their hotel room and crossed his arms.

“It's why ya love me so much, Sugar.”

A real smile this time, his whole face softening. “Yes...for some unknown reason, I do.”

Jesse patted his lap, his eyebrow raising. “Then why don't cha walk yer pretty little self over here and have a seat?”

“We have a job to do, Jesse. We're here for a reason.”

“Recon only!” Jesse laughed. “Ya take everything far too seriously.”

“You don't take anything seriously enough.”

“Come on.” Jesse pat his lap again. “Ya know I just love yer company.”

“My 'company'. Right.” Alexi walked over, regardless and sat in his lap. His arms circled Jesse's neck to keep himself stable, his feet no longer touching the floor.

“Yer real short for a Russian.” Five-foot seven wasn't really too short but compared to Jesse's six-foot one, it added up.

“I would say you're real mouthy for an American but that does seem to be the flavor you all come in.”

“Cut'in me deep, baby.”

“You make yourself an easy target.”

Jesse pulled him in tighter before resting his hands on Alexi's toned, covered torso. Way too many clothes in the way. He knew his lovers tattoos by heart; one right beside his navel and flaring up to under his ribs and one tribal swirl around his left forearm. He also knew his piercings, two in his left ear, one in the arch of his right and both nipples. His thumb moved up to caress the left one under his clothes and found his hand swatted away. He let out a mock wounded sound and watched Alexi roll his eyes.

“No, Jesse.”

“I'm young and in love, Darlin'.”

“You're twenty-five.”

“That's young!”

“You'll be middle aged in less than ten years. I look forward to your mid-life crisis.”

“Yer only two years younger than me, Sugar. You'll be right there with me.”

“I will handle it better than you, as I do everything.”

“Shot fired! Yer bein' a meany to me today.” He reached up and thumbed his nipple again while he had Alexi distracted. He felt the piercing and pressed down in a slow circle. Alexi gave a full body shudder on his lap before his hand was slapped away again.

“I said no, Jesse.”

“But cha' like it, Sugar.”

“It doesn't matter. I said no.”

“Then why'd ya sit in my lap? Ya knew I'd try.”

A cocky smirk came to his pretty face as he wriggled in Jesse's lap, pretending to find a more comfortable position. “I like to watch you suffer.”

“Yer the Devil.”

“So you've said before.” Alexi slid off his lap, despite Jesse's protests and went over to their travel cases. “Get changed. We're supposed to be incognito while we're here.”

“I got myself a bit of a problem now, Darlin'.” Jesse gestured to his lap, where a rather impressive tent was starting to form.

Alexi, the Devil that he was, just chuckled. “Then take care of yourself and get ready. If someone had woke when I first tried, we'd have time for that sort of thing.”

Jesse slid up and stomped up to him. “Now see here...”

Alexi shoved Jesse's clothes into his arms before he turned and began pulling out his own. “Bathroom is right over there, Jesse. Get a move on.” Jesse pouted and Alexi knew without even looking at him from the exasperated sigh that he let out. He turned once more and pressed his lips against Jesse's own.

He pulled away before Jesse could deepen it and turned back to his case. “Get a move on, _Krasivyy_.”

“You know I don't speak that language.” Jesse's lips tingled from their contact. He was caught up in his own lust that he didn't register the Russian on his lover's pretty mouth. He'd been called that many times and he knew what it meant but his mind was fuzzy with arousal.

“Then let's try in a language you understand, _Guapo_. Go take care of yourself in the bathroom and get changed. I'm leaving in ten minutes, with or without you.”

Ah. “I'mma tell Gabe to stop givin' you Spanish lessons.”

“ _Muy triste por ti_.” He said flawlessly. “I probably speak it better than you do by now.”

Jesse grumbled something not too complementary and shuffled to the bathroom. He pulled himself out and brought himself to completion quick enough when thinking of the man in the other room. It wouldn't have even taken too long! He made a mental note to torture him the next time they did have sex. He'd have that normally proud face twisting in pleasure and begging for release the next time he got his hands on him.

He dressed quickly. Blue jeans, his boots, a plaid red flannel and his bandanna. He grumbled at his outfit and stormed out of the bathroom. Alexi was already waiting and fully dressed. He was wearing a short sleeved black shirt with some Broadway play name that's been out of style for over fifty years, stamped across it. He too wore jeans that pulled into calf high combat boots. Around his neck was his professional camera that he'd received as a gift from Reyes back from before Jesse had even joined. His arms were covered in plastic bands, really giving off the punk vibe that seemed to be back in style among the youths.

He eyed Jesse before bringing over Jesse's hat and placing it on his head. “You wouldn't look right without it.”

“My chaps, Darlin'?”

His nose crinkled. “Those can stay behind.” He straightened out and eyed Jesse up and down. “You'll still stand out but at least we look like tourists.”

Jesse huffed. “You got yer knives on ya, Sugar?”

“Always.” He tapped his boot against the floor. “One in each. I left the rifle on the carrier. I can't really carry that around without drawing attention...and I need more lessons from Ana...I'm not really too good of a shot yet.”

“Yer fine, babe. Better than I am with a sniper rifle.”

“Says the man with a weapon like peacekeeper.” He huffs. “You have it on you, correct?”

Jesse pat his side. “Sure do.”

“Don't pull it out unless we have an emergency and I mean it. Last choice. Lethal force is not authorized here, Jesse.”

“I got it, I got it. Just recon.”

“I'm just making sure, Jess.” He frowned, his eyebrows drawing together. “I just want us to be cautious. We're a long way from home.”

“Nothin's gonna go wrong, Lex.” Jesse put an arm around him. “You gonna be alright?”

“I just...I have a bad feeling.”

“Hey, look at me.” He waited for Alexi to do so and he ruffled his blonde hair when he did and offered a charming smile. “Everything will be fine.”

Alexi's lips quirked up, his eyes softening once again. “You're right. I'm just being paranoid.”

“Take a picture, Sugar.” Jesse gestured to the camera.

“Why?”

“There anit nearly enough pictures of you around and I want one.”

Alexi had a passion for photography. He'd told Jesse one night that when Overwatch was no longer needed and they could retire, that he wanted to take pictures for a living. It was a pipe dream and they both knew it. With Alexi's true parentage and his Blackwatch background, Jesse knew he'd never really be free. He'd always be hiding, he'd always be running and if Overwatch did end, he'd have no one to hide behind. Jesse didn't call him out on it though. They both knew. He just agreed and said he'd love to see that one day.

So Alexi took most of the pictures of the crew that was framed around as well as landscape shots of bases like watch point and the beautiful forested areas of Ilios. He wasn't in ninety percent of them; preferring to be behind the camera and in control.

Jesse pulled him in close as Alexi lifted up the camera and faced it toward them. He smiled at his warmth and the comforting scent of his shampoo.

“It might not be any good.” Alexi warned, smiling toward the lens anyway.

“I don't care, Darlin'. Smile real pretty for me.” He felt Alexi squeeze his waist with his free hand and Jesse let out a blinding grin as the camera shutter snapped. He was sure it'd be beautiful.

–  
–

Hanamura was a beautiful place. The town was lively for the cherry blossom festival that was taking place and multiple tourists from all over filled the streets. They didn't stick out as much as Jesse thought they would and Alexi seemed to relax because of it. Jesse almost forgot they were here for a reason with how much fun they were actually having.

The mission was to keep an eye out for any suspicious omnic activity. They'd stopped at a lovely cafe and had some tea while Alexi looked through his camera at the area around him.

“Anything?” He asked softly and taking a sip of his tea. He grimaced slightly. Tea really wasn't his thing but the cafe didn't sell coffee.

“No.” Alexi took a snapshot of a beautiful tree and set his camera down. “I know the area is controlled by the Shimada clan and I've seen their crest a few times in passing. Got a good shot of one above a door before it seemed too suspicious. The boss has suspicion about their activities not being legitimate but that isn't what we're here for.”

“Real shame that. This seems to be a waste 'o time then.”

Alexi shrugged. “The festival was pretty. I hear they have a fair during the night but we'll already be on the shuttle back home by then.”

“Now **THAT** is a shame. I haven't taken' ya on a date good and proper for awhile now.”

Alexi laughed. “Don't be silly.”

“I mean it, Lex. Last time I did was, what..? Like three years ago when we first got together?”

“Mmmhm.” He smiled a private smile. “We snuck off base without Gabe knowing and went to the park. We couldn't go far because we knew we'd get caught as soon as boss realized we were missing.” he laughed. “You serenaded me on the swing set. So romantic.”

“Don't laugh, Sugar. I put a whole 'lotta thought into that.”

Alexi shook his head. “Sorry. I did love it. We did get in so much trouble though.”

“Well, you were only twenty and Jefe has always been protective of ya.”

“Of both of us, Jess.” Alexi corrected. “We're like sons to him.”

“He didn't beat the shit outta you when he found out we were datin'.”

Alexi frowned, paying for the bill, slinging his camera back on around his neck and grabbing Jesse by the hand to lead him away. “He didn't beat you up.”

“He punched me!”

“You deserved it. You got all defensive when he asked if we were together.”

“Then he punched me! Right in the face too!”

“He yelled at me too, you know.” Alexi tightened his grip on Jesse's hand.

“He didn't punch you.”

“Again, you deserved it.”

“Yer always defendin' him!” Jesse pulled his hand away, his young temper getting the better of him again. “Yer my boyfriend! Not his!”

“Jess. Don't say such stupid shit.” Alexi crossed his arms and looked up at the setting sun. “He's like my dad.”

“But he aint actually yer dad.” Jesse knew he should stop but Gabe had been acting weird lately; shady even. He didn't want Alexi to get caught up in Reyes' drama. Telling his lover these things was like trying to get water out of a stone though. He was stubborn in Reyes' defense; always jumping to aid him when someone remarked badly about him.

“More of a dad to me than my own ever was.” Jesse felt the hairs on his neck and arms stand on end as Alexi expelled some of his power. He was going to start shocking folks if Jesse didn't calm him down.

“Babe, relax. Yer doin' the thing you do when you get mad.”

He watched Alexi's posture relax slightly and the air felt less like static. “Sorry.”

“Don't be. I shouldn't of brought it up at all. Just forget it, Sugar...”

This was not the first time they'd had an argument like this. They'd been having a decent day too. Jesse tried to tell himself that all couples argue and then they eventually got over it. This argument had been going on for at least a year now and they still haven't moved past it. Jesse lit up a cigarillo and ignored the annoyed look that Alexi gave him. He knew Lex hated it when he smoked but he needed it to take the edge off and not snap at his boyfriend again. They didn't need a lightning storm to break out on the street.

They stood in silence for awhile, the sun setting and the street becoming dark. The shuttle would be waiting and he knew agents had already picked up their belongings from the hotel. He'd have to wait until they were back on the shuttle before he attempted to soothe his ruffled lover.

“It's getting dark, Jesse. It's not safe here at night.”

Jesse looked around and saw that they did seem to be the only ones on the street. Had really so much time passed? Was he really so distracted that he hadn't noticed them suddenly being alone on the once crowded street?

“Let's get going then.” Jesse started to walk and he heard Alexi follow after him. He wanted to reach out for his hand but his pride kept his hands shoved resolutely in his pockets. They passed by a large gate with the doors thrown open and Jesse glanced inside as they passed. He stopped dead and felt Alexi collide with his back at the abrupt stop.

“Jesse, what-”

“Look.” Jesse was facing the back of a man in traditional clothing, with long hair flowing down his back like an ink spill. He had a sword at his side, stained red with someone's blood and his hand was tense on the hilt; also stained red and splattered upon.

“Jesse...” Alexi whispered, taking his arm. “We should go.”

“Y-Yeah...”

Then the figure turned to face them and Jesse froze. Those dark eyes locked onto his and he found he couldn't move. He swore for an instant that the stranger's eyes flashed blue but it had to be a trick of the fading light. He found his heart seized and he was unable to move. His vision narrowed to just the stranger and he couldn't even feel Alexi at his arm.

His heart hammered, his blood pumped quickly and he actually felt light headed. This man was gorgeous! He might as well be the only person Jesse had ever seen in his life. Everything in him screamed at Jesse to go to this man. He'd never felt this way before about anyone and he hadn't even said a word to this clearly dangerous stranger.

Like lightning, two massive spirit dragons uncoiled from the stranger's arm and shot toward Jesse. His eyes widened as he braced himself for sudden, violent impact. He heard a startled shout from his left but he couldn't place what it was in that moment. They stopped inches from him and loomed over him; inquisitive and curious. He had no idea how he could tell how these two massive things were feeling but it was like a small sound in the back of his head alerted him to their feelings. He should be afraid but he found a sense of calm around them. He just knew deep down that these....things...these dragons... he knew they wouldn't harm him.

He managed to look through the spiral that the dragons made out of their bodies and keep his eyes on the stranger. He seemed just as dazed if not a bit sad. He could feel his sadness and anguish as if it was his own and Jesse wanted to soothe the hurt away. He wanted to reach out to him and touch him. He wanted to touch him more than he wanted to do anything before. His hand slowly lifted, as if to reach out and touch the dragons; he needed to feel the creatures, to feel the owner of the dragons; he needed to close this distance.

Jesse felt his arm being violently tugged and soon he was pulled away from the gate. Only when the dragons, that man and the gate was out of sight did Jesse finally regain control of his body. He blinked, clearly confused and ignored the part of his brain screaming at him to run right back. He felt almost sick as the distance from that man became greater. What the hell had just happened? He looked around and saw Alexi scowling. He was trying to look angry but Jesse saw the deep encompassing sadness shining in his pretty blue eyes.

“What the hell was that?”

“ **YOU TELL ME!** ” Alexi shouted, shocking Jesse slightly when he shoved him. Jesse grunted at the pain of being mildly zapped, his adrenalin making the normally shocking pain easier to ignore. “ **WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, JESSE!**?”

“Don't yell at me!” He snapped right back, his hackles raised. Why the hell was Alexi so angry?! Alexi snarled and took off toward the carrier at break neck speed and Jesse let out a curse as he ran after him. There was no way in hell he was keeping up with his lover, but he still tried. “ **LEX! STOP**!”

Alexi was soon out of his sight though and Jesse stumbled to a stop to try and catch his breath. He knew Alexi wouldn't leave without him no matter how angry he was with him. Why was he so angry? Jesse hadn't done a damn thing! That whole situation a moment ago was weird but Alexi had no reason to act the way he did.

Unless...

He took a moment, tried to take in big lungfuls of air before he started running again. Just because he knew Alexi wouldn't leave didn't mean he should keep him waiting. If Alexi was angry for the reason Jesse figured he was, he had a lot of making up to do.

It seems Alexi didn't go too far. He was stopped in an ally, looking around frantically.

“Babe...! Listen, it's-”

“Shut up, Jesse.” Alexi held up a hand to stop him. “I saw something green flash as I was going by. I can hear someone...can't you?”

Jesse strained his ears and did hear soft groaning of someone in pain. He watched Alexi push past him and toward a stack of crates. He gasped and crouched down. “Jesse!”

Jesse followed and froze when he saw his lover bending over the body of a bleeding man. The man's eyes were shut but he was still breathing. Still alive but barely. His crazy green hair was matted with blood and he was bleeding severely from several cuts; his own sword bloodied and off to the side of him.

Alexi checked him over quickly. “Jesse! Call in the medic aboard the carrier! He needs medical attention!”

“Shouldn't we leave this to the locals?” He felt bad about it but he wasn't about to kidnap a stranger off the street and put him aboard a shuttle headed for Jesse's home.

“ **NOW, JESSE!** He's not going to make it much longer!” Alexi pulled at his shirt, ripping chunks out of it as he tried to bind the stranger's wounds. The pained groaning had stopped and it looked as if he' passed out cold.

Jesse swore and put in the call. He really hoped he wouldn't regret this.

–  
–

 

For two months, Alexi seemed to avoid him. It seemed like that would be hard seeing as they slept in the same bed but Alexi had managed. He'd already be asleep when Jesse came in or he'd spend his nights elsewhere. They hadn't talked about the day they'd picked Genji Shimada up off the streets on Hanamura and saved his life. Every time he'd have a spare moment alone, he'd try to engage his lover, only to find some excuse uttered or just plain being brushed off to the side. Alexi went on more missions with Commander Reyes and hadn't been on a assignment with Jesse since. Jesse knew it was no coincidence.

So he'd finally had enough. He was going to lay everything out for his lover and see if this was going to continue. He loved Alexi. He knew he did. He was worth fighting for.

Jesse looked for Ana, who at this time of day would normally be training Alexi in sniper training. However, he found her alone at the training room, having a tea break in between reloading.

“Hey, Captain!”

She smiled kindly enough at Jesse, setting her cup down on the saucer on the small table she'd set up just for her tea. “Hello, Jesse. What brings you here?”

“I'm lookin' for Lex. Isn't he supposed to be training with ya?”

She smiled a bit sadly this time; having clearly heard and observed their relationship troubles. “He is in the med-bay decorating for Christmas. He wanted to check on the Shimada boy and help Angela decorate.”

“Ah. Thanks, Captain!” Before he could run off, Ana gripped his arm.

“Be careful, Jesse.” She warned gravely. “Something is not right with Alexi lately. Do not say anything you will regret and approach with caution.”

“You make it sound like he's a wild animal.”

She shakes her head and lets go of his arm. “You are both like sons to me. There are always complications when you date your teammates. Everyone around is forced to pick sides and so far that has not been needed. I do not wish to pick a side, Jesse.”

“I hear ya. If I have my way, this will all be settled today and everything will be back ta normal.”

She said nothing else but looked skeptical. What did she know that Jesse didn't? She turned back to her shooting and Jesse left as not to disturb her further. Sure enough, when Jesse got closer to the med-bay, he heard old show tunes coming from the doorway.

_“I shall not envy lovers but long for what they share. An empty room is merciless, don't be surprised if I confess, I need some comfort there.”_

Jesse turned in and saw Alexi in his normal Blackwatch uniform, standing on a chair to hand tinsel on the ceiling; deftly pinning it into place. He saw Genji sitting up in the hospital bed, his visor firmly on but watching Alexi work in silence. If he minded the music, he never voiced it.

_“And who would have thought his love could be so good? Not me, not me. My secrets and my passions understood. Not me, not me. And who'd of guessed he'd throw his world away, to be with someone till his dying day? Not, me. Not me.”_

“Lex.”

Alexi jumped, almost falling off the chair but he caught himself. He stumbled down and turned off his music. “Jesse.”

“Can we talk, Sugar?”

Alexi looked a bit unsure. He glanced at Genji who was resolutely staring in the direction of the Christmas decorations now, before sighing and pushing Jesse out into the hallway. What is it, Jesse?”

“What's goin' on between us, Sugar?” Jesse asked, tired. “Are we over?”

“You tell me, Jesse.” His eyes narrowed. “Are we?”

“Yer the only one who can answer that, Lex.” Jesse tried not to get annoyed at how suddenly defensive Alexi had become.

“No, I don't think I am, Jesse.”

Jesse wanted to pull his hair out. “What do you want me to say, Lex?! What do you want from me!?”

“Do you love me, Jess?”

Jesse blinked. “Of course I do.”

Alexi shook his head, sadly. “And that man we saw. What about him?”

“What about him?” Jesse parroted. “I don't even know him.”

“And yet you looked at him in a way that you've never looked at me! You looked at him like there was no place you'd rather be, no one you'd rather be with! You looked at him like he was your everything and I can't **TAKE** it Jesse! I can't be second place. I **WON'T** be second place.”

“Darlin...Please. Listen to me for a damned moment. I don't know what you want me to say? It was weird what happened and I'm not too sure of it myself. It's like I had no control!”

“Then give me the truth, Jesse.” Jesse's heart ached when he looked at Alexi's face. His normally bright eyes seemed dull, tired and watery. He looked on the verge of tears but was too stubborn to let them fall. “Tell me the truth and don't lie to me. I'll know if you do.”

“Fine. I promise.”

Alexi took in a deep shaky breath. “Tell me you don't feel a thing for that man. Tell me that you love only me. That I'm the only one.”

Jesse opened his mouth to say just that but stopped. It scared him to realize that if he said those words that he'd be lying. That man's beautifully haunting face had plagued Jesse's dreams since they returned. He hadn't forgotten the way that stare made him feel and how he'd longed to see him again. Was it love at first sight? Had he so easily fallen for someone he'd seen only for a moment and hadn't said a fucking word to?

Alexi chuckled, a heart broken, sad sound. He nodded, his movements jerky as if he was physically injured. “I get it. It's fine, Jesse.”

“No, Darlin'...Listen....”

“No.” Alexi cut him off. “If the answer can't come to you right away than I do not need to hear the excuse.” He straightened his spine out, trying to be tall and strong. “We'll be civil about it. I'll clear my things out, it'll be like you never knew I was there.”

“Lex...don't.”

“I hope you and your mystery man are very happy together.” He brushed past Jesse in a rush, zapping him with unconstrained power as he ran past. Jesse grit his teeth in pain but knew the spark had been unintentional. He couldn't even bring himself to be angry at Alexi. He was angry at himself. He wanted to scream, to break something, to run after Alexi and make it right but he knew there was nothing he could say or do to mend this.

He didn't know how long he'd stood in the doorway of the med-bay, just vacantly staring at the space Alexi had occupied until he heard a tisk from one of the beds. He peered inside to find Genji's visored face staring in his direction.

“Wow.” The cyberized voice came from him. “You blew that, hardcore.”

–  
–

Jesse awoke to pressure on his chest. He blinked up at the sightly blurry ceiling before everything came into focus. First thing he noticed is that he was staring at the ceiling of his quarters in watch point. The second thing he noticed is that he was dressed in one of those hospital gown and nothing else under the covers of his bed sheets. Third thing he noticed when he looked down at his chest was two, little blue noodle dragons with cute faces staring at him.

What.

“Ah. You're awake.”

Jesse looked off to the side of the bed and found Genji sitting at his bedside with his face plate completely removed. Since the recall, Genji only seemed to wear the faceplate and visor when he was on missions. He'd been reading a book by Jesse's bedside and he smiled kindly down at him.

“You had us a bit worried Jesse...although Angela said you would be fine.”

“What happened?” Jesse slurred, his voice rough from disuse and eyeing the now, seemingly happy noodles on his chest. Genji didn't seem to care that they were there and in fact continued on as if it wasn't strange.

“You've been out for a few days. You were injured on the last mission. A sniper shot you.”

“The Widow maker?”

Genji's lips pulled into a straight line. “Hanzo got you back to the shuttle and we got you back here with no real hassle.” He avoided Jesse's question. “Angela agreed to let you stay in your own quarters as long as we kept tabs on you.”

“I don't feel any pain.”

Genji nodded. “That technology they use fixed you right up. I doubt you'll feel anything other than a slight ache.”

“Good...good.” Jesse eyed the two blue noodles again and looked back to Genji. “What in all the seven hells is sitting on my chest, Gen?”

Genji blinked. “Do you not know?”

“They look like little baby dragons.” Jesse shrugged.

Genji rolled his dark eyes. “Again, I see my brother tells you nothing.” He cleared his throat. “Those are my brothers. They are keeping an eye on you.”

“I've seen yer brother's dragons. They don't look like that.” Jesse's heart hammered. That's right... Hanzo was the one he'd seen all those years ago. His second chance was here in this building with him. He pushed away his dream and Alexi's memory and tried to focus on what Lena told him out on the deck the other night. Alexi wouldn't want him to suffer. He'd want him to move on.

“You've seen them in battle.” Genji tutted. “These are another form they can take.”

“Gen.”

“ _Hai_?”

“They are ridiculously adorable and I don't know how'ta handle this.”

Genji laughed. “Indeed.”

Jesse moved to sit up and almost snort-laughed as the noodles coiled around each other to keep from falling over. “Do you have dragons too, Genji?”

Genji nodded. “One, yes.” He paused. “He doesn't come out as much. He used to be very playful and free but...”Genji trailed off.

“But?” Jesse pressed.

“He's different now. If your lucky, you'll never see him. I grow...irritable and lethal when the dragon becomes me.”

“Why's that? Yer pretty deadly all the time, Gen.”

“Yes but I am at peace with myself. My dragon, however is not at peace.”

Genji stood up and began looking at the various nick-knacks on Jesse's shelves. A man's business was his own and Jesse decided to drop it. He instead reached out and poked the left blue dragon on the snout. It playfully nipped at his finger before curling around his fleshy forearm and clinging. The other pushed to join it's twin for a place around Jesse's arm and it caused the gunslinger to chuckle.

“I think they like me, Gen.”

“Mmmhm.” He glanced up and saw Genji near the pile of photographs. He watched him reach out and pick up the small stack and thumb through them, his face impassive. “These are all...”

“Yeah...” Jesse let the wriggly noddles get comfortable on his arm as he propped a pillow under his spine to keep himself upright with more comfort. “You remember Alexi, right?”

“How could I forget...” Genji sighed as he flipped through the pictures. “Always keeping me company when I did not ask for it and playing that silly music in the med-bay. An annoyance.”

Jesse frowned. He remembered that Genji didn't care for Alexi too much. He'd always kept his visor on around him and resolutely didn't let Alexi ever see his face.

_He remembered one day that he'd rounded a corner after training, only to hear the sound of glass shattering. When he looked he saw Genji had slapped the camera out of Alexi's hand and towered over the small Russian as he bent down to pick up the broken pieces of his prized possession._

_“Do not take pictures of me!” He remembered Genji hissing, angry, like a cobra._

_He saw the sadness in Alexi's eyes but they'd been broken up for a year now and Jesse wasn't about to rush to his defense. “I'm sorry. I should have asked.”_

_Even when Genji had stormed away, he didn't move to help Alexi who quietly picked up all the broken pieces of his precious, now useless, camera._

“He didn't mean nothing by it, Genji. He didn't mean to be annoying.” Jesse found it easier to talk in his defense now. Years had hardened the hurt.

“I know.” Genji paused on one of the pictures, his eyes growing sad. “I was cruel to him...and not for any good reason. He saved my life in that alleyway and kept me company when all I wanted to do was wallow in self-pity. I just wish I had been kinder...knowing what I know now.”

“The dead don't need regret, Genji.” He saw Genji tense but he continued. “I got more than enough regret when it comes to Alexi as it is. I need ta... WE need ta move on and remember good times and not what we could'a done for him.” The dragons on his arm let out a pleasing, rumbling, purr noise.

The door opened abruptly and Hanzo strode in, flawless in his every movement, as always. He took in the scene around him and finally rested his eyes on Genji. He snapped something in Japanese and Genji nodded. Jesse watched Genji put the photographs back on the shelf before nodding to McCree and then striding out. Hanzo then shut and locked the door behind himself and pulled up the chair that Genji had been siting in when Jesse woke.

Jesse watched wordlessly as Hanzo held out his left arm and the dragons uncoiled from Jesse's arm with a grunt of protest. They then faded into smoke and flowed back into the tattoo, Hanzo's dark eyes flashing blue as they settled and become one with the ink again. He watched as the blue faded and became his normal chocolate brown. He watched as Hanzo toed off his shoes and gently placed them to the side of the chair. He watched as Hanzo leaned in, close enough to touch and inspect his face closely.

Jesse wet his lips and tried not to groan when he watched Hanzo's eyes follow the motion. Now really wasn't the time to get horny... “Sugar...”

“You are aware now, yes?” Hanzo asked. “You remember me?”

“Yeah... that night in Hanamura...That was you.”

“Indeed.” Hanzo scowled. “I'd just done the most horrible thing. I still regret but my brother has forgiven me. I thought I had just left him to die and then you showed up at the gate. I had gone numb and you made everything sharp and real again.”

“Yer welcom-”

“I hated it.”

Well then.

“Sorry?”

Hanzo sighed. “I wanted to be numb. I wanted to feel nothing. I never wanted to feel again. I had already decided that I was going to run away...to live in exile for my sin. Then..I saw you and you made everything come back. All of my sorrow...all of my rage... all of my love.”

Jesse felt his heart tighten. He wanted to hug Hanzo. “You loved me, Han?”

“I **DO** love you.” Hanzo corrected firmly. “Whether I wish to or not.”

Jesse tried not to show how happy he was to hear those words. “You have a choice you know.”

“No. I don't.” Hanzo sighed. “The dragons are cosmically linked to the universe and in each lifetime, there is one person that is made for them. Heart, body, soul...all connected. Eye contact is all that is needed to figure it out. The bond is made instantly. We are bound to each other and you are to be the mate of the dragon.”

“Mate?” Jesse's voice squeaked slightly and Hanzo rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Jesse. It's not a hard concept. We are bound by magic and fate. You have always meant to be mine. You would have been back then...but you were pulled away from me by a pest and I was stunned from seeing you and in agony for being made to feel. When I came to my senses, you were already gone.”

Pest..? It dawned on Jesse that he meant Alexi. “He's not a pest...”

“Your...ex-boyfriend?” Hanzo raised an eyebrow. “I asked Genji. Don't look so surprised.”

“He's dead, Han. Anit nice to speak of the dead that way.”

“My apologies.” He did actually look sorry. “My possessiveness tends to get in the way of my tact, lately.”

“It's...okay.” Was it? “So what happens now? It's all out in the open.”

“Hmm.” Hanzo smiled and Jesse's heart skipped a beat. “I feel like the answer to that is quite simple.”

“Oh yeah? Why don't ya enlighten little ol' me, then.”

Hanzo stood gracefully and reached under his kyudo-gi to the hem of his pants and pulled them down in a flash. Jesse choked on his spit as he watched Hanzo step out of them and caught slight of his pretty pink cock, hanging slightly erect between his muscular thighs. His face felt like a furnace as Hanzo easily climbed onto his bed with him and pulled the sheets easily out of Jesse's lax grip and put them aside. He then settled on top of Jesse, brushing the hospital gown aside so he could easily reach Jesse's hardening manhood.

“Are you sore? How is the wound?” Hanzo purred, his hand moving on Jesse's length softly; it was too dry but Jesse wanted so much more. He bucked involuntarily into that talented, gentle hand. His arms shooting out to grab at Hanzo's kyudo-gi; trying to pull him in closer.

“I'm fine, Sugar...” He was a bit breathless. “I'm perfect.”

“I am pleased to hear it.” Hanzo lined them up and relented to Jesse's tugging hands. Hanzo pulled roughly at the ties keeping Jesse's hospital gown on and threw it on the floor once he got the fabric free. He then pulled at the bow keeping his own clothes together and tossed it down to join the fabric on the floor.

He pressed forward, cocks and chests gliding together and Jesse almost forgot how to breathe. Jesse groaned at the friction, reaching out to circle his arms around Hanzo's perfect, muscular chest. He pressed his metal hand down on Hanzo's spine, making him bow a bit so he could rut against him with greater urgency and need.

Hanzo leaned up and pressed his hot mouth against Jesse's and the gunslinger swears he saw stars. It was electric and it made Jesse's spine tingle. He'd never felt this way from a simple kiss before and he craved more. He hadn't know how he could have lived so long without Hanzo's sweet, hot mouth against his. When Hanzo's tongue pressed in, Jesse's cock twitched and drooled against his soon to be lovers.

“You're eager.” Hanzo purred, rocking Jesse to his core.

“S-sorry Darlin. It's been awhile...”

“Do not be.” Hanzo bucked against him, groaning low against Jesse's mouth; his breath coming out in harsh pants. “I too am eager for you.”

Hanzo swallowed Jesse's groans with his own mouth. They moved in a sharp, jerky rhythm but it felt so deliciously good that Jesse couldn't bring himself to care. He was desperate. He was starving for Hanzo's body like a man that was dying of thirst in the desert. He needed. He wanted.

Jesse nearly screamed as Hanzo's calloused hand joined the now slippery mix between them. He grabbed them both and jerked them together in tandem, purring softly against Jesse's mouth; pre-cum paving the way for them both.

“I'mma mark up your chest first chance I get, Sugar.” Jesse panted, feeling himself come close to the edge of bliss. “I want 'cha covered in my marks...”

Hanzo let out a pleased hum, his eyelashes fluttering. “Jesse.”

“I like hearin' ya call my name. Sounds so good on them purdy' lips o' yours.” Jesse's accent thickening with his growing arousal. “Call fer me, Baby. Let me hear ya.”

Hanzo groaned out his name like a song and came undone atop him. Jesse watched, mesmerized as those eyes glowed a radiant blue as he came; his tattoo shimmering and moving as the dragons agreed. Jesse thrust up into the mess between them and grunted in completion, his own head throwing back and baring his throat. His adam's apple bobbed as he fought to swallow all the spit that had accumulated in his throat and the felt teeth roughly bite the junction of his neck and right shoulder. The pain tingled and faded easily, his body still pleasantly buzzing from his orgasm.

“ _Querido Dios, nena. Eres increible_.” English failed him as he clutched Hanzo tightly, shivering when Hanzo licked the mark he'd made.

“Relax, _Koibito_.” Hanzo nuzzled him and leaned over to grab the abandoned blanket. He pulled it over the two of them with some effort. He rubbed himself against Jesse's front as if he was trying to mingle their scents in and for all the Jesse knew, that was exactly what he was doing.

There was a lot of information to process and a lot of questions to ask but he figured he'd let them go for now. He pulled the tie from Hanzo's hair and ran his hand through the inky strands; smiling when Hanzo purred in approval.

He'd enjoy this while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The broadway musical that Alexi was singing was Adia "not me"
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LdSFzTGx84s
> 
> Come tumblr with me. @TheApostateMage


	4. Elapsed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You asked yer brother about me?”
> 
> “Yes.” Hanzo tilted his head, owlishly. “And others. They all had very nice things to say about you, Jesse and I do believe they were honest in their assessment. You are here. You are trying to make things right. I am not here to change you into a different man but I am here to lay your troubles upon and to be your anchor; just as you are mine. That's what it means to be as we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UnBeta'ed  
> Hoping to clear a few things up in this chapter. Thank you for your patience.  
> I still have so much more to go on this story.

They rushed into this. They'd been over ten years apart and they'd been in a rush to reconnect. Too fast. Too much. They should have waited; should have taken things slower. He'd almost wished Hanzo hadn't dumped all of that, _'we are cosmically tied and bound together'_ stuff until a little later.

So, Jesse told Hanzo after he'd gathered himself and they lay together in Jesse's bed, that he wanted to take their relationship a bit slower. He was surprised to hear Hanzo agree instantly. They were still half naked and laying together in rapidly cooling spend and although it was the best orgasm that Jesse had in awhile, he still felt them moving at breakneck speed. Hanzo had been so difficult and antagonistic before, it was startling to see his change of heart.

They loved each other but they also knew near to nothing about each other. They were meant to be together according to fate and Jesse's dick had easily agreed to their union; but he couldn't help but think he went about it the wrong way. They were in love physically. Now it was time to fall in love with the man inside that perfect shell.

He knew very little about the man he was supposed to spend the rest of his existence cosmically tied to. He was the heir to the Shimada criminal empire, the eldest of two sons, a master of the bow and had two dragons he could summon at will to feast upon his enemies. Jesse had also learned over the course of this week that his favorite color was blue, he liked the smell and taste of lavender tea, he was quick to anger, his dragons could become these adorable pint sized noodles that loved to cuddle and that Hanzo had a nasty possessive streak.

He learned that Hanzo paced when he was talking on the phone, that his nose crinkled right before a sneeze that always managed to sound adorable. He learned that Hanzo was a cuddlier and often woke with Hanzo wrapped around him tightly, fitting together firmly and perfect. Jesse ended up hard on most of these encounters; his body having a taste of Hanzo once and his body physically wanted more when his boyfriend was in close proximity. Hanzo would kiss him breathless and mark him up with teeth and kitten licks but they did not go below the belt since that day.

Jesse grumbled, sitting up in Hanzo's room at a tea table; his cock hard and pressing insistently against his jeans. He glared across the table at his perfectly composed, if not a bit mussed from their make out session, boyfriend. He then glared down at his own shirtless body. He was covered in bite marks of possession, his chest a canvas of purple and red art made by Hanzo Shimada. When Jesse had groaned out loud that he was going to cum in his pants, Hanzo instantly removed himself and straightened out; leaving Jesse to suffer.

He really regrets asking to take it slow at moments like this.

“Explain it to me again, Sugar. Slowly, this time.” Jesse grumbled, not touching his own tea that Hanzo had poured for him.

Hanzo looked up from his tea, his eyebrows arching up. “How many times until you get it, Jesse...?”

He rather enjoyed Hanzo calling him by his given name. He smiled goofy and propped his chin up on his prosthetic hand. “I'm kind'o dense, Sweet-pea.” and still ridiculously hard, his brain supplied.

“That's a lie.” Hanzo took another sip of his tea and glanced down at the newspaper in front of him. “You are not nearly as stupid as you wish everyone to think you are.”

“Right you are, but for real, Han...I don't get it.”

“It's really not hard, Jesse.”

“Then explain it again.”

Hanzo sighed, deep and exacerbated. Jesse knew that they'd only confessed about a week ago and Hanzo had tried to explain many times. It never seemed to stick though. It seemed too fantastical, too story book and things like that just didn't happen in real life.

“We are bound together by fate. It was decided even before we were born. My family have always had dragons and it has happened with anyone with the ability to possess one. My dragons are bound to me and my soul and you are the soul that resonates with them in harmony.”

“Well, who decided that?”

“The Gods.”

“Why?”

Hanzo huffed. “I don't know, Jesse. Maybe I'll just call them up and ask them.”

Jesse snorted. “No need to be mean about it, Sugar.”

He watched Hanzo scowl and turn back to his paper. It was...strange...being with him. Only a few days ago, Hanzo had acted like he hated him and now he crawled into bed with Jesse every night, stole his shirts to wear to bed, left possessive marks all over Jesse's body and called him by his first name. He was also leaving Jesse with a horrible case of blue balls but that was self-inflicted he supposed. He did ask to take it slow...

Jesse sighed, his erection finally starting to wane. “I got a question for ya, Sugar.”

“If you must.”

“Why were ya so mean to me before?”

Hanzo paused. “I...” He cleared his throat. “I apologize. I fear the reason I was cruel to you is quite a silly one and I am ashamed.”

Jesse leaned forward. “Well, now I gotta know.”

“It will sound like a horrible excuse.”

“Don't care. Tell me.”

Hanzo sighed deeply, setting his paper aside completely. “It was the dragons.”

Jesse blinked. “Really?”

“It is hard to explain.”

“I got time.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “Fine. Let me see...” He bit his lip, trying to find the right words. “Our dragons...they are one with me but separate as well. I can hear their thoughts and they can influence my emotions. Sometimes, they take control but that has not happened to me in a long time.”

“So...they possess ya? Like ghosts?”

“A crass way of putting it but not incorrect. I...felt strongly around you. I was almost certain you were the boy I saw back then. The dragons wanted me to claim you immediately. You were mine. **_Ours_**. If they had their way, I would have pushed you down in the hallway where we met again for the first time and taken you right there in front of my brother and the rest of Overwatch.”

Jesse's cock twitched in interest again. God dammit. “But'cha didn't.”

“No. I resisted. They pressed upon my will and I fought back. I am sorry that I was rude but I was trying to get you away from me.”

“And that time against the door?”

He nodded. “I knew it was you then. Again, they pressed themselves upon me. You were so close...your scent was flooding over me and making me weak. The dragons knew this and almost took me. Again, I tried to shove you away.”

“Why did ya, Darlin'? I wouldn't of minded.”

“Having sex in front of your peers doesn't bother you?”

“Er... well...not that. The being together part.”

Hanzo's shoulders drooped. “I...wanted to give you a choice. You do not feel the pull as strong as I. You have a choice. You'd always deep down want to be with me but you could love another...be with them and not me.”

“I take it that it's not that way for you.”

“No.” Hanzo said firmly. “I have no choice.”

“Well, Darlin'...that's not good.”

Hanzo shrugged. “There is no reason to mourn about something I've known since I could understand and have no control over. I've always known that someone, someday, was going to take me so completely.”

“And you got me. Not too lucky there, Darlin'.”

“Why do you say that?”

Jesse blinked.”Well, lets see here... I'm a wreck of a man with tons of emotional baggage that I keep unhealthily bottled up inside, I drink way too much, I smoke like a damn chimney, I've done some bad things and killed some people I shouldn't have. I could go on.”

Hanzo shook his head. “I cannot judge anyone for the sins of the past, _Koibito_. Also, I have inquired about you to Genji as soon as I realized who you were to me.”

“You asked yer brother about me?”

“Yes.” Hanzo tilted his head, owlishly. “And others. They all had very nice things to say about you, Jesse and I do believe they were honest in their assessment. You are here. You are trying to make things right. I am not here to change you into a different man but I am here to lay your troubles upon and to be your anchor; just as you are mine. That's what it means to be as we are.”

Jesse gaped a bit like a fish before firmly closing his mouth. Those words affected him more than they should have. Most people would have seen Jesse as a project. Someone to make better and change into something more pleasing. Hanzo claimed that he was not here for that and for the first time, Jesse felt like someone understood him; really understood him.

He glanced up at Hanzo, only to find him smiling kindly. A beautiful, real, smile. A smile looked so achingly gorgeous on his face and Jesse felt his breath hitch inwards. His fingers tingled with the desire to reach out across the small table that separated them and touch Hanzo's skin. Instead, he curled his hand on his own thigh and turned his gaze away. He needed to change the subject, lest he start babbling about how much he wanted to touch him.

“Did yer dad have a dragon?” It was lame but it's the first thing he thought of.

“Yes.” Hanzo's smile fell and his pretty face went back to it's normal resting (bitch) mode. “He saw my mother when they were both very young. The Shimada's were powerful so it was easy to arrange the marriage and bind her to him.”

“That sounds kinda shady, Han.”

“We were criminals, you seem to forget.” Hanzo cleared his throat. “It matters not now. My mother loved my father, bound to him in the same way that you and I are bound. I remember with great fondness of her sitting with my father's dragon nestled against her.”

“What would yer dad think of this? Of me?”

“He'd be greatly disappointed.” Hanzo spoke without missing a beat. Ouch. “But..” he continued, “He knows what it feels like to be so devoted to his mate. He would have accepted you in time.”

“What about yer mom?”

Hanzo snorted. “She would have found you adorable and would have been quite pleased that you were a man. She didn't want any woman to take me away from her. She was quite overbearing until she passed away.”

“And Genji? He has a dragon too but he's never really acted like you.”

Hanzo paused. “Genji has always been different. I do not think he would understand.”

“Why's that, Sugar?”

“I do not believe he has found his mate yet. He is calm, not turbulent, nor does his dragon seem to bother him as my own do. I can only deduce that he has not found his own mate.”

Jesse frowned deeply and recalled what Genji had told him that night before Hanzo had come in.

_“Do you have dragons too, Genji?”_

_“One, yes. He doesn't come out as much. He used to be very playful and free but...”_

_“But?”_

_“He's different now. If you're lucky, you'll never see him. I grow...irritable and lethal when the dragon becomes me.”_

_“Why's that? Yer pretty deadly all the time, Gen.”_

_“Yes, but I am at peace with myself. My dragon, however is not at peace.”_

It wasn't really Jesse's place to tell Hanzo this though. Genji's business was his own, after all. “Gen was pretty angry before the fall, Sugar. Zenyatta taught him inner peace and all that.” He figured he could divulge that much.

Hanzo looked thoughtful. “Perhaps...I should speak with him soon. I do not like bringing up the past with Genji, but if he is willing to talk to me about it...I should listen.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, Sweet-pea.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, a small chuckle escaping his throat that absolutely did NOT make Jesse shiver with excitement. Nuh-uh. No way. “Those endearments of yours. Completely ridiculous.”

“Yeah, well-” both of their phones beeping loudly interrupted Jesse mid-sentence. He grabbed his own off the table and glanced down at the screen. Winston was calling an emergency meeting again to discuss new evidence. Oh boy. Jesse already felt like he needed a beer.

Hanzo cleaned up while Jesse got his shirt back on. He grabbed his flannel off the floor, where he'd discarded it earlier when Hanzo had jumped him. He buttoned his flannel all the way up to his neck, only to have Hanzo stride over and unbutton at least two down. All of Jesse's neck was on display, littered with marks made by Hanzo's talented mouth. Hanzo kept his hand right over Jesse's chest, purring low and content as he took in the sight. His fingers plucked at the next button, seemingly tempted to pull it loose and expose him more.

“You look good.” Hanzo's voice had a slight husk to it and it made Jesse shiver. Hanzo' fingers dipping into the V of Jesse's shirt and touching his chest hair, gently. His eyes flashed blue in the low light and he pressed himself firmly to Jesse. “You look like _mine_.”

“Come on now, Honey...” Jesse breathed in deeply through his nose and tried to hold on to his willpower. He wanted to shove Hanzo down; meeting be damned and ravage him on that stupid, low, tea table. His hands twitched to do just that but he clenched his fists at his side instead. Easy... Taking it slow, remember? “Don't do this to a weak willed man...”

Hanzo chuckled, sending a spike of arousal up Jesse's spine. “As you wish, _Koibito_.” And then he stepped away. Jesse could have screamed. Hot fucking dammit. Jesse reached out, his arms finally working and he pulled Hanzo back in. He watched Hanzo smirk, turning up his dark eyes to gaze at Jesse with a slightly coy expression. “Yes?”

“Yer a damn, dirty, tease. Ya know that, right?”

“I am aware.” Hanzo nuzzled his regal nose against Jesse's neck, inhaling deeply and taking in his scent. It didn't bother Jesse as much as he thought it would. Scenting people seemed a bit weird but his boyfriend did have two sentient dragons that could devour people. “We should get going, Jesse. We do not want to keep the others waiting on us.”

To Jesse's surprise, Hanzo grabbed him firmly by the hand and pulled him along to the meeting room. He didn't think the stuffy, uptight, Japanese man would be one for public displays of affection and yet here they were; holding hands like kids in high school. Hanzo held his chin high as they entered, unwavering and proud. Over the last week, everyone had found out about them. It's not like they were subtle, or keeping it secret. The numerous marks on Jesse were noticed and everyone had noticed how much time time they'd been spending together. No one had mentioned it but it was clearly obvious.

“Thank you for joining us, Gentlemen. Please, have a seat.” Winston spoke kindly, his smile was bright and clearly happy for them but Jesse could see he was troubled.

With a quick glance around the room, he noticed Ana and 76 being especially rigid. Jack was always rigid now a days so Jesse never paid it much attention but Ana was different. Yes, she'd changed since the old days but she was always the first to smile at Jesse, give him candy and pat him on the arm. She looked down at the table, almost sick and hadn't touched her now, cold tea in front of her. Jesse glanced at Reinhardt, who was sitting beside her. He looked like he wanted to reach out and touch her but he kept his big hands to himself. Poor guy. He'd always loved her and her supposed death had crushed him. Jesse always thought that when Ana had walked through those doors again beside Jack Morrison, that old Reinhardt would finally tell her how he felt. So far, no dice.

Hanzo took his seat and pulled Jesse into the one next to him. He settled regally, like a king on his throne; one hand in his own lap and his other still had his fingers intertwined with Jesse's. Not that Jesse minded. He settled in, spreading his long legs under the table, his metal appendage resting on the top.

“So what's goin' on?”

Winston cleared his throat. Clearly nervous. “Right... We...uh...”

“We picked up some video of our last mission from a rogue security feed.” 76 interjected and Winston sat down heavily on the large tire he'd rolled in here; clearly pleased that 76 wanted to take the reins from him for a time. “Someone planted cameras in various locations around the old ruins compound and was watching our every move.”

“So?” Lena asked, her eyebrow raising. “What's that mean for us?”

“It means that we caught sight of the agent that was working against us. The one that shot McCree.”

Jesse leaned in a bit. “Oh?” He clutched Hanzo's hand a bit tighter. “I'd very much like to see that.”

Jack seemed to pause, although it was hard to tell anything when he had that visor on. In a few moments the holo-projection popped up above the table and started to run various camera feeds from the mission. There appeared to be no sound on any of them. “Here.” He touched one and it expanded. It showed Jesse going into the records room and Hanzo waiting outside for him. Within a few moments the door shoved open violently, nearly knocking Hanzo over as a blur ran past him at break-neck speeds.

“Uh... I don't see, anything.”

Morrison huffed. “We need to slow the image down to make it out.” Another display popped up and he turned the speed down on it until it only moved frame by frame. When the door opened, Jesse caught sight of a figure running out. It was still blurry, as if the camera was trying to capture a lightning strike but Jesse defiantly made out the form of a human in that blur.

“It's like when I blink...” Lena gaped slightly.

“That's what we thought at first.” Winston cut in. “But look here.”

He stood and tapped the screen. He pulled up the image of Jesse and Hanzo outside and the Talon agents closing in. That blur made itself present again behind the Talon forces and when Jesse began to use dead-eye...they hid behind a wall? The camera angle wasn't perfect but the figure was in almost perfect clarity now. The agent was probably male, only by the flat chest and light armor that lay over it. The legs looked robotic and heeled like for a woman's shoe. So it could just be a flat-chested woman. They wore a full mask to hide the face entirely and crouched behind a low wall as soon as Jesse started dead-eye. Jesse watched them bide their time and assemble a wicked looking sniper rifle from three pieces on their person. The video continued to when Jesse shot and turned to Hanzo. The man instantly got up and became a blur again, leaping up into the air and obviously firing a rifle. Then the blur vanished again; retreating as they got what they came for. It wasn't the Widow maker in disguise or under any kind of enchantment. If it had been, Jesse's head would have been blown off from the shot and not his side.

“It's the best shot we have of them.” Winston froze the screen on Jesse's assailant and zoomed in. “There is no chronal accelerator on their person, unless Talon has invented something smaller and more compact.”

“They knew...” Jesse felt a bit cold, as if someone tipped ice water over his head.

“They knew what, Agent McCree?”

Jesse looked up, looking as sick as Ana now. “They knew about Dead-eye. They **HID**. They **KNEW**! They knew to hide when I called for it.”

“Reaper is part of Talon, don't forget that, McCree.” 76 gruffed. “He could have warned other agents. He knows you very well.”

“I hope so.” Jesse didn't sound convinced and Hanzo gave his fingers a reassuring squeeze. “I don't much like the idea that they may be someone we used 'ta know.”

Ana finally spoke, her voice seemed tired. “We know of no one who had such abilities as to teleport or move that quickly from before the fall, beside Agent Oxton. For now, we must assume that this is a new agent.”

“We've dubbed them, Lightning.” Winston said grimly. “Talon agent Lightning is considered extremely dangerous and stealthy. On our next mission, which I will explain in just a moment, we will be in pairs. Until we can figure out how to more easily neutralize Lightning, we must stick together. Don't go anywhere alone when on mission.”

“What **DO** we have?” Pharah asked, growing irritable. “Anything at all?”

“Unfortunately, all we know is that Lightning moves fast and the only weapon we've seen is the rifle. That being said, they could have more and their powers could be worse. We need more data.”

“So let's go get some! Tell us about the mission!” D.Va perked up, standing on her chair to be taller.

“Yes, yes, I'm getting to that.” Winston sighed at her antics. “This security feed was suspicious as it is. It's like someone wanted us to find it. We may have a mole on the inside of Talon but they have clearly chosen not to reveal themselves and only leave us clues. Along with this feed we picked up, we also received a feed from a camera no where near that base. This is from two days ago with a message that said, _'hurry_ '.”

Winston wiped the holo-screen clear and another camera feed popped up to replace the others. This one showed the outside of a Talon base and it was a two minute loop of the Reaper walking from the woods, into the building.

“I managed to locate it's quadrants.” Winston continued “And I think we should raid the base.”

“It is risky.” Symmetra scoffed, folding her legs and sitting impeccably straight. “It could be a trap.”

“We thought that too.” Jack nodded at her with a slight tip of his head. “Winston sent drones out to the location as soon as we found it. The security seems to be lax there and it is a small place. Enough of us could round up the base and raid it of it's worth. That being said, it is extremely dangerous so I'll ask for volunteers first.”

“ME!” D.Va practically jumped up.

“I'mma go too.” Jesse spoke up again, taking in all the information. “If that Lightning is there, I figure I owe 'em a part'in shot, myself and peacekeeper is awfully eager to make their acquaintance.”

“I too, will go.” Hanzo spoke easily, moving his other hand down to pet at the top of Jesse's palm. “Someone has to look out for your recklessness.”

Jesse couldn't help but grin, feeling much calmer. “Thanks, Sugar. What would I do without ya?”

“Probably, die.” Genji perked up.

“That's fer havin' my back, Gen.”

“Any time, McCree-san.”

“I will go.” Angela stood up. “If something goes wrong, I will be right there to patch you up.”

Reinhardt glanced at Ana then stood fully himself, towering over everyone. “I will go! I will be your shield!”

76 nodded. “So myself, agent McCree, agent Shimada, agent Song, Dr. Ziegler and Reinhardt will lead the team in. Any complaints?”

Symmetra raised a delicate hand up. “I will come as well for support and back up if you wish it so.”

“Then me too!” Lucio scowled. “Someone's gonna have to keep an eye out in case Dr. Ziegler has her hands full.”

“Appreciated.” Mercy looked pleased.

“Alright team, we move in two hours. Prepare and meet me at the docking bay.” 76 stormed out without another word, leaving everyone.

“Don't mind him.” Ana stood and moved toward the door. “The Reaper may be there and we all know how he gets.” Boy howdy, did Jesse know how Jack gets. In the short time he'd been back, he seemed consumed with destroying the Reaper. Jesse supposed that's what happened when your best friend and ex-lover was now the enemy. Gabriel Reyes was a tender subject for a lot of people but no more so than Jack Morrison.

They all stood up, ready to go their separate ways and prepare but Jesse stopped Hanzo before he could pull him out. “Imma chat with Ana real quick, Sugar.”

He watched Hanzo glance in Ana's direction, who indeed seemed to be lurking, unnecessarily. He nodded, letting go of Jesse's hand. “Do not be long, _Koibito_.” Jesse instantly felt cold at his absence as he watched his pretty lover walk away. He really hoped this feeling of utter loneliness when not in Hanzo's presence, would fade over time.

“Nice hickies, luv.” Lena smirked and prodded one before blinking out the doorway so Jesse couldn't swat at her. Genji too, seemed to find it funny because he pat Jesse on the shoulder.

“My brother did a number on you.”

“Yeah...”

“You make him happy.” He seemed somber for a moment. “It's clear to me at least. I've never seen Hanzo this way. It is...good for him.”

Jesse was quite touched by this. It was wonderful that even after all Hanzo had done, Genji still loved him. “Thanks Gen.”

“He's probably a bit touch starved. He never really had that attention during our adolescence. So...have fun with that.”

“Wha?”

Genji leaned in. “I am winking under my visor.”

Jesse did swat at him, as he did not move away fast enough. “Get goin'.”

Genji's weird voice filtered through with a dry laugh as he too left, running to catch up with his master whom had floated out silently. Jesse silently made his way over to Ana, who did seem to be waiting on him. She smiled, trying to be pleasant but Jesse could see worry in her good eye.

“Ah, Jesse. A word, if you would?”

“O' course. Could never say no to you.”

She laughed and Jesse relaxed slightly. She looped her arm in his and led him to one of the balconies. Jesse noted with slight amusement that it was the same one in which Tracer had confronted him about his crush on Hanzo. Jesse waited in silence for Ana to start but she just stared out blankly at the sea.

“Mind if I smoke?”

Ana blinked, shook back from her thoughts. “Of course. You are a grown boy and do not need my permission.”

Jesse grabbed his cigarillo and lit it up. He took a long drag, humming in satisfaction at the taste. It kept his hands and mouth busy, making him less likely to say something stupid. He filled awkward silences with humor because that's what he trained himself to do. Be the fool. No one ever suspects the fool.

Ana had fallen into silence again, clearly whatever was on her mind was bothering her immensely. So Jesse decided to start this conversation up.

“So what's goin' on? Not much can get you spooked like that.”

“Ah...” She began, wringing her hands together. “You and Mr. Shimada...”

“Oooh.” Jesse smirked. “That's what this is about.”

“Yes and no.” She tried to look stern. “I am not trying to get in between your relationship, nor tell you what you can and can't do but have you learned nothing?”

“What do ya mean?”

Ana looked pained for a moment. “I mean... with little Alexi. I figured you had learned your lesson about dating fellow agents.”

Jesse's smirk instantly fell and he shrugged, feeling a bit defensive. “Now, that aint fair. Just because of what happened with Lex, doesn't mean something like that will happen with Hanzo. They're two different people and have different alliances. Hanzo won't betray me.”

“You know that for sure?”

For once, Jesse did know. “Absolutely.” he almost thought about explaining their bond to her but he was sure she wouldn't understand. Hell, **HE** didn't even really understand.

She shook her head but her smile turned fond again. “You have a bad habit of dating very dangerous men.”

“What can I say? I like pretty men that could kill me easily. It's a sickness.”

She snorted and held up a hand. “Alright fine. I won't lecture you. Who am I to get in the way of true love?”

Jesse felt his face redden. He's not sure why those words embarrassed him as they did. “I could say the same to you but about livin' a little instead of in the past. Willy is awful fond of ya.”

“Wilhelm is a good man.” She agreed. She padded over to the railing and leaned on it. “We will see where the wind takes us.”

“That sounds like a good plan to me.” Jesse bit down on his cigarillo and tipped his hat to her in farewell; turning heel to get ready for the mission but her voice called out to him again.

“I've only ever taught two people how to shoot a rifle.”

Jesse stopped dead. “Yeah, I know.”

“They were both mistakes that have been used against us.”

“Amelie was brainwashed and Lex is dead.” Jesse spoke firmly. He looked over his shoulder at her. “Why bring that up?”

She didn't look over at him. She just kept staring out at that beautiful dark blue water. “Just... never mind. Forget an old woman and her musing. You have a mission to get to.”

–

Well, this defiantly wasn't as easy as figured. Jesse unloaded another six shots before loading peacekeeper quickly with his re-loader. He did a quick mental check of his ammo and glanced over at Hanzo who fired with haunting accuracy at another Talon guard, before settling down behind cover with Jesse.

“I got a flash bang and two more sets of ammo. How 'bout you, Babe?”

Hanzo reached behind him, feeling the feathers on his arrows and being able to identify them by that alone. “Seven more shots and one sonic.”

Jesse nodded grimly. “How many folks could hold up in such a tiny place anyway?”

“Apparently, quite a bit.” Hanzo spoke without humor.

Turns out they were moving a bomb through here to bring to Kings Row. The _'hurry'_ warning tacked on to the message they received, suddenly made more sense. The severity of the situation had sunk in. If they had ignored the message, Kings Row would have been in ruins by first light tomorrow. They'd learned from a Talon soldier (That Jack had kindly 'interrogated') that they were going to plant it in the omnic neighborhood. Jesse knew for a fact that humans lived there too but even if they didn't, it still wouldn't be right. Zenyatta was testament to not all omnics being evil and Jesse never minded them anyway. It wasn't right, no matter how much you tried to explain it as a good thing.

Jesse stood and fired all six shots at more oncoming Talon goons. Each one went down with a satisfying crunch and Jesse ducked back behind the cover to reload. Hanzo stood as Jesse was ducking and provided covering fire. Three arrows whizzing out and hitting their targets like lightning.

“We need to move. We cannot stay here, Jesse!”

Jesse pressed his communicator. “We need a status update, pronto! We can't hold 'em off forever!”

“Trouble here as well!” Jack barked, the sound of his pulse rifle echoing in the background. “Symmetra is disarming the bomb and Reinhardt is covering her. Agent D.Va is with me. The good doctor and Lucio are also assisting in the bomb disposal. How are things on your end?”

“Not too good. Runin' low on ammo.”

“The bomb should be diffused momentarily. Make your way to us!”

“Got it!” Jesse turned back to Hanzo. “We're heading to rendezvous with the team, Sugar. Let's get a move on!”

Hanzo drew back and fired more more arrow to provide cover as they booked it around the corner. Jesse noted that he only had three regular shots left, beside his sonic one.

“Run ahead of me a bit, Han. I'm gonna cover us. I still have twelve shots left.”

Hanzo nodded but kept his bow loaded as he ran. Jesse fired at the pursuing soldiers, each bullet he fired, added to his growing anxiety. When all six were fired, he swore colorfully but made it outside with Hanzo at his side. The team was a little off to the left, so they made their way there. Jesse loaded up his last set of rounds, glancing behind them as they sprinted there. It was rocky out here and there wasn't a lot of cover. It was a bad situation that Jesse really didn't like.

“Done!” Symmetra called over the coms. “The bomb is defused and I've made sure they can't reactivate it.”

“Retreat then!” 76 called just as he came into sight.

“There they are! Hi!” D.Va waved in her giant Mech.

“Howdy!” Jesse called back and he heard Hanzo snort beside him. So far there was no sign of the-

 **“SNIPER!”** Reinhardt managed to scream before the crack of a rifle being fired was heard. Jesse instantly grappled Hanzo and shoved them both flat against the ground in case the shot was coming for them. Symmetra cried in pain out over the coms and Jesse could hear Lucio shouting.

“Symmetra is injured! Retreat!!” Mercy shouted over the gunfire.

Jesse saw Reinhardt holding up his shield as mercy and Lucio carried Symmetra between them back to the shuttle. He then looked down at Hanzo, trying to be as small as possible on the ground together; hoping the sniper didn't notice them.

“You alright, Babe?”

“I am fine, but we will not be if we lay here.” Hanzo grabbed Jesse by the serape for leverage and pulled them low along the ground.

 _“I see little bugs!”_ a cold, echoed voice rung out; horribly clear even over the gunfire.

Jesse glanced up to a high platform on the base and his blood turned to ice. The Reaper strode out with both shotguns raised and right beside him was the mystery agent with the rifle still raised. With a horrible laugh that haunting Jesse's dreams, the Reaper faded in a cloud of dark swirling mist and re-appeared right in front of Jack Morrison.

Jack didn't even get to turn and fire before the Reaper cold-clocked him with one large shotgun. “Hello, Jack...” That dark voice purred with dark intent. D.Va yelled and turned her large guns on the Reaper, only for him to laugh and ghost around her blind spot. Jack was shaking his head, trying to get the world to stop spinning as he picked up his pulse rifle.

Jesse felt Hanzo stir beside him. Hanzo was aiming at Lightning, whom seemed to be training the rifle sight on 76. He fired, with deadly accuracy and Lightning seemed to notice at the last possible moment; twirling out of the way of the shot. Jesse cursed again and rolled to his feet. It was never that easy. He watched Lightning size them both up with a curious tilt of that enclosed mask. Hanzo had fired yet again and to no surprise, the human blur simply sidestepped out of the way.

Jesse took aim and fired three shots rapidly. Lightning flashed to the left and right, avoiding each shot with some effort. How was he supposed to hit this asshole? “How 'bout you come down here and fight like a man, eh!?”

Jesse hadn't expected his taunt to actually work. In a flash of actual lightning, the agent was on the ground near them and Jesse got a real good look for the first time in person. The robotic legs were normal looking and appeared to look like thigh high heeled shoes but Jesse's keen eye could pick out the robotic joints and arches. Every part of Lightning was covered in fabric or metal, making it near impossible to receive any distinguishing features. The chest was most defiantly flat. The way the armor hugged the upper body, left no room for breasts. A man then with a very curious taste in legwear.

In a flash, Lightning moved, pulling something from inside the folds of the outfit he wore and flung it in Jesse's direction. It wasn't until pain exploded in his right shoulder, did Jesse realize he'd he struck with a small but very sharp, knife. His right arm burned and felt like jelly; nearly threatening him to drop peacekeeper.

Hanzo yelled and fired his last real arrow before moving in to instantly close the gap between them. As predicted, Lightning moved out of the way of the shot but took all of Hanzo's weight to his side. Jesse groaned and left the knife in his shoulder. He had a feeling if he removed it himself, he might do more harm to himself. He leveled peacekeeper the best he could but didn't fire. He only had three shots left and he didn't want to risk hitting Hanzo.

He was vaguely aware that D.Va and 76 were still fighting Reaper but he couldn't risk to glance over to see their situation. He needed to keep his gun level and he needed to wait for an opening. Hanzo grappled Lighting around the middle and was trying to topple the man. Hanzo defiantly had more weight on him and a pressing advantage in close quarters. But alas, they didn't know much about their assailant and with a sudden zap, Hanzo blasted away from him and landed hard against the dirt. Jesse grit his teeth as he watched Hanzo twitch from being electrocuted.

“Babe!”

Jesse fired, getting his clear shot and was actually a bit surprised at the spray of blood from the blur. At least one bullet had found it's target. He threw the stun grenade, it was all he had left as the blur shaped like a man zapped closer to him. It hit Lighting square in the chest and halted his advance. Jesse paused, having no more bullets to fire, his metal arm tensed to strike but unmoved. He'd probably just get shocked, the same as Hanzo.

Lightning seemed just as surprised, that covered face tilting again as if taking in Jesse for the first time. Soon a distorted but clearly male laugh filtered out and made Jesse grit his teeth. The rifle lifted and aimed right at Jesse's face. So this is how it was going to end? That haunting laugh echoing in his ears as Jesse stared down the barrel of a high powered sniper rifle.

The sound of Hanzo's bow firing echoed between them and a sonic arrow struck with crippling force to the side of Lightning's head. It ricocheted off the mask, shattering a piece of it near the top of the skull. Lightning was thrown off balance by the force of the blow and tumbled to the ground below, his head banging off the sharp rocks.

Jesse breathed in deep, his eyes locked on to Lightning as he tried to pick himself up off the ground. The sudden piercing scream that sounded out of the mask was near crippling. Jesse was mesmerized as he watched Lighting struggle against the mask, clutching to it, pulling desperately at the unmoving material and screaming bloody murder; the distorted scream echoing for miles. Was he bleeding? Jesse couldn't tell but something had clearly gone wrong in there.

 _“No!”_ He heard the reaper growl out in a very annoyed manner. In a swirl of dark magic, the Reaper appeared and scooped the still screaming, Lighting up with one arm. Hanzo was at his side in a flash, pulling him toward the carrier and away from the two Talon agents. He didn't need to actually bother, however as the the Reaper vanished again, but took Lightning with him.

When they all got in the carrier, it took off toward watch point in a flash; Jesse finally allowing himself to breathe. That was close. He looked at Hanzo, whom looked right back at him with the same expression.

“Thank ya, Darlin'. If not for that good aim of yers, I'd be pushing up daisies.”

Hanzo flushed slightly under his praise. “I was trying to kill them. I was unsuccessful.”

“Him.” Jesse corrected but threw his left arm around Hanzo's shoulders. His right was still embedded with the throwing knife but Mercy and Lucio had their hands full tending to Satya. “Most definitely a man.”

Hanzo nodded. “we've learned much about our new foe. Winston will want a report when he arrive.” He sighed and rested his head in the crook of Jesse's neck, breathing in deeply and taking in his scent. Jesse felt his cheeks color a bit, knowing D.Va and 76 were most likely watching them from the corner they had settled in on the carrier.

He felt Hanzo gently touch the knife in his shoulder. He didn't tug on it, just acknowledged that it was there. Jesse heard an angry grumble come from his boyfriend before Hanzo let his hand drop and curl around Jesse's waist instead.

“You alright, there Han?” He had watched his get electrocuted after all. He'd been more worried about Hanzo than he had about his own welfare.

“I am fine. All that matters to me is that you are alive.”

Jesse felt his heart flutter. He felt...light. His gut felt like it had a bunch of fluttering critters inside as he pulled Hanzo in as close as he could in present company. He felt no string of arousal or any kind of lust. All he felt was the desire to be closer and simply share the same space.

Jesse felt his eyes close. It seemed only for a moment, but when he opened them again, his chin was resting against Hanzo's hair. The knife had been removed and the area bandaged. When did that happen? He looked down at Hanzo and found him sleeping as well, pressed tightly against Jesse's side and breathing evenly. Jesse glanced around and found most of the team in a state of slumber. Only Jack Morrison seemed to be awake.

He faced away from Jesse, his mask removed and staring at the floor. His eyes were slightly glazed over and his look was competently crestfallen. Jesse knew why. He couldn't imagine how hard it must be for him. His lover who betrayed him and was now the enemy, must be on the old soldier's mind. A man he had once loved so fiercely had tried to kill him on more than one occasion now. He knew Jack Morrison felt responsible for many things beyond his control.

_The Fall of Overwatch._  
_Gabriel and Alexi's deaths._  
_Ana's injury._  
_Everything._

Jesse knew without ever having to see it in person. These things kept Jack Morrison up at night. Every moment the Reaper drew breath was like a blow to the gut for Soldier 76.

He rested his head back against Hanzo's silky hair and he sighed deeply. There was nothing he could do to aid, Morrison at this moment. I'd be best if he just got some sleep.


	5. Gently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was heartbreaking but also sweet. Bittersweet, he supposed was a better word. Even without looking at it, Jesse knew the details by heart. The way they had been pressed together, the way they held on to each other, their matching, foolish, smiles. They had been in love.
> 
> It changed in a heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'ed. All foreign language from google translate so I'm sorry it it's incorrect.

A month passed in blissful silence from any Talon activity. Satya was fine as soon as Mercy and Lucio had gotten her back into the carrier and started treatment. She'd taken Lightning's rifle shot to the shoulder and it was nothing short of a miracle that she didn't lose her other arm. Jesse had been too concerned with Hanzo and with sleeping during the trip back but D.Va had filled him in. She told him that Lucio had fretted at Satya's side as she remained unconscious. Funny. Jesse assumed he didn't like her too much.

Lucio was a good kid though and if anyone had the ability to forgive and forget, it was him. Once enemies, joined together under Overwatch's banner. It was...nice. It gave Jesse hope that he thought he'd long forgotten.

His time with Hanzo was something he always looked forward to. Not even just the steamy make-out sessions and the dry fumbling; always stopping before it went too far. He enjoyed the domesticity behind it. Cooking meals for the team together, Hanzo wearing Jesse's shirts to bed, Hanzo's voice when tipped with a laugh, his gorgeous smile, loving how tight Hanzo would hug him and waking with Hanzo and two little adorable noodle dragons, curled around him tightly. Soft, unrushed kisses in the morning, gentle, curling deep kisses before bed and if he found himself in the thrall of a nightmare, he woke to Hanzo soothing him; petting Jesse's hair in a gentle caress.

How soft his hands could be, despite being so calloused from years of hard training and discipline. How airy and light his laughter could be, even though he'd be trained to show no emotion. How warm and comforting his presence was, even though he'd been taught to be cold and distant.

A month ago, he was in love physically. He didn't think he'd fall in love mentally, so quickly and yet here he was.

He didn't tell Hanzo; not yet. He wanted the first time he uttered those words and mean them with his whole being, to be at the right moment. Things had been calm around here since that last fight and Jesse wanted to plan something special. Let no man say romance was dead. Hanzo would most likely disagree with him; claiming that he had no need to be wooed. Yeah...that sounded like something he'd say. Jesse would be inclined to disagree. Hanzo deserved candy and flowers and all that sappy, romantic stuff! He'd make sure he got it someday. He just needed time to plan.

Everyone was more than a little surprised when Winston announced that he was holding a picnic for everyone on the other side of the base. There had been no warnings from their friend ' _on the inside'_ and there was no further, current information on Talon's movements or what they were up to. They'd already updated Lightning's file. Male, Talon operative, 20's-40's in age, prosthetic legs, armed with various knives and a sniper rifle. Power to blink, teleport, move about quickly and displayed some power over electricity. Dangerous indeed but all but silent since that fight. His profile was grimly added to the other Talon operatives that they already knew of. _Window Maker_... _Reaper_...and now _Lightning_. He didn't have a name to go with the body yet but Jesse knew it was only a matter of time. Who would crawl out of his past to torment him this time? Talon seemed to be experts in bringing back shadows of the past. The bastards. Jesse had a bad feeling deep down. It was like getting punched in the gut over and over.

Winston decided that instead of sitting around and worrying about it, he'd organize this as a treat for all of them. Participation was not mandatory but encouraged and with Ana reeling in the more difficult ones (76), everyone decided to attend. Jesse put his bad feeling aside and wanted to focus on sometime with Overwatch; with _his family_. That is what they were to him again and Hanzo only made it better with his presence.

Jesse decided to change before going to the picnic. He took off his armor, setting it on the stand that Hanzo had ordered for him. It never mattered much to Jesse but Hanzo's nose had crinkled in distaste when Jesse had just set his chest piece down on the floor. He took off his chaps and hung them up; also picturing Hanzo's face if he'd just set them on a chair.

He investigated himself in the mirror and nodded with some satisfaction. He was in his jeans, red flannel, serape, hat and boots. Not quite dressed down but close enough. He still took the time to strap peacekeeper to his thigh. Just because he wasn't expecting a fight, didn't mean one wouldn't happen. That's the one thing being on the run had taught Jesse when he was still very young. You were never really safe. Although Hanzo made him feel more safe than he had in his entire life, he still knew to be well prepared.

Jesse turned to leave but his eye caught the pictures that he had on his shelf. Almost on a whim, he walked over and started to thumb through them. Ana really missed Alexi. He knew this. Alexi came to Overwatch when he was only seven years old and Ana had been like a mother to him. Maybe he'd make copies of these and put them in an album for her. He knew she'd love it, if not be a little sad. It was time to make use of the dusty, fading pictures he'd foolishly clung to all these years.

Most of the shots were bad. Other people didn't have the same eye when it came to taking pictures and Lex usually liked to stay behind the camera. Jesse snorted as he passed over one with Alexi sitting at the lunch table, his mouth full of Ana's food; cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. There was one that had been taken by Morrison of Jesse, Reyes and Alexi; all in their new Blackwatch uniforms. Reyes had an arm over each of their shoulders and smirked proudly, haughtily, at the camera as if to say “look at my awesome sons.” There was one of Alexi coming through the door, his hands full of bags, dressed in his uniform and small, mini, glittery, pixie wings. He'd been on mission during the Halloween party and had arrived home early enough to attend the last two hours of it. In a rush, he just threw on a pair of kiddie pink pixie wings and went right there; luggage and all still in hand. Jesse remembered laughing so hard that his sides hurt. He'd called him Pixie for almost a month after that.

Jesse shuffled through the photographs, looking for a specific one he knew Ana would love. Jesse reached the end of the stack and blinked. Weird. He didn't see it. He went back through it again and again, he didn't find it. It was the one shot of Alexi and Jesse in the hotel in Hanamura; the day everything had changed for them. It was heartbreaking but also sweet. Bittersweet, he supposed was a better word. Even without looking at it, Jesse knew the details by heart. The way they had been pressed together, the way they held on to each other, their matching, _foolish_ , smiles. They had been in love.

It changed in a heartbeat.

Jesse looked around the floor, crouching low to see if it had fallen off the stack. His room used to be a bit of a sty but Hanzo had kept the place very clean since he started sleeping here every night. Maybe it had fallen off the shelf and Hanzo had found it. A dark thought passed Jesse's head but he quickly dismissed it. Hanzo wouldn't have thrown it away. He may be a jealous, possessive dragon but he liked to think he knew Hanzo a little better than that. Hanzo respected Jesse and his past. He would never dispose of something like that without Jesse's permission. The more likely scenario is that he found it while cleaning and put it somewhere for safekeeping.

“Jesse? Are you ready?”

Speak of the devil and he appears.

Jesse turned to the door and saw Hanzo standing there completely dressed down and it almost took Jesse's breath away. He was in form fitting jeans and a gray turtleneck sweater. His pretty hair was still done up in a gold ribbon and he wore normal brown boots. Over his shoulder hung with a large musician's case and Jesse didn't need to guess second guess that it held Hanzo's bow and arrows inside.

“Wow, Darlin'...you look mighty fine...” Jesse let out a low whistle, putting the pictures back on his shelf. His question for Hanzo, momentarily forgotten with how breathtaking he always made Jesse feel. “Yer a tall drink of water, baby...” Jesse stalked closer, his lips curling into a more easy, flirtatious one. “...and I'm a man dyin' of thirst...”

“Stop it, you.” Hanzo swatted at his chest when he got too close but a gentle smile cut through his mock annoyance. “We have no time for this and the others will be leaving without us if we do not hurry.” Jesse followed him out and gently took Hanzo's hand in his own. It amazed him how easily their fingers laced together and how natural it had become.

“Hey, Sugar. I got a question for you.”

“Hmm?”

“Those pictures I have on my shelf. Have you seen 'em?”

“No.” Hanzo squeezed Jesse's fingers. “I know they are of your deceased lover and I know they are not my business to delve through.”

“One of 'em is missing, is all, Han. Just wonderin' if you'd found it in yer cleanin'.”

Hanzo shook his head. “No, Koibito. I would have alerted you if I had found one.”

Jesse nodded, believing him instantly. It scared him a little how easily he'd believed Hanzo.“Alright Sugar.”

“Was it really special to you?”

Jesse sighed. “I don't look at those pictures too often. I don't like to think about how I failed him. The missing picture...it was really the last time he was happy around me. The four years after it was taken, he got all distant and cold; started hangin' around Reyes and isolated himself from almost everyone else. Well, 'cept for Genji. Lex kept tryin' to keep him company and yer brother would practically hiss at him. Wouldn't even take his faceplate off around him.”

Hanzo blinked and halted for a moment to look at Jesse more firmly. “Genji? Why?”

“Why yer brother was angry? Or why Lex tried to keep him company?”

“I do not know. Both?”

“Well, I don't exactly know why Lex was persistent of keeping Genji company. If I had to guess, it's probably cuz he's the one who found Genji half dead. Maybe he felt responsible for him. Genji may of hated him for that exact same reason.”

“Genji was a lot of things when we were young but ungrateful is not one of them. I am surprised to hear that he lashed out at his savior.”

“Well, he was real angry when he was first here, Sugar. I'm pretty sure after all the things that had to be replaced on him...he probably figured he would have been better off dead. Probably had wanted to die. Alexi saved him that day and although Angela's the one who put 'em back together, he seemed to despise Alexi for it.”

Hanzo cringed. “I am the cause of so much misery...”

“Nah, don't be like that, Sugar.” Jesse let go of Hanzo's hand to pull him in close by the waist before he could travel down the road of self-pity. “Genji got better. Gen's at peace and Lex can't feel no pain where he is now. There is no use worryin' about the stuff we can't change. All ya can do is be there for yer brother and just BE brothers. Yer together now and Genji wants to be friendly.”

“Yes, you are right...” Hanzo started walking again but stayed close pressed to Jesse's side. “I need to learn to forgive myself...but it has been difficult.”

“Well that's why you have Gen and I to keep ya on the straight and narrow there, Baby.”

Hanzo snorted. “As you say.” After a minute or two of a pause, Hanzo gently nuzzled Jesse's collarbone with his nose. An affectionate gesture between boyfriends to most but Jesse knew it was deeper than that. Hanzo was scenting him, gently leaving his own smell slightly behind on Jesse's skin, comforting himself and his dragons with Jesse's presence. “After this is over and we come home, I will help you locate the picture you are looking for.”

Come home. That sounded nice.

–

The picnic went well in Jesse's opinion. The spring air was fresh and crisp. It was not too cold or hot today; perfect weather. Winston was a hell of a cook and did so well with the food. He'd made enough to feed a small army and even with their ravenous appetites, there was still plenty left over.

Jesse perched on a log by the riverside with Genji, Winston, Pharah and Torbjorn. All of them had fishing lines in the river and weren't catching shit but it was still damn fun. They laughed, talked about old times, sipping on whiskey and enjoyed the breeze off the water. Jesse glanced over to the large tree in which the rest of the family was curled around.

Wilhelm, Hana and Lucio were all gathered together in a tight circle with portable game systems. Hana was most defiantly winning their game, by the near feral grin she wore on her face. Lucio and Wilhelm looked nervous, clearly unable to keep up with her.

Jack was pressed against the tree, his visor off and eyes closed; his newspaper discarded in his lap as he slept. It made Jesse smile but also made him sad. Jack was clearly lonely but he kept to himself. It didn't seem right to Jesse. There should have been someone there, sitting beside him. That person was currently a Talon agent and delighted in making their lives hell. He felt for Jack but he needed to let him come back to the fold in his own time. When Jack wanted to be social with them, he would. He just needed time.

On a nice picnic blanket, Ana, Satya, Angela, Hanzo, Mei and Zenyatta were all gathered. They were all drinking tea (save for Zenyatta) and chatting. His eyes softened when they locked on Hanzo. He had Jesse's serape over his shoulders and engaging the ladies and omnic monk in conversation. He sat tall and regal as always, yet relaxed. He was clearly comfortable with the people around him. It warmed Jesse to see him so relaxed. Jesse heard Hanzo laugh at something Mei told him and it made Jesse's heart flutter. He saw so goddamned gorgeous and Jesse had no idea how he got so lucky. His second chance had presented itself and Jesse was determined to hold on to it.

“You got it bad, eh, Laddie?”

Jesse looked back over and saw Fareeha, Genji, Winston and Torb looking at him with raised, amused eyebrows. 

“Say what now?”

Torbjorn chuckled. “I'm married with eight kids, Laddie. I know what it looks like when you're look'in at the one you love.”

“I think it is sweet.” Fareeha shook her rod about before pulling her line out of the water.

“I too, think it is wonderful.” Genji set his own rob aside. “It is nice to see my brother so comfortable. If you had known him before, you would have seen that he was nothing like this before. He always had to be aware of appearances. Being so calm and relaxed would have been seen as weakness.”

“Well that sucks somethin' fierce, Gen.”

Genji shrugged and took a nibble of the sandwich he was using as bait for fish. “A lot more was expected of him than myself. Still, it is nice to see him relaxed. Thank you, Jesse.”

Jesse was a bit startled by his words. “Thank me? Fer what, Partner?”

“He is better. There is much more he needs to forgive himself for but this is a good start. He smiles more, he can sit with others without flinching away or having to be aloof. This is thanks to you.”

Jesse sighed, pulling his own hook out of the water and packing it up. “He did that all himself, Gen. I didn't do much.”

“You care for him and you give him the courage to relax and be himself. You calm the dragons. Trust me, it means a lot.”

Fareeha, Winston and Torb looked at each other, slightly confused. “Calm the dragons?” Fareeha grinned, trying to hide her confusion. “Is that some kind of kinky thing?”

“Nah”

 _“Hai._ ”

Genji and Jesse spoke at the same time, looked at each other and started laughing. He could always trust Genji to be a little shit. They packed up the rods and made their way back over. It was still nice out but dark storm clouds were coming in from the east; threatening rain.

They all gathered around the picnic blanket and had a cup of tea that Ana brewed for them. Jesse took his cup and instantly plopped down next to Hanzo. He held the cup in his metal hand and flung the flesh and blood one over his boyfriend's shoulders.

They all chattered about nothing, just enjoying each others company. Reinhardt had abandoned the game with Hana and Lucio, in favor of sitting next to Ana and trying very hard to not nudge her with his large body. Jesse snorted at his awkward looming and pulled Hanzo in a bit closer. Hanzo kept his back straight and regal but he leaned into Jesse's warmth. It amused Jesse that someone so giant and strong in battle, could be so soft in temperament. He'd get the courage some day to tell Ana how he felt; even though Jesse knew that Ana was already very well aware.

Everything seemed at peace. Jesse felt content. He had something he never thought he'd have again after the fall. Family, a home, love... Jesse was usually never this lucky. He couldn't help but feel that the other foot would drop at any moment. He was surrounded by people he cared for, by people he couldn't imagine losing. They were defiantly in the wrong line of work if that's how he actually felt. One mission gone wrong and any one of them or all of them could be gone.

The clouds rolled in faster than anyone expected and the sky rumbled ominously with thunder. It was time to pack it in, it seemed. Shame. Jesse had been enjoying the easy conversation, the warm feel of Hanzo beside him and the nice warm feeling you get in your bones when surrounded by loved ones.

Winston's communicator cutting in, silenced everyone packing up. They all stared at the gorilla and even he seemed surprised. He pressed a button on his wrist. “Go ahead, Athena.”

“I do not mean to ruin the picnic, Winston but it appears we have a guest.”

“A guest? Not a trespasser?”

“They knew the code to get in though the front. Our guest is standing in the main hall. Waiting.”

“Pull up a visual.”

Jesse crowded a bit closer to get a better look when the holographic image popped up from Winston's wrist communicator. His blood ran cold and he was pretty sure he was as white as a sheet when he saw who was standing, still as stone in the main hall.

The Talon operative, Lightning. He stood, eerily still in the main hall, masked face looking directly up to where Athena's camera was. He knew he was being watched. He was waiting for them. But why? If he could get the code to the gate, why not hijack the place while they had all been away? The answer came simply enough to Jesse.

He wanted something. Something that only they could give and he couldn't receive though files or stolen technology.

“Let's go greet our, Guest.” 76 hissed and stormed off toward the compound. Jesse drew peacekeeper and followed close behind. He didn't like the feel of this and his stomach twisted into knots. Winston kept an eye on the feed from the Athena,making sure he didn't run off before they got there.

Athena assured them that she'd spoken to the Talon agent and he agreed to wait for their return. Also that she asked him to disarm himself and apparently he did as asked. He'd apparently laid out ten knives of various sizes and three pieces of a dismantled Sniper rifle, on a tray that Athena provided. The tray then vanished into a side panel in the wall and into the locked tight storage. She confirmed he had not moved, nor did his body language seem surprised.

Not a very smart move. If he was smart, he would have ran the moment he'd been found out...if that hadn't been his intention the whole time. He had no way of knowing that the base was going to be empty today. Hell, they didn't even know until earlier this morning. He expected to step foot in the base and be surrounded by Overwatch agents. Was he trying to get himself killed?! It seemed too easy...

They practically burst through the open door. Jesse and Jack led the charge, both had weapons drawn and pointed with deadly accuracy at Lightning's back. He didn't even seem to flinch when the door was flung open with a deafening 'crash'.

“ **Hands up!** ” 76 barked angrily, probably wishing he had his visor on now. “ **Turn around slow!** ”

Lightning obeyed. His gloved hands going up in the air before slowly turning to face the group of angry people. Jesse's teeth grit. He felt violated. Someone had intruded upon their home while they had been away and even though he'd taken nothing physically, Jesse felt like Lightning had taken his peace of mind that Watch Point Gibraltar was a safe place. He had just strolled right in, somehow gaining the access codes and waited for their return. Jesse felt a coil of anger at the thought that if this had happened at night...could he have snuck in their rooms? Murdered them all in their beds? Killed **his** Hanzo in cold blood?

His grip on peacekeeper tightened and he took a step forward, anger plain on his face. “Take the helmet off. Let's get a look at you.” Jesse almost didn't recognize his own voice. It was hostile, seething and bitter. He usually played it cool, a jab there, sharp wit here, clever banter that annoyed his enemies and allies alike at times. There was no room for that here. Not now.

“Jesse McCree.” The metallic distorted voice filtered though, making Jesse flinch. This thing knew his name....

“That's me. Take off the mask.”

“You don't want me to do that.”

“You'll find I want that very much, Partner.” He pulled back the hammer, ready to fire. The sound of it deafening in the air between them. “ **Take. Off. The. Mask.”**

A soft, amused chuckle filtered though. “Persistent as always. You were always stubborn.”

“You don't know me!” Jesse hissed and he felt Hanzo's hand grab his arm to steady him. Was he shaking so badly that Hanzo had needed to step in. “You know **nothin'** about me!”

“I do know you... or I used to.” The head tilted owlishly, hands moving to undo the strap that kept the mask on. Jesse tensed and his hands halted. “Relax. I'm taking the mask off, as you so politely asked.” The click of a strap, the hiss of steam as a airtight lock disengaged and the mask was pulled free.

Jesse wanted to vomit. He felt it coil in his gut when he gazed upon Lightning's face and it threatened to erupt from him. He heard Ana gasp in terror, felt 76 tense in surprise, he heard Angela's cry and heard Reinhardt sob. His whole body shook, even Hanzo's presence couldn't steady him.

 _ **“No...”**_ It came out a whisper from Jesse's mouth but felt like a shout.

Alexi stared back at them, his blue eyes sad but a small smile on his lips. He set the mask down on the counter, his blonde hair bangs falling into his eyes; which he gently brushed away with a gloved hand. He looked at the group of them, searching, looking for someone before finally landing on Jesse and Jesse alone. Then he spoke in a voice that haunted Jesse's dreams, free of any type of distortion or tampering.

“Hello, _Krasivyy_.”

Outside, thunder crashed loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World's worst kept secret is out.
> 
> Alexi is lightning. *jazz hands*


	6. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo had been trained to take in everything possible from the enemy at first glance. He knew when he was looking at another assassin and that's exactly how he felt looking at this man. 
> 
> Hanzo hated him already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'ed as normal. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> More notes on the japanese translation at the end.

Hanzo didn't like this. He was angry, no...furious at the sight of someone he thought...they ALL thought, long dead. He didn't even know this man but he _'remembered'_ him. He remembered the little twink that had clung to Jesse's arm upon their first meeting. That _'twink'_ was no longer among them.

Alexi had filled out, still wiry and slender but he had definition to muscle now, jaw more pronounced, face decidedly more masculine. His hair was short, still golden blonde but cut ragged and messy. Although it was styled to look nice, the greatest care had not been taken in keeping his hair maintained. His fringe uneven, the length was slightly choppy but he still managed to make it look nice and intentional.

His legs were clearly prosthetic when observed up close. They were plated in a dull gold color, meeting at mid thigh. They were made to look like normal heeled boots but Hanzo's keen eyes could pick up the machinery hidden behind the chrome plating. This thighs were thick and very strong looking, but most of his body was hidden by a coat and armor.

His eyes were still the same piercing blue that Hanzo remembered, save there was no fear in them this time; Tired, anxious, determined...but no fear. His ears at one time were pierced but the holes had closed over time. His nose was still regal, if not a bit large, his lips full and pulled into a soft smile. He had high cheekbones and a decidedly proud demeanor; Russian, in his 30's, 5'7 without the heel to the shoe, slender yet wiry muscle, thighs powerful, so he was fast and probably attacked with his legs in close quarters. Hanzo had been trained to take in everything possible from the enemy at first glance. He knew when he was looking at another assassin and that's exactly how he felt looking at this man.

Hanzo hated him already.

The pest had greeted Jesse in an endearment that Hanzo had not understood. It was clearly Russian but Hanzo had no grasp on the language. Jesse had gone still beside him, mouth slightly open but silent. Hanzo clung to his arm a bit tighter and he watched Alexi's eyes trail to where they were connected. Alexi kept his face impassive but he defiantly noticed their closeness. Hanzo grinned at him. He was trying to look cocky but he could tell by the feel of his own face that that he was grinning like a feral animal.

His dragons were coiling in him, furiously writhing at the ex-lover's presence. **'Competition'** they hissed darkly in Hanzo's head. **'He will try to take what is rightfully ours'.**

Hanzo pushed them down even though he just wanted to give in. Jesse wouldn't stray, not matter who comes back into his life. It was over. **THEY** were over and had been for years. His miraculous return from the dead would change nothing.

 **'If it does,'** the voices of the twins whispered again, **'We'll tear him apart.'**

“HANDS BACK UP!” 76's suddenly furious voice cut through the extended silence.

Lightning looked up at him, as if suddenly remembering that it wasn't just Hanzo, Jesse and himself in the room. Those blue eyes that had softened when looking at Jesse, were suddenly hard and cold. They flickered to the old soldier but obeyed the command. His hands going back up into the air.

“Jack Morrison.”

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH.” 76 stomped forward and forced Alexi to turn around with a rough push of his shoulder. Whatever spell had been cast on his mate, seemed to fade when the Russian was forcibly turned from sight. Hanzo closed his eyes and tried to focus on the smells and feelings from Jesse. Clearly in distress, his scent taking a sharp, sour twist. He felt the nausea coming off him in waves and Hanzo tried to press more of his body against Jesse's side to try and soothe him. He remembered whenever his father had been in distress, his mother would press herself against him and he'd be calmed by the presence of his mate. He did feel Jesse relax somewhat but the nausea was still cloying in his scent.

“MOVE.” 76 led Lightning down the hall toward interrogation and Winston made to follow him with very stiff movements. Hanzo stopped him for a moment.

“Do not start the interrogation without Jesse and I present. I need to take care of him for the moment. We will join you momentarily.”

Winston nodded. “I'll try to keep 76 from starting too early.”

Hanzo pulled Jesse away, slightly worried when Jesse followed like a pulled rag doll. The group behind them was abuzz with discussion. Torbjorn, Lena, Angela and Wilhelm were standing over near mother and daughter as Fareeha whispered soothing words to a clearly distressed Ana. The younger kids looked simply confused, clearly having no idea who Lightning actually was. Hanzo had noticed that Genji had vanished as if out of thin air. Possibly vanishing before 76 escorted Alexi to the interrogation room and Zenyatta had also floated away as silent as a mouse.

He led Jesse into Hanzo's barely used sleeping quarters. He would have taken Jesse to his own but Hanzo's room was closer. Hanzo gently led him in with a sigh; realizing that this is the first time Jesse was seeing his own living space. It was sparse in decoration, his room impeccably clean. Hanzo spent every night in Jesse's room instead of his own, so it wasn't very lived in. A faded picture of a young Genji sat on a shelf with no other decoration to speak of. No paintings, no plants, nothing but a picture and what had been supplied by Overwatch.

He shuffled Jesse right to the bathroom and pulled up the toilet seat for him. Jess seemed to quiver and Hanzo had just enough time to grab Jesse's hat off his head, before his mate leaned down over the seat and deposited the contents of his stomach into the bowl.

Hanzo sighed and gently placed Jesse's beloved hat on the sink before kneeling beside him and pulling his hair back out of his face. One hand kept Jesse's hair at bay and his other rubbed soothing circles on his back. He tried not to focus on the sound and smell of vomit. Just focus on Jesse. Hanzo hummed soothingly, resisting the urge to rub his face against Jesse's exposed nape.

It had been such a good day. Hanzo never felt like a lucky person but when Jesse, his mate, has waltzed back into his life, he'd never felt so elated. Maybe he was lucky after all? His brother forgave him his trespasses, his mate was by his side and accepted the bond, easily. He was surrounded by teammates who had his back and had not judged him on his sins. It seemed too good to be true.

The picnic had been wonderful. Wonderful conversation, great food and good company. Hanzo will remember the way the sun danced on Jesse's skin and hair, making him look so warm and inviting. He'll always remember his carefree smile, the handsome timbered tone of his laugh and the warmth of his arms. Then the clouds came and brought Lightning to the doorstep.

It all felt ruined now. The day would always be remembered as Alexi's return and not as a wonderful day spent with loved ones.

Jesse kept dry heaving, even though there was nothing left to vomit up. It physically pained Hanzo to see him in such distress. He remembered something his father used to do for his mother when she'd been sick, while carrying Genji inside herself. It was worth a try.

“ _Ichiro... Hiroki.._. lend him strength.”

Hanzo felt the warmth of his dragon surge through him and down his tattooed arm. They flowed gently through his fingertips and into Jesse's back. Hanzo shivered at the feeling. He'd never shared the power of his dragons with anyone before. He kept them inside his own body, unwilling to overwhelm Jesse with their full presence even though he knew he'd feel better, quicker.

Jesse's shaking stopped and seemed more relaxed. The horrible retching had stopped and he watched his boyfriend lean back on his knees and away from the toilet. He gently brushed Jesse's hair behind his ears, scowling at the shorter pieces that refused to get out of his mate's handsome face. He wanted to ask Jesse if he was alright but he already knew the answer to that.

Hanzo had tried not to pry but he knew enough. Another ghost of Jesse's past had simply walked through the front door; except this ghost, Jesse had felt directly responsible for. A man whom Jesse had once felt very strongly for. A man that Jesse had once held tightly in passion and whispered sweet nothings to. A man that once had Jesse's love.

 **'No longer'** the dragons cooed, trying to soothe him for once. **'He means nothing'.**

He'd learned from Genji about the messy breakup the two had back before the fall. The pest had comforted Jesse outside of the med-bay and they'd broken up with Genji as a witness, sitting only a few meters away in a hospital bed. Neither had wanted the breakup to end messy but Genji assured Hanzo that it had been a shit show. Members of Overwatch and Blackwatch taking sides, the hostility, the obvious awkward silences of having to be in the same room as someone you used to fuck on a regular basis and of course the cold drifting, until Jesse had barely seen the blonde at all, before his supposed death.

He'd asked Genji all this and Hanzo felt slight guilt for not asking Jesse directly. He supposed when Jesse had wanted to talk about the blonde, it would have been on his own terms. There was a side to every story and although Genji had made his own view as neutral as possible, Hanzo had felt there was many things Genji wasn't telling him. Jesse had stated earlier that Genji hadn't liked Alexi too much. Had his brother sided with Jesse during the breakup?

“What in the seven fucks is Ichy row and Her okey?”

Jesse's ragged voice surprised him and Hanzo couldn't help but chuckle at the horrible pronunciation.

“ Ichiro and Hiroki.” He corrected. “They are my dragons.”

“You named 'em?”

Hanzo snorted. “Of course I have.”

“How can ya tell the difference?”

He felt his dragons bristle, a bit indignant. He smiled regardless. “They have different distinguishing features and personalities.”

“Remind me to investigate that when I don't feel like a bull just kicked me.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes at the suddenly happy chirp from his dragons. **'He wants to examine us closely.'** He helped Jesse to his feet and over to the sink. He gave Jesse a spare toothbrush, thanking himself silently for getting more than one so he could keep one in Jesse's room and one in his own.

He watched Jesse wash his face and brush his teeth. He resisted the urge to smother his face in the exposed column of Jesse's throat and rub his scent all over him. He didn't need to be crowded right now. With a deep heavy sigh, Hanzo knew what he had to do.

“I will leave you be.” He turned to the door. “I can call Winston if you are not feeling up for the interrogation.”

“Get back here.”

Hanzo paused, his heart fluttering in his chest. “Jesse?”

“Don't leave me, Sugar... I don't think I can handle bein' without ya.”

His dragons writhed in pleasure and Hanzo found it hard to not be affected by their moods. He was pleased, immensely so but he tried to hide it from his face when he turned back to Jesse. He moved in closer, betraying his neutrality with a pleased hum, when Jesse's arm lashed out around his waist to pull him in close. He rested his chin on Jesse's shoulder, his nose touching the bare skin on Jesse's throat. He breathed in deep, taking in his scent, calming his dragons and himself with the rich, smoky smell.

“Sorry...I smell like puke.”

“No.” Hanzo nuzzled him, his own arm coming up to rub circles on Jesse's back. Jesse had washed up and brushed his teeth. He smelt fine.

“Yer not goin'a ask if I'm okay?”

“I know you are not.”

Jesse chuckled, his voice still a bit gravely. “Ya know me too well, Darlin'.”

Hanzo preened, nuzzling into him more. “I can still call Winston. You do not have to be there.”

“No.” Jesse straightened up, and put his hat back on. “I need ta be there fer this. I need ta hear this directly from that Sunovabitch's mouth. I need ta hear his excuse.”

Hanzo pulled back, sliding his hand down Jesse's arm until they locked fingers. “I will be right beside you.”

“Thanks Babe.” Jesse smiled, it was strained but at least he tried. “Means the world ta me.”

Hanzo easily believed him.

–

Hanzo knew the outside of the interrogation room would be crowded. People were naturally curious. The senior members of Overwatch lingered. Lena, Torbjorn, Angela, Wilhelm and Ana. Fareeha stood beside her mother, clutching her arm tightly and was probably the only thing keeping Ana on the outside of the interrogation room. Hana and Lucio were leaning against the wall and peering curiously into the two-way mirror that showed their captive. Genji stood off to the side alone, his arms crossed and standing still as a stone. Hanzo couldn't make out much with the visor down and his brother's face obscured ; but he knew Genji was listening and watching intently. Satya, Mei, and Zenyatta were nowhere to be seen.

Hanzo pulled Jesse in front of the mirror, his fingers tightening when the room came into view. Winston was looking nervous, he was drumming his fingers against the tabletop and decidedly not looking at Jack Morrison; who was clearly fuming and gritting his teeth. They clearly hadn't started yet; honoring Hanzo's wishes. He looked to Alexi, who was sitting across the table from Winston and 76. His hands were cuffed to a metal piece on the table, yet he looked relaxed as if he wasn't cuffed at all. He sat straight, regally even as of he was royalty. It made Hanzo scowl.

Hanzo clicked his communicator and spoke crisply though it. “We're here. You may begin.”

He watched Winston nod to 76, who stood up loudly; his chair making a loud noise with his sudden motion. He stalked over to Alexi's side of the table and glared down at him; only seeming to get angrier when Alexi smiled up at him with no fear.

“So, what fake name are you going by now?”

“Still, Alexi Reyes. If you would.”

76's teeth grit so loud that Hanzo could hear it. Winston called to Athena to update Lightning's profile as they talked. “What does Talon call you?” He practically spat.

“Siren.”

Jack laughed but it was a hollow noise. “Appropriate.”

“Bitter, Morrison?”

Everyone on the side of the two way mirror froze. That was dangerous. This whole conversation was dangerous.

Jack took a deep breath through his nose, his hands doing their best not to shake. “I'm asking the questions here, young punk!”

“Oh please.” Alexi rolled his infuriatingly pretty, blue eyes. “I'm thirty-five, Morrison. I'm not a fucking child.”

“Shut up!” He barked. “You have a lot of nerve.”

“I have a lot of nerve?” Alexi parroted, his eyes narrowing into slits. “YOU have nerve, Morrison. Standing in here, pretending to be a hero.”

“Stop it.”

“Your guard is up, Jack.” Alexi hissed at him like a snake. “I know why too. The last time you saw me is still burned in the back of that simple mind of yours, isn't it.”

“I SAID, SHUT. UP.”

“The Swiss base all those years ago. Gabe gave you the truth and you left us BOTH there to die!”

The sudden crack of Jack's fist against Alexi's chin was near deafening. He was thrown from his seat by the impact of it but his hands still being tightly cuffed, left him nowhere to go. They pulled on his wrists as his body tried to tumble to the floor but met the resistance. Hanzo jumped, surprised by the sudden display of force and he had to reach out and pull Jesse back in tightly. He'd felt his mate tense, as if he was going to run in and break it up, but Hanzo kept a strong grip on him. 'stay.'

Wilhelm acted for them. He stormed in, despite everyone's warning and grabbed Jack roughly, pulling him away from Alexi; who was struggling to get his feet under him and stand. “ENOUGH!”

Winston had looked like he was going to try and pull Jack away but seemed instantly relieved when Reinhardt did it for him. “Jack, please! We do not need to harm him! That was unnecessary!”

“YOU LITTLE SHIT! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!?”

Alexi had managed to clamber back up and pull his chair back to himself with the heel of his shoe. It clattered loudly amongst the yelling and he sat back down; dignified, as if he hadn't just gotten punched. Red was blossoming on his jaw but he seemed undisturbed by it. His blue eyes were sharp as he watched Wilhelm force Jack back into his seat and kept a big meaty hand on him to keep him that way.

“My apologies.” His airy voice filled the room after a moment. “Me coming here...It wasn't for this. I have misspoke.”

Jack still bristled but said nothing. Wilhelm looked close to tears so Winston awkwardly cleared his throat. “What DID you come here for? You must have known the reception you would receive.”

“I was aware, yes...but I've been planing this for a month. This is the only chance I have and I had to take it.”

“Why are you here?”

Alexi took a deep breath. “I want to destroy Talon.”

Everyone went silent. Hanzo glanced at the Talon insignia on his uniform and found it hard to believe.

“How about we start at the beginning?” Winston finally broke the silence. “Explain please and we will do our best to not interrupt you.”

Alexi glanced at the three of them and then to the two-way mirror. He was clearly not stupid and knew they were all watching behind it. It was if his eyes were trying to find Jesse's and it made Hanzo's blood boil. “I don't think you would believe me.”

“Try us. We've heard some strange things.”

Alexi nodded, turning his attention away from the mirror. “The long and short of it of why I am as I am now is that I clearly didn't die in the explosion. My legs were mangled and gone, I couldn't crawl out. Talon found me, fucked around with me until I was as they wanted me to be and now here I am.”

“....”

Alexi tilted his head. “It's hard to explain.”

“Please try.”

“it's going to sound like a lame excuse.”

“Try anyway.”

Alexi tilted his hands up as far as they would go and leaned his head down so he could tap at the side of his head with two fingers. Hanzo noted it was where he'd struck him with a sonic arrow during their fight. “You should have your A.I scan here. It will help me explain.”

“Athena. If you would.”

“Of course, Winston.”

A small red light from the ceiling passed over Alexi's head and soon a scan popped up on the table between them. Hanzo squinted at the image but could make out an odd device implanted in the brain.

“Is that...” Winston began.

“Yes.” Alexi cut him off. “It's a form of control. For the last six years, this little insignificant piece of metal had kept me leashed to them. I didn't know who I was, who you all were... No. That is inadequate. I knew your faces but couldn't place from where. I knew your names but they meant nothing to me. No fond memories, no familiarity. I knew all your moves, how to counter them and yet you all meant nothing to me. All I knew was how to be the Siren. They took out the pieces they didn't like until the Siren was all that was left of me.”

“So...how are you here now?”

“Your archer.” Alexi sat back in his chair, glancing down at his cuffed hands as if they were suddenly interesting. “He fired at exactly the right spot and when I fell from the force of it, I cracked my head against the ground and shorted it out.”

Hanzo took a deep gulp of air. He was responsible for his return. Jesse's fingers tightened in his own, clearly drawing the same conclusion.

“Your right. It sounds too convent.”

Alexi chuckled humorlessly. “Sorry.”

“It doesn't explain how you're here.”

Alexi sighed. “There is someone on the inside that is apparently fond of me. Considers me a friend even though I have no real memory of her. Little by little the things I've done over these past six years come to me...I am not worthy of saving. I don't deserve it, but she seems to think otherwise. She's hacked the camera's and the readout of my device to make it look like it's functioning normally when Talon scans it. For this last month, She's been helping me and I've been helping her. The best way to rid Talon from the earth is through Overwatch.”

“And this hacker...what's her name?”

“Sombra.”

“Sombra...” Winston let it hang between them. They'd heard of Sombra. “Why would she help you...?”

“Like I said, she's fond of me, apparently. She doesn't like what Talon did to me...to our friends... she wants us all to be free.”

“That sounds selfless...”

Alexi snorted. “It's the most charitable she's ever been. I'm still waiting to see what she wants from this. Sombra does nothing for free.”

“So what could you possibly want from us?” 76 hissed, unable to stand because Wilhelm still held him in his seat. He still looked angry but decidedly less than before.

“I know I'm not welcome here.” Alexi shook his head. “I will not pretend to think otherwise but if you're going to take down Talon and I mean take them down for good, then you need my help. I'm here for a deal. An even trade.”

Winston cleared his throat again to keep Jack from speaking. “What are your terms then?”

Alexi seemed surprised to have Winston hear him out. “I have plans. Detailed blueprints of Talon bases and how many men are stationed at them. I know the inner workings of Talon activity, their hierarchy, who reports to who and who is most convenient to take out to cause a serious blow.”

“Seems like you don't need us if you have all this information. Why not just take them down with Sombra's help from the inside?”

Alexi's lips drew into a thin line. “I lack the manpower to do so on my own. Sombra's own agents are mostly stationed in Mexico and will be no help to us here. Plus I need...a specialist. A doctor and scientists to help me with part two. I do not have the capacity to do so on my own.”

“Part two?”

Alexi shook his head. “Will you help me?”

“Tell us part two.”

The Russian looked a bit frustrated. “I need some reassurance first before I spill all my secrets. This is important to me.”

“We cannot promise to help unless we know what we are getting into. Deals are not made so easily now a days.” Winston pushed his glasses up his arrow nose. “We've experienced too much betrayal for that to be given easily.”

Alexi flinched. “I understand. Let's start slow then. I'll give you the plans to a Talon base...not a big one but it will make Talon suffer to lose it. When you finish it...if you decide to, I'll give you a frequency to call me on. I'll bring Sombra with me next time and we will negotiate further.”

“You're crazy if you think we'll let you walk out of here.” Jack muttered but it was loud enough for all to hear.

Alexi's eyebrow raised. “Keep me here, by all means. Talon will get suspicious. Sombra is covering for me right now but I do not have much longer. If I do not go back, this plan ends here. They will change everything because I know too much. All information I could give you will be void. I must retain my identity as the Siren and work as a double agent for you.”

No one liked it but it was true. If they were going to do this, they would have to trust that Lightning was telling the truth. That trust was not easily given by the look on everyone's faces. Finally Winston stood up with a sigh.

“Alright.”

“Winston!” 76 snapped and even Alexi seemed surprised.

“What choice do we have? We either trust him and see what happens or we keep him here and Talon does exactly as he says. They are too smart to not cover their tracks.”

“Wise choice.” Alexi nodded and flipped his hands, the cuffs coming off instantly as if they'd never been around his wrists. “Down to business then.”

76 huffed, he did not seem surprised. “I'm surprised you kept them on as long as you had.”

The Russian shrugged. “I didn't want to scare the children you seem to have working for you now.”

Hana and Lucio, visibly bristled. “Who is HE calling a child!?” Hana angrily barked, even though Alexi couldn't hear her from his side of the glass.

Jesse huffed, his jaw clenching slightly with tension. “Seein' as he was only seven when he was brought in, it's a bit hypocritical.”

Hanzo pressed himself closer to Jesse's side and felt the tension slowly start to drain out of him. The dragons purred darkly in his head, pressing against his will; wanting to take and keep. **'He's ours. He wants us. Let him take us.** ' He ignored them but cradled Jesse's arm closer against his body. He ignored the burn in his loins from being in such close proximity to the man he loved. He wanted to give in, the Gods knew it. He wanted to take, to receive, anything Jesse would give him at all, but his mate wanted to take it slow, so slow he would take it.

Alexi reached into the depth of his coat and pulled out a blueprint. He set it on the table and opened it for Winston, Wilhelm and 76 to see. “This is what I stole from the ruins...or so I'm told.” his brow wrinkled. “Talon has taken some old Overwatch buildings and modified them for their own purposes after the fall. The blueprint just so happened to be the interior of one of the bases. It's yours now.”

76 pulled loosely out of Reinhardt's grip and leaned forward to look at the blueprint. “So you're told?” His raspy voice questioned, clearly trying to keep the hostility out of his voice.

“I don't remember doing so, yes. Sombra updated me on most of my actions over the course of these past few months. Most of what I can recall over the past six years are hazy at best. I remember some of the past few months but not much.”

“That's awfully convent for you.”

Alexi scowled. “Believe whatever you want, Morrison. I am not here to proclaim innocence.”

“Thank you.” Winston interrupted their soon to be argument. “For doing this. If you are sincere, it will help in the fight against Talon.”

Alexi blinked, a bit surprised. “Ah. Well...my pleasure. Talon has ruined many lives and it's time for them to go.” He looked up to the ceiling. “Athena, was it?”

“Yes.” Athena's voice filtered in. “How may I assist you, Talon Agent, Lightning?”

Alexi tilted his head. “Lightning?”

“It's what we called you...before we knew who you were.” Winston interjected.

“Ah...I have to admit, I like it better than Siren.” He turned his attention back to the camera in the room. “Can you pull up a display for me to enter my personal frequency in?”

“Of course.”

A holographic panel popped up in the center of the table and Alexi set to work quickly. He typed in a code with rapid precision and then stepped away once it was in. “If the info pans out, which I'm sure it will, this is my personal communication that Sombra set up. Talon is unaware of it. If you want to make a deal, we'll talk more but I have used up all the time I can spare for today. I have to get back before my absence is noted.”

“Why can't we just follow you back and take out Talon at the source?” Morrison barked, clearly not happy.

“I'm not stationed at the main base right now and plus the main base is heavy fortified. We'll need plans, blueprints, duty rosters and access to the defense system, before we can even begin to think about storming it. Sombra and I will be working on getting that info while I am away.” Alexi crossed his arms. “You known enough about military strategy to know how badly that would end for Overwatch if you just stormed in, even with your well trained agents.”

76 fell silent, clearly agreeing with him but wouldn't verbally do so. An uneasy silence well over the men inside the room and everyone outside of it too. They were really doing this? They were really going to just let Alexi Reyes walk out of here a free man?

“I need to go.” Alexi sighed. “Let me pass... Please.”

76 stood aside to everyone's surprise, his face blank and unreadable; besides the clenching of his jaw. Alexi made for the door and most of the gathering in the hall pressed away from the door he's be emerging from. Hanzo watched Fareeha pull his mother away harshly. Ana's visible eye was hard and cold, as she tensed in her daughter's hold. Hanzo glanced around and found Genji missing. When had he left?

The door opened and Alexi walked into the hallway. There was a moment of silence as his eyes trailed over each one of them. His pretty lips parted as if to say something but he shut his mouth quickly. He lifted his chin high, his spine straightening as he walked past them all in the hall. No one moved to stop him.

Hanzo felt Jesse tense again as they watched him retreat and slowly vanish down the hall. He knew what he had to do, despite the dragons in his head, protesting. He let go of Jesse's arm and took a step away. He watched Jesse's eyes widen and he looked at him confused. Jesse needed this to be able to actually move forward with Hanzo. He trusted him. “Go on.” It still nearly killed him to say, despite the trust he had. “Go talk to him.”

“Thank you, Sugar.” Jesse leaned down and kissed him briefly before running after Alexi. Hanzo did not hesitate long. He took off down a side hallway, making his way to a balcony that loomed over the front doors. Hanzo easily scaled some walls instead of taking the stairs and arrived on the balcony just as Alexi was coming out the front doors.

The rain and thunder had stopped. The sun was beginning to peek through the dark clouds and everything smelled crisp and fresh. It reminded Hanzo of Hanamura after a spring rain. It made him temporarily nostalgic.

He crouched low and watched as Athena brought out a side panel and returned his weapons to him. Hanzo made very careful note of where Alexi stored his knives and the places he put each piece of rifle. Hanzo could hear Jesse's heavy footfalls rapidly approaching and Hanzo was glad he'd brought his bow with him. He loaded in an arrow and kept it at the ready. He'd kill Alexi in a heartbeat if he made any motion to harm Jesse. He wanted to know what they were going to say to each other but he also wanted to respect Jesse's privacy. The need to protect Jesse won out. The Siren was armed again and Hanzo was taking no chances.

“Lex! Wait!”

He watched Alexi pause, seemingly debating if he should actually wait or not. It seems his curiosity won out and he waited for Jesse to catch up with him. Jesse came to a stop, out of breath from having to run to catch up.

“It is good to see you, Jesse.”

“Wish I could say the same, Lex.” He straightened out, his back to Hanzo's view and loomed over the blonde. “All these years you've been alive! Why didn't you try ta find any of us?!”

“I would have if I could have, Jesse!” He fired back, finally losing his composer. “I wasn't myself!”

“You think it makes it any better? I tortured myself for years over yer death, Lex! I became a goddamned alcoholic to try and fer'get about'cha! Yer death was on my shoulders!”

“That's ridiculous, Jesse.” Alexi shut his eyes, clearly trying not to yell at him again. “You had nothing to do with it.”

“You trusted me, Lex. I told Morrison about yer plans 'cause I thought he could stop Reyes.”

Alexi sighed. “I know you did. I figured you would. Gabe wanted Morrison to know but he couldn't go to him personally. We were being watched. I tried to tell you as much.”

“Ya didn't make much sense then and yer not makin' any sense now.”

“I'll explain another time, Jesse. I can't linger.”

“So that's it then.” Jesse grit his teeth. “Yer just gonna waltz out of here and leave again.”

“I have no choice, Jesse.”

“Sure ya do!” Jesse took a step forward as if he'd reach out for him but his fists clenched at his sides instead. “Stay with us. Get the chip removed by Angela! We'll destroy Talon some other way.”

Hanzo scowled and found Alexi mirroring the expression.

“That's highly illogical, Jesse.” The blonde said, sternly. “This is the best way and I'm not passing up the chance to get this done right.”

“Always the mission with you, Lex! You haven't changed at all!”

“You have.” Alexis tone went a bit softer. “In some ways, I suppose. You're still passionate about those around you, but you're harder. Your guard is up and I'd be foolish if I was not aware of why that is.” He glanced at Jesse's metal arm, a small frown came to his full lips. “What happened there?”

“I did some stupid stuff after the fall.” Jesse's voice sounded bitter and defensive. He gestured to Alexi's legs. “What happened there?”

Alexi reached inside his coat and Hanzo aimed the bow, ready for a shot through the head. His muscles tensed as he waited; the dragons coiling in fury and yelling at him to loosen the arrow. **'Just end it now. Jesse will forgive you. He has to'.**

Alexi pulled out what looked like a permanent marker and grabbed Jesse's flesh and blood arm. Hanzo heard the dragons roar if fury and he almost lost his grip on the string. Relax. He tried to calm them but he sweat from the strain. He watched as Alexi uncapped the marker with his teeth before scrawling black numbers across Jesse's flesh. He then stepped away and capped the marker again. Hanzo lowered the bow with a sigh of relief as the dragons stopped their assault. He felt like he'd just run a mile. The Dragons were getting out of hand. He needed to talk to Jesse about taking the final steps in their mating process so the dragons could finally calm down. Now was clearly not the time.

“What is...”

“That is the frequency to monitor the chip in my head.” He said without answering Jesse's previous question. “It will show my brain activity and a small light. Right now, the light should be red.” he hesitated, putting the marker back inside his coat and then wringing his hands in front of himself. “I need you to do something for me, Jesse. For old times sake.”

“Depends what it is, Lex. I'm right confused right now and I aint sure what to think.”

“That's fair...but please. I can only ask this of you. You're the only one I can trust to do this and do it right.” He took a deep breath, locking eyes with Jesse. Hanzo could tell he was trying to keep them blank and steely, but there was a flicker of emotion there; barely concealed. “If that light ever turns green...I need you to kill me.”

Hanzo's eyes widened and even though he couldn't see Jesse's face from his angle, he was sure it was just as shocked. “Why on earth would I do that?!”

“If that light turns green, I wont be me anymore. I'll be the Siren again and I can't...” He shook his head. “I just can't. Not again. I'd rather die than feel nothing at all for anyone or anything. You need to promise me, Jesse. Promise you'll end it if it turns green. I can't hurt these people anymore. I won't be your friend, you won't be able to save me again and I'll be trying to kill you.”

“It happened once. We could save ya again.”

“That was a fluke. One that I am very glad happened but it can't be counted on again. The chances of it happening again would be a million to one.”

“Hanzo is a good shot...The best damn shot I've ever seen in my life. If anyone could, he could.” Hanzo felt his chest swell with pride when he heard his mate praise him. He almost purred in delight but was unwilling to give away his position.

“Be that as it may, Jesse...It's not a risk I'm willing to take. Please, just promise me that you'll end it. Don't let the Siren hurt another person that doesn't deserve it. God...I've hurt so many people, Jess.”

Hanzo watched Jesse's body tense as he glanced down at the numbers scrawled on his arm. Hanzo already knew what Jesse would say. He'd do the right thing. It was one of the things Hanzo admired about him.“Fine.”

“Thank you.” Alexi looked and sounded relived. “I feel better knowing that.”

“Lex...listen...”

“I can't stay.” Alexi shook his head. “I've tarried too long already.”

Suddenly, rapid but light footsteps approached and Hanzo watched his brother storm out to the pair.

Genji? What was he doing?

Both men turned toward Genji and Hanzo got a good look at his boyfriend's face. His handsome face was clearly upset, his eyes a mixture of sadness and anger. Hanzo wanted to rush down and embrace him, soothe the anger from his brow with his fingertips and kiss his pain away. As soon as Alexi was gone, he'd do just that.

Genji came forward with Lightning's helmet under his arm and held it out wordlessly. His visor was firmly on so no emotion could be traced from him, save for his posture. Stiff, rigid, hyper tensed.

Hanzo watched the first, real, raw emotion flicker in Alexi's eyes for the briefest of moments. He would have missed it if he hadn't been looking for it. Those blue eyes had widened when Genji had approached. A faint glimmer of something unidentifiable had crossed them, before they had softened into something fond. A small smile pressed to his lips but it was real and it momentarily disarmed Hanzo. Odd.

“Genji.” Alexi turned to him completely. “I didn't know you were here too.” Had Genji managed to hide from Alexi the whole time? Genji had been an inch shorter than Hanzo before the incident and now his new Cyborg body had granted him a few more inches. He was taller than Alexi, even in heels. Not by much, but enough.

Genji held out the helmet, wordlessly and didn't budge until Alexi took it from him.

“Thank you.” Alexi spoke, his eyes drifting down to the helmet before peeking back up at Genji. “It is good to see you, Genji.”

_“Watashi wa anata ga shinde ita koto o nozomimasu.”_

Hanzo's eyes widened. That was...harsh. He saw a flash of pain for the briefest of moments pass in those blue eyes but Genji missed it, as he had already turned away. Did Alexi know Japanese? If he did... well... that wasn't right. There was some seriously bad blood there.

“Uhhh...okay?” Alexi called after him. A small laugh escaped him but it was punctuated with a soft gurgle of ache in it. Even if he hadn't understood what Genji had said, the tone was clear. He turned to Jesse, a smile in place now and the pain seemingly gone. “I will speak with you later Jesse. I have to go.”

Hanzo didn't wait for Jesse's response. He quickly went back the way he came and rushed down to where his brother would be going.

“That was inappropriate, Genji and quite uncalled for.” Zenyatta sounded...angry.

“You should not have been spying on me, Master!”

Hanzo turned the corner in enough time to see Genji violently punch the wall, his fist causing a huge dent in the metal. He hadn't seen Genji behave this way since they were boys and even those were silly tantrums at best. Genji never destroyed the walls or anything else in his anger, but it seemed to have boiled over easily now. The Genji he had come to know once again was nothing like the Genji he saw before him now. He wished his brother would take the visor off so he could see his face. Hanzo couldn't get a read on him like this.

“Genji.”

Genji's head whirled in his direction. “Not now, Hanzo. I can't.” He turned back and stormed down the hallway. Hanzo made to go after him but Zenyatta gently floated in the way.

“I will tend to the Sparrow. I do believe someone else needs your comfort.”

Hanzo wanted to argue but the omnic was right. Genji needed space and Jesse needed to be with him. So he nodded and made for the front doors instead; resolving to speak to Genji about it later. Preferably when he's calmer. The whole exchange between Alexi and Genji had left a sour taste in Hanzo's mouth. It was odd. He didn't even like Alexi, but that had been unnecessarily harsh and cruel. That wasn't Genji. Genji never spoke that way, even when he was younger.

Hanzo found Jesse leaning up against the wall outside and smoking his cigarillo. Hanzo wordlessly leaned into Jesse's space and pressed against him. He buried his nose in the crook of Jesse's neck and inhaled deeply; taking in his unique scent. He couldn't stop the purr of delight this time, when Jesse slung his arm over his shoulders.

“Thanks fer not interruptin', Darlin'.”

“You knew I was there...” He really didn't pose it as a question, but Jesse answered it anyway as if he did.

“Sure I did, Sugar. I could...I dunno... feel ya there? This thing between us, the connection... it's odd... not in a bad way. Just not used to it.”

“I apologize.” Hanzo sighed. “I did not wish to eavesdrop but I had to make sure he did not harm you.”

Jesse chuckled. “I appreciate it, Sugar. My own little guardian dragon angel.”

“Will you be okay?”

Jesse shrugged. “I suppose so. I mean, life just got a helluva lot more complex. I'm angry, I got every right ta be but I'm also relieved. He's breathin'. One of my biggest regrets is now null and I'm not sure if I should be happy or angry 'bout it.”

“You missed him.”

“I did, yeah.”

“Well, he is alive. It seems he wishes to make things right. You may have your chance to make amends.”

“I'm surprised, Sugar. Thought you'd be chompin' at the bit to kill 'em.”

Hanzo scowled. “You think this, why?”

Jesse gave him a look. “The dragons fer one. They are mighty jealous and possessive critters. They musta been chirpin' at you ta finish him off.”

The dragons curled inside, indignant. It made Hanzo chuckle with how right Jesse was. “You are not wrong.”

“So?”

Hanzo looked up at him, feeling his heart clench in his chest when Jesse's eyes locked with his. “I trust you.”

The first real smile since Lightning's arrival, came to Jesse's handsome face. “That means a lot to me, Sugar.” Jesse leaned in, pressing his large nose against Hanzo's chin. Hanzo's toes curled and his eyes fluttered closed in pleasure, as Jesse inhaled deeply, taking in Hanzo's scent. It turned him on far more than it should have. It touched him deep down in the primal part of him where man and dragon were one. His dragons cooed happily, sated for the moment by the unexpected gesture. It also reminded Hanzo that he needed to tell Jesse everything involved with this mating process. If Alexi was going to come around again, he wanted to make sure he could control himself in his boyfriend's ex-lover's presence. He'd also have to lay down the law with Alexi if he actually had the opportunity to speak to him, one on one.

“Sugar?”

“Hmm?” Hanzo's eyes fluttered open.

“You were listenin' the whole time, right?”

“Yes, _Koibito._ ”

“What did Genji say to Lex?”

“It wasn't nice.” Hanzo sighed. He really didn't want Jesse thinking badly on Genji's words. Everyone said things they didn't mean when they were angry.

“I won't bring it up to Gen, I'm just curious.”

Hanzo sighed deeply. “As you wish.” He recalled the words easily. _“Watashi wa anata ga shinde ita koto o nozomimasu._ It can be translated a few ways into English but neither are very nice.”

“And it means...?”

Hanzo looked away, suddenly feeling really bad for what he was about to tell Jesse. “Basically it means, _'I wish you had stayed dead._ '”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Watashi wa anata ga shinde ita koto o nozomimasu", I got from google translate. I was looking for an, "I wish you had stayed dead" but it translated out to more of a "I will rejoice that you have been dead." It was the closest I could get. Apologies.


	7. Cooldown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everyone deserves a second chance.” He repeated, firmly believing it this time. Someone had to take the leap of faith. Seemed fitting that it was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'ed. Mistakes are mine. All foreign languages are from google-translate so I'm sorry if it's not correct.
> 
> Sorry. I suck at writing smut.

The mission had gone off without a hitch.

Jesse didn't know if he was happy about it. Sure, he was pleased that they had all come out unscathed and easily toppled the base that Talon was using. They didn't have the manpower or resources to hold the base so they had to destroy it. They looted it of all the info and tech, before it went up in flames. It was a big win for Overwatch and a decent blow to Talon. So, Jesse should be happy, _right?_

_Right?_

He monitored the red light on his own personal communicator. It'd been weeks since the successful raid but they still hadn't reconnected with Alexi. They were clearly stalling for time; not wanting to admit that a Talon agent helped them and not wanting to extend the hand of friendship. They'd all been burned too many times by people that had once been friends. Trust didn't come so easy now... Even though Alexi claimed not to be in his right mind. He could be lying.

Alexi was an assassin and Jesse had not forgotten that fact. Reyes had trained him since he was only a kid; Hell, Ana, Jack, the best infiltrators they had on staff during that time, all had a hand in Alexi's training. He was dangerous, a skilled manipulator, a deadly adversary. What if it was all an act to get in close to the people in charge and finish them off for good this time? There must have been a reason he was called _'Siren.'_

Hanzo explained that Sirens were creatures of Greek/Roman mythology. Winged monsters with beautiful voices, that lured sailors in with their haunting tones and dashed them upon the rocks. They lured their prey in of their own will and let them destroy themselves.

“Why?” Jesse has asked. “Why do it? For food?”

Hanzo had shrugged. “Some say so... others just say it was because they liked to watch people die.”

So, no re-communication had been established and the light had so far, stayed red.

Jesse would have been fine putting it behind him if not for Alexi's begging beforehand. Winston was smart as a whip and Jesse had no problem at all leaving the hard choices up to him. Alexi's parting words haunted him, though. The red light in the corner of his communicator was a deadly reminder. He'd set it so he could always see it whenever he opened the line. He checked it at least five times and day and hated himself for doing so.

Anxiety gnawed at him. What if it turned green? That was a stupid question. If Alexi was speaking the truth, Jesse knew exactly what would happen if it turned green. Alexi would be the Siren again and he'd be hunting them down, one-by-one until Jesse fulfilled his promise.

He needed to keep himself busy instead of constantly worrying about this. He'd spent most of his time with Hanzo. Training, eating, enjoying each others company; so it wasn't too hard to not pay attention to that red light. Hanzo had become much more affectionate since Alexi showed up and Jesse was most certainly, not complaining. They were still moving slow, but Hanzo was more forward with his advances. There had been no penetration as of yet but Jesse couldn't argue that Hanzo's mouth and hands were just as good. Hanzo would stretch out on him, like a regal cat and he would take Jesse apart so beautifully. The days are long past of Hanzo simply teasing him and leaving him to suffer with an uncomfortable boner. He'd bring Jesse to completion every time, clearly loving to watch Jesse writhe under his mouth and hands.

Hanzo never wasted a damn drop of Jesse's essence, either. No matter where he sprayed, Hanzo would purr and lick it up. More often than not, he came to completion in Hanzo's mouth and his little lover would drink every single bit; even to the point of sucking him dry.

“Is that a dragon thing?” Jesse had asked once, completely out of breath and looking down at the pretty man between his legs. “Or somethin' you enjoy?”

Hanzo had looked up at him, his dark eyes were fully dilated, lips red and wet as he licked at Jesse's spent cock. A pleased growl erupted from his throat when he managed to get another squirt from him. “A bit of both, _Koibito._ ”

Those little noodles had made more frequent appearances too. If Hanzo had business to attend, he'd leave one or both of them with Jesse. Jesse had not really been aware that they could separate that way, but Hanzo assured that it was safe. They were weaker when separated from Hanzo but could sustain themselves outside his body. They could apparently talk as well, something Jesse learned the hard way.

Ichiro was the eldest of the twin dragons, he learned. Strong, stubborn and the more possessive of the two. He'd curl around Jesse's neck and purr like a contented cat, nuzzling Jesse's pulse with his snout. He loved being pet, his tail thrashing side to side when Jesse gave him chin scratches. He'd coo dark promises that one day, Jesse would belong to them, mind, body and soul. Jesse found himself surprisingly, not bothered by this.

“Arn't I all yers now?”

Ichiro laughed darkly, his voice almost like sifting through deep water. **“I'll leave that for the Master to explain, my dear pet.”**

Hiroki was the younger and much more composed. Regal, proud and elegant. He too, could be possessive but not nearly as much as his brother. He preferred to curl in the warm space between Jesse's neck and serape, buried in the warm folds of the fabric but still maintaining skin contact. Much like an old cat, Hiroki liked affection on his own terms. He'd nipped at Jesse's finger when he tried to pet him once; enough to draw blood too. Jesse had wisely backed off, only to have Hiroki claw into his lap and demand his attention, not even three minutes later.

“Yer a hard one to place.”

Hiroki lifted his head, his long body pulled into an elegant arch. His voice was airy, like wind rushing through clouds. **“We are not meant to be understood, cherished one. Just know we protect you.”**

Such odd critters.

Jesse had taken the liberty of getting a nice album and making copies of the pictures on his shelf. He still hadn't found the one he'd been looking for and it pained him slightly. It had been his favorite. He searched high and low for it and even with Hanzo's help, he hadn't been able to locate it. Jesse tried to recall the last time he'd seen it. He was pretty sure it was the day before he got shot by the Siren at the old base in Ilios. He'd been out for a bit... anyone could have walked in and taken it while he was unconscious. But why would anyone do that? He'd have to ask Genji and Hanzo if anyone had come in or out of the room while they'd been waiting for Jesse to wake up.

He sat at the table in his room, pictures spread out as he tried to find a nice way of arranging the photos in the book. Ana had been a wreck since Alexi's visit to the base, so Jesse wanted to do something nice for her. Who knows, this could make it worse but Jesse had a feeling it wouldn't. She cared for him, raised him like he was her own son and his betrayal had stuck her deep.

Jesse thought hard about it these last couple of days. There seemed to be more to the story than they'd all been told. Alexi seemed to think that Reyes had this “truth” that he tried to enlighten Morrison with and it had gotten them blown to shit by their own people. Jesse had thought this whole time that Reyes had set up the bombs and had planned all along to blow the base with Morrison inside. Maybe...it wasn't betrayal. Maybe they had been trying to save what they were fighting for, this whole time. Thinking about it made Jesse's head hurt.

Hanzo's dragons were curled in their usual spots on Jesse's neck as he worked on the project. Hanzo had to go on the supply run and he was going with Genji. Genji had been aloof and nearly invisible to everyone since that night. He'd been avoiding them and he had done a damn good job of it, despite their best efforts. They'd even gone as far as to seek Zenyatta out. The omnic monk could only shake his head at their questions.

“Genji is in a dark place but only he can overcome it. It is not my place to share his troubles with anyone.”

Not even Hanzo's dragons seemed to know what was going on with their estranged brother.

 **“We have not seen Ryu in many moons. Not since he first showed himself to our Master again.”** Ichiro hissed.

 **“We did not appreciate him deflecting us away, but Ryu was always a mischievous nuisance.”** Hiroki chimed in easily.

“But if he hadn't, y'all would'a killed Gen again.”

**“...”**

Dragons were weird. Hopefully, Hanzo would get something out of Genji today. Jesse was starting to worry about their cyborg buddy. So there was nothing for Jesse to do but work on the album and wait for his lover to come home and update him. Good thing about having the dragons around was that Jesse was always aware of how Hanzo was. Ichiro and Hiroki were always connected to Hanzo, no matter the distance from him, so they would update Jesse on Hanzo's condition while he was away. It was more comforting than it sounded.

Of course, Jesse walking around with two blue noodles with teeth and eyes, certainly raised some questions. Hanzo had been forced to tell Angela of their...situation and she in turn made sure the higher ups were aware. Jesse doubted if there was a single person in Overwatch who didn't now know about their strange Dragon bond. Hanzo admitted that it was probably for the best; just in case of more possessive and territorial outbursts. At least now they'd know the cause and not take it too personally.

He pulled up the comfy armchair as he settled into his task; leaning into the plush surface and sighing at the relief on his back. The dragons were snoozing gently around his neck and seem undisturbed by his head movement. He hummed, slotting the pictures into the mahogany photo album and tried to put them in some semblance of order.

A lot of the pictures were fuzzy or someone was making a face in the background. He put them in anyway. Lex was always the best at photography and the one picture he had taken of himself, Jesse couldn't fucking find! It was beyond irritating. Well, there were blank spaces in the album, not having nearly enough pictures of Lex to fill the damn thing. He did decide to get some photo prints of some of the landscape shots Alexi took, to fill some of the space. When he'd finished, he looked down at the not even half filled photo album and sighed. They probably would have had more if they'd been allowed to take pictures of him, earlier.

It hadn't been safe. Even by the time Jesse had come into the fold, it had been discouraged to take pictures of the little Russian. He'd taken so many group pictures of the members of Overwatch; of the family...but had not been able to be in them, himself. It was sad. Jesse couldn't imagine how that must have felt. Jesse leaned back in the plush chair and wondered if Alexi's birth family were even a real threat anymore. As far as he knew, Lex's parents had died and all that was left was his half-sister. Did she have anything to do with his attempted assassination at such a young age? Did she bear him ill will? He supposed it didn't matter. She didn't even know Lex was alive. None of them had until a few weeks ago.

Hanzo walked in at that moment with a heavy sigh. He quickly set his quiver and bow on the stand and then took his boots off by the door. He seemed tired and exasperated.

“I take it the talk with Gen didn't go to well, eh?”

Hanzo's shoulders relaxed at the sound of Jesse's voice. “No.”

“What happened?”

Hanzo turned to face him, a soft, fond smile at seeing Jesse, briefly cutting through his look of irritation at the days events. “Genji was uncooperative. Changing the subject or pretending to sleep.”

Jesse leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. “What's gotten into Gen? It's like he's a completely different guy. Almost like how he used to be when he first came here. Not zen at all.”

“He would not speak of this.” Hanzo pulled his ribbon free and shook out his hair. Jesse felt his throat go dry at the sight and when he met Hanzo's eyes, he saw the mirth twinkling there. Little Bastard.

“Maybe we can try Zenyatta again.”

Hanzo walked over and sat firmly in Jesse's lap, his legs over the arm of the chair. He pressed himself in firmly and nuzzled at Jesse's jawline with his regal nose. He let out a low pleased hum and he inhaled and the dragons curled around Jesse's neck made a very similar noise in tandem with their master.

“I do not think he will tell us. He seems unwilling to share what troubles him. It seems we will have to wait for him to tell us what troubles him.”

“I think It's got somthin' to do with, Lex.” He felt Hanzo's grip tighten on him, strong, possessive. “Think 'bout it, Han. He was fine til' Alexi showed.”

Hanzo shrugged. “It could be as simple as disliking him.” He reached over and nudged his dragons. They both made irritated noises but slowly dissipated into wisps of magic and flowed back into Hanzo's arm. His tattoo flashed as they melded, once again to his skin and became one with their master. Jesse kind of missed their warmth. “Did you not tell me that he disliked Alexi back them too?”

“I did.”

“Then perhaps he has a deeper grudge against your _ex lover_ , than we thought.”

Jesse ignored the obvious bait. “It don't make sense, Sugar. I know Lex...well, I did know 'em. He would'a just fucked right off if he thought Genji didn't like him. He didn't give people who hated him the time 'o day. That's why it's odd. You saw how he acted at ol' 76, there; angry like a bobcat. He don't act that way at Gen, who seems ta clearly hate 'em.”

Hanzo seemed to think hard on this. “Genji has always been horrible at hiding what he felt. He wore his emotions so clearly on his face, even though we had been schooled to hide such things. I'm afraid, that when Genji has his visor on, I cannot discern how he is feeling. Ichiro and Hiroki also cannot feel Genji's dragon, Ryu as they once could. It seems we may have to let them work out their differences of their own volition.”

“I don't want one of 'em to end up dead in this, Han.”

He scowled. “If Genji wanted your _little friend_ dead, he'd already _be_ dead.”

Jesse sighed and looked away. He didn't want to argue about Alexi with Hanzo. Han was already prickly about the subject, clearly jealous even though he'd claim that he's not. Jesse learned it was just best to let it go and let Hanzo think as he liked. “I don't wanna argue, Baby.”

Hanzo stilled for a moment before his whole body relaxed and he curled closer to Jesse's warmth. “I...apologize. I fear this subject is too close to me.”

“You and me both, Han. Genji will come around. You'll see.”

“I hope so.”

“But right now, I got me a real handsome man wigglin' 'bout on my lap that I'd like to pay attention to.”

He could feel Hanzo smile against his neck. “You are ridiculous.”

“I'm charmin', Sugar.” He ran his flesh and blood hand along Hanzo's thigh, gently rubbing there with his thumb, in slow, soothing circles.

“Absolutely incorrigible.”

“Hard teh focus on talkin' when yer pressed tight against me, Sugar.”

“Foolish...” Hanzo cooed, slipping his other arm out of his kyudo-gi, so that his top was bare. Jesse drank in the sight of him; all muscle and powerful movement. All those hard years of practice and discipline had kept him lean and strong. Hanzo moved his legs so he was straddling Jesse's lap instead of laying across him. Hanzo arched up into him, knocking the hat off his head with a tap of his hand and carded his hands through Jesse's thick, brown hair.

Jesse let out a low whistle. “Hot damn, baby.”

Hanzo wiggled his hips just the right way and Jesse nearly doubled over as his blood rushed south fast enough to make his head spin. When he grabbed Hanzo's hips to steady himself, he heard his lover chuckle. “I aim to please.”

Jesse tightened his grip and bucked up into him, almost growling at the pleasurable friction. Some day, there would be no clothes in the way and he'd fuck up into his tight, little lover. His cock throbbed at the thought, straining against the zipper of his jeans. He winced in discomfort and it didn't go unnoticed.

Hanzo kissed him breathless, before pulling back. “Let me take care of you, _Koibito_.”

Jesse tried to chase his mouth but Hanzo pushed him back with a gentle hand. Jesse let out an embarrassing noise of protest that he would deny making later and tried to pull him back I again. He got his hands swatted for his efforts. He opened his mouth to complain but quickly shut it when Hanzo sunk down off his lap and in between his legs. _Oh..._

“This must hurt...” He gently cooed, all soothing and saccharine. He pulled down Jesse's zipper, and gently adjusted him so he was free from his confinements. Jesse found himself already achingly hard and full; so much so that his dick was already straining and red. That clever tongue licked the underside of his shaft without hesitation and it made Jesse's toes curl.

“Ah..Baby. Don't tease, now...”

Hanzo tilted his head in acknowledgment before he engulfed Jesse whole. His breath stuttered as he fought against the urge to just buck up. Those dark eyes looked up at him, all heat and raw want, before he plucked Jesse's hands from the white knuckle grip he had on the table and placed them into his dark, inky, hair.

“Aw, hell...ya want me ta...” He swallowed thickly. “Well, alright then.” He griped Hanzo's hair tightly and got a rumbling purr from the man between his thighs. Alrighty. Jesse could be rough. He kept a good hand on Hanzo's hair and thrust his hips up, roughly. A thrill of excitement went through him when Hanzo's throat completely relaxed and allowed the massive intrusion with no effort. Jesse fought to keep his eyes open as he established rhythm.

“look at 'cha...takin' my cock inside that purdy mouth o' yers.” He groaned as Hanzo maintained eye contact, his mouth wet and red and so goddamn warm. “That's it, Baby...take me in. You look so good...”

He heard and felt the muffled noise on his dick as his words had an affect on Hanzo. He watched those pretty eyelashes flutter in pleasure and those strong hands reaching down to cup himself. As much as Hanzo complained that Jesse talked too much, he clearly didn't care right now.

“You touch'in yerself, Baby? Do ya get off when I use yer mouth fer my own pleasure?” He couldn't see but could hear the sound of Hanzo jerking his own dick in time with Jesse's thrusts. His little lover's face was flushed red, his body shivering in excitement and the sight alone almost pushed him over the edge.

“One day...” Jesse hissed, pulling on Hanzo's hair and thrusting deeply, “I'mma fill you up. Do you ever think 'bout it, Baby? Ever touch yer pretty little hole and think of me?”

Hanzo sucked in, hard; no longer content to just let Jesse take his pleasure at his own pace. His free hand came up and gripped Jesse's thigh, his nails digging in as he bobbed his head in tandem with Jesse's brutal pace. Drool and pre-cum dribbled down his chin and into his beard but Hanzo didn't seem bothered. In fact, he opened his mouth as wide as possible, keeping Jesse's dick wet with spit and making an absolute sloppy mess. He'd defiantly need to prim himself up and clean his beard before he could be seen in public.

Jesse's gut tightened, being drawn so tight and almost ready to snap. “I'mma cum, baby... Don't you waste a drop of me, ya hear?”

Hanzo made a vibrating noise of agreement that finally snapped Jesse's resolve. Jesse groaned low and deep as his hips lost rhythm and he bucked frantically to completion. He exploded with a horse shout, spilling himself easily down Hanzo's willing throat. He gripped the table with his metal hand, leaving deep gouges in the wood as Hanzo milked him dry.

“F-ff-fuck-k.” Jesse stuttered as he bordered on oversensitive. He gently put his thumb in the corner of Hanzo's well abused mouth and glided him off. Hanzo instantly latched on to his thumb, sucking and panting against his flesh as his hand moved rapidly on his own cock. As hot as this was, it didn't seem too fair.

Jesse reached down and hooked an arm around Hanzo's waist; pulling him upwards and flat on to the table with little to no effort. Jesse shoved Hanzo's hand aside and bent over him. He engulfed him as Hanzo had done to him earlier but didn't get a chance to return the favor with gusto. It seems as soon as he enveloped him, Hanzo twitched and thrashed about, his tattoo and eyes glowing a brilliant, electric blue as he came hard in Jesse's mouth. Jesse swallowed the slightly sweet tasting substance and watched his lover come undone bellow him. Hanzo's mouth was open in a silent scream and his eyelashes fluttered wildly. He was so damn beautiful.

Jesse licked his lips as he pulled off, watching Hanzo breath deeply, attempting to catch his breath. The glow from his tattoo and eyes finally faded and returned to their normal hue. He'd lay down with him on the table if he thought it would hold their combined weight, but Jesse knew better than to try. He didn't bother tucking either of them back in as he gathered the archer in his arms and carried him easily over to his bed. They fell into bed together and Hanzo instantly curled around him, hooking a leg over Jesse's thighs to bring them closer. Jesse threw an arm around him, pulling Hanzo in as close as possible; their softening cocks lining up and twitching slightly in interest but far too soon for round two.

It didn't take too long for their breathing to return to normal and Jesse lay with Hanzo in peaceful silence, enjoying the afterglow. Hanzo broke the silence with a pleased purr, his nose nudging Jesse's chin and huffing against the steady beating of Jesse's pulse. Jesse couldn't help but chuckle, feeling silly but pretty damn loved right now. Soon, he told himself. It was almost time to tell Hanzo how he really felt about him. He loved him. It wasn't just the bond that made him fell this way, he was sure of it. He did want the moment to be romantic. He wanted to take Hanzo a nice dinner, he wanted to give him flowers and candy and take him to a nice room to declare his love. He wanted a kettle of Hanzo's favorite tea on stand-by as they sat and had a heart to heart talk. He wanted to tell Hanzo that he loved him; him and his dragons.

Jesse chuckled to himself and ignored the slightly inquisitive look that Hanzo shot him from under his eyelashes. He'd let it be a surprise. For now, he had a curious question. “Babe?”

“Yes, Jesse?” His voice was slightly rough from the abuse that Jesse had recently put it though.

“How'd you get yer cum tastin' all sweet-like?”

Hanzo chuckled. “You need to eat more fruit, _Koibito_.”

–

Jesse felt a bit nervous as he approached Ana's room with the album. He really wanted her to like it but he also didn't want to make the lady upset. He was extra surprised that when he knocked, Fareeha opened the door. She was dressed in sweats and a white tank-top, looking a bit annoyed but brightening when she saw it was Jesse.

“Hey, Jess.”

“Howdy, Fareeha. Is yer mom in?”

She sighed. “Yes.”

When she didn't step aside or make motion to call her mother to the door, Jesse lifted an eyebrow. “Can I talk to her?”

“She's watching old home videos. She dug a hole bunch of them out of storage. So, if you want to come in you can but you'll probably be forced to watch them too.”

“It's alright. I got somethin' to give her.”

Fareeha stepped aside and let Jesse in. The room was dark, only the glow from the T.V lit up the room. Children laughing filtered from the screen and Ana sat on the couch, curled up with a cup of tea, her hood down and visible eye a bit red.

“Ma'am.”

She looked over and smiled at Jesse, then patted the area beside him. “Sit, Jesse. Sit.”

He did as commanded, leaving the album on his lap for now as he turned his attention to the screen. “What are we watching?”

“The past.” She sighed, sadly.

Jesse watched the video playing out before him carefully. He wasn't surprised when he saw a young Alexi playing on a swing set with an even younger Fareeha. Alexi couldn't of been older than nine in the video which would have made Fareeha around six or five. Alexi stood behind Fareeha's swing and pushed her, his tiny hands gently touching her back with each push.

“Higher, Mish-Mish! Higher!” Fareeha squealed with joy, her little legs kicking. Jesse remembered that Fareeha had called him that until he had disappeared with Reyes, all those years ago. Never once had she called him Alexi, back then.

“Not too high!” Ana called, obviously the one holding the camera.

“I vont. Not too high.” Alexi smiled at the camera, his accent still thick at this time, his grasp of English was still limited.

“You shouldn't be recording him!” Came a voice from behind the camera and Jesse instantly was able to identify it as Jack Morrison. “The Volskaya's have eyes and ears everywhere. If they get a hold of this-”

“Relax, _Niño bonito_.” Came Reyes' voice from the side. “We'll be careful.”

“We're not being careful!” Morrison hissed. “Misha is-”

“Alexi.” A warning grunt from Reyes sounded. “Alexi Reyes.”

“Alexi.” Morrison corrected. “It's dangerous for the boy to be out and about right now! We've had him for less than a year and the accident hasn't had time to-”

“Both of you, behave.” Ana's voice sounded sharp. The camera had never left the children, who played on, oblivious to the argument. “I want this to remember my babies playing together and I will hear no more of it.”

There was a moment of silence before Gabriel's voice filtered in again, this time softer. “ _No quiero discutir. Te amo, estupido._ ” Jesse's heart clenched. He knew Gabe was rough with his affection to Jack but he could hear how much he loved him with a few simple words. It made what they became, even more painful.

Gabe stepped into frame and nudged Alexi. “Get on the swing, kiddo. I'll push you a bit.”

“Aww! I want Mish-Mish to keep pushing me!” Fareeha protested.

“Uncle Jack will push you. Aint that right, Jackie?”

Jack sighed. “Yes.” he too stepped into frame, looking young and handsome as he resumed pushing Fareeha when Alexi stepped away.

Alexi got to the swing and held on, a bit uncertain. Gabe showed an uncharacteristic gentleness when he pulled Alexi's seat back and then pushed him forward softly, to start the swing. “Do you remember what we talked about, Alexi?”

“You are Papa, nov.”

“That's right. You're my _Hijo_.”

“Mee-hoee.” Alexi's mouth twisted. “Vhat mean?”

Gabe laughed, a full belly rumble and Morrison looked over with a fond, loving smile. “It means, son.”

“I not knov English vell.” Alexi scowled up at him, his pretty little face and large blue eyes centered upwards on Gabe as he swung gently. “Vhy you use funny vords?”

“It's Spanish, boy...and I'll be teaching you it as soon as we get English down.”

Ana and Morrison laughed at the look of exasperation on the young Russian's face. Jesse wished he could have been a part of these times. At this age, he was already getting into trouble with the law in New Mexico. He'd already run away from home, already committed his first crime, already made some dangerous friends.

The video cut out and Ana set her tea down on the table beside the couch. At her feet, was a box filled with old tapes and she bent to rummage through them. “I can rewind that one if you wish, Jesse. You came in toward the end after all. It's a good one. It has Alexi's first Christmas with us on it.” She laughed humorlessly. “He's so cute, looking at all the decorations and presents. His family never had celebrated before so you could tell it was all new and magical to him. You remember how he always went crazy decorating for the holiday? He truly loved it.”

“Loves it.” Jesse corrected. “He's alive.”

Her face instantly darkened. “Yes...”

“Here.” Jesse passed the album into her lap before he could second guess himself and sat back to observe her reaction. “I made this for you.”

She straightened out, the box of tapes were temporarily forgotten as she fingered the mahogany cover of the album. Fareeha stood nearby with her arms folded in silence. Jesse watched Ana open it and flip through the pictures, without a peep. When she finished, she closed the album and cradled it to her chest as if she was hugging a small child. Her shoulder's shook slightly and Jesse saw Fareeha move slightly out of the corner of his eye.

“Mom...”

“I love it, Jesse.” She looked up at him, her visible eye watery with more tears. “Thank you.”

Fareeha moved around them and sat on the arm of the chair near Ana. She rubbed her mother's shoulders in a soothing gesture, for which Jesse guessed, had not been the first time that day.

“Yer up with the big boys in this here shindig we have goin', Ma'am. I know we all might not agree on certain things, but I've been thinkin' real hard lately. Everyone deserves a second chance, right? I mean, ya'll took a chance by lettin' me in all those years ago. God knows I did nothin' ta deserve that chance but I'm mighty glad you did. I'd probably be dead in a ditch or rottin' away in prison if not fer ya'll. You helped me, gave me somethin' to fight for, gave me a home and a place to set my head at night. Some will call what we're doin' as a mistake. Some think Overwatch should never come back and hey, maybe they are right but to me... well, it's mighty fine to me. Overwatch is my family, Ma'am and I found the love of my life here and if not fer Overwatch, we'd still be separated.”

“Jesse...”

“Everyone deserves a second chance.” He repeated, firmly believing it this time. Someone had to take the leap of faith. Seemed fitting that it was him. The red light still steady and unchanging on his communicator. “I've said my peace and I'll leave ya be. Ya'll just think about it.”

Ana didn't respond, just hugged the album to her chest, so Jesse got up and left. There was nothing else to say and he'd leave the decision of what to do, up to her.

The very next day, he heard that Ana had stormed up to Winston and Morrison and gave them holy hell. Alexi was finally called back within an hour of Ana's complaining. Jesse had laughed heartily at the idea of the two of them, uncomfortably squirming as Ana scolded them.

This was no place for pride. It was time to get a piece of the family back.


	8. Caliginous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was honestly so happy just to have Jesse's attention that he ignored tons of red flags that were thrown in their path. The more frequent arguing, the slight atrabilious feeling in the back of his head that warned him that Jesse would find someone better and the nagging in the back of his head that Alexi was missing a piece of himself. He ignored all this, desperate for any affection he could pull from him. So, he was happy. He let it all go and drifted through his opaque dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'ed. All foreign language is Google translate.
> 
> This is a dialogue heavy chapter. Sorry. It's long through.
> 
> There are also two shifts in perspective here. I tried not to make it confusing.

As far back as Alexi Reyes could remember, all he wanted was to be loved by someone. He remembers stealing his step-mother's romance novels and hiding in the attic of their manor house so he could read in peace. The things in these stories gave him a fantastical vision of love. He'd die for a love like in these stories. Someone who wanted him for him. Not for political power, or to grant some favor or just because he was cute and they fancied him. Someone that wanted only him and he could be the center of their world. First place. Alexi had never been a _'first place'_ , to anyone; not to his father, most certainly not to his father's wife and not to his baby sister. Though, he supposed he was only eight at the time and his sister wasn't even out of diapers, yet.

Then the accident happened...except it wasn't an accident. Attempted assassination, was a much better word. His father had taken him along on one of his business trips to the factory. The explosion had taken everyone by surprise but the casualty rate was not high. The personnel had been thinned that day and no one was meant to die. No one but Alexi.

You know what they say about the best laid plans, right?

Alexi had electricity shock his small, fragile body but something had kept him from dying. He doesn't even really recall that day in any kind of clarity, but he'll always remember the surprise show of compassion as his father had come back to save him; only to die in his place. He would always remember being pulled from the wreckage by a large, dark skinned man; A good man from Overwatch that he would come to see as a father.

A family that loved him. He never thought he'd have that. He loved them back, but they did have their own lives. Papa loved a man so deeply that it touched Alexi deeply to watch them interact. He grew up among them, dating here and there but nothing serious. Papa tended to scare away most suitors. Eventually, he met a boy he was crazy about. All charm and dangerous excitement. Jesse McCree was a silver-tongued rogue and suave enough to seduce Alexi past his normal hesitations. It startled Alexi how easily smitten he'd become with the cowboy. Could he be the _'first place'_ to this man? Could he have a love like Papa had with Jack Morrison?

He was honestly so happy just to have Jesse's attention that he ignored tons of red flags that were thrown in their path. The more frequent arguing, the slight atrabilious feeling in the back of his head that warned him that Jesse would find someone better and the nagging in the back of his head that Alexi was missing a piece of himself. He ignored all this, desperate for any affection he could pull from him. So, he was happy. He let it all go and drifted through his opaque dream.

Pain made things real. Physical pain certainly put a lot of things into perspective, especially when it feels like you've been wading through a dreamscape. The first thing he'd felt in years, was sharp, crippling pain to the side of his head. He couldn't focus on anything other than a high pitched ringing that came from 'inside' his own skull. Then, like lightning, he could suddenly feel everything and it terrified him; but worst of all was the pain.

He heard ear piercing screams. Was that coming from him?

He could feel clawed hands clutching at him then the feeling of being pulled into something dreadfully cold. It was like water but thicker and sucked the air from his lungs in a hurried rush. His body convulsed, the pain too extreme and his vision darkened at the edges.

“Breathe, Siren!” A raspy, somewhat familiar voice cut through the darkness. “ **Hijo**! BREATHE!”

Papa?

He forced his lungs to work, despite what his body was telling him. _Don't breathe, Don't breathe, Don't breathe... No, breathe! We won't drown! This isn't water!_ He took large gulps of air, his lungs burning at the effort. The HUD on his helmet flickered as he tried to get his bearings; the electronics seemed damaged from the blow to the head he'd received from a damn ARROW.

The sensors in his helmet started flickering before his HUD shorted out, leaving him blind. He was dropped suddenly, his stomach doing a flip as he fell. He didn't fall far, landing with a soft thud on the wet grass. The shock of something wet on his feverishly hot skin, sent another convulsion through him. It was too much at once, the pain in his head becoming a constant and steadily growing.

He gripped at his helmet, struggling with sweaty fingers to pull at the straps that bound it to his head. He let out a splitting cry of frustration and pain as his normally dexterous fingers, slipped. Was it sweat, or blood that covered them? He was still in the dark as his HUD stayed black, struggling against unconsciousness.

“Stop.” A clawed hand grasped at the clasps for him, slightly cutting into his sensitive nape. His mask was wrenched off his head, so violently that it gave him whiplash. Bright light temporarily blinded him so he shut his eyes and panted against the cold ground. The pressure against his head lessened and the pain receded to a dull throbbing and he might have been sobbing in relief.

“What is the matter with you?”

The Siren's eyelashes fluttered as he tried, in vain, to open his eyes. The light hurt his brain, so he kept them shut. He felt like he was spinning, despite being pressed against the ground. He clenched at the ground, his gloved hand digging into the dirt as he tried to ground himself. He wished he had the glove off so he could feel the grass for himself but he'd just have to deal with rubbing it against his cheek. He felt moisture on his face but he knew it wasn't sweat or tears. The smell and feel was horrifically familiar.

He could hear the whir of helicopter blades and he could hear the gravely voiced man making a call to someone. He could only pick out a few words. “Failure.” “Siren.” “Injured.” He was so tired.

“Hey.” A clawed hand jabbed him in the side, he was only half aware it had happened at all. “Stay awake.”

He couldn't obey that order. He was already out before the man had finished talking.

–

When he came to again, he was strapped to a white medical table. The lights in this room were at least dimmed so he could see easily enough. He felt no pain from his brain but his head felt fuzzy; almost like when you were sick and slept a straight sixteen hours.

The room was sparse in decoration. It seemed like it was just a hospital room but less equipment. He could see a monitor close by but it was turned in such a way that he couldn't see the contents of the screen.

Why was he strapped down anyway? He tested his hands and found the manacles that held him to the table, to be quite unrelenting. He went to move his legs and met no resistance...but something was wrong. His legs felt...lighter? He couldn't feel his toes? A glance down answered his question.

He had no legs.

His pants were rolled up and pinned to his mid-thigh and there was nothing attached. He looked down at the stumps, his heart and brain, slowly registering his situation. His breath picked up in a feverish pace as reality set in. He opened his mouth to scream but found it quickly covered by a feminine hand. His shout of horror was easily muffled by her palm and she seemed content to wait for him to scream it out of his system.

Her odd, robotic-like nails tapped his cheek as he tried not to hyperventilate.

“Well?” She asked, standing just out of his vision. “Do you want to bring in all those lab coats? I'd be quiet if I were you, Amigo.”

He'd been trained for this. _Deep, calm, breaths. In and out._ He'd been taught to resist torture, give the enemy nothing to work with, outlast them. _'Okay...so your legs have been amputated. What now?'_ He silenced himself and when she seemed satisfied, she let go of his face and stepped into view.

A woman of clear Mexican descent, smirked down at him. Her face was...familiar but he couldn't place her. It was like seeing someone that you've seen and known in a dream but draw a blank when you see them in real life.

“Hey, Siren.” She smirked. “You're acting pretty strangely.” Her smirk widened if possible. Alexi stayed silent. The confusion on his face only seemed to make her more excited. “Do you remember anything?” She bounced in place. “Anything at all?”

“What happened to me?” He finally croaked, his voice quiet and afraid. “Where am I? What happened to my legs?”

“ _Aferrarse, guapo._ ” She leaned in, the glee evident of her face. “What's the last thing you can remember in perfect clarity?”

“T-the Swiss base... Overwatch. B-Blackwatch. I was with Gabriel Reyes... There was an explosion.”

She looked absolutely flabbergasted and laughed suddenly, loud enough to make Alexi twitch. “Wow.”

“What?” He tried to sit up, forgetting his arms were bound to the table and failing to get into a sitting position.

“That happened six years ago, guapo.”

Six years.... **SIX YEARS?!** His heart hammered and the edges of his vision started going black again. Her image became blurry as he felt his lungs constrict in panic. A rapid beeping filled the room and the woman bolted away from his table as if she'd been burned.

“Woah! Hold on _Amigo_! Relax!”

People rushed in; white blurs with quick fluid motion and soon they surrounded him. They barked things at him but the words sounded like gibberish.

He wasn't even aware he passed out until he woke again in a hard bed. He saw the Mexican woman from before arguing with someone in a white coat.

“You overstep, agent Sombra.” They practically growled. “Stay if you must but do nothing else on hindering our research into what has caused Siren to malfunction on the field.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” She waved a dismissive hand. As soon as the scientist left, Sombra waved a hand again and the camera in the corner of the room gave a little twitch. Her eyes landed on him and the smile returned. “Oh, good. You're awake.”

“Your name is Sombra?”

“Well... _Si_.” She sat down in a chair by his bedside. “Now that I have an idea of how gone you are, let me explain.”

Alexi moved his legs, frowning that they were still gone and not just a figment of a fever dream. His arms were not restrained however, so he pushed himself up with some effort, into a sitting position. “Okay.”

“Long story short, you're in a Talon base. For the last six years, you've been used to help Talon achieve their means. From what I read in your file, you were resistant to their brainwashing methods, so they just installed a chip in your brain. In your last skirmish, the chip was damaged and Alexi Reyes is back with us.”

Alexi stayed silent for a moment. “They haven't fixed it?”

“I've been waiting for a chance like this, _guapo_. I hacked the device to make it look like it's functioning normally.”

His eyes darted to the camera. “They are watching?”

“I hacked that too. Set up a loop of you sleeping and me just sitting at your bedside. Also set little drones around the halls that will alert me if someone is coming to check on you. You have to pretend to be asleep if that happens, kay?”

“Why?” Seemed the logical question. “Why help me? Why do any of this at all?”

She looked affronted. “Why? Because we are friends! Amigos!” Her arms spread wide. “Me, you. Amelie and Gabe! Best _Amigos_ for life, little Alexi and do not forget it.”

“Gabe?” He straightened up as much as possible, without the weight of his legs to stable him. “Gabriel Reyes?”

“ _Si._ ”

“He's here!? He's with us?”

She sighed. “Wow. There is a lot to catch you up with.”

“Tell me everything.” He said firmly. “Leave nothing out.”

She grinned. “That's what I wanted to hear. I'll tell you everything I know, although, I've not been with Talon the whole time. There will be gaps in your memory I can't fill...but the longer that device in your brain stays malfunctioning, things should return in time.”

“Maybe, maybe not. Just tell me everything you can.”

So she did. She told him as much as she could about what had happened in the past six years. When he was caught up as much as possible, he fell silent for a moment. The massive amount of information making him instantly furious.

“So, what now, friend?” He instantly agreed to help her; his anger for Talon burning brighter than anything had ever, in his life. He didn't know if he could actually trust her but if everything she said was true, he had little choice in the matter. He didn't want to go back to being _'the Siren.'_ He needed to save his Papa. He needed to get them all away from Talon.

She chuckled, finding something amusing. “You have the same look, you know. It's in those blue eyes. So amusing.”

“What?”

“Ah. Don't worry about it. We have lots of work to do, you and I.” She reached forward with a finger and touched him softly on the nose. “Boop.”

He tried not to flinch but it must have reached his eyes, because she smiled in recognition. His baby sister used to do that to him all the time. Only three and she seemed to understand him more than anyone in that train wreck of a family, did.

“Sombra...”

“Take it easy, _guapo_. Act all cool, cold and collected for the next few days until your fully released from observation. Then the fun can begin.”

If _'fun'_ meant causing the destruction of Talon... “I can't wait.”

He did still have gaps in his memory but after all she told him, he hoped he never remembered some of the things he had done. He wished never to recall the horrors of his time as the Siren.

Hope... Wishing... they never got him anywhere.

And of course, against every wish he could ever have, he did eventually remember.

–

Jesse smiled as he watched Hanzo paint. He never knew something like this could be so relaxing. Hanzo painted like a master too, of course. Jesse loved finding out little things about him like this. It was nice to know he had skills other than being a dangerous ninja assassin. He watched him paint a beautiful picture of Hanamura; the pink petals falling into a large garden filled with purplish and blue flowers.

“Paint'in from memory, Sugar?”

“Yes.” Hanzo pulled up his pallet and combined the color he was currently working with. “Those flowers are no longer there. They were from my mother's garden and when she passed away, my father had the flowers moved to her grave site.”

“Sounds like yer pa really loved yer mom.”

“She was his mate, his soul, his everything.” Hanzo sighed, adding the finishing touches to his painting. “When she passed away, he wasn't the same.”

“I can imagine.”

“The stress of raising two teen aged boys with dragons of their own, was not easy on him either. Genji rebelled, I tried to keep the peace by taking on his duties. My mother's death left a hole in our family that could not be filled until it was far too late.” He set his palate aside and tilted his head to the side to observe his work.

Jesse walked over and put his arm around Hanzo's middle, no longer worried of messing him up. “Everything will be alright, Sugar.”

“Genji and I are together now.” He confirmed before his mouth set into a grim line. “If only he would talk to us about what troubles him.”

“He'll come around, baby. We just gotta give him time, is all.”

Hanzo made a noise of agreement. “Yes...but your ex is coming here today as promised...with a guest.”

Jesse frowned. “Yeah... Should be here soon too. Are you gonna stay, Sugar?”

“Of course. I would not leave you alone in such a situation.”

Jesse was quietly grateful. He was ready to get his family back on line but he still wasn't one hundred percent comfortable being alone with Alexi. He'd beat himself up so much for Alexi's supposed death, that his survival hadn't come with relief at first. He was still wary and cautious at the thought of allowing his ex-lover back into the family fold; mostly for Hanzo's sake.

His current lover was jealous and possessive. Hanzo and Alexi had not really interacted much, but the mere mention of Alexi, usually got Hanzo all riled up and aggressive. He knew it really wasn't Hanzo's fault. The dragons had a big hand in his behavior but Hanzo admitted that he was very much in tune, emotionally, with his dragons.

He wanted Alexi to come home and be with them again. He wanted him here as a brother, as family and as a friend. Did Alexi want that, though? Would he be okay with simply being friends? Did he no longer have feelings for Jesse? They had broken up four years prior to the accident; that was a decent amount of time to no longer have romantic feelings for someone.

No. That was wrong.

He couldn't validate anyone's feelings other than his own. Alexi may still be in love. He wouldn't be sure unless he asked and now was defiantly not the time. Jesse had been so bitter at their breakup that he had found apathy, easy. That and he had Hanzo now. Hanzo repaired his heart with every touch and every kiss. It also helped that they were bound through some kind of cosmic soul...thing. It still confused Jesse.

He wanted Alexi here but not if he was going to be in direct conflict with Hanzo. Jesse would have to pick between making his family happy or making Hanzo happy. Love or family. It was no contest of what Jesse would choose, but he was hoping to have both.

“Lets put your picture up in the hall when it's dry, Sugar. It's look real nice in the hall.”

Hanzo pulled out his phone and turned it on. The lock screen was a picture of Hanzo and Genji when they were young. Apparently Genji had a picture of them that he'd brought with him from Nepal and Hanzo instantly asked for a copy. He swiped the screen open and Jesse had to grin. The home screen was a picture of Jesse, Hanzo, Ichiro and Hiroki.

Hanzo had been sleeping, the noodle dragons were wrapped around him and Jesse as he slumbered. Jesse had managed to grab Hanzo's phone and snap a picture of all of them laying together. He first thought that Hanzo would be upset but to his surprise, Hanzo had smiled and said he'd treasure the photo.

“Is it really good enough for such a thing?” He took a quick photo of the painting before putting his phone away.

“Sure is, Sugar bean!” Jesse kissed the side of his neck, grinning as Hanzo let out a full body shudder. “It's beautiful, just like you.”

Hanzo swat at him. “Stop that.” There was no heat to his words. “It is just a hobby that I did not think I would make any thing out of.”

“Well, ya have the chance to do so now, Sugar.”

Hanzo paused. “I suppose I do. Do you ever think that there will be a time we can retire? Put all the death and fighting behind us and just...live together... you and I?”

Jesse's heart beat faster. “That'd be mighty fine, baby. I'd love to live with ya somewhere. Take in the sights, maybe travel. Anything as long as yer with me.”

“I'm glad to know you are on board with it, Jesse but that's not specifically what I asked. I asked if you think that we would be able to retire someday. Do you think such a time exists for the likes of us?”

“I think so.” Jesse took his hand and smiled wide when there was no resistance. They fit together, naturally. “Hopefully soon. We aint get'in any younger.”

Hanzo chuckled, touching the gray at his temples. “That, we are not.”

“Where would ya wanna set up, Sugar? I'd go anywhere as long as I was with ya.”

Hanzo smiled and it warmed Jesse. “Maybe back to Hanamura. It is where we first met, after all. I'd have to clear out the vermin living in my home, but when the time does come, I will be ready.”

Jesse hummed in agreement, picking up the canvas with both hands to go and hang it in the hall. He was giddy at the thought of having a home with Hanzo. Some day, they'd have a place to call their own. A nice home to settle down in, grow old together, maybe adopt a couple of kids or even get a surrogate, so they could have their own little munchkins. Jesse would have to learn Japanese, for sure but he figured he'd be up to it.

After ten minutes of struggling, Jesse managed to hang the picture correctly. He gave a goofy smile and finger-gunned in Hanzo's direction. He watched Hanzo's lips twitch in amusement and counted it as a win.

“Jesse.” Ana came forward, her face slightly pinched. “He's here.”

Jesse glanced at Hanzo and nodded before facing Ana again. “Well, alright then. Let's get this done.”

–

Everyone was gathered this time and it was in the briefing room. It was no longer an interrogation, but a meeting. Winston made it clear that the meeting was mandatory and everyone was to attend. This could help decide the future of Overwatch and it's associates, so he wanted everyone present for input. There was no particular order to where anyone had to sit, but Winston, Ana, 76 and Jesse took the seats closest to the front.

Hanzo sat next to Jesse as expected and held his hand under the table. Everyone else had sat randomly, save for Genji; who took the seat furthest away from where the 'guests' were seated. His visor firmly on and his posture tense. Jesse wanted to call out to him and ask him what his deal was but he didn't want to cause a scene; especially not in front of Alexi and his odd friend.

Alexi sat with his prosthetic legs folded elegantly; dressed very similarly to the first time they'd seen him again. He didn't bother with the helmet at it seemed like he had re-pierced his ears. He looked less tired, more fiery and alive, than the first time they'd talked. Even Jesse had to admit, he was still beautiful... he just didn't, no, couldn't feel that way for him any longer.

Next to him, practically fidgeting in her seat in an effort to stay still, was a Mexican woman with brightly colored hair and an odd purple outfit. Her odd nails were tapping impatiently on the table top and making Jesse wince. She kept glancing all around, not in a wary way, but a curious way; almost like she was analyzing all of them at once.

“It's a pleasure to see you all again.” Alexi began, smiling kindly at the group. “I admit, I was worried. We'd heard that your mission was an overwhelming success, but when you didn't reestablish contact, I figured that was it.”

“We were unsure how to proceed.” Winston coughed, awkwardly. “It took us a while to decide if we could trust you.”

“Understandable.” He tilted his head in recognition. “But here we are now and I am happy to lend assistance to Overwatch.”

“Right. Get to your terms.” 76 barked out and was instantly swatted by Ana next to him.

Alexi sighed. “Right.” He gestured to the strange woman beside him, who bounced up; ready to finally do something.

“ _Hola_.” She grinned.

“This is Sombra. She's my friend.”

Sombra grinned wider and her head swerved in Alexi's direction, clearly pleased with him. Then it turned back to them. “Nice to meet you all face to face. Glad you followed all the little things I sent you.”

“The tip off about the bomb and all the footage...That was you?” Mei asked, almost too quiet to hear.

“ _Si, eso es correcto_.” She flipped her hair. “It was easy.”

“Well...thank you then.” Fareeha leaned forward in her seat. “If not for you, tons of innocent lives would have been lost.”

Sombra blinked, surprise clearly evident on her face. Jesse would have found the expression amusing, were the atmosphere not so serious. She clearly was not expecting to be thanked. Alexi put a hand on her shoulder, with a fond smile.

“Lets get down to business. We have more time than our first visit but Talon will notice out absence if we take too long.” He cleared his throat. “Sombra and I will continue to work as double agents and feed you all information about Talon bases and movements.”

“And in return?” Winston asked.

Alexi hesitated. He looked to Sombra, who seemed to be debating how to proceed as well. Sombra lifted her hand and pulled up a holographic image. Jesse scowled when he saw the Reaper and the Widowmaker's images. Alexi pulled a file out of his coat and pulled two pieces of paper out of them. Jesse leaned forward to see, but it all looked like math and mumbo-gumbo to him.

“In return for our services, we request that you cooperate in a rescue mission. We wish to save Gabriel Reyes and Amelie Lacroix.”

76 was the first to explode to no ones surprise. “ **SAVE THEM?!** You think even for a goddamned minute that we'd cooperate with that?!”

Alexi frowned. “I knew this plan would be met with resistance. Please, let me explain.”

“Absolutely not!”

“Jack!” Ana stood up, silencing the room. “Let the boy explain.”

“But this is the Reaper we're talking about! He's killed so many agents and then there's the Widow! She killed Gerard!”

“I'm aware.”

“Then how could you possibly even consider listening!?”

“It could not hurt to listen.” Zenyatta's voice filtered through. “This woman...she killed my dear friend Mondatta...but he was an inspiration to many and preached non-violence. If we could somehow save these people and turn them from the path they have been set on, it would honor the memory of the fallen.” Jesse was glad he spoke up. His eyes darted to Alexi and observed the look of relief on his face. Would they be fixed? Were they not the product of their own actions?

“Thank you.” Alexi smiled in the omnic monk's direction. “Like myself, Amelie was brainwashed into doing as Talon bid. However, no chip is implanted in her. Sombra had observed the conditioning of her mental status beginning to fail and it will soon be time to turn her against Talon. We have even personally talked to her about this and she has a desire to escape Talon.”

“She's not evil?” Lena seemed unconvinced.

“Being evil had nothing to do with it.” Alexi tilted his head at her. “Amelie couldn't feel anything. She just did whatever Talon told her to, much like myself when I was the Siren.”

“And her desire is genuine. You are sure of this?”

“As sure as we can be. She has not told Talon about our plans and we've been secretly monitoring her since we've spoken to her.”

“She is a skilled assassin.” Ana frowned deeply. “She could be deceiving you.”

“She's not aware of our surveillance.” Alexi crossed his arms.

“She cries at night when she thinks no one is watching.” Sombra seemed somber for the first time. “If she was heartless, there would be no reason to cry when no one is watching.”

“And the Reaper?” Jack growled. “Explain him.”

Alexi grinned, almost gleeful in proving Jack wrong about Gabe. “His condition is special. His body is simultaneously decaying and regenerating and its corroded his mind. He has moments of clarity where he is his old self, but more often the Reaper takes his place. What I've brought with me is a possible cure we can engineer. I will need the aid of Dr. Ziegler and Dr. Winston to make it. It is far beyond me.”

Winston looked over the papers and Mercy got up to observe the blueprints as well. “There are two. The first one seems simple but the other is seemingly more complex.” Winston observed. “Do you know what they are for?”

“From what I gather, the first one will shut down his supernatural abilities temporarily. We may have to keep him on life support until the other one can be made. The second one, should stabilize him and allow him to rebuild the walls of his mind. It may take time, but he should go back to being the Gabe we know and love.”

“Say this works out.” Angela spoke up before 76 had a chance to. “Then what?”

“Well, getting both Gabe and Amelie out will blow our cover. We will work with Overwatch on mission against them still...but we ask if we can stay here.”

“No.” Jack instantly responded.

Alexi looked put out. “Amelie will need therapy for her mind and medical condition. Gabe will be practically comatose! They can get the best care here, amongst all of you. If that's what you want, I will try to secure lodgings and care but I'm almost certain that Talon will find and kill us all; making all of this moot anyway.”

“You do not understand!” Jack pulled off his visor and slammed the piece down so hard that it almost shattered. “I can't do this!”

“I was in that explosion as well, Morrison! I love Gabe and I know you did too! Even if you do no longer, please help me for the sake of his memory!” Alexi's eyes softened. “Jack...Please. Help me. Help us.”

Jack went deadly silent, but the whole room went just as quiet. Alexi was looking in his direction. It would be his decision. He may not run Overwatch any longer, but Winston would not tread on the decision he made. Gabe was the man he'd loved once and Jesse knew that no one would fight him on a choice concerning Gabriel Reyes.

“And when they are better?” Jack finally spoke. “What then?”

“Then we will leave, if that is your wish. We will assist Overwatch with video feed and information but you will never see us again if that is your desire.”

Jack seemed to consider this. Jesse frowned and clutched Hanzo's fingers, tightly. If this all worked out, they'd have everyone that they possibly could, back. Well, as far as Jesse knew anyway. Yet, he didn't know how to feel.

He wanted to be happy at the news. Gabe had been like a father to him and he would love to have him back. Jesse didn't really know Amelie very well, but he'd welcome her too if that was the group consensuses. He looked over at Hanzo, who had been silent this whole time. Jesse was surprised to see that Hanzo was steadily looking at him and nowhere else.

His lover squeezed his fingers and Jesse would hear Ichiro and Hiroki whispering soothing words only he and Hanzo could hear. **“We are with you. Whatever you chose.”**

Hanzo smiled softly at him and Jesse felt his heart lift. Hanzo supported him. It was all he needed.

“Well, I say it's a deal.” Jesse spoke finally and startled everyone. All eyes were suddenly on him but he gathered courage from the pressure of Hanzo's hand. “That's my vote any way. Y'all can fight me about if if you'd like.”

“No. That seems acceptable.” Ana folded her arms. “I am in agreement with Jesse.”

“I too accept the terms.” Winston stood up straight.

They went around the table, with simple yes or no votes. Jesse was proud when everyone said yes, including Genji; but he didn't seem too enthusiastic about it. When it got to Jack, Winston cleared his throat again, trying to expel some of the tension. “Jack?”

Jack looked angry but Jesse could see a flicker of hope in those eyes of his. “You are all foolish to think that there are happy endings to everything...but I am outnumbered and no longer in command. Do as you want.” That was the best they were going to get out of such a stubborn old man.

Alexi looked instantly relived. “Thank you. All of you. I will do my best to not fail any of you.”

“See that you don't.” Jack grumbled, putting his visor back on. “Or else. Clear?”

Alexi nodded, wise enough not to rub his victory in. “Crystal clear, sir.”

Ana pushed past Jack and practically stormed over to Alexi. There was a tense moment of silence before she put her hands on her hips and glared up at him. “How dare you. All these years, Alexi. I **RAISED YOU** , like you were my own!”

“I know...” His voice went really quiet.

“How could you do this to me? To all of us?”

“You don't understand... Papa and I... we were trying to protect you all! We-”

The loud slap that filled the air, made everyone tense. Ana had struck him so quickly that no one had time to react. “You were twenty-nine, boy! You could have told us! You could have trusted us instead of trying to do everything on your own! You were not a simple child just following the orders of a commanding officer! Why didn't you trust us!?”

Alexi's eyes watered; from the hit or emotion, Jesse knew not. He could count the number of times he'd seen Alexi cry on one hand and it was odd to see the raw emotion on his face. He sniffed, quickly collecting himself and blinking back the tears before they could fall. “I-I'm sorry.” His voice cracked slightly. “I didn't know what to do. There were enemies all around us...Gabe didn't want to take any chances.”

Ana huffed. “I will have a word with Gabriel when he is back here and well.”

“I'm sorry.” Alexi repeated. “I'm so-”

Ana rushed forward again but this time she did not strike him. She embraced him tightly and shook like a weak tree in a strong wind. She muttered something broken in her native language, before sobbing softly against his shoulder. Alexi's face contorted before he buried his face in her hair and clung to her as tightly as possible.

Jesse thought he'd be more uncomfortable listening to Ana cry but he was oddly at peace from the scene before him. Fareeha surged forward, standing even taller than Alexi and pressed herself to his side. Angela was next, gripping Fareeha's arm and pressing in close. She was followed by Torb that gripped one of Alexi's robotic legs and sobbed like a baby.

“Good ta have ya back, laddie!”

A rumbling cry erupted, probably shaking the whole room as Reinhardt scooped up the whole pile of them in his massive arms and swung them all back and forth, blubbering. Jesse couldn't help but laugh and the cries of protest from the others. He reached into his pocket to try and dig out his phone so he could take a picture, but Sombra interrupted.

She made an annoyed noise. “ _Si, si_ , very sweet and all that but we need to head out soon, _Amigo_.”

Reinhardt released the pile of them and Alexi nodded grimly. “I would love to stay, trust me...but we do need to go.”

Ana took his pretty face between her hands and pulled him down so she could clunk their foreheads together. “Be safe.”

His smile was gentle and fond. “I will.”

Jesse felt Hanzo tug on his arm and with a quick glance to the crowd, he followed the archer out of the room. Hanzo led him to the front door and only then did he explain himself.

“So you can say goodbye to him, without the crowd.”

Jesse whistled. “Yer an angel, Sugar.”

He shrugged. “As you say. Here they come.”

Jesse kept hold on Hanzo's hand, despite his attempt to pull away. Let Alexi see. It was fine and Jesse wasn't ashamed. Alexi and Sombra paused when they saw them, but Lex smiled kindly enough. Sombra looked a bit concerned but the look was gone as soon as it came; replaced by her normal cocky nature. He saw Alexi look at their connected hands, before refocusing on Jesse's face.

“Hey.”

“Hi, Lex.”

Alexi sighed. “Thank you...for speaking up in there. I was sure Morrison was going to Veto the whole thing.”

“Well, I gotta admit, Lex...This whole plan puts me on edge. It's damn dangerous.”

“Nothing worth doing is ever easy.”

“Right you are, Partner.”

Alexi sighed, like all the wind deflating from him. “It's good to see you again, Jesse.”

“Oh, enough of that. C'mere.” Jesse let go of Hanzo so he could embrace his ex-lover. It was friendly, as if embracing a brother and Alexi seemed to pick up on it and return the hug with a firm pat on the back.

Jesse swore he saw a flash of green but when he pulled back there was nothing. Hanzo was looking around confused, as was Sombra. She was glancing up at the overhanging balcony though, as if she'd known where it had come from. Jesse glanced over too, but the balcony was empty. He hadn't seen things, right? Alexi seemed confused as well...whatever that had been, everyone seemed to see it.

“I...uh... told Winston we'd be in touch when it was time to move. We'll see each other again soon. In the meantime, stay safe, Jess.”

Jesse felt Hanzo bristle beside him and he wisely moved back so Hanzo would cling to him. Instantly, a strong arm wrapped around his waist and he could feel the glare coming from his little lover. He was honestly surprised that he was even allowed to hug Alexi. Maybe the flash of green had distracted him?

“I will.”

He watched Alexi trail his gaze to Hanzo. His blue eyes narrowed slightly and his mouth opened as if to say something, but then he closed it again. Sombra's eyebrows rose in slight amusement, seemingly ready for something exciting to happen. Finally, Alexi spoke. “You are Genji's brother.”

“Yes, I am.” Hanzo's voice was tense.

Alexi nodded his head slightly, a deep frown coming to his face. “A pleasure...Shimada-san.”

“Hm...”

“Sugar, come on now...”

“It's fine, Jess.” Alexi held up a hand. His eyes seemed a bit cold when pointed at Hanzo, his distaste evident. Jesse could tell without looking that Hanzo mirrored the look.

“Alright, _Amigo_. We need to go.” Sombra tugged on his arm.

Alexi smiled again when he looked at Jesse and he waved as he was pulled away. Hanzo instantly pulled him roughly in and buried his face in Jesse's neck; huffing and inhaling, rubbing his cheek into Jesse's neck, in a weird nuzzling display. Jesse was content to let him do so but when his skilled hands began to wander, Jesse grabbed hold of him.

“Woah there, Sugar! We're in the hallway.”

 **“Mine.”** Hanzo growled, Ichiro and Hiroki's tones mingling with his own.

Jesse was gripped harshly by the serape and thrown into the nearest broom closet. When Hanzo instantly dropped to his knees and got to work, Jesse didn't have the heart or willpower to tell him no.


	9. Nexus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo wanted to pull him back in and kiss him again. He wanted to tell Jesse what had troubled him before and whisper his fears against Jesse's lips. He wanted to wake up to this man everyday and fall asleep beside him every night. He placed a hand on Jesse's chest, frowning when he couldn't feel Jesse's heartbeat because of his chest armor.
> 
> 'It won't be the last time.' Hanzo promised himself and he promised Jesse without a word. 'We'll be together again and I'll tell you everything.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. Sorry this took so long. I've had to go back and edit a bunch of this. It was far too long; almost over twenty pages and I cut a big chunk at the end. That can fit in a chapter on it's own and it didn't need to be added to this one. 
> 
> Sorry, this one is very dialogue heavy, Hanzo being confused on his own emotions and lots of hints for future events.
> 
> Unbeta'ed as usual.

Hanzo frowned, sitting cross-legged in the drop ship. He wanted to reach out and grab for Jesse, who sat a few feet across from him. Normally, nothing would stop him but his boyfriend was conversing with Soldier 76 and Hanzo wanted to give him some peace. They were talking in hushed tones, probably about _'the pest'_ and the mission they were about to undertake.

He knew it must be annoying to some degree, to have Hanzo constantly hanging off him. He'd probably be annoyed if their roles were reversed. Hanzo was never overly affectionate. He was distant and cold before, not wanting any company or needing any. The thought of someone clinging to him and mewling for his attention would have sent a spike of irritation up his spine. Yet, there he was. He clung to Jesse at almost every available moment and damn near rubbed himself all over him.

Now that his head was not clouded in lust or possessiveness, he cringed at his own behavior. Jesse had been a saint for tolerating him as long as he had. Hanzo had been touch-starved for so long that he'd been unable to control himself. He made a silent vow to give his mate some space, despite the growls of disagreement from his dragons.

 **“Why?”** Hiroki asked, his windy voice biting like the cold.

 **“Do not be so stubborn, Master.”** Ichiro agreed in deep rumblings, deep like running water. **“He likes it.”**

 **'You do not know this.'** Hanzo answered them. **'I'm sure he is tired of putting up with us constantly pawing at him.'** Alexi's visit a month or so ago, had revved up Hanzo's protective lurking. Jesse barely had a moment's peace from him. Jesse had never complained verbally, but Hanzo could see the tiredness in his eyes. Maybe he was overthinking it. Jesse could be tired for other reasons...

 **“Ask him then.”** They spoke at the same time in perfect synchronization.

**'No.'**

Was he annoying Jesse? Was he not enough? Hanzo had agreed to go at a pace that Jesse designated, but it was getting harder to resist temptation. He had the taste of him now and longed for more. He'd stuffed his fingers into his greedy hole when he was alone and brought himself to completion, thinking of his beautiful cowboy. He'd get himself off with the memory of the weight of Jesse's well endowed cock in his mouth. Thinking about how it would feel filling him up, was always enough to make his legs quake. Maybe he should buy a toy to imitate Jesse's size and weight. He had a decent imagination at least.

His father must be rolling in his grave at such needy, whorish behavior from his eldest son.

Both dragons hissed in displeasure. Let them. They had been spoiled on Jesse's attentions and they needed to learn that Jesse could not be with them at every moment of every day. Hanzo wrapped his arms around himself and resolutely ignored them.

They had to take more people than usual, as it was an assault on a large Talon base. All the major agents would be there and although the ranks have been thinned from other raids on Talon bases that they had performed over the last month, they had to be prepared for betrayal. Alexi and Sombra had still fed them information and thanks to them, Overwatch had taken down many bases that Talon was using for support. Now, Talon had spread its forces thin and it was time to execute the plan that those two rogue agents put into place.

Hanzo was still wary, despite the aid those two had been giving them. More agents were on mission. Hanzo, Jesse, Genji, Lucio, Mercy, Soldier 76, Pharah, Reinhardt, Mei and Tracer all piled into the drop ship and headed for the rendezvous, four hours away. If betrayal did occur, most of Overwatch would be wiped out. It was a risk, but apparently a risk that they were willing to take. Hanzo hoped this was worth it.

“Aniki.”

Hanzo looked up to find Genji sitting next to him. He hadn't seen him come over...he was actually surprised that Genji wanted to come on this mission. He'd have to work alongside Alexi...

“Genji...”

“You seem troubled, Aniki. The mission bearing heavily on you?”

Genji had done his best to avoid all of them for the last month, so Hanzo was more than a bit surprised at his brother's sudden social behavior. If they managed to find him at all, he was usually being sheltered in the med bay by Mercy or in deep meditation with his master; which could not be disturbed. “Yes...well.. I do not know these people as surely as everyone else does. I am worried for us.”

“For Jesse, you mean.”

Hanzo scowled. “You as well. You and Jesse are what matter most to me, although I have made friends and would like to keep them safe as well.”

“That is good to hear, Aniki.” Genji relaxed, pressing his back against the cool metal of the drop ship. Hanzo wondered if Genji could feel the sensation of the cold against his back or not. He felt a wave of guilt pass over his gut but he shoved it down. “How are you and Jesse, lately?”

“We're fine.” Hanzo snapped but didn't mean to.

“Oh?”

Hanzo sighed. “I think we are fine.”

“What troubles you, Aniki?”

Hanzo bit his tongue. He almost snapped back at him, _'What troubles you!?'_ He didn't want to scare Genji away, especially since he seemed talkative. “I wonder if Jesse is getting tired of me.” He decided to be honest. If he was honest with Genji, maybe Genji would be honest with him in turn.

Genji's head tilted. “Why do you think that..?”

Hanzo felt his cheeks turn slightly pink. “There are some things you would not be comfortable knowing.”

“Oh, please.” Genji folded his arms and Hanzo felt like Genji was rolling his eyes under his visor. “We're both adults, Aniki. You've been together with Jesse for half a year now at least. What is the issue?”

“We haven't had sex yet.”

Genji paused. “None?”

“Well...some. Nothing...penetrative...”

“I see...” Genji tapped his fingers on his arm. “Have you talked to him about this?”

“No.”

“Well, it seems simple, Aniki. Just tell him you want to move on to the next step.”

“It's not that easy, Genji.”

“Do enlighten me.”

Hanzo bent forward and looked down at the floor. “What if he doesn't actually care for me? What if it's just the bond of the Dragon?”

Genji went silent for a moment. “I...Well...”

“We met ten years ago Genji and ever since then I have longed for him. I worry that we he will grow tired of me, not really want me...I fear that his feelings for me and just from the bond. Do you have any idea how that feels?”

“...”

Genji had gone usually stiff beside him so Hanzo straightened up. “I apologize, brother. I do not mean to upset you.”

“...I am unsure what to tell you.”

“I am sorry.”

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. “I still think you should tell Jesse what troubles you. I know McCree fairly well and I can tell he's smitten with you, Aniki.”

“Is it me? Or the bond that makes him feel such?”

“You did not have the luxury of falling in love before hand but none of us have. Eye contact is all that's needed and it's quite hard for only you to see him without him seeing you. I am sure all our ancestors had felt the same.”

Hanzo sighed deeply. He supposed Genji was right. Your mate would have to be blind to get a unbiased view of the Shimada; Never making eye contact...who could fall in love that way? “I apologize Genji. I did not mean to snap at you and you are correct...however, once you find your own mate, you will fully understand.”

Genji sat up and tilted his body more toward Hanzo, as if he was about to share a secret. His voice pitched low and deathly serious. “...Hanzo... I...”

“Genji!” Mercy rounded the corner and found them tucked away. “Could I please have a word?”

“Of course, Angela.” His serious tone faded in an instant; pitching up to a happy sound. “I will be right with you.”

She nodded and moved to the other side of the ship; far away not to eavesdrop but close enough to remain in sight. Hanzo did not miss the look on her face as she moved away; concern, a mix of displeasure and caring. They had been close, _were close_ , before and after the fall. In fact, She'd always made some excuse as why Genji couldn't come out and talk to them over the last month. She clearly knew something that they did not; her and the omnic monk, both.

“You spend a lot of time with her.”

Genji nodded. “Angela is a good friend. She rebuilt me the best she could and I could not ask for better.”

Hanzo tried to smile and push his own worries about Jesse, to the side. “You seem sweet on her.”

“What?”

Hanzo chuckled. “I have not forgotten your misspent youth, Genji. You always had a preference for a mane of blonde hair and a set of blue eyes. You had every mewling woman of age lining up to get their hair dyed and colored contacts put in.”

Genji chuckled and shrugged. “You know me still, Aniki. I've always been a sucker for such things.”

Hanzo snickered, remembering their father's expression when Genji had brought these women into their home. None of them usually lasted the week, what with Genji's flighty nature. Genji hadn't really started such things until their mother had already passed. He knew his mother would have most likely slapped Genji across the mouth for playing with hearts the way he did. His father would yell dishonor at Genji until he was blue in the face but lacked the conviction to put his younger son through any really harsh discipline. Genji had always gotten away with everything. Hanzo remembered his father snorting in displeasure each time a new woman passed the threshold. _'He'll find his mate one of these days'_ , He'd always say. _'and when he does, Genji will end these childish games'_.

Hanzo sombered for a moment when he remembered the outcomes. Genji had been quite the playboy in his youth and grew tired easily; always moving on to the next prize. He was, after all, the Sparrow and tended to be flighty and free in all things. Hanzo remembered some of the women would come up to him so brazenly in town and beg him to speak to Genji on their behalf. Hanzo, of course, never did. He was no messenger and sent them on their way with a careless wave of his hand. Most suffered in silence, only growing more depressed when they saw Genji with another woman. Hanzo saw it all, but never stepped in.

The look of sadness, of despair, of helplessness that their feelings were not returned; those looks always stuck with Hanzo. Why? He wasn't sure. It was not like he had wronged these women, personally. Maybe it's because they were suffering from something they had no control over. Love was frightening, indeed... and it was something he'd come quite familiar with for these last six months.

“I hope you are being kind to the good doctor.” Hanzo tried to ease his own awkwardness. “She has been quite accommodating to me since my arrival, despite me not deserving any of her kindness.”

“Oh, stop it, Hanzo. Everyone makes mistakes and I am alive. I forgive you and it is time to stop all of your self-loathing. You were deceived. You were manipulated. You ran when you found out instead of staying under their thumb. You repented. You are forgiven. Move on.”

Hanzo's gut burned. He wanted to disagree with Genji but he choked it down for the sake of civility. “You did not answer me. You had better treat Doctor Ziegler with respect and not like how you did to the girls back in our village.”

Genji huffed. “We are just friends.”

Hanzo gave him a pointed look. “She is your type.”

“So?”

“Naturally, your type.”

“Your point, Aniki?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “Genji, you are being purposely obtuse. As I've said, you appear to be sweet on her.”

“How did this turn into a conversation about my love life? I thought we were talking about you and Jesse?”

“Consider the subject changed.”

“Consider the subject ended.” Genji stood up. “I don't want to leave Angela waiting on me.”

“Fine. Go. Remember what I have said.”

Genji gave him a not-so-nice hand gesture as he made his way over to Mercy but it did relieve some of the tension. Hanzo sighed, knowing they didn't quite breech the subject of what was actually bothering Genji, but he felt like he made some progress in their relationship. Maybe in time, he'd open up.

“Hey Sugar. You have a nice talk with Genji?”

Hanzo perked up as Jesse gave him a broad grin and walked over. He spotted 76 staring at them as Jesse walked over, before shaking his head and turning away. What was that all about?

Jesse sat next to him and slung an arm around him. Hanzo felt suddenly whole again and against his promise to give Jesse some room, slid into the offered space. The dragons gave a contented, dark purr as Jesse's comforting scent settled over him. He fought the urge to rub himself all over Jesse, his hormones and the desire to mate with this man was almost overwhelming. Hanzo groaned softly as the dragons pressed against his will, stronger than they usually were.

“You alright, Sugar bean?”

Hanzo's breath came out a bit shaky and he summoned the dragons into manifestation. He watched the blue noodles curl off his arm and slither onto Jesse. He instantly felt the relief of pressure and breathed in deep gulps of air. He glanced up at Jesse when he caught his breath and found that the dragons had curled around his neck in their usual spots before settling with contented noises. Jesse reached up to pet Ichiro but his eyes were firmly on Hanzo.

“These little cuties givin' you trouble, sweet thing?”

Hanzo glared at the dragons when they glowed brighter, preening from Jesse's compliment. “They are being a nuisance. You should not encourage them.”

“Aw. They just like me, is all.” Jesse chuckled as they nuzzled their snouts against his skin. Even without them on his person, Hanzo could feel the phantom touch and it made him burn.

Hanzo resisted the urge to place his own nose to where his dragons were nuzzling. “You spoil them.”

Jesse shrugged. “I like spoil'in cute things.” He leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Hanzo's chin. Hanzo tried not to shudder but knew he failed by the amused smile he felt Jesse make. He moved up, trailing that devilish mouth along his skin. “And you and yer dragons are the cutest little things I ever did lay my eyes on.”

“Stop it.”

_Don't stop._

The metal hand reached up to touch his his cheek before moving slightly to Hanzo's hair and giving it a brief tug. Hanzo bit back the moan that almost erupted from his throat and he glared at Jesse. His mate had found out what buttons to press, even though they have yet to go all the way.

“That feel good, Sugar?” Jesse chuckled as Hanzo narrowed his eyes. “I love hearin' yer pretty voice, darlin. Talk to me.”

“Now is not the time for such things.” Hanzo did not remove Jesse's hand from his hair. “We are surrounded by our teammates.”

Jesse leaned in closer, his voice pitched low. He felt Jesse's metal fingers, tightening in his hair. “Aint nobody payin' us any mind, Sugar. They are all mindin' their own. Trust me, sweetness, I know what ya like.”

“Jesse...” He hated how weak his voice sounded.

“Kiss me, Baby.” Jesse growled, pulling Hanzo closer by the hair.

So much for giving Jesse space, but he did ask. He pressed his lips feverishly to Jesse's, practically moaning in relief at the shared affection. He tasted warmth, smooth whiskey and heated cigars. A taste that was uniquely Jesse and Hanzo felt he would never tire of. He heard his dragons growling in deep satisfaction when Jesse curled his other arm around Hanzo's middle and shoved him closer. He was as close as possible without being in Jesse's lap and by the way Jesse was tugging on him, it seems like that was his end goal. Jesse used the hand in Hanzo's hair to forcibly tilt his head so he could plunder Hanzo's mouth with that clever tongue of his. Hanzo groaned in between their lips, kissed back with just as much fervor. He clutched at the folds of Jesse's clothing, gripping the armor covering his chest in a white knuckle grip.

“Want it off?” Jesse pulled back slightly, leaving Hanzo's mouth gaping open from where he once occupied. “Can't right now, Baby but when we get home, I'll treat you right.”

“You're ridiculous.”

“Nah.” Jesse laughed and it made Hanzo feel warm and pleasant; like many they weren't possibly marching to their deaths. “Just wanna treat ya right, is all.”

“You treat me wonderfully. Thank you.” Hanzo felt a bit silly for thanking him but his life felt whole now that Jesse was in it. It was probably for the best that he took Genji's advice. He couldn't worry about the things he couldn't control. Jesse was bound to him now and it was up to them to build on what the universe had placed upon them.

Jesse tilted his head, his eyes held an understanding that Hanzo did not expect. He pulled away from Hanzo and straightened out; standing up and stretching. “We'll be landin' soon, Sugar and I need a moment...”

“A moment?”

Jesse lifted an eyebrow. “Really?”

“What?”

“ I almost had ya buckin' in my lap like it was a damn rodeo, Babe. What do ya think I need a moment for?”

“I could...” Hanzo reached forward and touched the gaudy belt buckle that he loved to hate. He looked around to where they could steal a moment of privacy.

“Nah, Sugar.” Jesse gently removed his hand. “Not that I wouldn't love that but I wanna take my time with ya the next time I get ya in my bed.”

Hanzo hated how red his face probably was. “I-Is that so?”

“Sure is, Baby. Imma treat you real good. I'll romance you, all proper like. Take you on a date, maybe some horseback ridin'. Then I'll take you back to our little nest and you can ride me instead.” He winked and tipped his hat.

Hanzo opened his mouth slightly, trying not to salivate at the idea of _'riding Jesse'._ His thighs tensed in excitement at the image. He wanted to be full of him and it seemed like Jesse seemed on board with such an idea. Maybe all his fears _were_ unjustified...

“You lookin' to take yer dragons back?” Jesse gestured to his neck, where both dragons seemed loathe to leave. His smile was kind and understanding; changing the subject so Hanzo could think properly again.

Hanzo shook his head. “Keep them for now. They will keep you safe.” _and keep them from berating me; at least for now._ He'd feel better knowing that his dragons were protecting Jesse.

“Ya sure? Don't 'cha need 'em?”

“I have skill even without them.” Hanzo huffed. “I will be fine. I'll be able to focus, knowing you will be safe.”

Hanzo watched Jesse smile so genuinely and it made his heart hammer in his chest. Gods, he had it bad for this stupid cowboy. Hanzo was pretty sure he'd still be in love, even without the bond. Jesse had his problems and personal demons but he was a beautiful man under all those scars. Jesse was kind, considerate, charming and patient; all the things that Hanzo needed, all wrapped up into one man. What had he done to deserve a man like this? He must have been particularity kind in a past life to find himself with such a wonderful man.

“You sure?” Jesse asked again.

“Yes, I am. They will protect you in the battle.” Hanzo sighed and heard Lena chirp cheerfully that the rendezvous was in sight and they had eyes on the target. The ship dropped and settled as Hanzo picked up his bow and made himself ready. The rest of his teammates made their way to the door and awaited for it to open. Hanzo glanced at Jesse, who smiled reassuringly.

“I'll be right behind ya, Sugar. No worries.”

Hanzo nodded, steeling himself for what was to come and fell in line. True to his word, Jesse lined up behind him with 76 at his other side. Reinhardt and Lucio fell in behind them. Mei and Tracer took up the front, followed by Genji and Mercy. Hanzo found himself behind them with a slightly disgruntled Pharah.

Hanzo glanced at her and found her trying to keep a stony face. Hanzo followed her eyes and found her glaring at the two in front of them. Angela had Genji's arm pulled tightly against her in a very old school way of accompaniment; like a gentlemen escorting a lady to a ball. Part of Hanzo was pleased at the sight; happy if his brother had found happiness with the good doctor, but the other half of him felt slightly uneasy at the sight. Something felt wrong. Why was Pharah upset? 

“Keep in line.” 76 growled at the collection of them. “No letting our guards down. You hear me?”

“Okay dad.” Lena sing-songed.

“I'm not your father.”

The doors dropped open and they were greeted by a slightly worn looking Alexi on the ridge overlooking the Talon base. Next to him was Sombra, who was trying to look bored, inspecting her odd nails, but her eyes were keenly watching them. Sombra looked as she normally did but Alexi seemed...dolled up? His helmet was off, his uniform seemed to fit tighter, even with the overcoat and he had dark black eyeliner on.

“Good ta see ya, love!” Lena broke the line and burst forward in a bright flash to stand in front of Alexi. Hanzo heard 76 give an aggravated sigh behind him. “You wear'in make up?”

Alexi grimaced. “Yes. There are some...interesting people visiting the base today and my...handlers...wanted me to look nice.”

“Interesting people?” Mei asked, tilting her head. “More opposition?”

“Scientists. They are defenseless.” A strange look came over his face for a brief moment. “Not too big of a problem but they will raise the alarm prematurely if they see any of us. More eyes, more risk.”

“Scientists?” Mercy pulled Genji up by the arm. “Should we leave them be? Or are they hostile?”

Alexi turned to face her and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second. It was too quick for most but Hanzo caught it just in time. There was shock in those blue eyes for the briefest of moments, before they hardened and became deathly cold. Hanzo noted it silently and stored that information away for later use.

“If you can kill them, you should. They are bad people.”

“Bad how?” She asked.

Alexi huffed. “The main scientist is a man named Dr. Moreau. He's coming with the group today. He's the man responsible for making Amelie and I into what we were. Both of us have been dolled up for the occasion of his visit.”

“It was really interesting to watch you try to keep a straight face as they painted you like a prized doll, _Guapo._ ” Sombra chuckled, finally giving up the mock disinterest. Despite her words, she seemed gentler in her disposition when their eyes met. Her smile was oddly sympathetic and she nudged his arm. “It's almost time.”

“Do you have the first part of the cure?” Alexi asked Angela, his eyes staying hard. It was clear he was trying very hard to remain impassive.

She nodded, letting go of Genji's arm so she could reach into her kit and pull out a syringe filled with orange liquid. She handed it over, then looped her arm with Genji's again. “The other one is about fifty percent done. I hope to keep Gabriel in an induced coma until both parts are complete. Is that satisfactory?”

“Yes.” Alexi nodded. “You'll be able to transport his dead weight back here? I'm going to have to administer the serum as soon as I have an opening. It may not be close to the exit.”

“I will accompany Jack. We can manage between the two of us.” Reinhardt smiled and stepped forward. Hanzo snorted to himself. Wilhelm could probably handle the Reaper's weight on his own.

Alexi nodded to Sombra and she grinned, all teeth. She pulled up a map of the facility out of thin air and expanded it in front of the gathering. Hanzo leaned forward in interest. He noted with interest that there was a weird bridge that spanned over a deep ravine and it connected two parts of the base together. This place was huge!

“Points of entry are here. Here and here.” She pointed them out and they lighted up on the screen. “Security is usually pretty high, especially with the scientists coming, hence all of our major agents being here today. I'm already in the system and have been for weeks; just waiting for the right moment. Lex and I are going to start our rounds and exactly twenty minutes after, I'll lower the security. I'll only be able to keep it down for two minutes before it arouses suspicion, so you'll have to move quickly.”

“When we're in, then what?” Jack gruffed out.

“Lex will be patrolling with Gabe, here.” She pointed it out and it glowed on the map. “Gabe is in charge of keeping the good doctor safe and will be touring the facility with him.”

“So Jack and I will head in that direction. We will need stealth.” Reinhardt bellowed loudly and it made Hanzo wince.

“I will come with.” He volunteered. “My arrows will keep your approach to the Reaper, silent.”

“I will also come with you.” Mercy smiled. “I will keep Gabriel stabilized as we transport him.”

“Sounds good. Amelie will be here.” Sombra pointed it out on the map. We'll need a team to clear a path to her and the last team will be a distraction assault squad. We need to keep the infantry busy while we get Amelie and Gabe out.”

Genji, Lena, Pharah and I will be the distraction.” Jesse tipped his hat. Ichiro and Hiroki looped up and watched Sombra and Alexi with curious stares. They received curious stares from said two, in response.

“Guess that leaves Mei and I to the rescue.” Lucio grinned.

“I will help you.” Sombra flicked her hand and soon everyone got the map placed on their personal communicators. “We retreat back here when you've completed the mission. The assault team will fall back once I send out a transmission on your communicators. I've set up explosions at the back of the base, which I will set off once the retreat is called. We should all be out by that point.”

“Any priority?” Lucio asked.

“Everyone, except the assault team, needs to keep as silent as possible.” Alexi crossed his arms. “If that fails, take as many as you can out as possible. Not everyone who works for Talon is evil...if they surrender...use your best judgment.”

His words hung heavily in the air. There was no way to tell who was there of their own free will and who supported the cause, fully. Hanzo frowned grimly. Unfortunately, he relied on striking first, before anyone noticed. He may kill some innocent people in the crossfire.

“Alright. You have the plan.” Sombra put her hands on her hips. “Keep together and we should get through this without a problem.”

“If you have anything to say now, I suggest you say it.” Alexi sighed. “Just in case.”

Pharah pushed past Genji and Mercy with a brisk shove and hugged Alexi tightly. “I missed you, Mish-Mish.”

The hard look in Alexi's eyes faded instantly as he embraced the tall woman. “I'm sorry, Fareeha. We haven't been able to talk much since my return. I promise that will change when I'm around more.”

She pulled back and looked down at him. “Jess was right. You are short.”

Alexi snorted. “I'm not short. You're just tall.” He smiled fondly. “My little Fareeha. You're all grown up now. Seems like just yesterday we were playing on the swings together.”

“Keep safe, Mish-Mish.” She put her hand on his shoulder.

“You too. Keep the Assault team in line.”

She saluted before putting on her helmet and walking aside. Mercy straightened out and shook Genji's arm, as if to prompt him. When he remained silent, she cleared her throat a bit loudly and smiled pleasantly.

“It is good to see you again, Alexi. Overwatch is not the same without you there.”

Alexi's posture hardened again but he kept his smile; however, it did not reach his eyes. “I was Blackwatch. I highly doubt that Overwatch missed anything.”

Genji bristled visibly and Hanzo fought the urge to reach out and stabilize him. Mercy chuffed. “Nonsense. I look forward to having some tea with you when this is all said and done.”

His hard look wavered slightly. “Ah. Yes...I too, would like that.”

Mercy looked up at Genji and shook his arm again, giving him a stern look. Genji seemed to ignore it and pulled out of her grip; moving to join Pharah. It left Mercy and Alexi, awkwardly staring after him. Hanzo noted that they had matching looks of disappointment and he would have found it comical if the situation had not been so serious.

Jesse put an arm around Alexi's shoulders and chuckled. “No long faces now. We'll all be together soon!”

Hanzo ignored the pull of his jealousy, but he saw his dragons tense. Alexi looked at the blue noodles, slightly wary.

“You are right. I have faith in you all.”

 _“Guapo.”_ Sombra interrupted. “It's time.”

Alexi looked at the collection and nodded. “See you all on the other side.”

The two of them started making their way back toward the base and Hanzo looked after them for as long as he could, until they disappeared from sight. He then took a moment to grab Jesse's hand, before they all separated for the mission.

“You alright, Sugar?”

“Be careful.” Hanzo sighed. “Use the dragons if you need to.”

“How do I do that?”

“Tell them who you want them to kill and aim your gun. Shoot and they will help you from there.”

Jesse grinned and leaned in to give Hanzo a soft, quick but lingering kiss. “I'll miss you, Sugar.”

Hanzo wanted to pull him back in and kiss him again. He wanted to tell Jesse what had troubled him before and whisper his fears against Jesse's lips. He wanted to wake up to this man everyday and fall asleep beside him every night. He placed a hand on Jesse's chest, frowning when he couldn't feel Jesse's heartbeat because of his chest armor.

 _'It won't be the last time._ ' Hanzo promised himself and he promised Jesse without a word. _'We'll be together again and I'll tell you everythin_ g.'

–  
–

Hanzo tried not to flinch when his arrow took another Talon member out, silently. He remembered Alexi's words, about not everyone being here, having any ill will. He had no choice. This is how it had to be. For Jesse, for Genji, for his new friends in Overwatch, for himself... He had to get them all out of here alive.

He didn't know about Alexi. He wanted to trust him but his own natural suspicion and distrust kept him from doing so. You can never really take the assassin training out of a man. He'd let a lot of people into his life; more than he would have before he'd left Hanamura. What was the harm in welcoming Alexi into it?

_'How about that he's your mate's ex-lover and a deadly assassin in his own right?'_

True, but without Alexi, Genji would be dead. Genji would have been left in that alleyway to bleed out and wouldn't be with them today. So, no matter how he felt about Alexi, he owed him his brother's life. He'd be sure to not forget his manners and at least thank him the next time they had a moment together.

“There they are. Up ahead.” Mercy chirped, her voice barely above a whisper.

Hanzo ducked into a corner and watched as the Reaper, Alexi and a short balding man, walked down the hallway. The balding man prodded at Alexi's side and observed his face for a reaction. Alexi's face was deadpanned but Hanzo could sense his fury from there.

“Magnificent.” The man spoke with a wide grin. “No reaction, whatsoever. Truly, some of my best work.”

Reaper growled, clearly annoyed. “Shut. Up.”

The balding man chuckled. “No need to be testy, Reaper. Your son is safe, isn't he? We gave him a mercy.”

That haunting mask swiveled in the scientist's direction. Hanzo could feel the distaste dripping off him in waves. “What you've done to my boy is no mercy. If I didn't have orders, I'd rip you apart.”

The scientist tutted. Hanzo was guessing that was Dr. Moreau. “You have more clarity today than normal.”

The Reaper growled again, deadly and angry. “Last warning. Shut your mouth and stop touching the Siren.”

Dr. Moreau had enough sense to shut his mouth but he seemed to ooze cockiness and self-satisfaction. Hanzo hated him already. Hanzo suddenly understood Alexi's unwavering loyalty to Gabriel Reyes, however. He was sure it was statements like that had kept Alexi hopeful that the man he'd lovingly called his father, was still in there.

76 stood suddenly and stepped into view, startling both Hanzo and the Reaper. What on earth was he thinking?! “Reyes.”

The Reaper tensed. “Morrison!?”

The doctor looked confused. “Reaper. Who is that?”

“A dead man!” Those shotguns shot out from his coat like lightning and he took deadly aim...only to find a syringe suddenly plunged into the soft spot between his hood and mask. Alexi slammed down on the plunger and drew the empty needle back. “W-WHAT?!”

Shadows lashed out, swirling and twisting in protest; sending pictures flying off the wall and tumbling down the hallway. The Reaper yelled in agony before crumpling to the ground, his mask skittering off as he hit the floor with a sick crack. Hanzo saw the panic in Alexi's eyes as he broke the facade of indifference and knelt by the Reaper.

_“Papi?!”_

Mercy rushed over and helped turn him over. Hanzo heard Jack gasp as the Reaper's face was revealed. It was a mix of shadow and decay, twirling to have tangible shape before settling into the appearance of a handsome, dark skinned, scarred up, older man. His dark hair was long, curly and dark but starting to gray at the roots. His eyes were open and staring blankly up at them; his sclera completely black and his eyes an unnerving, blood red.

Mercy instantly used her caduceus staff and covered him in a soft, warm glow. She nudged the slightly horrified looking Siren to get his attention. Hanzo could not blame him for that reaction. He'd seen pictures of Gabriel Reyes around the base and he knew that this was not the man that Alexi seemed to fondly remember. “He'll be okay, Alexi. We'll get him back safe.”

Jack knelled down and closed the Reaper's open eyes with a surprisingly gentle hand. Hanzo didn't miss how Jack, almost tenderly, brushed a stray curl from Gabriel Reyes' face. “Let's get him back...”

The sound of rapidly retreating footsteps seemed to break Alexi out of his stupor. He turned just in time to see Doctor Moreau, turning the corner and running away from the scene.

“He's getting away!” Was all the warning they got before Alexi bolted after him.

Hanzo jumped into action. “I'll go after him! Get the Reaper back to the ship!” He didn't wait for an answer and took off after Alexi and the doctor.

He followed the sounds of the doctor screaming for help but it seemed the assault team was doing their job well. The halls were all but deserted, save for some dead bodies in Hanzo's path.

 _'Lost contact with Reaper, Window maker and Sombra agents!'_ Called the communicator of a dead Talon agent next to Hanzo. He paused for a moment to listen. _'Hostile activity detected in the front of the gates! At least four hostiles detected! Does anyone have eyes on the Siren!? Siren! Respond!'_

Hanzo leaned in and took the communicator off the dead man. He wouldn't need it anyway. He continued to follow the shouting. He needed to get to Alexi and get him the hell out of here! He didn't want to admit it yet, but he owed the blonde. One turn deserves another and Hanzo did not want to be in anyone's debt.

He found Alexi in a side room, towering over the plump man. The doctor's leg seemed broken and he held up a hand in a meaningless, defensive manner.

“S-stop! Y-You're malfunctioning! I can fix you! It will be okay!” He looked around rapidly; searching for anyone or anything that could help him. He pressed a button at his wrist and aimed in Alexi's direction. Alexi's head twitched for a moment but then corrected, resuming his pursuit. The doctor paled further.  “SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME! THE SIREN IS MALFUNCTIONING!” His voice echoed over the enemy communicator that Hanzo held on to. 

“Malfunctioning...” Alexi laughed but there was no joy in the sound. “I'm malfunctioning?”

“Something must be wrong with the chip! It must-” He was cut off to a brutal punch to the jaw. His head snapped back and hit the tiled floor with a sickening _'crack'_ noise. The doctor whimpered and tried to drag his body away but the heeled point of Alexi's shoe slammed down on his bad leg; causing the doctor to scream out in agony.

“I am **NOT** malfunctioning.”

“You owe your life to me!” The doctor whimpered, gripping at Alexi's heel in vain. “I saved you! I gave you those legs and a new purpose! _I FIXED YOU_.”

Alexi's rage suddenly broke free and a knife came to his hand in a flash. He was atop the doctor faster than Hanzo could blink; straddling his middle and hovering the knife over the doctor's eyes. His normally impassive face, so careful to hide emotion, was suddenly full of it and it overwhelmed Hanzo. He was grinning, despite the furious burning in his eyes; giving off an almost vicious, manic appearance.

“Fixed me?!” He hissed, gripping the doctor roughly by the throat with his free hand. “You should have let me die! I **WOULD** have been better off **DEAD**. What mercy is this life?! You **USED** me as a tool; killing anyone who got in your way! Men, women, children, it didn't matter, did it?!”

Hanzo took a cautious step back and did not interfere. This seemed well warranted and he listened with interest but also kept an eye out for reinforcements. They needed to go, time was running out, but who was Hanzo to deny someone vengeance? He listened to the doctor gag, unable to answer from the tight grip on his throat. Alexi continued, not caring that the doctor couldn't respond to him.

“I've lost **YEARS** of time that I could have been doing something constructive; that I could have been with my family! I've had to see the man that I love find another and move on without me! You've **RUINED** my life!”

Hanzo ignored the guilty feeling welling in his gut. He took Jesse from him... It was fate, there was nothing that Hanzo could have done to stop it; not that he would have wanted to anyway. It confirmed Hanzo's worry about Alexi's state of mind regarding Jesse.

He still loved him.

Well...that was just too bad. He'd have to pry Jesse from Hanzo's cold dead hands if Alexi wanted him that bad.

“Despite everything you've done to me, it's nothing compared to what you put Amelie through. I'd be happy to break your arms and legs off...force you to live with the things you've done...but I promised Amelie. I don't have the time to do as I wish, but I'll make sure it is the worst pain you'll ever feel...so you **KNOW** how you've made Amelie feel.”

The knife sliced down into the doctor's throat. It was a quick, clean, jab; cutting through his flesh like a hot knife through butter. Blood instantly spurt from the wound, splashing Alexi's hand and arm but the assassin's lips were still upturned in what Hanzo would call, _sadistic pleasure._ He took joy in watching this man thrash about as he choked on his own blood; unable to scream, unable to move, only able to slowly and painfully die.

When the doctor finally stopped thrashing and fell limp under him, did the manic smile slip from Alexi's face. He looked down at the doctor with a look of disbelief and then at his bloody hands. He seemed...confused. The light on Hanzo's communicator flashed, singling the full retreat to the team. Hanzo hesitated and took a step forward, before clearing his throat.

“Alexi?”

Alexi's head shot in his direction, eyes slightly wide. “S-Shimada-san...” He turned away for a moment, took a deep breath and ripped the name badge off the doctor's corpse. He opened his coat and the badge vanished somewhere inside it. “How long have you been there?”

“We need to go.” Hanzo said instead of answering the question. “It's time for everyone to retreat.”

Alexi grimaced and tore his gloves off, before tossing them aside. He wiped the leftover blood that the gloves didn't catch, onto his coat. He sighed deeply, stepping over the body and heading for the door. “I.. apologize.”

Hanzo shook his head. “It's fine.”

“You shouldn't have seen that. Why did you not follow the others?”

Hanzo huffed. “You're part of this team, right? We don't leave our agents behind.”

Alexi blinked. “Is that a thing now? Overwatch has changed.”

Hanzo shrugged. “It is the way it has been since I came. It is the only Overwatch that I know.”

“I see.”

“Come. We waste time.”

Alexi nodded and they dashed out of the room and down the hallway. They skidded to a halt when they heard many voices coming down the hall. The communicator that Hanzo had taken off the dead Talon guard, was barking orders to kill the Siren on sight. Their cameras must be up again and they were easily locating Alexi's position.

“Turn back! We need a different route!”

“We can fight them!” Hanzo raised his bow, only to have Alexi force his arm down with a rough shove.

“We'll be overwhelmed! It doesn't matter how deadly we are, Shimada-san. We can't dodge bullets, forever!” Alexi turned, leading the way as Hanzo did his best to follow. Alexi seemed to understand that he moved much quicker and purposely slowed his strides to help Hanzo keep up. Alexi led him down twisting hallways, cursing and making them double back when they heard the rapid footsteps of more soldiers.

“You should have just left me!” Alexi barked as he led the way through the twisting hallways. “Now you've put yourself at risk!”

Hanzo scowled at his back. “What did you expect me to do?! Just let you run off?!”

“That's exactly what I would have wanted you to do! I can handle myself! You should have just gone with them and left me!”

“Jesse wouldn't forgive me if I left you!” He snapped back. He wasn't one hundred percent sure that was actually true but he knew Jesse would mourn if Alexi died. Not just him either... Ana would be devastated. Pharah, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Mercy... Genji.

“Jesse would never forgive **ME** if **YOU** died!” He snapped back, glaring over his shoulder.

Hanzo grit his teeth. “ **SHUT UP** and run!”

Finally Alexi kicked in a door and fresh air blasted Hanzo in the face. They rushed outside and found themselves on the large bridge that connected the two buildings. There was no railings on the stone bridge and the fall would plummet them into the ravine, below. They moved to the middle of the bridge, before heavily armed men barged through the door they intended to go through.

They could go back the way they came or jump off the damn bridge. At a glance, Hanzo knew there was no survival from the fall. Nothing to slow their decent and nothing to soften the blow from the jump. Backwards it was.

“Kill the Overwatch agent and the Siren!” A loud voice rang out in the empty air. “Blow the bridge now! Ignite the C4!”

A sudden blast to the bridge sent Hanzo reeling. He tried to jump back instinctual, but his foot caught roughly on a piece of the erupting stone. He felt the ground beneath him give out and his gut lurched as he was suddenly falling. He reached out to grab anything in vain, glancing up before he fell out of sight. Alexi's startled blue eyes looked back at him as he saw Hanzo fall. He was safely on stable ground, having jumped in time and avoided the detonation.

This was it. This was the end. Even if Hanzo had his dragons, they would not have been able to save him. There was a limit to what they could do and giving Hanzo the ability to fly, was not one of their tricks. He wouldn't survive this fall. There would be nothing left of him to even salvage.

Hanzo did not fear death but for the first time, he felt fear in his passing. Not for himself, but for those he loved. Genji would be alone again, just when they were starting to reconnect and really feel like brothers again. He would never know what had plagued his baby brother's heart these past months. He only hoped that Genji would be strong in the trying times ahead.

And Jesse...

Oh Gods above, Jesse...

He'd blame himself; Hanzo was sure of it. He'd mourn and probably drink himself into a stupor. Hanzo hoped that someone will keep him from drinking himself to death; maybe it would be Alexi. He'd never get the chance to tell Jesse how much he really loved him and how he had wanted to grow old with him. So much had been left between them and Hanzo felt regret as he plummeted like a stone. He shut his eyes and focused instead on Jesse's handsome, smiling face. He thought of Jesse's charming smile, how beautiful his eyes looked in the setting sun, how much Hanzo's heart lifted by the mere sight of him... He hoped this would be his last thought and in death, he hoped to dream of him.

**“HANZO!”**

He felt arms grip his middle and a solid weight collide with him. He opened his eyes but the world around him was spinning rapidly. He shut them again so he wouldn't vomit from the vertigo but his stomach was flipping. He felt the sensation of static electricity beginning to build around him.

“This is probably going to hurt! I'm sorry!” A voice shouted by his ear and the electric charge grew stronger.

Alexi? Had Alexi jumped after him?!

Hanzo grit his teeth as the lightning struck him. His every edge felt hot and sensitive and it almost felt like his heart jumped in his chest and stilled. It felt like getting punched in the head and his body locking up. His world went dark. He couldn't stay conscious if he had tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come tumble with me. 
> 
> http://theapostatemage.tumblr.com/


	10. Sibilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexi suddenly smiled, and walked toward him with calculated precision. Hanzo tensed when Alexi bent down next to him and instantly took hold of his arm, as if it was a natural thing for him to do. He leaned in, lacing their fingers and Hanzo tensed further. He watched the pretty blonde as he pressed himself against Hanzo's side; almost like a lover and way too familiar for the two of them. Hanzo made to move his head away but Alexi's other hand came up and cupped his chin, tilting him in closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This is a monster of a chapter. About 22 pages on my end. It's long, slightly ooc and fast paced at the start. i'm so sorry. I've been sitting on this chapter for weeks and I needed to get it out. I packed way too much in it probably and I'm not 100% happy with it. I'm so sorry guys. I still hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This is the chapter where the truth comes out.

Hanzo lost his breath when he collided with the hard, unforgiving ground. Alexi took the majority of the blow, his shoulder colliding with the dirt first, causing them both to flip ass-over-teakettle. Alexi instantly lost his grip from the blow and Hanzo flew from his arms like a rocket. Hanzo had passed out from the initial blast of lightning; only to come to as soon as they hit the dirt. Hanzo's body slid across sharp rocks and sticks that littered the grassy earth and he groaned softly in pain when he finally came to a stop. He grit his teeth, wincing in pain and silently wished he could have stayed out for the whole tumble and deal with the pain when he woke.

He sighed, shaky, his nails digging into the earth below him as he tried to get his head to stop spinning. His body was still twitching from the sensation of being mildly electrocuted but he was alive! He should be dead by all rights. He felt the sensation of a gentle rain beginning to fall on his exposed skin and he tried to shake off his delirium.

Hanzo had always loved the smell of rain. Only simpletons thought that rain had no smell at all. It was crisp and fresh and had always instilled in Hanzo, a sense or renewal. The rain did feel good against his aching muscles, reminding him that he could still feel the world around him. He was still alive.

He cracked open his eyes reluctantly. He didn't want to move at all but he knew he couldn't just stay here, either. There would most likely be Talon agents looking for any sign of them. He wasn't aware of how far away from the base Alexi had managed to send them. He had to get up, get his bearings and get the hell out of this area. He didn't hear Alexi moving about so it was up to him to investigate.

He spotted Alexi a few meters away, lying still as stone, on his back, on the ground. At first Hanzo thought he might be dead but upon inspection, he could see him breathing. Hanzo shakily got to his feet and wobbled over to the blonde; resisting the urge to topple sideways from a sudden lash of vertigo.

“Hey.” He called but received no answer.

Hanzo grumbled and finally staggered his way to Alexi's side, only to find him out cold. His blonde hair was stained slightly red; his forehead bleeding from a nasty little gash near his temple. His left arm defiantly appeared to be dislocated at the shoulder but other than that, he seemed to be okay.

The rain started to pick up and Hanzo glared at the sky as if trying to will the rain to cease. It resolutely ignored him and an ominous crack of thunder answered his weakening glare. He'd already been electrocuted once today and once was certainly enough. He needed to find shelter and soon.

He glared down at the unconscious blonde with a huff. Now he owed him again. Hanzo hated to owe anyone, anything but because of Alexi, he had a chance to survive this and a chance to see Jesse again. He took a deep breath before bodily hefting the man up. Hanzo grunted under his weight, trying not to jostle the bad shoulder and cringing as he received a shock, like static electricity for his efforts.

Once Hanzo got his footing, he found Alexi's dead weight surprisingly easy to carry. He silently thanked all the years of training and discipline in this moment. He luckily didn't have to wander too far, as he found an outcropping of rocks that formed a small cave. It was barely big enough for the both of them but it would serve until he storm passed.

He set Alexi down and sat down beside him. He glanced at his communicator, only to find it broken. He probably smashed it upon impact. Hanzo dug around in his kyudo-gi and pulled out his cellphone and let out a sigh of relief to find it unharmed; save for a small crack on the left side of the screen. He powered up the screen and smiled at the picture of a younger Genji and himself on the home screen. He then frowned when he saw he had no signal at all. They were in a dead zone. Just perfect.

A quick glance at Alexi showed that he was missing his communicator entirely. Hanzo cursed and checked his own supplies; surprised that he had not done so sooner. He luckily still had Storm-bow but was missing all his arrows. He still had his gourd full of sake, his phone and a case in which he kept his cigarettes that he carefully rolled himself. He didn't have his dragons and he didn't have arrows. He was basically defenseless, save for the bow itself to use as a weapon. Worse case scenario, he could use his fists too. Unless they took his arms, he was never truly defenseless.

_“Pomoshch'...”_

Hanzo glanced over at the blonde with a raised eyebrow. He was still out but his eyes were moving rapidly behind his lids.

_“Lyubov...Pozhaluysta...”_

Hanzo frowned. He didn't understand Russian. He vaguely wondered if he should disturb him in his slumber. That arm needed to be reset and the sooner the better. He gripped his arm and braced his shoulder, ready to pop the appendage back into place.

_“Genji.”_

Hanzo blinked. Was Alexi dreaming of his brother? Jesse had told Hanzo that Genji and Alexi hadn't gotten along too well back then but the almost sweet, wispy way that Alexi had just called out for Hanzo's brother in his sleep, bordered on deep intimacy.

He popped the arm back in and Alexi's eyes shot open in pain. _“BLYAD! SUKA!”_

Hanzo moved away from any of his panicked, flailing. Those blue eyes were wide, fearful and unfocused as he frantically looked around for hostiles. When he eyes settled on Hanzo, they refocused and his eyes slipped shut; seeming to understand his current situation. Hanzo sat in silence with him, watching Alexi try and catch his breath against the cold stone of their shelter.

After a few moments, Hanzo broke the ice. “Can you move your arm?”

Alexi's eyes slipped open again and he watched Hanzo carefully. He moved the arm with no great effort and made a small noise of confirmation. “How long have I been out?”

“Not long.”

Alexi blinked up at the stone ceiling and sat up with some effort. He touched his forehead and grimaced at the blood. He instantly checked his own inventory, scowling at his missing communicator.

“I'm out of arrows.” Hanzo decided to inform him. “My communicator is broken but I do have a phone. However, it appears we are in a dead zone.”

“We're not far enough away from the base.” Alexi sighed, taking off the overcoat. Underneath, he wore a form fitting body suit that went all the way up to his neck; the only skin exposed was his hands and face. He pulled the doctor's I.D. card out and huffed. “Talon tries to cover their own ass as much as possible.” He turned his body from Hanzo's view and he could hear the noise of something unzipping. Hanzo watched him work a bit awkwardly before the sound of the zipper came again. He turned back around and the I.D. card was nowhere in sight.

“What were you doing?”

“None of your business.”

Well then. Hanzo's eyes narrowed. “I see.”

Hanzo was unsure why the atmosphere had suddenly turned so hostile. He suppose he was out of line for asking but at the same time, Hanzo was trapped here with only the blonde for company. He could brave the storm and start walking but he had no real idea where he was and if Talon was looking for them...he'd probably be easily ambushed. The look in Alexi's eyes made Hanzo think that Alexi had come to the same conclusion. They were trapped here together, until the storm passed.

Gods, this was awkward.

What do you say to your boyfriend's ex? Hanzo was never good at small talk, always preferring silence, but this was bordering on painful. He blamed Jesse, his brother and the rest of Overwatch for getting him used to being social. He should thank Alexi for saving his life back there. If not for him, Hanzo would be paste on the bottom of the ravine. Why did he jump after him? Why save him when he could have killed himself in the process? HOW had he even saved him? Hanzo remembers the feeling of being electrocuted and then... nothing. The next feeling was of them hitting the ground and Hanzo had no idea how they had survived.

He wanted to ask about the past, about Alexi and Jesse's past relationship, about Genji and what he was like back then. Hanzo wanted to ask if Alexi missed Jesse, if he still wanted to be with him and if he hated Hanzo for taking his place. He did not think these things would be very well received; given what he told the doctor before giving him a hole in the throat.

_“I've lost YEARS of time that I could have been doing something constructive; that I could have been with my family! I've had to see the man that I love find another and move on without me! You've RUINED my life!”_

Hanzo opened his mouth to say something and then shut it again. Alexi was watching Hanzo out of the corner of his eye, gaze sharp and suspicious. Hanzo felt bad for him but what could he do? He wasn't going to apologize for taking Jesse.

It was fate. Jesse was his and his alone.

“Lets not try and fill the silence with awkward and half hearted talk.” Alexi spoke, turning away and lying back down. Hanzo glared at his back. Rude. “Try and rest, Shimada-san. We head out as soon as the storm lets up.”

Hanzo stared at his back to the point he knew that Alexi was still aware and huffed loudly. He had planned to at least thank him but the more Alexi clearly ignored him, the more bitter Hanzo found himself becoming. So, he just turned as Alexi had and tried to rest against the unforgiving ground.

–

It rained all night and Hanzo slept like shit. He'd slept in worse places during his travels but now he knew what it was like to have the delicious heat of his mate curled against him. He hadn't spent a night apart from Jesse since they started their relationship and now Hanzo found himself unable to sleep without him near. He wondered if Jesse was feeling the same.

Jesse....

He must be worried sick.

He had Ichiro and Hiroki though. He knew the dragons would soothe Jesse's nerves about Hanzo's well being. They would fade from the earth if Hanzo passed; making themselves ready for the next Shimada. At this rate, it would be a spawn of Genji...if he ever chose to...or could... have children. Hanzo's heart ached for multiple reasons.

Genji. He didn't know the extent of his brother's injuries. He didn't know if his brother could feel hot or cold, or even breed! Could he taste? Did he even need to eat? He'd seen Genji eating before but he was unaware if Genji actually needed sustenance. They were just starting to repair what was broken between them, to trust and let each other back in.

And Jesse. He did want to retire with him some day. He wanted to grow old with that silly cowboy. He wanted to have children with him; beautiful babies with Jesse's hair, eyes and dimples, that would someday have dragons of their own. He wanted anything that Jesse could give him and it scared him. He didn't deserve these things but it didn't stop him from wanting.

It was no surprise that he dreamed of Jesse when he did manage to sleep. He dreamed of his beautiful laugh and his handsome smile. He felt whole and complete, reaching out and touching the warm flesh of Jesse's arm. Jesse's mouth moved but nothing came out. Darkness flowed in like a tidal wave, Jesse was screaming and Hanzo felt like he was drowning in the black waves. He lost his grip on him and felt like he was being pulled away by a strong current. His heart seized as Jesse's screams fell silent and he couldn't hear him at all. He screamed for him to answer, begged for him, for anything to give him a sign. He shocked himself awake many times and each time sleep claimed him again, it was the same nightmare.

He woke early, giving up finally and grumbling from the horrible sleep, only to find Alexi had awoken before him. The blonde had fully disposed of the overcoat and Talon armor and was just in the bodysuit and his prosthetic legs. He'd torn off the Talon patch on his shoulder and was burning them without a word. He'd washed the dark eyeliner and blood off at some point and the tips of his blonde hair was still wet from the effort. He didn't appear to be armed.

Hanzo took the time to sharpen some sticks into poorly serving arrows but it was better safe than sorry. Alexi kept the fire controlled and small and poured some collected water from the rain atop it when the objects finished burning. Hanzo put the makeshift arrows in his quiver and straightened out.

“Are you armed?” Hanzo asked.

Alexi finally looked at him, his blue eyes cold but not as they had been the night before. He seemed to hesitate as if wondering if he should answer or not. “Yes. I have some knives on my person. I lost my rifle in the fall.”

Where was he hiding those?! “We should get moving then. Do you know what direction to head in?”

Alexi nodded and pointed north. “There's a little town a couple of miles from here.”

“You know the town well?”

Alexi suddenly smiled, and walked toward him with calculated precision. Hanzo tensed when Alexi bent down next to him and instantly took hold of his arm, as if it was a natural thing for him to do. He leaned in, lacing their fingers and Hanzo tensed further. He watched the pretty blonde as he pressed himself against Hanzo's side; almost like a lover and way too familiar for the two of them. Hanzo made to move his head away but Alexi's other hand came up and cupped his chin, tilting him in closer.

**WHAT.**

Hanzo could take in every fine detail of the color in Alexi's blue eyes and Hanzo could see how a man could get lost in them. How often had Jesse lost himself in those blue depths? His stomach clenched in bitterness. He hated how insecure he felt when next to this man. He hated how he tried to measure them together and find himself as the better lover. He wanted to hate Alexi; he used to hate him but now he wasn't so sure.

“We are being watched.” Alexi whispered. Hanzo's eyes widened at his words and Alexi shook his arm before he could respond. “Don't look. Focus on me.”

“How long?”

Alexi laughed loudly, a light and airy sound. It was clearly for show. “Since at least this morning.” He went back to whispering. His nose pressed against the shell of Hanzo's ear, his fingers caressed Hanzo's beard and made him feel very, very, VERY uncomfortable. “When I went to wash up, I found footprints that weren't yours from the rain. At least five people. I think they're waiting for the right moment.”

“Why did you keep this to yourself until now?”

“No time. I think they were watching and saw me return. When we get into town, we will establish a connection to Overwatch through your phone.” Alexi pulled him to his feet and chuckled. “Come on, Baby. The others are going to be waiting for us.” He was no longer whispering. The pet name McCree had for Hanzo being used by someone else made his stomach flip unpleasantly. “Best not keep them waiting.” He kept his arm linked with Hanzo and actually leaned his head on his shoulder. His voice pitched low, just for them again. “Keep walking. Act natural.”

“We are not a couple.” Hanzo hissed quietly, his irritation growing.“It is hard to act natural when we do not even like each other.” Alexi fell silent, there was no noise around them save for the early morning birds and the crunch of their footsteps on the grass. For some reason, Hanzo felt like he had just made a mistake. He didn't actually hate the blonde. In fact, he felt an odd sense of calm when around him; like he was kin. Very, very odd. “The men following us...” He changed the subject, making sure to keep his voice at a whisper. “Talon agents come to finish the job?”

“No.” Alexi hummed, some tension easing. “They are more careful than Talon stock. Talon would have charged into the cave we were hiding in like morons. They also do not have the resources after such an attack, to chase after two men that they probably assumed plummeted to their deaths. No. Talon will lick their wounds and try to regroup.”

“Then who?”

“I do not know, Shimada-san... all I do know is that they are being careful. They know at least one of us are trained in assassination so they have kept their distance so far. They are aware of one or both of our reputations.”

“Assassins, then?”

Alexi nodded. “Not very good ones or they wouldn't of left a trace and unfortunately, I don't think they are here for me.”

Hanzo sighed. He had been hunted by assassins for some time now and it had only died down when he'd taken shelter inside of Overwatch's ranks. Most assassins that the elders of his family had sent after him were laughable but some had been a challenge; nothing Hanzo couldn't overcome but still enough to break a sweat.

“I mean,” Alexi continued. “I was Talon until last night. They wouldn't of had time to organize killers to pursue me yet. They don't even know if I'm alive.”

“They are most likely mine.” Hanzo conceded. “I am unaware of how they tracked me to this location, however.”

“Maybe they'd been watching you for a while.”

Hanzo felt his stomach clench again and he tensed in Alexi's hold. They knew Hanzo was in Overwatch then. Had they'd followed him to the Talon base and witnessed them fall? Had they'd seen where Alexi had sent them to and followed the trail in the rain? How much did they know? Did they know about his relationship with Jesse? He hadn't been very secretive about it. He could only hope that they had no idea.

They pulled into an open field, the town in the distance like a beacon of hope. Alexi's grip on him tightened and Hanzo felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as electricity around them charged up.

“DO NOT.” He barked louder than intended.

The static feeling died down and Alexi tried to hide his frustration. He hid it behind a clearly fake smile and picked up the pace in his already long, elegant strides. “I need you to trust me, Shimada-san.”

“Easier said than done.” Why? Why did he have to be so hostile? He hated how his own voice sounded.

“We are out in the open. They will either wait for us to clear the field before following or they will ambush us any moment.” When Hanzo huffed, he watched Alexi's eyebrows pinch together. “What do you suggest we do then?”

“Be calm. Do you believe that they are on to us?”

Alexi went silent for a moment, clearly thinking hard. “No. I don't think so. I think if they knew we were on to them, they would have already tried to kill us.”

“Then stay calm. Be prepared if they approach but play the fool. They heard you say that there were others waiting on us. They will probably try and observe who we will be meeting with.”

“You're assuming these assailants are stupid then. If they know you, they know you are dangerous. They know you're not stupid either. Why wait?”

“They may not know me. They may simply be hired guns that the Elder's have sent after me. They do not tell their hired personnel more than absolutely necessarily. So they may be idiots.” Hanzo really hoped they were idiots.

“I hope you're right, Shimada-san. I didn't jump after you and risk my life just to die here.”

They got about halfway through the field before Hanzo finally broke the silence. He'd been silent for the most part, unable to turn around and peek without giving them away; so he'd stayed silent just to listen for footsteps that were not theirs. It seems they were not being followed just yet.

“Why did you?”

Alexi looked over, an eyebrow raising. “Why did I what?”

“Why did you jump after me?” Hanzo swallowed thickly. He wasn't sure if it was a question he actually wanted to be answered but he did suppose it would give him peace of mind.

“You didn't leave me behind, so I returned the favor.”

Hanzo sighed. He felt like that wasn't the truth. “Did you know we would survive the fall?”

“No. I'd never teleported with someone else before and I didn't have a visual target in mind when I did.”

Ah. So he could teleport; at least at short range. “Then why risk yourself to such a degree? It makes no sense to me.”

“Jesse would be sad if you died.” Alexi's head tilted slightly. “I have a soft spot for him and he clearly loves you.”

“You could have tried to win him back after I died.” Hanzo said before he could stop himself. He felt Alexi come to a sudden halt but he used his strength to keep him moving. He felt the blonde stumble a bit before regaining his footing and keeping pace.

“What?”

“Am I wrong?”

“Yes. You are.” The answer surprised Hanzo but he kept moving as if it hadn't. Alexi's grip on his arm was almost painful now. “What kind of man do you take me for?”

“A man who loves the same man that I do. You've had to watch the man you love move on and find another.” He almost snarled. He squeezed Alexi's arm back, just as tight. He couldn't help the jealousy raising up into his voice. “I heard you back there.”

Alexi's head whipped in his direction, his eyes fiery and full of emotion, so raw that it was startling. He stayed silent until they made it to the small town and pulled free of Hanzo's grip as soon as they stepped foot in the town lines. He whirled on him, a growl hissing out, contrast to normally calm cadence. “I wasn't talking about Jesse!”

A few people on the outskirts turned and looked in their direction. They must look odd to them, two clearly foreign men in odd clothing having an argument after just approaching from the field. Alexi scowled at him and started to walk into the depths of the town.

“What are you talking about?” Hanzo hissed and stormed after him. He knew if Alexi had wanted to lose him, he'd already be gone but yet he kept close enough for Hanzo to easily follow. “Are you not in love with Jesse? Did you not date him?”

“I did date Jesse but I haven't been in love with Jesse for YEARS.” Alexi finally spoke after they got to a more populated area. He stopped, looking a bit tired and leaned against an alleyway wall. “It took me less than a year to get over him after we broke up. Bitterness makes the process easier.”

Hanzo stood there, feeling embarrassed and dumbfounded. Was that the truth? If it was, there was someone else in Overwatch that Alexi had fallen in love with. Hanzo had just automatically assumed it was Jesse and now he looked like a fool. He had a very good idea of who that might be now that it was not Jesse. Now that his jealousy had receded and his mind cleared he analyzed all the clues he'd picked up in the short time he'd been able to observe how Alexi acted around the members of Overwatch. He was almost certain but he knew it was defiantly not his place to even somewhat suggest. He'd felt an apology bubbling up inside him but he bit it back. Alexi looked in no mood to hear a rambled apology. So, he cleared his throat and tried something else.

“You know this town well?”

“Well enough to know when it's most crowded and when the train passes through.” Alexi's fingers drummed on his arm, but his face relaxed and seemed grateful for the change of subject. “You should call Overwatch now. I'll give them coordinates to pick us up about about a days ride from here. The train should be passing over a bridge nearby this own in an hour or so. We'll hijack a ride right to the coordinates.”

“We cannot just have them pick us up here?”

Alexi gave him an annoyed look and Hanzo shot one right back at him. The question was a valid one. “Isn't Overwatch still suppose to be a secret?”

“They can be subtle.”

Alexi's eyebrow rose into his hairline. “I can name three very good examples of the lack of subtlety right now and I'm very sure one of those examples would be itching to come here and get you.”

Ah. Jesse. “They can be subtle.” Hanzo repeated. If warned, they could be.

“Maybe that's so but we're still being followed. Don't think those assassins of yours gave up just because we made it here.” Alexi glanced to his left, saw something that clearly caught his attention because he straightened out. “Call Overwatch. I'm going to go secure us a ride to the train. Stay on the line with them until I return.”

Before Hanzo would even think about protesting, Alexi pushed off the wall and practically vanished into the bustling crowd of people.  
–

“It is good to hear from you agent Shimada. You had us all worried.”

Hanzo smiled at Winston's concerned voice. He hid himself in that alleyway, his back against the cool brick to keep himself from being snuck up on. He was still aware that the assassins were out there. “I am sorry to worry you.”

When Hanzo had first called, no one had answered. Frustrated, he'd called Winston's personal communication again. Luckily, he'd picked up the second time. He'd apologized, not recognizing the number calling him and had Athena scan it before finally answering. Hanzo couldn't blame him.

“We're pleased that you're alright. Is the Siren with you as well?”

Hanzo glanced to his left and caught the sight of that blonde head making his way back through the crowd. “Yes.”

“Is he okay as well? Is everything okay?”

“He's fine too.”

“Are you in any danger?”

“Yes.” Hanzo sighed. “But not from him. I fear some of my baggage has found us and has been perusing us since the fall. We need to arrange for a pick up about a day's journey on foot from where we are. We need to shake our pursuers before you all arrive.”

“Would you like me to retrieve Satya? We could arrange for teleportation.”

Hanzo blinked. That was a pretty good idea. “Yes.”

“Alright. I've had Athena summon her to my location. Would you like to give me the coordinates?”

“Ah, yes. Hold on.” Hanzo waited until Alexi was back at his side before handing him the phone. Alexi took it without a word and then knelt down by a open topped parked car.

Hanzo noted that Alexi had some wire, a screwdriver and a few other bits of metal he must have pilfered from somewhere. He listened to Alexi drone off some numbers that Hanzo would only be able to locate if he had a map handy in front of him. Suddenly Alexi's face changed expression to a fond one before he turned to Hanzo without standing up and held out his phone to him.

“...?” Hanzo wordlessly took the phone.

“Jesse's on the line.”

Ah.

“Jesse?”

“SUGAR!” His excited voice blasted through the speakers of Hanzo's phone. “Darlin'! I was so worried 'bout ya!”

Hanzo's heart leaps at the wonderful timber of his voice, aching for him in more than one way. He almost said, 'thank you' but that didn't cover what he felt and sounded dumb. He hesitated, glancing down at Alexi and found the blonde working on the car; pulling wires and reconnecting them, trying to ignore Hanzo's phone call. He could tell in the shift of Alexi's eyes that he was listening though but trying to be polite and seem that he wasn't. He couldn't just walk away either; not with the assassins about so even though the call was personal, he'd have to deal with the blonde being able to listen.

“I am sorry to worry you, Koibito.” He breathed in deep. “Did the dragons not soothe your worries?”

“Hell, they tried Sugar... but it just wasn't the same. They gave me a mighty comfort but I had some horrible dreams.”

“Me as well. I am used to lying beside you.”

He could hear Jesse smile on his end of the line. “Me too. Listen Han, things have been real hostile here since y'all been gone. Lex seemed to be a bit of a peace-keeper between our two little groups and things haven't been goin' too well.”

“What has happened? Is everyone safe?” He saw Alexi perk up a bit, listening more intently.

“We're all fine now. Widow and Ana got into it a bit and then Sombra and Genji exchanged a few words, all sneaky like but I could tell it was hostile.”

“No one was harmed?” He didn't care if they were all supposed to be getting along. If the Widowmaker or Sombra had hurt anyone in the group, it was all over for them. Hanzo would see to it personally.

“Nah, sugar. Just some mean words were all that was thrown. Everyone wants 'ta cast blame somewhere. We were all exhausted and freak'in out 'bout yer fall. We were all like a bunch of angry bears, ready to fight over the last honeycomb. We were so worried 'bout ya. I was worried 'bout ya.”

“I am fine...thanks to the Siren.” He saw Alexi turn his full attention back to the car and pretend not to listen again.

“Gotcha. I'll have to thank him then.”

“We both will.” Hanzo admitted, feeling a bit like garbage. He should have said thank you a long time ago.

“Shimada-san. We do not have long.” Alexi interrupted, standing up from his work as the engine of the car, suddenly roared to life.

“I must go Jesse.”

There was silence on his end for a moment. “I love you, Baby. You know that, right?”

Hanzo's heart jumped up into his throat. His previous fears were replaced with elation and he was sure that he couldn't hide the stupid smile that came to his face. “Y-yes.” He hated that his voice cracked slightly. “I, as well.”

“Stay safe, Sugar. I'll see you tomorrow.”

Hanzo bid his goodbye and was reluctant to hang up but did so anyway. Alexi sat in the front seat of the now active car and was messing with some wires under the steering wheel.

“You hot wired a car.” Hanzo stated the obvious.

“Yep.” He popped the 'p' at the end.

“Where did you learn to do such a thing?”

“Blackwatch.” he grinned. “Papi taught me loads of things. How to hot wire cars, disarm bombs, how to make a bomb active, resist torture, all the good stuff Overwatch would scoff at teaching you.”

“Well, I am thankful for it.”

“Get in. I'll be done in a second. It's been awhile and I'm having a bit of trouble with this last wire...”

Hanzo did as he was told and settled in the passenger seat. He rested Storm bow in his lap and sighed in relief. He felt better after hearing Jesse's voice and took great comfort that Jesse loved him and was waiting for him. The only sounds were the bustle of the town and Alexi trying to connect the wires. No one seemed to be paying them any mind, luckily. Everyone here seemed too busy to pay attention and it seemed nothing short of a gunfight was going to change that.

“I don't...dislike you, Shimada-san.” Alexi suddenly spoke, breaking the easy silence between them.

Well then. That was unexpected. After the chilly reception he'd received last night and before, he had assumed the blonde had a massive distaste for him. “You do not act as if you enjoy my presence.”

“My apologies.” He sighed. “I know it is not my place to cast any judgment on you for your past sins. Especially not when he has clearly forgiven you.”

“You...disliked me because of Genji?”

Alexi nodded, his grip on the wires tightening. “He was in Blackwatch with Jesse and myself. He was...so angry back then. I had also been...disposed of by my real family. I empathized with his pain. Though I have overstepped. It is not my place to get involved with Genji's personal business. You have my apologies.”

“Genji and I have amended.” He confirmed. “Though I can not say why he has forgiven me. I do not deserve it.”

“Genji seems to think so.” He tilted his head, a ghost of a real smile pressing to his lips. “Jesse too. I can tell how much he cares for you.” Hanzo's cheeks reddened. He didn't know why he felt so embarrassed all of a sudden.

“Listen...” He began, an apology for his own jealous behavior and the intent to thank Alexi for everything he'd done for him, forming in his mind. “...Call me Hanzo.”

The blonde's hands slipped on the wire, the words clearly taking him by surprise. He didn't look up at Hanzo, keeping his focus on the wires in front of him, instead. Hanzo could see his lips curling up into a real smile, though and Hanzo weirdly felt at peace in his presence.

“Why?”

“It must be odd for you to use the honorific when you're so familiar with Genji. I appreciate the respect you've shown but Hanzo will serve just as well.”

“Okay.” Alexi smile widened a bit. “Hanzo it is, then.”

Hanzo felt good. Things between them were defiantly less hostile and dare he say, comfortable. He knew he could choose not to believe the things Alexi said but after everything they'd been through together and Alexi's words about not being in love with Jesse, made the process of trust so much easier. Who knows? Maybe he was being played but all Hanzo's instincts told him that this was real; that Alexi was telling the truth. He was not clouded by grief, anger or jealousy and he felt like he could see the blonde clearly for the first time. He cleared his throat, ready to thank him for everything.

“Hands up boys.”

Both Alexi and Hanzo's head turned to Hanzo's side of the car to find a man holding a very impressive looking assault rifle directly at them. Soon the car was surrounded by five other guys, all dressed similarly and holding guns. They were not as impressive as assault rifle man's but obviously still dangerous.

They all had similar haircuts that went out of style years ago and wore dark sunglasses. Hanzo almost scoffed but knew better to do so at the moment. They looked like men out of a cheesy 1960's films that Genji had been fond of in their youth. All they needed to do now was break out into song and dance.

Hanzo cursed silently. He'd been so lost in his own thoughts that he carelessly ceased trying to listen for the assassins.

Alexi's hands went up but the wire was still within reach. “What's the meaning of this? A robbery?” He was obviously playing dumb as Hanzo had suggested earlier.

“We're only here for the Shimada.” The leader barked. “They'd like you back alive, so just come quietly.”

Hanzo opened his mouth to answer but Alexi beat him to it. “You're not taking him anywhere.”

“We'd heard through the Elders that the Shimada had a mate. Our instructions didn't say to take you too. Just shut your mouth and you'll keep your pretty blonde head.”

Hanzo felt both panic and relief at the same instant. They knew Hanzo had found someone to call mate but they didn't know it was Jesse. They thought it was Alexi and given the act they'd put on when coming here, it all but convinced them of the case.

“Mate?” Alexi asked, his voice offering real confusion.

Shit.

The leader laughed, his gun relaxing slightly. “He didn't tell you?”

“No?”

The other men gave answering laughs and Hanzo silently prepared himself to lash out once their guard lowered a bit more. He didn't like this. Everything in him was screaming at him to attack. They were still too prepared for Hanzo to strike. He knew he could kill the leader in an instant and jump behind the car for cover but Alexi would be shot to shit in seconds. He found himself unwilling to sacrifice his new... companion? Dare he say, friend?

“I grew up in Hanamura.” One of the men spoke, coming to rest directly in front of the car. “We all know about the Shimada. They have Dragons, you know. Real ones. At any moment, you might be spotted by one an taken from your home to be their mate.”

Hanzo bristled. They made it sound like kidnapping. People around them were defiantly starting to take notice of the two foreign men in the car being accosted by six other foreign men with guns.

“Couldn't talk about it either.” He continued. “You'd get killed if they even got wind of you talking about it. The Elders said we could use you as persuasion to get the Shimada to cooperate.”

Alexi huffed. “You can't use me for such a thing. He'd have to care about me.”

Hanzo turned his head to look at Alexi, a surprising protest on his lips but he silenced himself when he found Alexi meeting his gaze steadily; a sense of readiness in his blue irises. Hanzo clutched the Storm bow in his lap and waited.

“You really don't know?! How delicious this is!” The leader laughed loudly and his men followed suit; guns lowering by a fraction more. “You can't deny it, Blondie. We've seen the marks on you and we know you're mated to the Dragon. The Elder's told us everything we need to know about it. It's not our fault that he hasn't told you a thing!”

Alexi's hand reached out and grabbed the man right by his window. In and explosive shock of electricity, the man was sent flying with a yelp into a crowd of people. Hanzo acted instantly. He shoved the sharp point of Storm bow up into the leader's face, getting him right under the chin and piecing the sensitive skin there. He gurgled helplessly until Hanzo pulled it free and he crumpled to the ground. All of this happened in a matter of a second but Hanzo felt like time was moving much slower.

Alexi could move fast and his hands were back on the wire before anyone could even raise their guns. Hanzo remembered how fast he could move during their first encounter and it was good he did not disappoint. The wires finally caught and he jammed his foot down as hard as he could on the accelerator. They pitched forward and if not for Hanzo's grip on the side, he'd of been sent flying into the back. The man in front was promptly run over and Alexi managed to barely get control of the car before it careened into now, very actively watching bystanders.

Hanzo managed to catch a glimpse of the only three remaining men, shoving an innocent man out of the car to pursue them before they rounded a sharp corner and practically flew down the street.

“Your assassin's don't know when to shut up, do they?!” Alexi yelled over the rushing wind, a grin on his face as he skillfully dodged around cars.

“No!” Hanzo laughed, feeling his adrenaline spike. “No they do not!”

Another car swooped in with the three remaining assassins inside. They could at least keep up, Hanzo gave them that much. They were gaining on them and pulling up along side Alexi's window. He could see the man in the passenger side readying his gun.

“Do you trust me?!” Hanzo asked, getting a leg under him and pulling one of the sharpened sticks from his quiver.

Alexi glanced at him and then back at the road. “Yes!”

“Then do not swerve the car, no matter what! Keep it steady!”

“Okay!”

They got in close and Hanzo fired. He had to compensate for the wind and the lack of actual weight to his makeshift arrows but he was a master at this, after all. The first stick embedded itself roughly in the man's hand, making him drop his gun with a startled shriek. The second arrow that fired rapidly after the first, embedded itself in his skull and the man toppled out of the car, lifeless. The driver cursed and pulled back, out of range of Hanzo's makeshift arrows but still close enough for pursuit.

“I see the way to the train but we have a problem!” Alexi shouted at Hanzo. “They'll just follow us!”

“There are only two! We can take them!”

Alexi smiled. “That, I have no doubt but we have already drawn tons of attention to ourselves. People will get in the way and might get hurt. We might end up on the news!”

“What do you suggest then?”

“I have an idea, Hanzo!” Alexi suddenly turned and Hanzo could see he was driving to the limit of the town lines. They drove along a winding road on a cliff across from an overhead pass with tracks atop it. The pass was above a ravine, much like the one Hanzo had toppled into at the Talon base and the sight of it made his gut flip unpleasantly. The horn of a train sounded and sure enough, a train came into view across from them.

“Right on time.” Alexi mused and turned the car sharply, heading right for the edge of the cliff.

“Reyes!” Hanzo felt some slight panic. “What are you doing?!”

“Do you trust me?!” Alexi took one hand off the wheel and held it out to Hanzo. They were rapidly approaching the cliff. Hanzo took his hand without much hesitation. His own words to Alexi earlier being used . He found himself believing and trusting without issue. What kind of spell had the Siren cast upon him?

“Yes!”

“Then hold on tight! I think I got a hold of it now!”

Hanzo felt the bristle of electricity again and the air suddenly felt thick. The car flew off the cliff and lurched them forward, making Hanzo's gut tighten from the head rush. He felt something strike into him full force and he shut his eyes against it. It didn't hurt as much this time and only felt like static electricity.

He opened his eyes again when they made contact with something metal, but the landing was more precise and Hanzo only fell to his knees. They were on the train! Fascinating! If they teleported again, Hanzo would try to keep his eyes open next time.

A cold wet muzzle making contact with Hanzo's bare shoulder made him jump and if not for Alexi's grip on his other hand, he would have toppled out of the open train-car door. He heard Alexi chuckle and almost went to glare at the blonde but turned toward whatever had touched him instead. A beautiful, yet ragged chestnut horse looked down at him. Hanzo blinked, clearly confused.

Alexi let go of his shoulder and peered out the opening. Hanzo scooted a bit closer to the edge to observe as well and grinned when he saw their assailants looking down at the car wreck and not up at the train-car.

“They probably think we're dead.” Alexi pulled Hanzo away from the door and then let go; settling down on a stack of hay. “They'll learn otherwise eventually but we'll lose them in this. Not a bad idea, right?”

“You could have killed us both.” Hanzo smiled despite this, chuckling as he stood up firmly and turned his attention to the horse next to him. The poor thing looked worse for wear, no saddle, mane in tangles and clearly not well taken care of. The poor beast.

“Ah. But I didn't.”

“You've destroyed someone's car.”

“I'm sure they're insured. It was too nice a car to not be.”

“You killed two men.”

“Right back at you.” He shrugged. “Are all the assassins sent after you that incompetent?”

“No.” Hanzo reached out to the horse and frowned slightly when it recoiled from his touch. Must have been abused too. “I think these were just a courtesy call, to make sure I didn't forget that they were still around. The next ones will be more competent.”

Alexi remained silent for only a moment. “When we get back, we'll warn Winston. We'll have him raise security. Sombra will be able to easily assist in that...” He trailed off a bit, letting out a deep sigh. “It shouldn't be too hard to bribe her.”

“You're close to her.” Hanzo stepped away from the tense beast so it could relax. He sat down close to Alexi on the hay stack but far enough away to not be too overly familiar.

“I guess.” Alexi shrugged. “We're friends.”

“How did that happen? You do not appear to share interests.”

“We share the same interest in saving Amelie and Gabriel...other than that, I am unsure how we became friends.” Hanzo cocked his head in a silent question and it earned a small, halfhearted smile. “I have gaps in my memory still. I've recovered some and it hasn't been all good. I try not to remember my time as the Siren. I'm better off that way...but Sombra has... an affection for me, I am unsure why or how.”

“Maybe she is interested in you romantically.” It was not a bad time to pry; now that they were out of harms way.

Alexi scoffed. “No.”

“Is it so impossible?”

“Seeing as Sombra is gay, yes, I'm pretty sure she isn't interested in me, romantically. I'm missing some key parts.”

“Oh.”

Alexi laughed, a nice airy sound that Hanzo had not been able to appreciate before now. “I understand why you may think that, though. Sombra is really... hands on with her affection. We are just friends.”

Hanzo nodded, knowing it was probably not the case anyway. He just wanted to rule everything out. “So what now?”

“We have time.” Alexi tilted his head slightly. “Twenty questions?”

Hanzo had a better time than he thought he would playing such a ridiculous game. He was able to learn some things about Alexi in exchange for information about himself. Nothing too invasive. Favorite color? Alexi liked green and Hanzo liked blue. First love? Ha! They shared that answer. Jesse. Hanzo was surprisingly not jealous. Favorite brand of tea, favorite food, where they were born, favorite type of alcohol and more silly questions like that. They were more alike than Hanzo would have thought and he could see Alexi becoming a good friend to him; sort of like how Satya and him were.

“I meant to say it earlier...” Hanzo began as he passed his gourd to Alexi. The hours passing by quickly and the sun beginning to set. It surprised him how easy he found it to be social with the blonde. “I... well... thank you.”

Alexi paused before bringing the gourd to his lips and taking a drink from it. He cringed slightly at the burn and coughed a bit awkwardly before passing it back. “For what, Hanzo?”

“Everything?” He shrugged. He'd never been good at showing his gratitude, pride usually getting in the way of his other, better, emotions. “For saving my life.”

“You saved mine as well.” Alexi tapped the side of his head that the damaged chip lay under. “Even if you didn't mean to. This would be different. We'd be trying to kill each other. I'd feel nothing... You've saved me as well, Hanzo. No thanks is needed.”

“You've also saved Genji.” Hanzo pulled out his phone and clicked it on. He handed it to Alexi so the blonde could look at his lock screen. He watched Alexi's eyes widen slightly and his grip on the phone tightened a fraction. “Jesse told me that if not for you, Genji would have died in that alleyway.”

“The thanks belongs all to doctor Ziegler.” Alexi almost whispered, his eyes not leaving the phone. “If not for her, I would have tried to save a corpse.” he chuckled humorously. “I'm glad they've found happiness together. They deserve it.”

And there it was. What Hanzo had been waiting for. He watched a look come across Alexi's face that he had seen many times before from the girls in his village. The longing, the pain, the sadness. There was no longer any doubt and Hanzo couldn't help but feel pity for him.

Hanzo cleared his throat and tried to say as casually as possible, “How long have you been in love with Genji?”

That finally pried Alexi away from the image on Hanzo's phone. His head whipped in Hanzo's direction, eyes wide, like a deer caught in the headlights. Hanzo was ready in case Alexi tried to deny it. He had all the evidence he needed at the ready. Alexi's small changes in demeanor when Genji was around, the softness in his eyes when he saw him, the calling of his name in his dreams, the cold hard looks he'd given Mercy when he saw their arms had been clasped.

Alexi blinked before shutting his eyes tightly for a moment. When he opened them again, they were accompanied by a bubbling laugh that seemed to force it's way out of the blonde's throat. “Am I that obvious?” He asked, his eyes shining in slight sadness.

“Maybe not to most but I've been trained to be observant; especially to someone I presumed my rival and enemy.”

Alexi sighed and handed the phone back. “You're not wrong.”

“So, how long and who knows?”

“Ten years ago.”

“...” Hanzo blinked. “So...since the beginning...when you were still-”

“Dating Jesse... yes.” Alexi looked ashamed. “I didn't know what it was at first. I was hurt, Jesse had looked at another man like he'd hung the moon and I just kept telling myself that he was going to leave. I spent a lot of time in the med-bay, trying to avoid Jesse and keep an eye on your brother. He...was uncooperative. He'd lash out, mutter things in Japanese that he thought I couldn't understand. He seemed to dislike my existence and not just my company. I've never even seen Genji's eyes when they've been open. He always hid them from me.”

“Sounds like he hated you.”

“Yes.” Alexi sighed. “He might have then.”

“And yet you persisted.”

“If it's anything I can do, it's persist. I'd come every day, bringing various sweets and my collection of old show tunes. Eventually, he stopped complaining and just...let me be there.”

“I fail to see how you could like someone who seemed to dislike your company.”

Alexi laughed. “I know. I'm pretty stupid. I...couldn't let him go. I started thinking about Genji all the time, even as I slept. I'd lie awake and wonder if he ever thought about me too. It's hard to explain but I felt...responsible for him. I wanted to show him that this life wasn't so bad. He could make friends, he wasn't a freak and that I was there for him. It consumed me...and soon I found myself...” Alexi tilted his head a bit exaggeratedly. “You know...wanting.” His cheeks turned a bit red. “I know you probably don't want to hear about someone crushing on your little brother.”

“Trust me, I've heard worse.” He took a swig of his sake before passing it back to Alexi. “Genji has been in a state. Any information I can gather on how to mend him, I will gladly listen to.”

Alexi's look turned fond. “You're a good brother to him Hanzo. I'm sorry I ever doubted it.”

Hanzo snorted. “I have years to make up for.”

“But you're still trying. That counts.”

“Continue, please.” Hanzo felt uncomfortable in the attempted shift in conversation. He steered Alexi back on track easily enough.

“I...was still dating Jesse by the time I realized what I was feeling. Here I was, trying to be the victim in that situation when I was doing the exact same thing. A different man was on my mind just as you were on Jesse's. I was exactly the same and the guilt was killing me.”

“You knew it was me then? Back then?”

“Hard to forget the face of the man who stole your boyfriend's heart with a mere glance.” Alexi laughed, his anxiousness fading. “I knew it was you and those dragons of yours easily confirmed it. I just had no idea you were Genji's brother.”

“Genji has a dragon too. Surely you would have put the pieces together?”

“I've never seen Genji's dragon. I wasn't aware he had one until recently.” He coughed a bit awkwardly. “Sombra did some digging on him and told me a few things.”

Hmm, interesting. Hanzo didn't want to stray too far from the topic. He was finally getting the answers from somebody and goddammit, he was going to hear it all. “So you broke up with Jesse.”

“Yes. He came and finally confronted me about it when I was decorating for Christmas in the med bay. He'd avoided it for the most part, Angela didn't want us to bring our drama in there but I guess Jesse had finally had enough of us dancing around the big fucking elephant in our bed.” Alexi shrugged. “So, I broke up with him and it was messy.”

“Messy how?”

“People took sides. I lost some friends. Jesse and Genji actually became good friends and I.. well... I felt like shit. It's tough to watch your crush hang out with your ex. Makes them feel unobtainable. So I went on more missions with Papi. I tried to avoid Jesse and still see Genji but they were rarely apart. One time I tried to take a picture of Genji. It was about a year after we found him. He caught me, slapped the camera right out of my hands and broke it.”

“That seems harsh.”

“Genji was extremely sensitive about his new cyborg body. I don't blame him for his anger. I shouldn't have taken his picture without his consent. I was an idiot for even trying in the first place. My Papi had given me that camera however... it was one of the few things I took great pride in owning. When Genji smashed it I...” He trailed off and shook his head. “It doesn't matter. It's in the past.”

“Did Genji ever find out that you liked him?”

“Pfft!” Alexi snorted. “Yes. He defiantly did.”

“When was that?”

“After the uprising in Kings row. Blackwatch members had been suspended and Papi sent me away until it was safer. When I got back, Jesse was still away and I had the chance to talk to Genji. I'd heard that his eyes had been exposed in my absence and they were suddenly covered again when I returned. It...hurt. I told him as much.”

“And?”

“He told me to get over it.”

“And then...?”

Alexi looked down. “It...uh... gets a bit embarrassing.”

“Did you confess your love on the spot?”

“No. Nothing so romantic as that.”

“Then what?”

Alexi cleared his throat. “I...uh... well, I stormed off. I thought about how stupid I was, crushing after a guy for like...three and a half years with no reciprocation or progress. I didn't sleep well that night and went down to the kitchens to see if I could get myself a glass of water or something; anything to help me sleep. Genji was suddenly there behind me like a damned ninja! Scared the shit out of me.”

“He is a ninja.” Hanzo mused.

“Well, he defiantly proved it that night.”

“So what happened?” Alexi turned bright red and Hanzo couldn't help but find it amusing. “You told him, didn't you?”

“No...”

“Then what?”

Alexi hesitated. “He...uh... pushed me against the counter and had sex with me.”

Hanzo was glad he wasn't drinking anything because he would have spit it out. He waited in silence, staring Alexi down, secretly hoping for a 'hahaha, just kidding', but none came. “He....”

“Yeah.” Alexi interrupted. “Bit me too. Real hard; drew blood and everything. It was consensual!” He quickly added the last part.

“I...er....see.” Hanzo cleared his throat. “Was that it?”

“No. For the last year I was...around...before the fall, Genji and I kind of...dated? I'm not sure.”

“You're not sure...?”

“We slept together a couple of times. I was usually away on missions with Papi so I was away from Genji a lot. He'd tell me things in Japanese, things the thought I couldn't understand and it was the only time he'd say them.”

“Can you speak Japanese?”

Alexi smiled, a bit bitter. “Enough to get me into trouble.”

Hanzo felt something tug at his heart. If Alexi knew Japanese, then he knew what Genji had told him at the base all those months ago. That must have been...painful to hear. “Does Genji know now that you can understand him?”

“No. I played dumb back then. I wanted him to tell me in English. I wanted him to tell me those sweet things in a language he knew I could understand. It was selfish of me. Papi warned me against dating men that would only say sweet nothings in a foreign language when they know how to speak in a shared tongue. I probably should have listened.”

Hanzo took in all the information like a sponge and gave it a moment to sink in. So, Genji and Alexi were a thing. Genji didn't hate the blonde; or at least he didn't back then for a time. It defiantly put Genji's change of attitude into alarming perspective. He could see why Genji was reluctant to speak of it.

“Does Jesse know about this?”

“No. We kept it from him and mostly everyone else.”

“Who does know?”

“Well, you do now. Sombra knows, I've told her. Papi had an idea but I'm not sure if he knew completely. Fareeha found out easily enough. Damn kid was always watching me.... and Angela knew.”

“Mercy knows?”

“Yes.” Alexi's eyes turned a bit cold. “She walked in on us once. She'd come to Genji's room and entered without knocking. She knows all the codes to the rooms, you know. She saw enough to last her a lifetime, I'm sure.”

“I see.” They sat in silence for a bit. Hanzo was unsure what to say. He'd gotten the answers he wanted but at what cost? His new...friend seemed to be in a distant place, his eyes hard but unfocused as he recalled old memories and felt old scars rise to the surface once more. “I am sorry.”

Alexi shrugged. “Nothing to be sorry about. It's been six years for Genji. It doesn't surprise me. He had a right to move on.”

“But for you it's only been...”

“A couple on months, yes.” Alexi pulled his fake legs up close to his body and wrapped his arms around them. He rested his chin on his cold, metal knees and shut his eyes, obviously trying to hide his emotional agony. “I've lost...so much time. It feels like only yesterday that the Swiss base blew. I don't feel like it's been years. I still...have feelings for him. It's like...he broke up with me, had someone new already lined up and decided not to tell me until I got home from a vacation. It is hard to explain.”

“No. It is fine. I understand quite well.”

“I am sorry Hanzo. I know you barely know me...I know I shouldn't be dumping all this on you...but I've only had Sombra to talk to and I can only take her telling me to 'kick him in the cojones' so many times before I get annoyed.”

“Again. It is fine.”

Alexi finally looked up at him and smiled. “It feels good to say it to someone else. Sorry that it was about your brother.”

“Genji was quite the playboy in his youth. I am used to people telling me too much information about his love life. It bothers me none.”

“Was he now?” The smile fell. “Tell me then. Was I... Am I his type?”

It pained Hanzo a bit to say it. He didn't want the blonde to be sad but they'd crossed that bridge already and he saw no point in lying to him. Alexi deserved the truth, if nothing else. “Yes. Although you are the first man I've heard of him taking to his bed, he did have a preference for blonde hair and blue eyes.”

“Ah...that makes sense.”

“Are you going to be okay? I know you will be in the same building as him soon.”

Alexi let himself smile again but Hanzo could tell it was forced. There was deep pain in those blue orbs of his and Hanzo felt almost a brotherly affection budding up inside. He wanted to reach out, ruffle his hair and soothe the ache of a broken heart away. He swiftly reminded himself that Alexi was not his brother and no matter how comfortable he felt around him, it had only been less than a day since their budding friendship started. It would be hypocritical, he supposed. He'd never even acted that way with his real brother.

“I'll get over it, Hanzo. I've dealt with heartbreak before...this one is just going to take longer.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “I am...happy for them though. If she makes him happy, then I'm all for it. I'm sure she can make him happier than I ever could. I have too much baggage, too many issues...She's good for him. She's whole and stable. A good match for him. Does he seem happy, Hanzo?”

“He seems at ease around her, yes.” Hanzo sighed, relaxing back and turning his head to stare at the horse. The horse seemed to be watching them with a slight air of suspicion; watching the two men converse the day away.

“Then I could not ask for more. I've had the privilege of knowing that the two loves of my life found people who truly care for them and for that, I am grateful. I'll always have a soft spot of Jess and even if it's not romantic, it will never harden. And Genji... well... I just want him to be happy.”

Hanzo nodded and let the conversation drop. It was enough and he didn't wish to push any further. Alexi went off at one point and came back with a handful of apples and some water bottles. When inquiring of where he came about the items, he just laughed and told Hanzo that he didn't want to know. He most likely stole them because Hanzo was pretty sure the blonde had no money on him.

Hanzo fed an apple to the horse, who still seemed wary to eat wit Hanzo so close; like it was afraid Hanzo would snatch the apple away. So he ended up just leaving two of them in the horses reach and retreating back to where Alexi sat.

They said nothing else the whole journey but Hanzo didn't feel uncomfortable by the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexi loved Genji this whole time. *Jazz hands*


	11. Reverie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He put things together silently in his head; connecting dots on his own. He had a feeling when Genji did eventually fess up, that he wouldn't be surprised by his confession.
> 
> He didn't like any of this a damn bit. People kept way too many fucking secrets around here. It reminded Jesse why he'd left Overwatch in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. This took me awhile. Mostly because I added a dream sequence that I had reservations about posting. After debating on erasing what I had like... three times, I decided to stick with it for plot reasons. It starts a ** and ends with ** as well. I did this because some people may not like what they read and I wanted to make it something they could skip if it made them uncomfortable. See the end notes for tags for the dream and then decide if you want to read it. 
> 
> All foreign language and terms are from google translate and google searches. Forgive a poor ignorant writer. Un beta'ed. All mistakes are mine.

Jesse growled so loud he was sure everyone on the carrier heard him. He must have because all chatter stopped instantly. They'd been arguing about what had transpired and everyone was casting blame in every direction possible. His baby, his Hanzo, fell. It was like a damned horror show and Jesse had felt his heart sink low into his gut as he helplessly watched the love of his life tumble to his death. But then Alexi had jumped after him, grabbed him and then they both vanished out of thin air.

Jesse had to be dragged back to the carrier. It wasn't pretty.

He'd been forced into his seat by Pharah and 76; snarling and lashing out of them to get away. He needed to go look for Hanzo! He couldn't and wouldn't abandon him! He had to be bodily held down while they took off. Jesse was furious. They tried to explain that they were being pursued, they were outnumbered and had to retreat. They all sounded like lame excuses to Jesse. It wasn't their lover who was out there.

When they were well on the way home and were sure Jesse wouldn't jump out a window or forcibly try to commandeer the ship, they let him go. Hiroki and Ichiro hummed soothingly, caressing Jesse's face with their snouts and nuzzling against his warm flesh.

“He's okay.” Genji tried to soothe him. “His dragons would fade if he was dead. Hanzo is okay.”

“Lex will keep him safe.” Sombra spoke up. Jesse met her gaze and she almost shrinked away. She knew, just as Jesse had. During the skirmish, Jesse's personal communicator had blipped at him; signaling a change. He'd glanced down in time to see something he hoped he'd never have to.

Because for the briefest moment, that red light that kept Alexi sane, had turned green.

Then it went back to red. Just a quick flash of light. It was enough to make Jesse dread. Hanzo was with him. Even if it had only been for a moment, Alexi had become the Siren again. Sombra knew it as well if she monitored Alexi as much as Jesse was sure that she did. They locked eyes and the guilty look in her eyes told him everything.

He made a promise to put him down if it came to that. It was red again but he _HAD_ become the Siren again; even just briefly. Should he uphold his promise the next time he saw Alexi? His stomach twisted unpleasantly at the thought. He'd keep a close eye on his communicator for another flash of light and if it didn't change, he'd get Mercy to remove the chip. If it turned green again, he'd uphold his promise, no matter what.

“What the hell happened? Where'd they go?”

“Lex teleported them.” Sombra answered.

Jesse blinked. Alexi could do amazing things with those powers of his but Jesse remembered that Alexi hated doing so. Alexi wanted to use his own skill, earn respect by his own merit and not through the powers he was freakishly cursed with. He could never teleport before...

Jesse looked down between his legs at the floor, feeling dejected and worried. Despite the reassurance from the Dragons, Sombra and Genji, he still felt broken. Is this what being a mate was like? Feeling like your whole soul was dangling by a thread when your partner was missing? Jesse had felt love before and he knew this was a feeling beyond that; an emotion stronger than love but there was no current word for.

He chuckled, despite himself; remembering old 76 doing this very motion himself a few missions back when they'd fought the Reaper. Guess he finally knew how the old guy felt. To feel so lost, so empty and so damned lonely. Jesse glanced up to see that 76 had moved to the table that Mercy had hooked Gabriel up to. His visor was off as he sat down next to the table and had one of the Reaper's hands in a near death grip. His face was blank as he stared upon his former lover and fiance, his mind probably going wild. No one said a word at the display, almost afraid to break the magic of it. Jesse wondered what Alexi would say if he could see this now.

When they landed at base, Winston and Ana instantly came aboard and were briefed on the situation by Mercy. Jesse wanted to get up and instantly leave but Winston was unknowingly blocking the exit with his bulk.

Jesse could feel the tension building in the ship. Mostly between Ana and the Widow. Ana moved across from her, her arms folded and Fareeha at her elbow. Widow sat with Sombra, who seemed to be fussing over her, though Amelie wasn't paying her any mind. She stared right back at Ana, her eyes narrowing.

“This mission was nearly a disaster.” Ana finally spoke, her chin raising. “We've lost two of our own.”

“One of your own.” Widow spoke smoothly. “The Siren is ours.”

Pharah frowned. “They're not dead. Stop talking like they ar-”

“Alexi was ours before he was **EVER** yours!” Ana snapped, irritable. “He'll never be Talon!”

“ _HE_ was.” She cocked her head. “Denying what he was and _is_ will not help or comfort no one, old woman.”

“He'll always be my boy! First and foremost! He'll always be a child of Overwatch!”

“Mom, relax.”

Ana turned to her and snapped something harsh and guttural in Arabic and Fareeha went deathly silent. She then turned back to the Widowmaker. “And you...You would have us believe that you were not in control of your own actions!?”

Sombra opened her mouth to answer but Amelie stood up and glared down at Ana before she could. “If you blame me, you must blame your precious little boy as well. He has killed in Talon's name just as much as I have!”

Ana growled. “Gerard was a fool to love someone like you.”

“You don't know ** _ANYTHING_** about him!”

“ _Oye!_ Lets everybody calm down, _Si?_ ” Sombra pulled at Widow's arm but Widow snatched it away.

“You were once a legend, but what are you now? Just a shell of a woman.”

Ana grinned, all teeth and Jesse decided he hated that look on her face. “I take it you don't want my autograph, then?”

“Y'all shut the hell up!” Every eye in the ship was suddenly on Jesse but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. “Hanzo and Lex are out there and I get that we can't go back fer 'em, but squablin' like damned children aint gonna help a damn bit! I don't much like talkin' to ladies this way but I'll stop when y'all start to act like ladies! So kindly, shut yer damn mouths!”

Ana looked at him a bit shocked that he would speak to her in such a way but her face slowly morphed into one of guilt. She nodded and excused herself out of the ship. Wilhelm went after her, his loud voice calling out for her to wait. Mei and Lucio quietly excused themselves as well; trying not to look uncomfortable but failing to do so. Lena grabbed Winston by the arm and led him away; talking in soft hushed tones. Widow actually looked a bit impressed and sat back down near Sombra, folding her legs and relaxing. Genji had retreated next to Mercy, getting ready to transport Gabe and was clearly trying to ignore what just happened. Sombra and Pharah seemed to focus their gaze on the two of them, watching them carefully; for what reason, Jesse didn't know. 76 had glanced up when the arguing began but resumed his silent vigil over Reaper's body once they dispersed. He followed Genji and Mercy out with the hospital bed transport, aiding them silently.

Jesse didn't know where Sombra and Widow were going to go right away but he was still in too much of a gray mood to deal with either one of them. He pulled his serape tightly around himself and stormed out without a word to either of them; Hanzo's dragon's curling tightly against his flesh, letting him know that they were still there.

Jesse fought back tears and reminded himself Hanzo wasn't dead. He didn't betray them, wasn't dead and he'd come back. Jesse had faith deep down in his gut he would.  
–  
–

The first night, Jesse slept like garbage. He'd grown accustomed to the soft weight of Hanzo beside him and his boyfriend curling around him like an octopus come morning. The sent of Hanzo's shampoo and the wonderful heady smell of his body was still so tightly entwined in Jesse's bed. It didn't help that he dreamed of Hanzo when he did finally manage to finally fall asleep.

Of course, they were bad dreams. He chased Hanzo through a dark forest, crying out for him to stop; to not leave Jesse behind. But he did. Jesse was left alone in that darkness. Cold, wounded and alone. He woke many times during the night from that horrible dream.

 **“Missing the Master, cherished one?** ” Ichiro sounded sad. Jesse vaguely wondered if the dragons could spy on his dreams.

 **“Would you enjoy an update on his condition?”** Hiroki lifted himself elegantly, his talons folding under him.

Jesse sighed before he lifted himself into a sitting position; quickly reaching out to hold the dragons to his chest, so they didn't tumble comically off him. Although it was quite funny to watch them try to right themselves with their long noodle bodies.

He heard both dragons purr in content as he held them tightly against his chest; their snouts rubbing against his chest hair, making noises that Jesse felt a cat should make. He wasn't ruling out that they were just big noodly cats.

“I'd love ta hear how yer Master's doin'.” His wakefulness brought back his worry, full force. He snatched up his phone first to check messages. When he found none he moved on to the communicator. The light was still steady red and there was no alert saying it had changed. He'd set it to beep loudly if it had and Jesse was never a heavy sleeper. He'd want to know right away but he programmed it to leave an alert in case he hadn't caught it.

 **“The Master is in good health and does not feel to be in any distress.”** Hiroki spoke softly and then twisted his head slightly. **“Ah...Is that...?”**

 **“I feel it.”** Ichiro interrupted. **“Ryu.”**

“Genji's dragon?” Jesse asked, an eyebrow raising.

**“With the Master. We feel it.”**

“But Genji's here with us.”

 **“Strong enough for us to feel for miles.”** Ichiro chittered. **“Not Ryu himself but...kin to us.”**

“Kin? Ya mean like a brother or sister?”

 **“Yes.”** Hiroki chimed in. **“Kin that resonates the same aura as Ryu.”**

 **“Could it be...?”** Ichiro started.

 **“I think it is.”** Hiroki chuckled. **“How had we not noticed it before?”**

**“Jealousy may have blinded us to kin.”**

They both seemed immensely pleased and curled happily around each other.

“Y'all feel like filling me in?”

**“Not for us to say, Cherished one.”**

Great, helpful. Damn dragons keeping their stupid secrets.

Jesse stayed in his room for another hour at least, just laying in bed, absentmindedly petting the dragons on his chest. Hanzo would probably disprove of his sulking, he knew this, so it was time to stop being so dour and get something done. He resolved himself to grab a drink from the kitchens before making himself presentable and going to Winston to see what would be done on locating Hanzo. He'd lead the damn search party himself.

He padded down the hallway in socked feet, more silent than he usually was. The dragons curled loosely around his neck and nuzzled at his pulse points. They'd only complained mildly when he'd stopped petting them, before settling quietly; lulled by the beat of Jesse's heart and the flow of his blood through his veins.

“Mind your own, woman.”

Jesse stopped moving for a moment and strained his ears.

“Aw... aren't you curious?”

Jesse heard chatter close by but it was muffled. It sounded like...Sombra and Genji? He purposely tried to muffle his own footsteps as he approached them. By the tilt of Sombra's voice, it seemed they were having a disagreement.

“You wouldn't believe what I learned about you, _Sparrow._ ” Jesse peeked around the corner to see Sombra grinning up at Genji; her smile cold and vicious.

“I am at peace with who I was, your threat does not concern me.” Genji had his arms folded, his face plate firmly on and looking directly back in Sombra's direction.

“Would it concern Alexi?”

Genji's posture tightened. “You will leave him out of this.”

“I can't leave him out of it, _Pendejo!_ You've made sure of that.”

“What do you think you know?”

Sombra grinned. “I know enough about what you and your family are. Some of how it works too but your family keeps it really close to the chest.”

_“Mō ī!”_

“I wonder what little Lex would do if he learned some of that information.”

“You will do **NO** such thing.” Genji's posture was so tense that Jesse was sure this was about to end in violence. So he did what came natural.

Jesse coughed awkwardly and tried not to grin as they both jumped liked startled cats. For two of the more stealthy sort, they sure were easily snuck up on. “So, what're we chattin' 'bout all hostile like over here?”

“Nothing.” Genji hissed quickly. “This conversation is over.”

“It's not nothing.” Sombra grinned again.

“Doesn't sound like 'nothin, Gen.”

“It concerns only the Shimada's. There is no merit in my family's business being made public; even to friends.”

“Oh _si, si._ Doesn't matter who's life it ruins in the process.” Sombra's smile fell.

“Like you are one to talk.” Genji fired back. “You profit off the misfortune of others.”

“Alright now. Y'all both knock it off.”

“Whatever.” Sombra waved a dismissive hand. “This isn't over, Shimada. Not by a long shot.” She sauntered off without even a glance backwards.

“What the hell was this all 'bout, Gen?”

Genji sighed and shook his head. “It's nothing, Jesse. Thank you for your concern.”

Jesse stepped in the way when Genji tried to retreat. “Genji. Talk to me.”

“There is nothing to say.”

“Yer hidin' somethin' from us.” Jesse was really getting sick of this game. Ever since Alexi had shown back up at their doorstep, Genji had become reclusive and standoffish. Where had his carefree and good natured friend disappeared to? He was back to being the same asshole that Jesse had first met, half dead in that alleyway all those years ago; back before Zenyatta and back before he learned to be at peace with himself.

“Really, Jesse. It is nothing.”

“That's bullshit, Gen and both of us know it.” Jesse crossed his arms, careful not to disturb the dragons that curled around him. “You can talk ta me, Gen. We're friends! Practically brothers!”

“We are kin now.” Genji spoke softly, his head tilting down to look at his feet. “Well, almost. I can sense Hanzo has not completed the mating process yet but I'm sure he will when he returns.”

“Wha?”

“It's hard to explain. Just know we are kin now. I will always look out for and protect you.”

“That bein' said, you know ya can tell me anythin', right?”

_“Hai.”_

“But yer not gonna tell me, are ya?”

Genji paused. “I...”

“I aint stupid, Genji. I may seem it at times but I aint. This has somethin' to do with Lex. You can tell me.”

“I...can't. Not yet.”

“Why the hell not, Gen?”

“Complete the mating ritual with Hanzo. Then...I will tell you. I'll make it right. For everyone.”

The answer did not satisfy Jesse but it was the most he'd gotten out of Genji in months. He wordlessly stepped aside and let Genji pass. He put things together silently in his head; connecting dots on his own. He had a feeling when Genji did eventually fess up, that he wouldn't be surprised by his confession.

He didn't like any of this a damn bit. People kept way too many fucking secrets around here. It reminded Jesse why he'd left Overwatch in the first place.

After stopping by the kitchens, Jesse made his way to Winston's office with his glass of water. The door was sightly ajar so he just let himself in. He saw Winston on the phone, entering in some numbers into his computer. Wonder what he was up to?

“Agent McCree.” Athena greeted him.

“Heya. Who's ol' Winston chattin' with?”

“Agent Shimada.”

Jesse's grip on the glass slipped and it hit the carpeted floor with a soft thud. “Older Shimada?”

“Yes.”

Jesse nearly tripped over himself to closer. He grabbed Winston's phone like a serpent and held it up to his ear eagerly.

“HANZO! BABY!” He glanced at Winston in a muted apology for snatching his phone but luckily Winston just seemed amused by his antics and clearly understood.

“...”

“Hanzo?! Talk to me Sugar!”

Jesse heard some shuffling around and Alexi's voice call softly. _“Jesse's on the phone.”_

 _“Jesse?”_ Hanzo's beautiful voice finally sounded.

“SUGAR!” He couldn't even bring himself to be embarrassed by his outbursts. “Darlin'! I was so worried 'bout ya!”

 _“I am sorry to worry you, Koibito.”_ He heard Hanzo breathe in deep. _“Did the dragons not soothe your worries?”_

“Hell, they tried Sugar... but it just wasn't the same. They gave me a mighty comfort but I had some horrible dreams.”

_“Me as well. I am used to lying beside you.”_

Jesse felt his heart hammer in his chest. His baby was alive and well. He couldn't wait to get Hanzo in bed with him again. “Me too. Listen Han, things have been real hostile here since y'all been gone. Lex seemed to be a bit of a peace-keeper between our two little groups and things haven't been goin' too well.”

_“What has happened? Is everyone safe?”_

“We're all fine now. Widow and Ana got into it a bit and then Sombra and Genji exchanged a few words, all sneaky like but I could tell it was hostile.” More than hostile...he'd fill Hanzo in on all that later.

 _“No one was harmed?”_ Let no one say that Hanzo was heartless. It lifted Jesse's heart to hear his lover so concerned about the well being of others.

“Nah, sugar. Just some mean words were all that was thrown. Everyone wants 'ta cast blame somewhere. We were all exhausted and freak'in out 'bout yer fall. We were all like a bunch of angry bears, ready to fight over the last honeycomb. We were so worried 'bout ya. I was worried 'bout ya.”

 _“I am fine...thanks to the Siren._ ”

“Gotcha. I'll have to thank him then.” He felt a bit bad. Here he was ready to kill Alexi in case he'd become the Siren again. It seemed like Alexi had gone out of his way to keep Hanzo safe and that was worth a whole lot in Jesse's eyes.

_“We both will.”_

_“Shimada-san. We do not have long.”_ Alexi's voice cut in softly through the line.

_“I must go Jesse.”_

He didn't want Hanzo to go but he knew he had no choice in this matter. The sooner he left the sooner he'd be back in Jesse's arms. He had wanted to wait so Hanzo knew the next words out of his mouth would mean something special but after a near death experience, he figured now was the best time.

“I love you, Baby. You know that, right?”

 _“Y-yes.”_ Jesse smiled at the small crack in Hanzo's voice. _“I, as well.”_

Hanzo loved him back. Truly did. No bond to aid in those feelings. Those were Hanzo's true feelings and Jesse could tell, even over the phone. His baby loved him...

Jesse was grinning like a fool but couldn't stop himself. “Stay safe, Sugar. I'll see you tomorrow.”

When he hung up he looked up at Winston, determination and a plan starting to form in his mind. “When Hanzo gets back, we're both gonna take some vacation time.”

–  
–

Jesse was far more relaxed for the next night; even though Winston had informed Jesse about Hanzo's would-be assassins. He knew his baby could handle himself, had for years before he waked into Jesse's life and Lex was there to help him, too. They'd be okay. They had to be.

Satya had set out to go set up the second part of the teleporter during the night. She insisted on going alone to do so; stating it was easier to transport only three people than many more. Jesse had stayed by the base of the first teleporter almost until midnight before Mercy tried to force him to bed.

“You need your sleep, Jesse. You look horrible.”

“Thanks bunches, Angie.”

She huffed. “You know what I mean and smoking is bad for your health you know.”

“Whelp...” He took a long drag off his cigarillo and noted her look of distaste. “I have faith you can get me patched back up, doc.”

“You want the first time you see Hanzo again to be when you're exhausted?” She asked with a roll of her pretty blue eyes. “Go rest, Jesse and come back first thing.”

Fine then. She was right. Usually was. Jesse went to bed with Hiroki and Ichiro curled around him; letting out happy little coo's of their own. He stared at the ceiling for at least an hour before the dragons grumbled at him.

**“Sleep. Cherished one.”**

“I can't.” He could, he just didn't want to have nightmares again.

Hiroki snuggled against his cheek, letting out a big yawn in Jesse's face that felt like a winter wind. **“We can give you better dreams, if you'd like.”**

 **“Far more pleasant ones.”** Ichiro agreed.

Jesse blinked. “You can?”

**“Normally, we would not pry into your dreams or mind but you seem to need assistance.”**

**“Will you allow us this, Cherished one?”**

Jesse weighed his options. He wasn't sure he wanted the dragons digging around in his head but he was deadly tired. He knew he wouldn't get any peace on his own so the only way to sleep comfortably would be with the help of Ichiro and Hiroki.

“Will it hurt?”

**“No.”**

“Well...alright then. Guess it couldn't hurt.”

**“Relax and close your eyes, Cherished one. We will take it from here.”**

–  
**  
**

 

 

“Jesse! Wake up!”

Jesse grumbled, curling into the warmth of his bed. It was too damn early to wake up! The damn alarm hadn't even gone off yet. A clearly annoyed hand shoved at him again. If Jesse were more awake, he'd of grabbed that arm, pulled him in and forced them to snuggle with him.

“We have chores to do before we head out tonight, Jesse.”

“It's early. Shush.”

Another slap to his arm. “It's ten! We have things to do!”

Ten? TEN? Jesse's eyes cracked open and he bolted up, nearly avoiding giving the blonde hovering over him, a flying headbutt. “What in tarnation happen' to my damn alarm, Mish!?”

“You kept hitting it.” His blue eyes narrowed. “You never can remember the things you do when you're half asleep.”

“Well why didn't ya try and wake me 'fore now?”

“I did.” He crossed his arms. “You told me that you'd be up and then went right back to sleep the minute I left.”

Jesse groaned tossing aside the blanket and exposing his nude body. Jesse paused, looking down at his arms in slight wonder. For some reason, he felt like one of his arms was supposed to be fake. Yet there they were; both flesh and blood. His old deadlock tattoo faded on his right arm, now colored mostly over with the dragon insignia; colored in sharp and stunning blues. The more Jesse tried to focus on it, the more a slight pulsing to his head accompanied it. Did he dream that?

“You okay, Jess?”

Jesse looked at Misha, who cocked a slender eyebrow at him. Despite the stern look he was trying to give, he could tell Misha was concerned. He didn't feel the need to worry him over a stupid dream that he couldn't quite remember the details of. The slight pain in his head receding as he resolved to let it go. “I'm good, Mish. Just tired.”

“You sure? You seem...off?”

“I'm good, Misha.” He repeated. “Promise.”

“In that case...” Misha grinned, handing Jesse a pile of clothes. His nails were freshly trimmed and painted a stunning shade of neon green. When he handed over the clothes, he sat in the chair near the bedside and inspected his nails; likely trying to find some imperfection in the flawless work of the servants of the household. Jesse dressed and took a moment to take his companion in as he did every morning.

His outfit differed from Jesse's, although they held the same position. They both wore a black happi with the beautiful golden crest of the Shimada on the back and wore no form of footwear, but that is where their similarities in outfit ended. The end of Jesse's top was tucked into his hakama and fastened securely with his deep blue colored obi. Misha's happi was slightly longer and tucked into his deep green obi, but the bottom trailed down and ended upper thigh. He wore shorts underneath but they were so short, you often couldn't tell he was wearing them. It showed off his long elegant legs, plump thighs and curve of his firm ass; Jesse supposed he couldn't blame the young master for commanding Misha to dress that way. His own Master being more traditional, Jesse didn't have to worry about dressing in such a way. Then again, Misha didn't mind the attention.

The blonde smiled suddenly. “Staring again, Jesse?”

“Come 're.”

Misha watched him silently for a moment before standing and moving into Jesse's space. His arms wrapped tightly around Jesse's middle and he looked up at the taller man. Jesse leaned down and pressed their cheeks together. Misha's scent flooded through him and he let out a happy purr of contentment. Jesse's own family left him to his own devices when he was young and even when he'd been taken in by Overwatch, he'd never felt a strong kinship; until he met Misha.

“We have work to do before tonight, Jesse.” Misha smiled, nuzzling his nose against the side of Jesse's face. He was always careful not to touch the mark on the side of Jesse's neck; even though he had a matching mark on his own pale skin, some things were sacred.

Jesse chuckled. “Yeah, yeah. I know.” He never thought he'd enjoy the nuzzling, the sniffing and the scent marking thing; reminded him a bit of a bunch of dogs in a pack. Who knew dragons were similar? It defiantly grew on him and he'd come to crave the presence of his pack. It was just the four of them now, The young master's father having passed five years back, leaving his eldest son in charge of the family.

They pulled apart and Misha smiled. “Shall we pray for the departed and those still with us, first?”

“Could'a done that without me.”

“I don't like to.”

“Right. Sure.”

They made their way down the hall, servants bowing low and respectfully as they passed by. Jesse had felt so weird about that at first but after years of being here, if affected him less. He still didn't feel like anyone's superior, in any way.

Misha slid open the shoji door that led to the room of remembrance and let Jesse pass before shutting it again; blocking off the bustle of the servants going about their business. There were altars for the departed in the main center of the room. Hanzo and Genji's father, Sojiro Shimada took the spot directly in the center. His wife, Aki, had the one right beside him. Smaller, less elaborate shines to the departed elders of the clan, were a bit off the side to the main ones. On the wall to the left was a tack board full of photographs; all people of importance to the family.

Misha knelt on a pillow by the shrine, cleaned up the old incense, replaced it with new ones, before he put his hands together and murmured his prayers. Jesse knelt beside him but he just sat there with his eyes open; staring at the pictures of the departed.

Jesse had not been close to father Shimada. He'd loved their mother, Aki. She'd been a kind, patient mother who loved her sons, fiercely. When Misha and Jesse came to Hanamura and were revealed to be the mates of her two sons, she'd been overjoyed. It had taken Jesse by surprise but she was happy that no woman would have claim over her sons' souls. She'd be the only woman in their hearts and that made her happy. Jesse felt that was odd but her calm and caring nature had grown on him rapidly. He'd only known her for three years before she quickly got ill and not even the best doctors money could buy, could save her. He mourned deeply with the family when she passed away.

The master of the home, with a fiery red dragon of his own, had mourned the loss of his mate, so profoundly that he took to his room and bed; leaving his eldest son to handle basically everything in his stead. With his eldest son mated and his dragon stated, he knew he'd be up for the task and Hanzo was. He'd done well, even better than expected of him and Sojiro rested easy. Jesse found the father's relationship with his sons, too cold; but who was he to judge? Sojiro passed away not even a year after. Hanzo had said that his father and mother belonged together in life and in death.

So for five years, Hanzo Shimada had ruled the clan with a firm fist, his brother Genji was willingly by his side and they had made the clan more powerful than it had been before. They invested in everything in Hanamura and in return, they protected the whole town. Cops would do nothing, the civilians protected them from outside threats and they'd become richer than before; without the need to anything too illegal. The Elders had disproved of his course, they liked things they way they were. One by one, while the brother's were surrounded by witnesses, the elders vanished or wound up dead. They couldn't link the murders to Genji or Hanzo; as they were seen in full company during the time of the deaths. The police force turned a blind eye anyway; they were firmly in Hanzo's pocket.

Jesse glanced at the lesser shrines to the departed elder's of the clan. He almost huffed in amusement. Their altars were here only because tradition dictated it so. There was no love lost in that family. Misha had exchanged a sly look with Jesse on the night the last Elder vanished. The Elder's had worried so much about Hanzo or Genji delivering swift retribution, that they had not expected the mates of the dragon to do it for them. They also had no idea how skilled at killing they had been. They had learned quickly, but far too late.

Misha sighed, bowing his head before standing. Jesse followed easily enough and they both walked to the tack board, together. Misha smiled, leaning into Jesse's side as he fingered one of the photos. “We should call Papi soon. It's been awhile.”

Jesse tilted his head and regarded the photo of a dark skinned man in a crisp blue trench coat; looking severe as always. “Right. You know he's right busy as always though. He'll hang up right quick, claim'in he's too busy run'in Overwatch to talk to us.” The words felt weird in Jesse's mouth. His nose twitched at the strange feeling. Why did those words feel...wrong?

“He's just sad, Jesse. He hates that we were whisked away by the clan. We were...ARE like sons to him and the best damn sharp shooting team he had... Well...” Alexi gestured to the photo of Ana Amari and Amelie Lacroix. They were grinning, rifles slung over their shoulders, with their husbands, Wilhelm and Gerard 'high fiving', comically in the background. “..maybe not the best but at least second best.”

“Put that on a ribbon, Mish. Always second best.”

“Hanzo would argue.”

“He always would.” Jesse chuckled and turned his attention back to the board. He scanned the pictures, still feeling a sense of wrongness; though he couldn't put his finger on it.

They had Fareeha's graduation picture up; from when she finally joined the ranks of Overwatch. She'd dreamed of that life since she was a kid and Jesse remembered how excited she was when she made it. The picture was a still shot of that happy moment; Fareeha's arms tightly around Angela, as the blonde had planted a loving kiss kiss on her cheek. They made a damn, cute couple.

There was a few pictures of Ana and Wilhelm's wedding. Jesse barely remembers it, he was drunk out of his mind, but the snap shots captured the chaos perfectly. There were beautiful pictures of the outdoor wedding and reception; taken outside of watch-point Gibraltar.

Ana and Wilhelm kissing softly under a beautiful flowered arch. Gabe and Jack trying desperately not to cry as the older couple exchanged their vows. Lena and her girlfriend eating cake. Angela in a compromising pose on stage as she sang drunk karaoke. Gerard and Amelie slow dancing; matching looks of happiness on their faces. Hanzo, Jesse and Genji sitting at one of the tables; Jesse was already piss drunk and clinging to Hanzo's body. Genji seemed amused. Hanzo, not so much. They hadn't really known anyone there, save for Jesse and Misha. It bothered Jesse that Misha wasn't in any of the photos of the wedding. He'd been the photographer for the event and hadn't bothered to take any of himself.

Jesse moved on. Looking lower on the tack board at the rest of the pictures.

There was a snapshot of Gabe, Jesse and Misha in a boat, right off the coast of Gibraltar, attempting to fish. A photo of Gabe giving a soft smile, his arm around his husband...

He paused. Something defiantly wasn't right. Everything was perfect but Jesse couldn't shake the feeling. He looked at all his former teammates and their smiling faces and he felt that sense of unease. A similar feeling from this morning... something was off. The words 'Blackwatch' appeared in his head for a brief moment and the meaning accompanied.

“Hey Misha. Where'd we meet? What unit were we in?”

Misha raised an eyebrow. “What are you going on about Jess? You know exactly when and where we met.”

“Humor me, Mish.”

He rolled his eyes. “We met when you were nineteen and I was seventeen. We met in the elite marksman unit of Overwatch after Papi pulled you out of the Deadlock gang.”

That's right. Jesse had those memories, clear as day and yet that word and images that accompanied Blackwatch kept popping up. “Heard of Blackwatch?”

“What's Blackwatch?”

“I...I dunno.” Jesse sighed. The harder he tried to think about it, the more his head hurt. “Must'a been some kind of dream I had...Morrison was in charge of Overwatch and Jefe was in charge of some unit called Blackwatch...we were in it....”Jesse cringed at the sudden pain that surged though his head but he turned his face just in time for Misha to miss it.

Misha had laughed, his voice light like the gentle chiming of a bell. “Morrison in charge of Overwatch. That's a laugh. Papi's way too much of a control freak to have let that happen. That must have been some dream, Jesse.”

“Y-yeah... Just a dream.” His right arm tingled in phantom pain.

Misha looked instantly concerned. “Jess...are you okay..?”

“I'm fine.” Jesse shook his head, letting the thoughts fade to nothing and the pain went with it. “Think I'm just getting' a headache.”

“Do we need to go to the medic? We can get you some medicine for it.”

“N-nah. Lets just get our chores done.”

–

Jesse set aside all the pictures of the young men in the village with a sigh. He'd highlighted a few good ones on the screen and set up dates in which they could come in for an interview with him. Working for the Shimada household had a number of benefits. They educated the staff in both etiquette and literacy. They also helped the young, unmarried girls, find good husbands and vice-versa.

Jesse glanced at Misha, who was writing out checks to pay for the bills and pay the staff their due. He was immaculate in his bookkeeping. He watched Alexi snort as he went through all the charges made to the accounts on the holographic screen in front of him.

“I'll have to remind Genji again it seems, that ramen should not be a part of his everyday diet.”

“Pfff.” Jesse snorted. “You know he loves the stuff.”

“I am well aware Jesse, but all that sodium is not good for him.” Misha grabbed his phone off the counter and typed out a message quickly; probably reprimanding Genji for his diet. His phone binged not even a few moments later and Jesse watched Misha crack a smile.

“What'd he say?”

“He sent me a bunch of sad faces.”

Jesse laughed loudly. “That's so him.”

“Yeah. He's lucky he's cute.” Misha sighed, then grinned. “Hey Jess, come in close.”

Ah. Misha did have a fondness for sending the Masters pictures of them while they were away. Jesse leaned in, wrapping an arm around Misha's middle and pressing their cheeks together. Misha help up the camera and smiled lovingly at the camera before snapping the photo. He glanced at it on the screen before letting out an approving noise. He plugged his phone into the computer, the image they just took popping up on the holographic screen; instead of all the bills.

He typed out a quick message 'missing the masters' before sending it.

“Yer a tease. You know that, right?”

“Of course I do.” Alexi grabbed a large planner and pulled it in front of him. He opened it, scanning the lists he's wrote out earlier. He checked a few things off the lists. “I've had your suit delivered to your room and they re sized your collar for use, tonight.”

Jesse sighed happily. “Was getting a bit tight.”

“Lay off the donuts then.”

“Shut up, Mish! I'mma growin' boy.”

“Is that what we're calling it?”

Jesse reached over and pinched Misha's thigh in retaliation. The blonde yelped and swatted at him. “You should talk.”

“It's called doing squats everyday!”

“Come on Mish...”

“Every day is leg day.”

“That's Gabe talking.”

They shared a laugh until Misha's phone binged and a picture popped up on the holographic screen.

Jesse burst out laughing at the image. On the screen, Genji was dressed in a suit with dark sunglasses on. He was leaning over his seat, clearly on the plane ride home, and pushing himself into a very annoyed and tired looking Hanzo's space. The caption “We miss you too, BBS.” A bunch of hearts and winks, followed the photo.

Misha propped his legs up into Jesse's lap as he saved the photo to his virtual album. He placed it in the labeled 'SFW' and made it the picture for the folder. Jesse played with the sole of Alexi's right foot, tickling slightly and watching his toes curl. His toenails were painted the same color as his fingernails; the same loud shade of electric green. Jesse shut his eyes, running his hands up Misha's legs, listing to him type responses to Genji. He was so calm. A smile curling on his lips at the thought of them all being together soon.

He suddenly felt cold metal under his hands.

He opened his eyes and glanced down. A scream caught in his throat as he saw Misha's legs were now cybernetic. His beautiful, strong legs had been replaced with plated gold chrome, that ran up to his mid thigh. Jesse didn't know how long he sat there, unblinking, wide eyed and on the edge of hysteria. He finally blinked, unable to hold his eyes open any longer. When he opened them again, Misha's legs were normal.

“Jesse?”

He blinked again. Everything was still the same. He slowly looked up at Misha, trying not to break out into a cold sweat. “Y-yeah?”

“You look like you've seen a ghost.”

Jesse finally broke down. “I feel like I'm goin' crazy, Mish!I don't know what in the Samhill I dreamed about, but parts of it keep stick'in 'round! I don't know what's wrong with me!”

Misha pulled his legs from Jesse's lap and reached over to run a comforting hand through his hair. “Maybe stress? We have been working hard with the masters away and I know their lack of presence weighs on the mind.”

“You seem fine.”

Misha shook his head. “I have nightmares all the time when the masters are away.”

“You never tell me that.”

He shrugged. “I know it was probably the same for you so I didn't bother.”

“Could'a crawled into bed with me. I know it helps while our mates are gone.”

“Right back at you, Jesse.”

He felt a little better. Maybe he wasn't loosing his mind. “Thanks, Misha.”

“Do you want me to call Hanzo and let him know you are too ill for an appearance tonight?”

“No!” Jesse jumped up, clearly startling his companion. “No...” He began, softer. “They've been gone fer two weeks now and I aint wait'in another damn night to see them.”

“Jesse...If you are unwell...”

“I'm fine. It was just...” He swallowed thickly. “...a bad dream.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Misha closed all the files and powered down the holographic screen. “We have a bit of time before we have to get ready.”

“Nah, Mish...I can barely remember any of it anyway and when I try to focus on it...” He trailed off. He could see a line of worry forming between Misha's eyebrows; so he just shook his head. “Nah. It was just a nightmare. I'll feel better once were with the boys.”

Misha smiled, but Jesse could tell he was still worried. “As you say, Jess. Go take a bath and get cleaned up. I'll meet you at the club in two hours.

-  
-

Jesse grunted as he adjusted his cuffs. He was freshly clean, hair brushed, beard trimmed, wearing the cologne that Hanzo had custom made, just for Jesse. He wore a full suit, shiny dress shoes and black, leather gloves. He had no tie, however. Around hiss neck was a comfortable, leather collar with a ring attachment. Around the ring was a golden ribbon; his token of affection from his mate and identifying him as Hanzo Shimada's property.

The idea of being property had bothered him at first. The rebellious side of Jesse used to struggle to break free of that ownership; much to Hanzo's headache. It took him awhile to learn that Hanzo didn't view him as property; even if everyone else around him(excluding Genji and Misha), did. Hanzo loved him as an equal and as the years dragged on, Jesse found himself not caring what others thought of the foreigner at their Master's side.

This club was swanky as hell. A large, beautiful courtyard, with a stunning fountain in the middle and sweet smelling cherry blossom trees, was the first sight club-goers were greeted with. Inside was all dark leather, silks and velvet. People dressed in their absolute best, sipped only the best wine and smoked from hookahs. Incense permeated throughout the halls and the food was plentiful; fit for the palette of kings. Illegal gambling took place within these walls, also illicit deals and contracts for the family assassins. Some people just came for the atmosphere and the ambiance. Jesse knew that some people came every day just hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the enigmatic brothers.

Jesse knew that when he strolled in there and went to his mate, all eyes would be upon him and they would be envious.

A sharp wolf whistle cut through the silence of the courtyard as Misha strolled out of the limo that had dropped him off. He was wearing formfitting leather that pulled into knee high boots. He wore no jacket, just the white, long sleeved dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a rich black vest over it. The top buttons of his dress shirt were undone, showing off the creamy, pale skin of his neck and he wore finger-less version of the gloves that Jesse had one; his flawless green colored nails on display. Genji's silver ribbon wrapped around Misha's right thigh, and looped up over his leather clad ass; connecting up to the belt he wore.

“How come I got to wear a collar and you get that belt, thing?”

Misha's head tilted in amusement. “You like the collar.”

“Beside the point.”

“Well, the first thing people notice about you is your height and your strong, rugged features. The token is close to your face.” He smirked and straightened out Jesse's dress jacket. “What do you think is the first thing people notice about me?”

“Fair enough.”

Misha stepped back and admired Jesse's form. “You look good Jess.”

“You too, Mish.”

The slight cocky smile on the blonde's face fell into a more concerned one. “Are you sure you'll be okay? Not feeling ill at all?”

“Nah. I just think I needed a nice warm bath. All good.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yer not my mom, Mish. I'm fine.”

“Fine. Fine...” He held up his hands. “If you get sick, I won't have Hanzo blaming me though. Got it?”

“Crystal clear, _amigo_.”

“Genji texted me while I was on my way here. They're inside and at a meeting.”

“They want us in there now?”

“Yep.” Misha popped the 'p' at the end. “Genji sent me a bunch of random capitalized gibberish, followed by _'oh my god, I'm so bored, get in here'_ , without any spaces or correct punctuation.”

“Alrighty then. Let's get a move on then.” Misha fell into step beside him and Jesse tried not to vibrate with excitement at the idea of seeing Hanzo after two long weeks. Misha's warm arm linked with his and grounded him as they walked inside; the bouncer giving them a smile and a nod.

They'd been trained for this; to stride into a room, looking regal and untouchable. Jesse could feel eyes upon them but he resolutely did not look. In fact, he allowed himself a wide, cocky grin. He was certain that every patron in this club would absolutely love to be in his shoes right now.

They ignored the envious and curious stares, before heading to the V.I.P access area. Two of the Shimada henchmen guarded the door to the meeting and stepped aside for them on sight.

 _“Anata!_ ” Genji shot up out of his chair as soon as he saw them enter. A small warning look from Hanzo got him to sit back down, but he was grinning ear-to-ear. He reached in their direction until Misha went to him and stood by his chair. Genji's arm instantly shot out and wrapped around his waist, the flat of his palm resting against the firm curve of Misha's ass and atop the silver ribbon he used to symbolize his favor.

Jesse took his own place by Hanzo's chair, instantly. There was no affectionate touching but Jesse could feel Hanzo's love in the heavy weight of his stare and the soft curve of a smile on his lips. Jesse crossed his arms behind his back and stood tall and imposing just to the right of Hanzo's chair.

With the distraction of their entrance, Jesse let his keen eyes scan all occupants of the room. Both brothers were in immaculately tailored suits. Jesse was quite surprised that Genji hadn't loosened his tie yet, but no manner of persuasion could be used for Genji to dye his hair back to it's normal shade. He was his normal suave and cocky self; now much more so with Misha at his side. Hanzo sat straight and strong; handsome, imposing, dangerous and clearly in no mood for any nonsense.

The three men who sat across from them, Jesse could identify as middle ranking members in the Shimada-gumi. All three were dressed in fine suits and seemed incredibly nervous. The conversation resumed in Japanese, to which Jesse did not pay much attention. He could understand it but he still couldn't translate when they talked too fast. So he watched Hanzo instead. He'd know if he needed to intervene, if Hanzo glanced up at him.

Jesse could almost smell the sweet scent of Hanzo's hair from here and he resisted the urge to lean in and scent his mate. He'd been gone for far too long and Jesse could barely wait for when they were alone. Seeing as how handsy Genji was currently being with Misha, he must be in a similar state of mind.

The conversation prattled on for at least another hour and Jesse was starting to grow restless. He wanted to reach out and touch Hanzo. He wanted to tangle his fingers in that beautiful dark hair and pull until he had Hanzo panting under him. He needed to mark him up with his mouth; ruin him and bite. He'd have Hanzo mewling before he even touched his pretty little dick.

_“Koibito.”_

Jesse jumped at Hanzo's voice. His hand ready to reach for peacekeeper, but Hanzo wasn't looking up at him.

“Yes, Darlin'?” Jesse figured he could risk the pet name, seeing as Hanzo had called him one to start with.

“I grow tired of this.” He sat up, startling the three men before him. Not only was he now speaking English but his abrupt standing caused the other men to sit up straight. Jesse could tell by their posture that they were terrified. They must'a messed up real bad... “I have had quite the long flight and I wish to relax.”

“Sure thing, Sugar. I'll take care 'o ya.”

Hanzo turned to him, hidden from the stares of his subordinates. “I know you will, _Koibito_.” He smiled, a sweet one, just for Jesse before it fell from his face and he turned to face his brother. “Genji. Deal with their punishment.”

“Can do, _Aniki._ ” Genji seemed almost gleeful. He relaxed further in his seat, one foot coming up to brace against the table. He pulled his sword, still sheathed, facing upwards from under the table. “ _Anata._ If you would.”

Hanzo nodded to Jesse before moving to leave the room. Jesse followed in practiced step, behind him and followed. He looked back in time to catch Misha pulling Genji's sword with a smooth, flawless motion, from it's sheath; a flash of green light in his wake as he rounded on the frightened men. Then the door shut, cutting out the outcome.

Jesse waited, knowing better than to ask questions in such a crowded place. He followed Hanzo to the private room they kept above the compound. It was almost like a five star hotel up here but all completely private.

The private suite was bigger than most houses. It had a full bar, lounge area, multiple bathrooms, guest bedrooms, an amazing king sized master bed that could easily fit seven people on it comfortably, hot tubs, you name it!

“So, what'd they do?” Jesse asked once inside the suite. He walked straight to the bar and poured Hanzo a glass of whiskey. He almost went for the sake but he figured his baby would need something with a bit of bite to it.

Hanzo took the cup gratefully, sitting on one of the comfortable couches, and took a long, hard, drink. “They got sloppy. Hurt some people that were under our protection. I had to make an example of them.”

“Are they gonna die?”

“No.” Hanzo sighed. “I went over the punishment with Genji before hand. One of them will sacrifice the top of their pinky finger; up to the first knuckle. They can debate between them who that is, but Genji will make the final call.”

Jesse whistled. “He set Mish to do the choppin' too. Least it'll be a clean cut.” Sometimes it frightened him how much delight Misha gained from punishing the enemies of the clan.

“I am not overly cruel. My father would have killed them.”

“Not claim'in you were, Sugar.”

Hanzo sighed, setting aside his empty glass. When Jesse reached down to take it for a refill, Hanzo's hand lashed out and grabbed his wrist.

 _“Koibito..._ ” Oh boy. Jesse felt hot under the collar. Hanzo's voice was rich chocolate, unlike it had been when he'd spoken to him in the meeting room. Jesse swallowed thickly, already moving in despite some effort to stay still. “I have missed you.”

Well, Jesse's willpower pretty much snapped at that moment. He had wanted to give his love some space to relax and recover from his long flight and tiring business, but with words like that, how could he resist? He grabbed Hanzo around the waist and lifted, bringing the smaller man up with him. He then plopped down on the couch, where Hanzo once occupied. He kept his grip on Hanzo tight so his mate would have no choice but to stay in his lap.

“I've missed 'ya so much, Darlin! Was goin' stir crazy without 'cha!” He pulled the collar of Hanzo's shirt aside, loosing his crimson red tie, before Jesse moved in to press his nose against Hanzo's pulse; taking greedy inhales against his flesh. He could feel the stir of the dragons and the power of their bound, through the steady thrumming of Hanzo's heart and the pumping of his blood.

He could feel Hanzo smile and he practically melted as Hanzo's firm, yet gentle, fingers carded through his hair. “Did Misha grow tired of your company and kick you out of bed while we were gone?”

“Nah. We slept separate.”

“Why?”

A fair enough question. Jesse opened his mouth to answer but the answer evaded him. Why did they sleep alone last night? Why couldn't he remember? He thought about telling Hanzo about his recent episodes of delusion that started when he woke that morning but he didn't want his mate to worry. So, he simply made his answer up.

“Just busy managing the house and such. Went to sleep at different times...and I wanted to sleep in our bed. Still smells like ya.”

The answer seemed to satisfy Hanzo. Part of Jesse felt really bad, keeping something so serious as lapses in memory and hallucinations from the man he loved more than anything in the world. He justified it by telling himself that he'd say something if these symptoms persisted for more than two days and that he just wanted Hanzo to relax after his long trip. He didn't want to stress his baby out with something that may be nothing at all.

Hanzo wiggled on his lap and Jesse bit back a groan of pleasure. Hanzo tapped Jesse's cheek with his nails. “None of that. Let me hear you.”

Jesse's arms tightened, pulling Hanzo in closer to his body and thrusting his hips, impatiently up into the smaller man. He bit into Hanzo's neck instead of answering and left vicious marks, too high to cover. He listened to Hanzo gasp and cling to him tighter. He swiftly lost himself in the scent of his skin and the feel of his body.

He shifted so he could press Hanzo bodily into the couch. He looked down at his love and smirked at the slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Jesse set to work, quickly. He pulled open Hanzo's shirt, exposing his well built frame. He attacked the flesh with his mouth in an instant, knowing how to pull the most delicious noises from his baby. His cock ached in the tight confines of his trousers, as Hanzo wiggled under him; breathy and desperate.

“Jesse...” Hanzo gasped, his own trapped erection, throbbing under Jesse's touch.

“Baby...”

 _ **“BONZAIIIIII!”**_ Genji practically screeched before landing on Jesse's back; having bodily threw himself from some distance.

Jesse felt the air leave his lungs from the impact before he grumpily shoved Genji off his back and onto the floor. Genji laughed, even through the harsh swat that Hanzo hit him with when he was down.

“Must you do that, Genji?”

“Sorry, _Aniki_.” Genji shrugged, clearly not sorry.

Jesse sat up slightly, to give Hanzo some room to sit upright and glared down at Genji. “Give a man some warnin' Gen.”

“Don't we both wish.” Misha sighed from the bar. He was getting a round of drinks for all of them by the looks of it.

Genji easily jumped up to his feet. “You guys already getting into it? We should go hit the floor! Go do some gambling, some dancing, you know...fun stuff!”

Hanzo scowled. “I was having fun...until we were very rudely interrupted.”

Alexi put the glasses filled with a very purple kinda pink liquid in front of each of them before setting on the couch across from them. “Apologies, Master.”

Hanzo eyed Alexi with an appraising glance, picking up his drink. “What is in this?”

“A shot of a bit of everything. Figured we could use it.” He folded his legs, elegantly, not even stirring when Genji plopped down with little to no grace, beside him.

Jesse reached down and took a big swig of his, instantly making a face as the concoction hit him like a brick. “Jesus, Mish!”

“You're supposed to sip at it, Jesse. Not chug it.”

Jesse coughed, his throat burning slightly. “Now you warn me.”

“You know well enough, Jess.”

“My brain is lackin' a bit of blood at the moment!”

“I can see that.” Misha tilted his head, and gesturing with a bored hand in the direction of Jesse's lower half.

“Who was punished?” Hanzo asked, taking only a sip of his own drink.

“Moatana-san.” Genji yawned and tossed a small brown packet on the table between them. There was some blood leaking through but very little. Misha must have strike quick. “Took responsibility for it too. I was surprised. Had the others watch just in case. They need to learn from it, after all.”

Hanzo nodded. “It's done then.”

Genji frowned. “Are we not going out tonight?”

“No.”

Genji groaned out loud. “Lame.”

“By all means, you can leave.”

Genji pouted. “I wanted us all to spend the night together.”

“Then don't complain and be here with us.”

Genji rolled his eyes and pulled Misha into his lap. “Fine. Way to be old men.”

Jesse was about to give him sass but he found his mouth occupied when Hanzo leaned in and captured it with his own. He hummed low in his throat, turning his head for Hanzo to have better access to his lips. Hanzo's hand instantly shot to Jesse's covered groin, clearly through waiting for them to stop bantering with each other.

“I have been without you too long, _Koibito_.” He spoke softly against Jesse's lips.

“Yeah...” Jesse said dumbly. He felt like putty under Hanzo's talented hand, that had now unbuttoned his slacks and slid under the top of his boxers. He helped Hanzo slide him out of his jacket, vest and dress shirt, leaving Jesse's top half bare. The hand not fondling his cock, moving to press into the defined dip of Jesse's hipbone.

“Beautiful.” Jesse flushed to hear Hanzo speak of him this way. You'd think after years on this, he'd be used to it.

“Makin' me blush, Sugar.”

Instead of answering, Hanzo leaned down and licked over Jesse's washboard stomach, his hands trying to pull down the rest of Jesse's clothes to get at his bottom half.

“Hey! I'm supposed to be taking care of you, Baby!”

“Shush. I enjoy this.”

Jesse looked over to Misha for help but found him indisposed. Misha and Genji were cuddled up on the end of the couch, kissing softly and smiling. It warmed Jesse to see them together and happy. It was an uncharacteristic gentleness to their usual coupling, and quite precious to behold.

Hanzo's mouth closing around his manhood brought him back to the wonderful man before him. The wet, tight pressure of his mate's mouth, made him tremble. Jesse gathered Hanzo's long hair with a shaky hand and gripped tight by the base of his skull. He tugged harshly at the same time as a thrust and grinned and the harsh, muffled moan.

_“Jesse...”_

Jesse blinked. Who said that? He glanced at Misha and Genji but their lips were quite occupied. Hanzo's mouth was currently full and making it really hard for Jesse to focus, so his name couldn't have been whispered from him.

_“Jesse! Wake up!”_

Angela?

_**“Wake up!”** _

**  
**

 

 

Jesse jumped awake with a flail, nearly whacking Angela in the process with his flailing limbs. He was back in his room at Watch point Gibraltar, sweaty and rock hard under the covers. It took him a moment to realize his state and that Mercy was in this room with him. When he realized, he yelped and tried to cover the tenting sheets with his hands.

“Christ! Can't ya wake a man gently!?”

She did not look amused. “I tried that.”

The noodle dragons around his neck, huffed in irritation; lucky that only Jesse could hear them. **“We were just getting to the good part.”**

“What is it, doc?” He sighed as his 'problem' faded quickly enough in her company. “Didn't think ya did house calls.”

She rolled her pretty blue eyes at him. “We got a transmission from Satya. She has Hanzo. I figured you'd like to go down to the teleporter and see him when he comes through.”

Jesse brightened, his messed up dream and grogginess gone for the moment. “Hell, I could kiss ya Angie, but I don't swing that way and it aint appropriate!”

Her nose wrinkled at the idea but she smiled kindly. “Agreed.”

“Misha's with him, right?” Jesse asked, tossing the covers aside and changing his clothes like he was in a race.

“Misha?”

Jesse stopped dead in his tracks. “I... I mean, Alexi.”

“Yes...they did say that Alexi was with him.” She crossed her arms. “I didn't think anyone other than, Fareeha calls him, Misha.”

“Slip of the tongue is all.” Jesse played the fool, smiling a wide goofy grin. His dream didn't disturb him as much as he thought it should. It was still weird and surreal but not disturbing. Gabe in charge of Overwatch, the family close knit, no missing limbs, a seemingly perfect and happy existence... that wasn't real life. It was actually kind of cruel when he thought about it. The dragons must have sensed his mood change because they purred in a comforting way. Jesse knew it was their way of apologizing. He knew he'd never have that dream again.

But wait.

Jesse's eyes widened. _WAIT_. _**WAIT A DAMN SECOND.**_

“Jesse, are you okay?”

Jesse coughed and turned away a bit more. “When they get here, do you think you can remove the chip in Lex's head right away?”

“He'll have to agree.” She nodded though. “I have what I need, Gabriel is in stable condition but in his induced coma, so I can give Alexi all my attention for the moment.”

“He'll agree.” Jesse wrapped his serape around his neck and slung his hat on; the last two parts missing from his normal wardrobe, were now complete. “Let's go meet them.”

He walked down the hall side by side with Angela, his mind abuzz about the revelation he'd come to. The dragons didn't have to say a damn word. They'd let it slip and it was worse than what Jesse thought.

Oh Genji. What have you done?  
–  
–

The first thing Jesse intended to see coming out of the teleporter was not a large, slightly ragged horse. And yet, there it was. A chestnut stallion stared back at him, munching on the remains of an apple and striding past Jesse to get to the nice patch of grass nearby. What in the actual fuck was that about?

Hanzo came next, stepping through with no effort and dusting himself off. He barely finished before he had two arms full of cowboy pouncing on him. Jesse told himself that he wouldn't do this and yet here he was. He clung to his baby like it was the last time he ever could, slightly squishing the dragons around his neck. Jesse could hear the sound of two more people teleporting in behind him before the teleporter vanished, but he couldn't bring himself to care. All he could smell and feel was Hanzo and he'd close his eyes to the rest.

I missed ya so much, Sugar.” He finally managed to croak, biting back the tears that threatened to spill. “I was so damn worried!”

“Jesse. It is okay...” Hanzo pulled back just enough to give him a reassuring smile. “I'm safe, _Koibito_. It's okay.”

Jesse gathered that achingly beautiful face in his hands before leaning in to kiss him like the world was going to end. He lost himself in the feel of those soft lips, and he started to feel whole again. He belonged right here, beside his baby and he wasn't going to let go any time soon. He could feel all of his desperation and loneliness fade in Hanzo's wonderful company. It was... magnificent.

A sharp wolf whistle sounded, startling him. They both whipped around to find Alexi's arms crossed, and him watching them with an amused expression.

“Oh. Don't stop on my account. I do enjoy two attractive men making out in my presence.”

Satya cleared her throat. “I am no longer needed here. I will go brief Winston on the mission. Excuse me.” She gingerly walked past them, but not before putting a gentle hand on Hanzo's shoulder. “Welcome home, my friend.”

“Thank you, Satya.”

“I think I'll scoot out of the way too.” Alexi yawned. “I need a real bed to sleep in and I'm sure you two want to suck face some more, so I'll give you some privacy for that...”

“Hold up, Lex. We need to have a word.” Alexi tensed at Jesse's tone. Jesse knew for certain now.

“I'm sure he's tired, _Koibito._ It can wait.”

“Nah, sugar. This can't wait.” He handed Hanzo back his dragons and they surprisingly melded back into Hanzo's arm without any protest. He marched up to Alexi and looked down at the blonde. “Lex.”

“Jess.”

“You turned into the Siren while on mission.”

Mercy gasped from behind them and Jesse almost forgot she was there. He watched Alexi's lips purse for a moment before he nodded, grimly.

“Yes. I guess I did.”

“I caught it...just for a moment, but it was there.”

“I killed one of the doctors. I lost myself for a moment.” Alexi nodded again, his voice flat and accepting. He'd submit to whatever Jesse decided. “Are you going to uphold your promise, Jesse? I wouldn't blame you.”

“Alexi!” Surprisingly, the sound of protest came from Hanzo. “You cannot be serious!?”

“I should.” Jesse confirmed. “But as long as you go get that chip removed, I wont have to. You saved Hanzo, you didn't hurt him, so..you know... a life for a life and all that. A free pass, just this once...but I don't wanna be put in this position again, so...”

“Agreed.” Alexi easily decided. “If Angela has time for me.”

“I do.” She confirmed. “I'll keep you for observation and we'll run some tests this week. I should be able to do the surgery by the end of the week. You won't mind staying in the med-bay with me until then?”

Alexi frowned. “I suppose that's for everyone's safety.”

“Besides,” Mercy began, a small smile coming to her lips. “I'm sure you want to see Gabriel.”

Alexi brightened, instantly. “He's okay then?”

“Stable. Yes.”

“I'd love to see him.”

“Well, lets go down there and see him, shall we? Sombra and Amelie are already there, waiting for you.”

Alexi gave one last look at Jesse before moving to follow Angela. He gave Hanzo a wave and a bright smile over his shoulder before they moved out of sight.

“That was awful friendly of him...”

Hanzo nodded. “I guess...we are friends now?” His eyes seemed to be scanning the surrounding area with suspicion but he seemingly found none and focused his gaze back to Jesse.

“Really? I'm thrilled to hear it, Sug...really I am...just unexpected givin' how y'all acted before.”

“Things change and he has been decent company. I have much to tell you... much has happened and come to light.” Hanzo's head tilted, his stern look becoming something fond when resting on Jesse. “I have missed you terribly.”

Jesse smiled, leaning in and kissing his lips in a slow, sweet manner. He no longer felt the need to rush and practically devour the smaller man. “I got lots to tell you too, Baby but for now, I look forward to makin' up fer lost time.”

Hanzo chuckled against his lips, making Jesse's heart feel light and full. “As do I.”

What Jesse learned could wait, at least until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for the dream:  
> Yakuza AU  
> Voyeurism  
> Implied BDSM themes  
> Slight M/S relationship  
> Pack dynamics  
> Implied M/M/M/M relationship (?) (Sorta not really?)(Tagging to be safe)


	12. Enfetter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo chuckled. “There are lots of things I have yet to repent for.” he felt guilty for what Alexi was going through. He knew it was silly to feel that way over something he clearly couldn't control, but he felt guilty for Genji's actions. He was Genji's older brother and he was responsible for him. It's what he'd been taught his whole life. He'd put Genji in a low place and it was only natural for Genji to lash out. Hanzo regretted that Alexi had to be that victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. Here I am again. *Throws this out and hides*
> 
> Un beta'ed. All mistakes are mine. All foreign language is from google translate or random google search.
> 
> I'm all over the place in this fic. Forgive me.

When he'd arrived home, Hanzo had wanted to wrap Jesse in his arms and hold him close. He had longed for Jesse while he'd been away; even though they had only been apart for two days. He wanted to taste his lips, his warm skin, his cock, anything at all that Jesse would allow him. He wanted to devour him, consume his essence and take him down, deep.

That did not happen.

Hanzo had honestly been so exhausted by travel and worry, that as soon as he'd arrived home, Jesse and him had fallen right into bed and slept. They woke around midnight, snuck down to the kitchen and stuffed themselves silly. Soft kisses, delicious food and gentle words of reassurance were shared between them, before they crawled right back into bed and fell back asleep; wrapped tightly against each other.

He woke feeling better than he had in a long time. Happy, well rested and wrapped around the man he loved more than anyone. Then Jesse told him about their soon to be vacation. They'd leave at the end of the week and head to Athens, Greece. Hanzo had been on mission and never for pleasure. It would be a wonderful change of pace. Hanzo was excited. While he'd been away, Jesse had requested time off for the two of them. Winston had easily agreed to Jesse's terms, confirming that they could leave at the end of the week. He'd never really been on a vacation before. His father had no need to take his family on such frivolous things and there was always work that needed to be done. This would be Hanzo's first vacation and Jesse seemed thrilled that he'd be involved in something so huge for Hanzo.

“Hey, Pumpkin?” Jesse brought up before they parted ways for the day. “We're not full mates yet?”

Hanzo scowled. Genji's doing, he was sure. “No. Not yet.”

“Do you wanna?”

“Yes.”

“How do we do it? I'm on board.”

Hanzo turned red all the way up to his ears. He almost pounced on Jesse that moment. His fingers tingled with the itch to reach out and grab him, but he kept them resolutely at his side. He planned to take his time when the moment actually came and Hanzo was expected at the range with Ana in less than ten minutes. The vacation seemed like the perfect time. They'd be alone without having to rush or be interrupted by their teammates.

“When we are on vacation...I will explain everything and we can try then if you are interested.”

Jesse almost looked like he was going to fight him on it but he shrugged, a small smile curling on his lips. The cowboy was stupidly attractive and quite unfair. “Alright, Sugar. We got lots to talk about and not just 'bout us, but it can wait.”

Hanzo had kissed him goodbye, forcing himself to keep it innocent and made his way to the range. His dragons seemed suspiciously silent as he walked down the empty hallway. He wondered what Jesse meant. _Not just about them?_ What else was there? Then again, he needed to tell Jesse about the odd relationship his brother had with Jesse's ex. He doubted that Jesse had a clue and it wasn't going to be pretty. Best to save it for when they were alone and away from Gibraltar. Just in case Jesse took it real badly, Genji would be well out of throttling distance.

Then again, maybe the elusive little bastard deserved a throttling.

Hanzo busied himself during the week by packing for the trip, updating Winston and Jesse on what had happened with the assassins and checking on Alexi in the med bay. He'd informed Winston and a fearful Jesse of the basics of Alexi and his, grand adventure. Winston was going to keep a closer eye on the security, with Sombra's help (if he could convince her) and Jesse promised to keep Hanzo safe from the Elders. Such a sweet man. Of that, Hanzo had no doubt.

He had wanted to catch up with Genji as well, but as usual, he could not manage to locate his brother. However, now he felt he knew the real reason behind Genji's evasion. Alexi had admitted it, after all. He went to Zenyatta, only to have the omnic tell him that Genji had left without a word to gather a few things for the coming days. Hanzo had no idea what that entailed and if Zenyatta knew, he kept quiet about it. Hanzo almost wanted to question the monk on how much he knew about Genji's...special relationship with the new agent, but he bit his tongue and kept it to himself.

He'd finished packing last night and Jesse was busy taking care of the horse that Hanzo had brought back. He smiled to himself, pleased that Jesse had taken to the poor creature, like he was sure his lover would. Jesse had written out detailed instructions for Winston on how to take care of the beast while they were away. Over the week, he'd worked magic and the beast seemed just as taken with him. He'd even had Wilhelm and Torbjorn to help him build a stable to keep the stallion.

Hanzo tried to keep busy less he be caught watching him. I'd already happened once. He'd passed by, becoming distracted by the sight of his lover without a shirt on. He'd meant to just glance and move on but he became increasingly distracted by how his boyfriend's jeans hugged his ridiculously thick thighs. Hanzo ached to touch his lover's sweaty chest and well toned arms as he worked on pulling a rather particularity large bale of hay, into a stack with the rest.

Despite his air of sophistication and disdain for things that were filthy, Hanzo didn't mind the pure, raw smell from McCree. He felt like he should be repulsed and the smell of his sweat and the dirt on his body, but that was far from the truth. Gods above, if Torbjorn and Reinhardt were not there, he might of fell to his knees in front of his cowboy and licked the trail of sweat from his navel to his neck. He would have buried his nose in the V of Jesse's hip and breathed in his raw, musky scent of his lover. He would have pulled at that ridiculous belt buckle, opening his jeans to claim his prize, and Jesse would _writhe_ under his mouth.

Jesse's eyes shot up and locked on him, pulling Hanzo from his previous fantasy. Hanzo froze on the spot as he watched Jesse's eyes trail his form, before his lips curled into a cocky little smirk. His arms flexed slightly as he straightened up, his eyes keeping Hanzo locked in place. He took off his hat to run a hand through his sweaty hair, before placing it back on and giving Hanzo a cheeky wink and a hat tip.

Hanzo bolted before Torbjorn and Wilhelm took notice of him. His face felt like it was burning red. He was nearly repulsed by his own behavior. Look at him, acting like a dog in heat! Shameful! It's the dragons, he told himself. Once he and Jesse mated, his impulses wouldn't be so bad, right?

 _Right?!_  
–  
–

Hanzo walked down to the med bay, the day before his trip, just to check in on the blonde. He felt bad that he wasn't going to be around when Alexi's actual surgery took place. Their friendship was new and sensitive still. He wanted to be there for him but not smother him, either. Just because, for the first time, he was ready to fly headlong into a close friendship, did not mean Alexi was ready for it.

It was very unlike him to act this way. He blamed Jesse for his now, semi-social behavior.

As he approached, he noticed the tension from the two way mirror, looking into the med bay. Angela was facing Alexi, with clipboard in hand. Hanzo couldn't see her face but he could see Alexi's. He looked...uncomfortable...to say the least. He could see the Widowmaker in the bed next to him, in a matching hospital gown. Across from them, the Reaper's unconscious body was hooked up to life support.

Hanzo almost turned and went back to his room but he felt the sudden urge to go and protect his new friend from whatever distress he was experiencing. So, he walked inside and locked eyes with Alexi. He watched the blonde smile suddenly, the look that had occupied his face washing away instantly into something kind.

“Hanzo!” He exclaimed loudly and Angela jumped in surprise. She clutched her clipboard to her chest and whipped around. She didn't look very happy but her look softened slightly; possibly to hide what she was actually feeling.

“Alexi.” He nodded.

“She's going to shave my head!” He gestured to his ears and chest in a rapid motion. “Took my piercings out, and my legs off too!”

“Only a part of your hair!” She instantly defended herself. She cleared her throat, trying to forget her previous outburst. “Only part of it. A small patch so I can get to your chip. The rest of your hair will easily cover it, Alexi and I didn't want your piercings getting in the way for the medical equipment during the surgery.”

He smirked. “I'm aware. Just teasing you, Doc.”

She didn't look amused but the Widow sure did. She chuckled, drumming her sharp looking nails along her own arm.

Angela scowled and cleared her throat louder. “Alexi. We will continue this another time...when you do not have company.” She made a tense retreat into her attached office, the door sliding shut with a sharp snap.

Now that Hanzo inspected the blonde closer, the area where his legs should be under the blanket, was completely flat. At a quick glance around the room, Hanzo couldn't seem to locate where his prosthetic legs might be. “Where are your legs?” Hanzo noted that Mercy did not rise to that line of taunting from Alexi.

“She took 'em.” He crossed his arms, looking a bit put out. “For everyone's protection.”

In case you become the Siren again. It went unsaid. He glanced at the bed that Alexi was seated in and saw dark colored straps under it. He would most likely be bound while Mercy preformed the surgery. Hanzo had a bad feeling that legs or no, the Siren would still be a deadly adversary. Never underestimate an opponent, especially a wounded one. It would be for the best.

“You know...” Hanzo began as he pulled up a chair next to Alexi's bed. “You probably shouldn't make the doctor that will preform your brain surgery, angry.”

He shrugged. “Death would be a release.”

Hanzo blinked. That was a bit harsh. He glanced at the Widow, who was watching and listening intently. How much did she know? “Why do you say that?”

Alexi traced his gaze and smiled kindly. “She knows everything. Sombra can't keep her big mouth shut anyway.” He adjusted his hospital gown, keeping it high up on his neck. “It's just...been difficult. I don't mean the thing about death being a release. I'm just being dramatic.”

“Are the other members of Overwatch giving you trouble?”

He shook his head. “No...not particularly. Everyone has been very nice, actually. Ana, Fareeha and Jack are here the most but I've seen everyone in passing. Some even came in to say 'Hi'. Those kids come by often. That Hana Song is really intense and asked a lot of questions.”

Sounded like her. “76 is in here a lot?”

Alexi nodded. “Not for me. He checks Papi's vitals usually and sits in stony silence by his bed for like...an hour, before he gets up and leaves.”

“How does that make you feel?”

“Do my feelings on it really matter?”

Hanzo noted that he sounded bitter. “Gabriel is your father so...I would say it does.”

He shrugged again. “He hasn't killed Papa so...I guess I'm fine with it. There was a time I saw Jack as a second father, you know. Or, third, I guess. They were in love once...might still be.”

“What makes you think that?”

“He doesn't wear his visor in here. If Papa wakes up, Jack wants him to see his face. I figure that's for one of two reasons. Either he wants to to show Papa that he's still alive and didn't kill him or it's because he wants him to see...” He gestured vaguely with a hand. “...to see him. That make any sense? Probably not, right? I don't know how to explain it.”

“I understand.”

“I'm glad one of us does.” He chuckled a bit, but Hanzo felt the hollowness behind the noise.

“So what troubles you?” Hanzo felt like he already knew what troubled his new friend but he wanted Alexi to admit it first. “Are you worried about the surgery?”

“Nah. Angela says it's about an 80 to 20 chance I pull through. Not bad odds. I've overcome a hell of a lot more.”

“So...?”

Alexi watched him silently for a moment, before he sighed, defeated. “You know why.”

“Tell me anyway.”

“Genji.”

Of course. “What has he done now?”

“It's what he hasn't done.” He rolled his pretty blue eyes. “He comes in from time to time but goes right to Angela's office. He doesn't even look at me. Then he leaves and I might as well be fucking invisible!”

Hanzo scowled. Genji really was being a little shit about this whole thing. He could understand that Genji wanted to avoid the awkwardness of being in the same room as someone that he had a tryst with but he HAD to of known what it was doing to the smaller man. “I see.”

“I don't want to trouble you with this Hanzo. You have your vacation with Jesse starting tomorrow, yeah? Focus on having a good time.”

“I admit, I feel bad that we will not be present for the surgery.”

“I've already left instruction with Sombra to call you once it's over. She'll update you on whatever happens.”

“But...”

“No buts! Enjoy your vacation and I'll still be here when it's all over.”

“Unless you die during your surgery.” Amelie commented, quite casually.

Hanzo blinked and looked over at the Widow, who was inspecting her nails with a very bored expression. Why was she in a bed too? It was probably something he should have asked the moment he noticed her there.

“Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine this morning.”

“It is true. You have a chance of dying and the doctor may end you, just to keep her man all to herself.”

“That's not right, Amelie. Angela would never do that, no matter who I was. She'd heal her worst enemy. She cares so much. I...” He trailed off for a moment, his eyes darting to her office, for a second. “I should be kinder to her, too. She has done me no wrong.”

“Humph!” Amelie snorted. “She is fucking your man.”

Hanzo winced at her blunt response and Alexi's teeth grit. “He's not my man. It's been six years, Amelie. I couldn't expect him to wait for a dead man. He had a right to move on... He had every reason to...”

She rolled her eyes and plucked a fashion magazine off the bedside table. “As you say, Mon cher.”

Alexi watched her for a minute before turning back to Hanzo. “Sorry about that. I'm just...adjusting. In time, I will be fine.”

“Why is she even in here?”

“She's getting her heart beating the way it should again.” Alexi seemed pleased. “It's going to take time, patience, therapy with Master Zenyatta and a lot of trips here but I'm proud of her.”

“ _Merci_ , momma.” She said emotionless, flipping a page of the magazine, without looking up.

Hanzo hesitated for a moment. He wasn't one for physical affection unless it came from Jesse. He'd never really had an overly affectionate friend before. Satya was very standoffish and didn't care for physical attention in any regard. Occasionally the two of them would have tea and gossip but they haven't had a chance lately. Mei was friendly enough with him but they didn't really touch. Genji was really the only one beside Jesse that Hanzo ever casually touched but could your brother be your friend as well?

He looked at Alexi and found those blue eyes staring back; strong and unwavering. Something had happened between them and Hanzo found himself confused. The odd desire to protect the blonde was almost overwhelming. He felt like an alpha wolf that looked out for a beta. It almost felt brotherly, but there was no blood between them.

Making up his mind, he reached out and plucked one of Alexi's hands from his lap and held it tightly between them. He looked down at their joined hands but he could feel the shock through the tightening of Alexi's fingers. He could feel the dragons stirring in curiosity, both now paying attention to Hanzo's actions.

“I'm sorry.” He spoke dumbly.

“For what?”

“Everything.”

Alexi squeezed his fingers, but Hanzo did not lift his gaze. “There is nothing you should be sorry for.”

Hanzo chuckled. “There are lots of things I have yet to repent for.” he felt guilty for what Alexi was going through. He knew it was silly to feel that way over something he clearly couldn't control, but he felt guilty for Genji's actions. He was Genji's older brother and he was responsible for him. It's what he'd been taught his whole life. He'd put Genji in a low place and it was only natural for Genji to lash out. Hanzo regretted that Alexi had to be that victim.

Now it seemed Genji had found comfort in the good doctor, but it still left the man before him, broken and fragile. Like all those girls in Hanamura before him, Alexi knew how they felt. Yet, Alexi had loved Genji when he was at his lowest and darkest; something he knew those girls would not have done. Hanzo wanted to thank him for seeing the light in his brother, even at such a turbulent time.

Instead of thanking him, he just shook his head and let Alexi's hand drop. “I'll help make things right when I get back.”

“Hanzo...”

He got up quickly, already feeling embarrassed. “I'll check on you before we leave.” He then made a hasty retreat, cursing to himself as he basically, ran away.

What was wrong with him, and could he really fix this mess?

–  
–

 

In the morning, Hanzo dressed casually and tried to stop down by the med-bay just to say goodbye to Alexi but found him quite indisposed. Alexi had been strapped down to the table and was being prepped for surgery. He was clearly out of it; his anesthesia already kicking in. He opened his tired eyes only for a moment when Hanzo called out to him. He then shut them again and relaxed fully against the cot he was strapped to. The good Doctor allowed Hanzo in for only a moment to say goodbye, while she went and got some of her equipment.

Hanzo stood at his bedside, grumbling. He wasn't supposed to be in surgery yet for another few hours. Why were they rushing it? He knew it wasn't his place to ask and Mercy seemed quite busy gathering the materials needed. He didn't want to distract her. A small stirring of fear clutched at Hanzo's gut when he realized that this may be the last time he sees his new friend, alive. He couldn't even say goodbye.

'He may come all this way, gain back his humanity, experience life again, only to die on this table.'

Jesse took Hanzo's hand in a light grip, startling him. Was he so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Jesse? Jesse was quite handsome in his street clothes, beard and hair trimmed to a manageable length. Jesse no longer needed to run so it was time to stop looking like it. He felt a rush of warmth, temporarily eclipsing the dread.

Jesse glanced down at Alexi, then quickly back up at Hanzo as if the sight of Alexi, burned. “He'll be okay.”

“I...hope so.”

Jesse smiled and gently pulled Hanzo from the med-bay. Seemingly all too glad to get away. He was already distancing himself from what could be a disaster. Hanzo wished he could too. “I'm glad to see ya getting' on with him so good, Sug.”

“We're friends.” Hanzo was surprised how easily those words came to him.

“Mighty glad to hear it.”

They made their rounds of goodbyes to all of their teammates, becoming irritated when he couldn't find Genji. He boarded the shuttle without being able to say goodbye to his friend or brother and slumped into his lover's arms until he felt better. Not a very good start to a vacation.

–  
–

“There is a lot of rich, beautiful culture here that I never took the time to admire in my previous travels.” Hanzo sighed, with a smile.

Jesse watched his love go through the camera roll of their vacation with a soft look. Gods, he loved that man so much. Three days into their vacation and it felt like they hadn't stopped moving yet. Hanzo needed to be distracted from the troubles back home, so Jesse didn't mind being dragged all over Greece, so his baby could take in every sight his heart desired.

They'd fallen into bed almost instantly when getting back to the hotel and slept like rocks; exhausted from the days activities and all the sightseeing. Jesse felt like he was getting too old. Back in his day, he'd of pulled Hanzo in for some rough and tumble fucking, even after a long day of sightseeing and travel. Now, they had barely undressed before falling into bed and into deep slumber. God knows that Jesse wanted to fool around, but he'd just been too damn tired. Jesse was also nervous; always looking over his shoulder since Hanzo told him about the assassins. He made sure to keep peacekeeper loaded and ready. No one was going to hurt his baby, while Jesse drew breath.

“Alexi likes photography, yes?” Hanzo asked, but not pausing long enough for Jesse to actually answer right away. “I wonder if he'll like the landscape shots of Athens I took last night. You know, the one with the sun setting over the water?”

“I'm sure he'll love it, Sug.”

Hanzo hummed thoughtfully, sipping the tea in front of him and scrolling through the pictures on the camera.

In reality, Jesse was a little more than worried. Day three and they hadn't heard any word on Alexi's condition. He also didn't know how he was going to bring up his suspicions about Genji and Alexi to Hanzo. He didn't want to ruin Hanzo's relationship with his brother or the blonde and there seemed no delicate way to bring it up. He'd hoped for help from Ichiro and Hiroki but both dragons stayed suspiciously silent and absent. He'd asked Hanzo if they were alright and Hanzo had confirmed that they were fine.

He needed to take his mind off this. He should be relaxing and thinking about his love. Sombra had promised to keep an eye on the security around their hotel and locations they would travel to, for them so they wouldn't have to worry about trouble. So, he should jut try to relax. He was well rested, more than he'd been in the past three days. Hanzo had taken some mercy on him and cut the amount of travel and tours they did today, by half. So, now was a pretty good time to bring up a few things.

“Hey, Pumpkin?”

“Yes, Jesse?”

“Ya wanna head back to the hotel now?”

Hanzo looked up from the pictures. “Now? It's still early.”

“Well, ways I see it...” Jesse leaned forward in his chair, letting his voice tip lower. “We got a lot o' time to make up for, Sugar and you promised to...explain a few things to little ol' me.” Sex. Sex, was a really good distraction. The sharp coloring of Hanzo's cheeks made everything worth it.

I...ah. Yes. I do owe you... an explanation.”

“Don't act all nervous, Sugar. We've messed around before.”

“Messed around, yes.” Hanzo took a sip of his tea and tried to sound serious, but Jesse could see the subtle shaking of his fingers. “This is different. Evasive.”

“So it's more than just fuckin'.”

Hanzo almost choked on his tea and Jesse couldn't help but laugh. “Y-yes.”

Jess stood up, walking his way over to Hanzo's chair. He grinned when Hanzo licked his lips quickly and keep his eyes locked on Jesse's form. There was heat there. Relief. Love. Lust. Longing.

_Good. Keep your eyes on me, Baby._

He held out his hand for Hanzo to take. “Come on then, Baby. Teach me.”

Hanzo took his hand, stature stiff and rigid. He was nervous. It was actually, really cute. Jesse thought of telling him so, but he knew that would just ruffle the smaller man's feathers, so he kept it to himself. He was nervous too, not knowing entirely what this ritual was going to be. He hoped it would actually be enjoyable and not too invasive. He was willing to do it for Hanzo, even if it was unpleasant. He knew becoming mates would put his lover at ease and it would help Jesse understand him better.

It could also confirm Jesse's suspicions on other matters without having to go through the dragons.

By the time they got to their hotel, Jesse was just as nervous. His hands shook as he tried to slide the card in the lock. Cursing, he tried two more times before managing to get the damn thing to work. He scolded himself, knowing there was no reason to be nervous. He loved Hanzo and he wanted to spend his life along side this man until fate decided to separate them.

Safely behind the door and alone, Hanzo pulled away from Jesse's grasp, moving toward their very comfortable bed. He sat gingerly on the edge, probably resisting the urge to wrap his arms around himself in defense.

“Where...should I even start?”

Jesse moved to take the space next to him, relaxing as he pressed his arm against Hanzo's. They were in it together, no matter what. “Anywhere yer comfortable.” Hanzo wrung his hands together and Jesse plucked them apart and held on tightly. He squeezed his fingers, soft and reassuring. He wasn't going to run, no matter what Hanzo said.

“I...I...d-don't...”

“I anit' gonna run, Baby. I'm here. I wanna do this.”

Hanzo smiled, shaky, giving Jesse's fingers a squeeze back. “I am glad.”

“So, tell me.”

Hanzo took a deep breath. “It's...not too different than normal intercourse.”

“Any experience, Sug?” Jesse couldn't help the jealousy from creeping in, unwanted. The thought of Hanzo riding, commanding, another man was almost enough to make Jesse's blood boil.

“No. I've only ever been intimate with the occasional woman. Gone by morning light.”

Jesse felt a possessive surge in his chest. I'll be his first and only. Perfect. It was hypocritical for him to feel this way, as Hanzo could not share that luxury. Jesse had sex with girls before, mostly in his early adolescence, when he was trying to hide how he really felt. His only sexual encounter with a man came from Alexi and now, with Hanzo.

Both Jesse and Hanzo were aware of Jesse's past sexual experiences with a man. It went unsaid between them, no need to pick at a nearly closed wound.

“Well, uh...do you-”

“I'm aware how male sex works, Jesse. I'm not an idiot and I've researched and explored my body on my own.”

“Well, alright then. Anything ya' want, Pumpkin.”

Hanzo looked thoughtful for a moment. “I would like you inside me.”

Jesse's heart could have stopped and he would have still died a happy man. He tried to ignore the sudden surge of warmth to his crotch as Hanzo spoke those words so smoothly and casual.

“Alright. That's easy.” Jesse tried not to seem too eager. He'd been waiting like a gentlemen to get his hands on Hanzo and it had been no easy task for his willpower. There was something about Hanzo that just made Jesse want to ravage him. “Then what?”

“Well...while we're...being intimate, I'll fuse with the dragons.”

“Fuse? Like, are you going to get all scaly and noodly?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “No. My teeth will become more sharp, my eyes will glow, I'll...talk funny.”

“How so?”

“Have you ever heard three voices talking in tandem at once?”

“Nah.”

“Well, you're about to.”

“Alright. That don't sound too bad.”

Hanzo laughed. “You'll see.”

“So that's it? I'm havin' sex with the dragons too?”

“Basically, yes. They are a part of me and if I let my walls down, they will be one with my mind. It can be dangerous.”

Jesse put an arm around his lover to steady him. “Dangerous, how?”

“We've been apart many years. The bond is best formed the instant of recognition. Dragons are not like us, Jesse. Humans feel deeply but these ancient creatures can feel much deeper than we can on levels that we cannot possibly comprehend. They will be eager, impatient...rough. I could hurt you by accident and really badly.”

“Has that ever happened before?”

“Yes.” Hanzo tilted his head, his hand already running over Jesse's clothed torso, making it hard for Jesse to focus on what his lover was saying. It was important and he needed to pay attention, dammit! “One case, long before Genji and I were born is the best example from our history that I can think of, although they were many other cases, but not nearly as severe.”

“Well lets hear it. Already told ya I'm all in for this, Hanzo. Nothing ya say is gonna change my mind on this, but it helps ta know what I'm gettin' into.”

“My great-great uncle.” Hanzo began. “Him and my great-great grandfather were much like Genji and myself. Brothers with dragons. It's rare you know, to have more than one Shimada at a time with a dragon. We made history when my father was still alive.”

“That's facinatin' Sug.”

Hanzo tutted, rubbing Jesse's hip through his clothes, making things real 'hard' for his poor brain. “Anyway, My uncle fell in love with a boy one day. A passing dignitary. It was the bond. Back then...things were more strict than they were now. Hard to believe, but true. He was not allowed to be with a man. He had to let him go.”

“That's horrible.” an understatement.

“Yes. He continued to watch the news for him, admired him from afar, pining away for the man he loved at first sight. Fifteen years came and went, his dragon growing restless and violent inside him. It drove him to near insanity. Then one day, out of the blue, his love came back. They ran off in secret, vowing to be together.”

“I take it, that it didn't go so smooth.”

“No.” Hanzo's lips set in a grim line. “They mated, his dragon too powerful to contain...In his passion, his teeth dug too deep, his grasp too rough, too hasty. He killed the man he loved in their coupling.”

“Gods, Hanzo...”

Hanzo sighed, tilting his head to rest against Jesse;s shoulder. “There have been other accounts. Mauling, crippling, nerve damage...but that story was the worst case reported.”

They were silent for a long time. Jesse digested the information. He knew Hanzo would never hurt him and he'd become close to the dragons in the past few months. They'd be careful...right? “What happened to him?”

“Hm?”

“Your great-great Uncle. What happened?”

“Records say that when he came back to himself and saw what he had done, he was inconsolable. He preformed _hara kiri_ to atone.”

“Hara kiri?”

“Yes. Also known as seppuku. He committed ritualistic suicide.”

“Brutal.” Jesse cringed. He'd watched a few old samurai movies that depicted seppuku. “Musta' been a real painful way to go.”

“Not as painful as loosing the one person you love more than anything. I never knew how that pain could possibly feel until I met you.”

Jesse felt his heart fill. He was so hopelessly in love with this man before him. He didn't need to be sweet talked like that. He coughed to hide his embarrassment twirling his thumb on top of Hanzo's hand. “Is that all there is to this matin' thing?”

“No. I have to mark you.”

Jesse knew where this was going. He remembered the dream that the dragons had supplied him with. A mark on the neck. A mating mark. A scar that would never leave him and tell the world just who he belonged to. “Alright.”

“You do not want the details? It is the most dangerous part.”

“Yer gonna bite me, yeah? Right here on the neck.”

Hanzo's face became infuriatingly blank. “How do you know that?”

“Uh...well...” He might as well fess up at least a bit. Maybe after they were done, he could actually talk about the full dream without worry. “Ichiro and Hiroki...They helped me sleep one night with a dream they provided...and I was already yer mate in it...”

Hanzo's nose twitched. “I see.” He glared at the wall next to Jesse's head and the cowboy was sure he was mentally scolding the dragons.

Jesse leaned in and kissed Hanzo's temple, feeling his posture relax from a simple touch. He whispered gently in his ear, sighing softly. “Now it's alright, Sweetness. They were just tryin' to help me while I was pinin' away fer ya and ya can't blame 'em for wishful thinkin'.”

“I...” A shudder. A sharp intake of breath. The soft trembling of arousal. “...suppose not. You are right.”

Jesse loved how responsive his baby was. “Well, I don't know about you, love, but I'm damn eager to get this show on the road.”

“I, as well.” Hanzo sighed, a beautiful noise to Jesse's ears. “I have longed for you.”

Jesse pressed his lips to the smaller man. At first, just to silence him and keep Jesse's self control in tact. He couldn't help it when Hanzo said such things. He was wanted. He was needed. All the things he'd always longed to be to someone.

–  
–

Jesse tried to hold himself upright as he stared at the man below him. He gripped the headboard with his metal arm, digging into the polished wood with barely restrained excitement. He curled his three fingers into Hanzo's willing body and watched his lover twitch and tighten, maddeningly, around his digits. He needed to prep his baby and keep his self control in check. He didn't want to hurt him, no matter how tempting the clench of Hanzo's warm body was.

 **“Jesse...”** Three voices groaned from Hanzo's throat and called Jesse to attention.

Hanzo was flushed from his ears down to his chest, nipples sore, erect, and covered in bites of possession. Jesse knew he looked the same. Hanzo had covered him in his own marks when they first started. His hot mouth skimming, biting and licking every part of Jesse he could, before Jesse had to stop him.

Jesse watched those sharp nails dig into the bedding above Hanzo's head and he didn't envy the cleaning staff. He'd probably have to pay extra for damages but fuck, the beauty of Hanzo was well worth it. He was quite the sight. When the change first started, Jesse thought that Hanzo must be in pain. His teeth and nails grew sharper, the chocolate color of his eyes turned to an electric blue. He was actually far from it. Apparently he felt things more intensely than before. Jesse figured that one day, he could make Hanzo cum just by sucking and playing with his nipples. He nearly salivated at the thought, his fingers jabbing deeper and pulling a dark moan from the man under him.

 **“Jesse!”** A growl this time. Someone was getting a bit impatient.

Jesse still laughed, pushing in his pinky finger to join his other digits in spreading Hanzo wide. “Relax Baby...Keep yer hands above yer head now.” He wouldn't mind being scratched someday but not with the sharp claw-like nails that Hanzo was sporting right now.

Jesse couldn't see Hanzo's eyes because of the blue glow but he was sure they just rolled into the back of his pretty little head by the way Hanzo clenched down on his fingers and his pretty little cock drooled greedily against his stomach.

“I feel ya flutterin' down here...tryin' ta pull me in.” He continued, jabbing his fingers in deep and watching Hanzo give a full body shudder. “Ah...I think I found it. Did I, Sugar?”

“Ahh!...nerrr...” Hanzo's mouth was wide open, giving Jesse a really good view of those sharp fangs. He muttered gibberish, nothing Jesse could quite catch. Well now, he couldn't have that now, could he?

“Ya didn't answer me, Baby...” He teased the dragon. “Now tell little 'ol me...” He pressed his fingers sharply against that spot again and grinned as Hanzo arched up. “Did I.”

He jabs his fingers in harshly, keeping them right against his prostate

“Find.”

His fingers curl, pressing in deep.

_“It?”_

Something akin to a roar bursts from Hanzo's throat and he's up faster than McCree can react. His fingers slip out as he is basically tackled backwards, their positions flipped, with Hanzo straddling his hips. Sharp teeth are suddenly at his neck, close to puncturing but not quite yet. Jesse could feel the sharp canines skimming the sensitive flesh under his jaw and he swallowed instinctively. He heard Hanzo groan and felt him lick at his throat. Jesse could see how being with the dragons could be dangerous. He'd have to watch himself and how much he teased if this happened again.

 **“Do not tease us.”** Hanzo growled, licking once more at the hollow of Jesse's throat, before he straightened his spine. **“We shall take what we want.”** Without any hesitation, Hanzo leaned back, grabbing Jesse's throbbing cock and sunk unto it with a pleased purr.

Jesse tried not to gag on his own spit as he was suddenly enveloped into a deliciously warm, tight, clenching heat. No one had ever taken the entire mass of him in a single push before! Once Hanzo was fully seated, he straightened up, squirmed happily, like a king on a throne, with a delighted self satisfying smirk. And fuck, if that didn't do things to Jesse's insides.

Hanzo's pace was punishing. Jesse tried to reach out to steady him or set proper pace but each time he was swat away with sharp fingers. Hanzo relented somewhat and let Jesse grip his hips, but merely to hold and nothing more.

“S-slow down, Pumpkin...”

**“No.”**

Well, fine. he was defiantly going to feel this in the morning.

Each bounce, each rock of his talented hips, almost sent Jesse careening over the edge. It was too much and Hanzo's body squeezed him in just the right way. Just the fact that Hanzo could sink down and take ALL of Jesse in at once, was making the gunslingers head spin. It was easy to admit that he was a big boy and often had intimidated his lovers with the girth and size but Hanzo seemed to love it. Should of guessed he'd be a size king.

Hanzo dug his nails into Jesse's shoulders, his eyelashes fluttering, looking alive and vibrant. He was stunningly beautiful and not a sight int the world compared to him.

“Baby...Yer damn gorgeous...” Jesse gasped out, barely keeping breath in his lungs.

Hanzo clenched down on him, jacking himself off feverishly as he rode Jesse like he was born to do so. **“Must we gag you?”**

Jesse licked his lips, his nails digging into Hanzo's hips. Well that was an image. He let out a soft groan at the thought of being bound and gagged, completely at Hanzo's mercy and he found the image pleasing. He'd have to explore that sometime.

“Baby, please...”

 **“Please, what?”** He sounded as breathless as Jesse felt. He could feel Ichiro and Hiroki there too. He could feel their magic, their essence, the very fabric of reality that made them up, all coalescing together. It was overwhelming.

“I-I anit gonna last much longer.” His warmth was too much, the sound of his skin slapping against Jesse's was too erotic. Labored breathing, Hanzo's soft growls of pleasure, the power coursing through them via the dragons; everything had him poised to snap and blow his load into the depths of his lover. The sweet friction was nearly enough to drive Jesse to insanity.

Hanzo fell forward suddenly so they were pressed chest to chest, drastically changing the angle that McCree could thrust. He was squeezed, impossibly tight as Hanzo wrenched Jesse's head to the side by his hair.

 **“Mine. All Mine.”** he growled, deep and commanding and sunk those sharp teeth directly into Jesse's neck. Sudden pain flared, mixed with agonizing pleasure and Jesse couldn't take it anymore.

With a startled shout, he gripped one of Hanzo's legs, right under the knee and lifted up the best he could from his angle. He bent his own legs up to get the leverage he needed to fuck wildly into Hanzo's greedy hole, exploding inside him, three thrusts in. He didn't stop. He felt like Hanzo's insides were milking him of his essence. He kept thrusting until he heard Hanzo groan against his flesh and hot, wetness splash against his abdomen.

Jesse tried to catch his breath and recover. He felt Hanzo let go of his neck and lick at the wound like a cat grooming a kitten. He pet gently along Hanzo's flank, letting him know that he was okay without having to say it out loud and he heard Hanzo make a happy purr of acknowledgment. The pain in his neck receded very quickly and with a gentle, careful touch to his own neck, he was startled to discover that it was fully closed.

He laid there with Hanzo in a comfortable silence, for awhile. He wasn't sure how long they did lay there but he felt no desire to move right away. He felt sticky but sated, humming a soft tune as he pet Hanzo's hair. Eventually Hanzo lift his head, back to normal again and sporting a stunningly handsome smile.

“Hey.” Jesse's voice cracked slightly but he coughed to correct it.

“Hello.” Hanzo murmured, curling up like a content cat, his nose brushing under Jesse's jaw and taking a deep inhale.

“I must smell a bit nasty, Pumpkin.”

“No. You're perfect.”

Jesse turned red again. He could get used to the praise if he wasn't careful. “Was that alright?”

“Yes. It went off pretty well, I would say.” Hanzo leaned up on his elbow so he could look down at him. Jesse saw raw hunger, possession and love in those dark eyes as they scanned his form in, greedily.

“The mark?”

“It's there.” Hanzo confirmed with a almost gleeful grin. “And perfect...You look and smell like mine.”

“I am yers, Sugar.”

He could seriously get used to seeing such a beautiful smile on Hanzo's face. He was radiant and gorgeous at all times but a smile could just light up his face to such perfection that Jesse didn't feel worthy to look upon him. Hanzo leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Jesse's. A brief touch of lips that still managed to send heat coiling to Jesse's midsection. He raised his hands to wrap around Hanzo, but his phone suddenly rang, startling them both.

“You lay there, Pumpkin. I'll check what's up.”

Jesse stood up, careful not to jostle Hanzo too much as he grabbed his phone off the desk near the door. He tried to ignore Hanzo's hot gaze on his back, watching his every step. If he focused too long on it, he'd jump right back into bed with him, phone call be damned.

“'Ello?”

“Hola, Cowboy.”

“Sombra! How's Lex?”

She tsk'ed on the phone. “Right to the point.”

“We've been waitin' fer three days to hear from you!” Hanzo sat up in bed, now fully invested on overhearing the conversation. Jesse put her on speakerphone to make it easier for him.

“We wanted to make sure he got through the worst of it. There were some complications.”

“Is he alright?!”

“Relax, amigo! He's fine now. Minor complications.”

“Like what?”

She sighed, clearly not wanting to be the one to tell Jesse this. “Some delusion.”

“Delusion!?”

Jesse could still hear her swear over his shouting. “ _CHILL.”_

“Is he alright?!”

“He's fine now, dude. That omnic has been helping him. All of us have. He's back to his old self for the most part.”

Jesse wasn't sure why he was reacting the way he was. Alexi was fine, he needed to calm down and relax. He glanced at Hanzo, who seemed to be taking in the whole situation, a furiously blank look on his handsome face.

“I see...”

“Just wanted to make sure before we contacted you.” She huffed. “Someone else can make this call next time.”

“N-nah. Sorry.” Jesse ran a hand through his messy hair. “Thanks fer lettin' us know.”

She paused for a moment. “Right. You guys are in the clear as far as security goes too. Enjoy the rest of your vacation.” She hung up without a goodbye. He supposed that's what he deserved for freaking out on her.

“Worried, koibito?”

“A bit. I mean, he's alive and at least stable. Couldn't ask fer much more.”

Hanzo held our a hand. “Come. We will shower together.”

Jesse gladly padded back across the room and took Hanzo's hand. “Sug. I gotta tell ya something now that we know Lex is alright. It's about him and Genji.”

Hanzo nodded, grimly. Did he already know too? “I too, have something to say on that matter. I was unsure how to breech the topic with you in fear of upsetting you.”

Jesse blinked, pulling Hanzo to his feet. “I had the same problem, Pumpkin.”

“Is that so? Well perhaps we should stop avoiding it and say what what we need to say.”

“Lex and Gen are-”

“I do believe they-”

They spoke at the same time. They stopped, and Jesse laughed a bit nervously. “Sorry Sug. You go first.”

“No. It's fine. You may go first.”

“It's just that...” He cleared his throat. “I think that they...”

“Dated?” Hanzo finished for him.

“Uhhh...”

Hanzo sighed. “I'm sorry, _Koibito_ It seems Alexi had a fondness for Genji before you even broke up with him. He told me himself. I didn't know how to tell you.”

 _Oh_. Well then. “Uh, that's interestin' an all, Pumpkin but not what I was gonna say.”

“No?”

“Yeah. Remember when I told ya the dragons gave me a dream and I was yer mate in it?”

“Yes, I do recall that.”

“Well, uhhh... Genji had his mate there too.” He smiled, trying to lighten the mood. “It was Lex.”

Hanzo went deadly silent for a moment, seemingly processing what Jesse just told him. Soon, his eyes widened and he stiffened in Jesse's hold. Jesse held on tight, just in case. “The assassins....that's what they meant. The mark of the dragon was on him....he's mated...I never saw his neck...”

“Hun?”

“Jesse.”

“Yes, Sugar?”

He smiled but it was almost sinister. “I'm going to murder my brother, again.”

–  
–

 

Alexi grit his teeth as another explosive rocked the base. He crouched low, behind a piece of blown out wall, his fingers dirty as he gripped in vain at the ground below him. He'd be separated from his father in the first explosion, the blast knocking them off their feet and apart. Alexi's vision spun as sirens and lights flashed, warning of danger, his legs feeling like jelly as he desperately tried to get them under him and stand. He'd managed to crawl a bit pathetically behind his current shelter before another explosion detonated nearby. He could hear his father shouting in the distance, calling out to him and for Morrison.

He tried to raise his voice to answer but it came out as a more startled shout as shrapnel flew past his head, narrowly missing him by only an inch. So many timed explosions at once. An inside job. Multiple people had hands in this. Did so many people really want Jack and Gabe, dead? Or was it him too?

_“You shouldn't go.”_

Genji's words earlier that morning came to him unbidden. He closed his eyes against that voice. He'd follow his father into hell, he knew this and yet a small sting of regret made him feel nauseous. Genji. Gods above, Genji. They were just starting to make some progress. Genji had gripped his arm so tight when he made to leave. He had no reason for asking Alexi to stay, only that he wanted him too and that had been near enough for Alexi to almost call his father and say he wouldn't go too. Almost.

“I'll be fine, Genji.” He recalled saying. He wanted so badly to gently lift the visor that cover his sometimes bed-mate's eyes. His fingers always itched to do so but he was sure the cyborg would slap his fingers away. “Everything will be okay.”

 _“Anata.”_ Genji breathed out with a sigh and Alexi tried not just fling himself into his arms. He held his posture strong, knowing Genji didn't know that Alexi knew any of those words. Gods above they made his heart race though. He just wants Genji to say such sweet things in English.

“Genji?”

“I...with Jesse gone...we have much to discuss.”

Alexi tried not to flinch. Jesse's departure still stung and they way they had parted was not clean. Nothing in any way he ever parted from Jesse McCree had ever been good. Always a fucking shit show. He'd wanted to tell Jesse everything and come clean about how he felt for their mutual friend, tell him what he needed to about Papi's plans, but they had just ended up yelling at each other and the cowboy had stormed away. He vanished the same day and no one could find him. He knew Jesse had wanted to leave for awhile and Alexi feels like he'd pushed him over that line. Regret boiled beneath the surface.

“L-like what?” He didn't like how his voice cracked.

“Us, among many things.” Genji let go, but slowly, their fingertips lingering together longest before he let his arm fall to his side. “Stay with me.”

Alexi's heart almost jumped up into his throat, his fingers itched to lean back in and snatch up Genji's hand again. He never said things like that in English and Alexi was dying to hear more. The buzz of his earpiece brought him back to reality. His father was calling for his location. They had the mission today. If things went well, They could bring down the corruption in Overwatch with Jack, together. If not...they would most likely have to go into hiding until they could somehow bring Morrison to his senses.

“I have to go, Genji. The commander is calling for me.”

“Must you?”

He tried to fight a smile and failed. “Yes.” They'd been planning this too long for him to get cold feet now. Papi was relying on him. He needed to back him up.

“You said things may go badly.”

“Yes.” He relented. “If that's so, I'll com you in less than twenty-four hours and let you know my location.

Genji seemed to consider this for a moment before he moved back in placing one hand on the base of Alexi's skull and the other over the dip in his neck where it met his torso. The scar from the bite Genji had given him that night in the kitchens, lay under and seemed to burn pleasantly when Genji touched it.

_“Watashiwa anataga hituyoudesu.”_

Alexi pushed forward past his hands to rest his face against the cool metal of Genji's neck, his arms wrapping tightly around him. He wanted to say it back. _'I need you too'._ But he didn't. He heard his father calling for him over his com again, this time a bit more impatient.

“We'll talk when I get back...okay?” Genji didn't answer right away and Alexi didn't expect him to. He leaned up, pressing the warmth of his lips against Genji's face plate, his breath fogging the cold metal. He pulled away, lingering only for a minute before he turned away at Genji's stony silence. He'd wanted a kiss, a comment, anything but Genji didn't seem too keen on indulging him. “See you tonight. I'll be late, so don't stay awake and wait for me.”

Alexi chuckled humorless. Of all the times to think of Genji, he shouldn't in the middle of an exploding building. He just couldn't shake that those words might be the last things he ever said to the man he loved so dearly.

Genji was right. He shouldn't have come here.

He took a deep breath, forcing his legs to move as he bolted out of his cover and deeper into the suffocating coffin that the Swiss base was quickly becoming. Part of him wanted to bolt in the opposite direction, toward safety, toward the Valkyries he knew would be outside, toward where Genji would be waiting for him, but loyalty drove him forwards into hell.

When he was in trouble, all those years ago in Russia, he was saved. A scared, stupid child who trusted too easily, was saved by such a strong and passionate man. He would return the favor. He wasn't leaving here without his Father. Both of them. He knew his dad and Jack were going through a rough time and he'd taken a side, unfairly. Papi loved Jack Morrison. Jack Morrison was like a second father to him. They'd all leave here together.

“DAD!” Alexi yelled, catching sight of him struggling with Morrison. Were...they fighting?

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, REYES?!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP JACK, AND LISTEN TO ME DAMNIT!”

He stumbled over the rubble, trying to pick up the pace as the building gave an ominous shudder. He managed to lash out and grab his Father's fist before it collided with Jack Morrison's pretty face. “STOP IT. BOTH OF YOU!”

His father was roughed up. His armor in pieces, his beanie ripped clean off and his nose spouting blood down his stern face. Other than that, he seemed okay save for a few superficial wounds.

“Alexi!” Morrison seemed surprised to see him. Alexi noted that the commander seemed to be bleeding from a pretty nasty gasp on his temple, his blue coat dirty and torn in several places. “Are you a part of this too?! You'd risk his life, Gabe!? WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!” Ah, the shouting returns.

“LISTEN TO ME. WE'VE BEEN TRICKED, JACK.”

“I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU LIE TO ME ANYMORE! YOU'VE LIED TOO MANY TIMES TO MY FACE ALREADY! WHY SHOULD I BELIVE YOU!?”

“Mi sol....” Gabe tried softer. “I know. I'm sorry I lied, but listen to me for God's sake!”

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT ANY LONGER!”

“OHMYGOD!!!SHUT UP!!!” Alexi shouted just as the walls rumbled again, an explosion sounding in another corner of the base. “IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, THE BUILDING IS FALLING APART!”

That seemed to get to Gabriel. He whipped around, pulling his arm harshly from Alexi's grip. “Get the hell out of here, Kid! This is between me and Jack! Get out while you still can!”

“I won't leave you!” Alexi's voice cracked, rough from yelling. “You didn't leave me so what makes you think I'd leave you!?”

“I need you to live, boy!” He shoved Alexi away, the blonde only managed to keep his footing by some miracle. “You're all I got left now. I can't lose you too!”

He managed to catch the encompassing sadness on Morrison's face before cold fury replaced it. “This is ALL your fault, Gabe! EVERYTHING! HE'S IN DANGER BECAUSE OF YOU!”

Alexi took a step forward. “BOTH OF YOU STOP-”

A high pitched beep was the only warning they received.

 

Alexi felt the wind rush out of him as the ground exploded under him. He felt his body fly violently through they air, crashing into something hard, making him see stars behind his eyes. He handed on something sharp, metal pieces piercing into his arms and hands and he tried to find purchase, his vision swimming.

He coughed, tasting blood, his ears ringing, silencing anything else. He felt dizzy, even when he closed his eyes to the blinding lights around him. His legs felt like they were on fire! He tried to move them, aware he was in serious danger but it caused a spike of agonizing pain, unlike he'd ever felt before, to shoot directly into his brain. He knew he screamed in pain but he couldn't even hear his own voice. He reached down blindly and pawed at his right leg, crying louder as it caused another wave of pain and he could feel the roughness of exposed bone under his hand.

He choked on his own sob, drowning in the thick black smoke that surrounded him, unable to calm down, unable to breathe! He couldn't form words, all he could do is scream with any small bit of air he managed to get into his struggling lungs. He couldn't move, he was trapped and he was going to die. Eventually he silenced his own screaming. He laid flat as he could against the ground, struggling to breath, feeling his life blood rapidly flow free from his body. Despite the pain, he could still feel his eyes sting with tears.

He opened his eyes to the world and found his vision darkening at the edges. Everything seemed to slow and he felt himself exhale sharply. This would be the last time. There would be no more breath after this. In that last moment, he thought of everyone he'd leave behind. Ana was gone already, he was sure she'd be waiting for him on the other side. Poor little Fareeha, Papi, Jack, Jesse, Genji....

_Genji..._

 

He thought of him as his vision finally went blank and his lungs stilled.

_'Forgive me, my love. I'm so sorry.'_

**_“.......HEROES NEVER DIE!!! …...”_ **

Alexi woke up coughing, bile creeping up his throat in an instant. A firm hand was instantly on him, setting him upright and patting his back, vigorously.

“Alexi, breathe! You're okay! You're safe! _BREATHE_!”

He could hear the rapid beating of a heart monitor as he clutched at the blanket and stared down an the light blue med-bay sheets. He was safe here. He was at Watch point Gibraltar and that was Angela trying to get him to calm down.

“Alexi... deep breaths. Breathe with me.”

He tried to do as commanded, choking with a cough a few times before clearing. He ran a hand through his hair, grimacing at the sweat and the bandage around his head. She felt him swat his fingers away.

“I may have used the caduceus system to accelerate the healing but please don't touch the bandage for at least two days. I'll change it and dress it.” She fluffed his pillow and forced him to lean back in the bed. “Your heart rate is still a bit accelerated. Would you like me to call for Zenyatta?”

Normally, his pride would tell her no, but he jerkily nodded. Since waking up the first time, he'd come to rely on the omnic monk for clarity. He'd felt like he was losing his mind. It'd been a good thing they'd kept his legs because he probably would have roamed the halls at midnight, howling like an animal until he hurt himself or someone else. He'd forget where he was, who he was, wake feeling like he had a fresh kill on his hands, reliving the torture of old memories during his time as Siren. The monk calmed him chaotic mind, claiming his delusion, normal for the time.

“Such an unfortunate side effect.” The monk hummed, seemingly reading his mind as he floated in without a single sound.

To his surprise, Jack Morrison was behind the monk. He gave Alexi a nod in his direction before moving past his bedside and going to Gabriel. A quick glance in that direction showed his father's condition had not improved.

The monk waved his hand and one of the orbs that floated around him, swung easily in Alexi's direction and hovered just above his head. Alexi felt his body instantly calm and relax, his turbulent mind finally resting.

“Thank you.” He croaked, almost not recognizing his own voice.

“Think nothing of it.” The Monk floated closer, coming to rest by Alexi's bedside. “How are you feeling?”

“Better than the first day. I don't see weird things anymore while I'm awake...”

“That is very good.” Alexi watched Angela smile out of the corner of his eye. She seemed to trust Alexi's therapy to the monk with ease, and walked off to speak with Jack, quietly at Gabe's bedside. “And while you sleep?”

“Memories, I think. It's hard to tell what's actual memory or what my mind may be making up.”

“You will remember in time.”

“I don't think I want to.”

“Repression is not healthy.” The monk tilted his head. “I do not wish to overload you and regress your therapy, but if a memory comes to you, do not fight it. If it is more than you can handle, you can always come to me. You have a support network here, Alexi Reyes. Do not be afraid to use us.”

“I know I've done some horrible things.”

“That does not define who you are. You were the Siren. You are no longer. It has been cut from you. Sorrow will try to fill that void. Do not let it.”

Alexi stared at him. It was hard to read the monk because of his lack in facial expression. Although he flowed with a kindness that Alexi hadn't expected to receive but was glad for all the same. “Thank you.” Alexi felt stupid for saying again, but the monk simply laughed, a kind, gentle sound.

“No need to thank me. If you must thank someone, Dr. Ziegler would be best suited to such praise.”

“Yeah. She's pretty amazing.” Alexi relented. He caught Angela's eye across the room and she smiled kindly at him. He looked away, shame and guilt turning his gut into a squirming mess. He lost the love of his life to someone better than he was and he couldn't help but feel resentful. Worst of all, she had done absolutely nothing but help him in every way she possibly could. He felt like garbage for it. She shouldn't have saved him. She should have let him die.

“Now, now...none of that.” Alexi came back to himself as another yellow orb joined the one above him head. The first one seemed to shake and dim as if it was going to fall. The monk hummed, soothingly. “You are wanted here. You are needed.”

Alexi opened his mouth to respond but a new occupant bursting into the room, interrupted him.

“That's right, Misha.” Fareeha came in, a book under her arm. She glanced at the collection in the room, before sitting across from Zenyatta at Alexi's bed. She set her book down to arrange the assorted flowers on the desk next to his bedside. Alexi felt a bit stupid that he just noticed all those flowers, cards and what looked like candy boxes were there, just now.

“Who left all these?”

She chuckled. “Everyone really. Mom, Wilhelm, Torb, Mei, Satya. Your friends, Sombra and Widow. Hanzo and Jesse sent some from their vacation to you.”

“You are forgetting someone.” Zenyatta said pointedly.

“Did I?”

“Miss Amari.” The omnic sighed. “You cannot protect him from this and I feel like it may actually help.”

Fareeha huffed. “I seriously doubt that.”

“Alright. That's enough!” Angela's voice surprised him. He turned his head to see her stomping over, leaving a interested Jack Morrison by Gabe's bedside. The old strike commander turned slightly in his chair to observe what was about to take place. “Alexi. Genji has been here for you and has left flowers and chocolate as well.”

Alexi blinked dumbly. “Genji...?”

“Yes.” The monk confirmed. “He's been at your bedside quite often. I know things between you two are...rough, but I must give the Sparrow some credit. He has been by everyday, more than once a day as well.”

Alexi glanced at Angela before looking right back down at the bed. “Why?”

She tutted. “Don't be purposely obtuse, Alexi. You know exactly why he's been here.”

“No. He doesn't.” Fareeha leaned forward in her chair. “In case you haven't noticed, Genji Shimada has been quite a shit about this! He shouldn't give Alexi hope where there is none!”

“No hope!?” The good doctor looked visibly upset. “What are you all going on about?”

“He's with you!” Fareeha snapped. “No one in this room is stupid! We all know they were involved before the fall and Misha is still in love with him!”

“Errrr...” Alexi turned bright red. It embarrassed him to have someone else point out his affection for Genji Shimada so blatantly. _Everyone knew?!_

“With me?!” Angela scoffed. “You think that Genji and I are dating?”

Everyone went deathly quiet. Fareeha broke the silence after a moment. “Uhhh...are you not?”

“No.” She rolled her eyes. “Genji and I are **JUST** friends.”

“I can confirm that they are just friends.” Zenyatta tilted his head. “There are no romantic feelings between the Sparrow and the good doctor.”

“B-But you were hanging off him!” Fareeha voiced his concerns for him. “He was always alone with you and you held his arm all the time and-”

“Fareeha.” Angela interrupted her. “I...can't speak for Genji but he needed courage. I was there only to support him and well...” She tilted her head, “..try to push him into saying all the things he wanted to say. It...has not being going well. He was always at odds when things came to Alexi.”

“Y-you...” Alexi felt hope blossom in his chest, chasing away all the darkness that started to surround his heart. “You're not...”

“No.” She smiled kindly at him. “Genji and I are not a couple, nor have we ever been.”

“And he was here?” Alexi wrung his hands together. He didn't want to hope that Genji may still love him deep down because he was afraid of letting himself down. The fall from that hope would be great and Alexi wasn't sure he could handle it. The harsh words Genji spoke when they first saw each other again is what kept him from falling face first into that feeling.

“Many times.” The monk put an arm on his shoulder. “Probably more than any other visitor. Oh my.” Alexi looked up to see the orbs above his head glowing so bright that they were almost blinding. With a wave of his hand, Zenyatta took them back and the glow ceased. “It appears you do not need these anymore.”

“S-so...You and Genji aren't dating.” Fareeha stated, her face pinched as if she'd walked into the den of an angry bear.

“No.” The doctor eyed her, tapping her elegant fingers on a clipboard.

“It just seemed-”

“You should not assume, Fareeha. It seems assuming has caused quite a troubled situation for everyone involved and others who had no business being involved.”

“Yes. The Sparrow has been harassed by some of Alexi's more colorful allies.” The monk said on the end of a chuckle. “I've had to talk him out of confrontation, many times.”

“Sombra.” Alexi almost went to run a hand through his hair but remembered the Doctor's orders and let his hand drop to the bed, instead.

“Not just her.” Mercy pointedly looked at Pharah. “And a certain someone should know better because a certain someone has gone on a few dates with me and then suddenly started ignoring me.”

Every set of eyes landed on Fareeha, who coughed awkwardly. “I...uh... I'm sorry....I thought...”

“You were a jerk.”

The woman that was like a sister to him squeaked under her breath at the doctors harsh tone. Only her mother could ever make her cower like that. “Forgive me?”

“Pick me up at eight tonight, we're going for a steak dinner, wear something nice and I'll consider it.”

Fareeha's mouth hung open for a moment before she stumbled. “Uhhh...o-okay. Yeah.”

“See you at eight. Now if you all don't mind, I have some paperwork to do and a date to get ready for.” She turned on her heel and strode into her office, her heels clicking on the tile.

Alexi felt better than he had in months and Fareeha's gobsmacked face made him laugh. “Looks like you've got a date.”

“Y-yeah.”

“I didn't know you liked Angela.”

“I, well...uh...” She shook her head. “I thought things were going well. We'd been on a few dates and then she just...started spending all her time with Genji and people were saying they looked good together and I just... I got jealous.”

“I know what that feels like.”

“Sorry. Mish. I fed the flames. It was wrong of me.”

“Even if you didn't say or do anything, I would have still thought they were together. Don't worry about it.”

“We should let Alexi rest.” Zenyatta spoke softly. “It has been a trying time and I'm sure he and Soldier 76 have much to discuss, alone.”

Alexi glanced at the old soldier, who had turned back to Gabe's bedside. He showed no sign of hearing but Alexi knew he had. It was set in the stiffness of his shoulders.

“Later, Mish. I have a date!”

“Let me know how it goes.”

Fareeha winked, looking happier than she had in a long time, practically bouncing out of the med-bay. Zenyatta put one last hand on his shoulder, summoning an orb to hover over his head.

“In case you need clarity while I am away.”

“Will you...” Alexi hesitated only for a moment, his new found knowledge giving him courage. “...tell Genji I want to talk to him? Please?”

“Of course. I shall alert the Sparrow as soon as I see him.”

“Thank you...for everything.”

“Rest well, Alexi Reyes.” The omnic monk floated out as silently as he came in and left Alexi alone with Jack Morrison and his father's comatose body.

Alexi knew he should say something, but he didn't know where he should start. Things between them were odd. Alexi knew he was wrong but he also knew Jack wasn't right. No one had come out of that argument on top. They'd all been deceived and lied to, twisted against each other and for some, literately torn apart.

“Can we admit we were all wrong and start over?” Morrison's voice startled him but he recovered quickly.

“I'd like that.”

Jack sighed, closing his tired eyes for a moment before turning in his chair to face Alexi, more directly. “I fucked up. I should have listened to Gabe.”

“You had good reason not to believe him.” Alexi consented. “He'd lied to you. He tried to keep you out of the coup for as long as he could and our enemies took that time to frame him. They twisted your perception and ours. It was only a matter of time. We were all wrong. We all fucked up.”

“I hit you.”

“I would have hit me too. I jabbed a sensitive spot and it wasn't fair of me to do so. When I saw you with everyone...with OUR family...I just got so angry. Gabe and I couldn't have that. It didn't seem fair that you did. I know you've suffered but I didn't want to think you had. I wanted to be angry. I needed someone to be angry at.”

“Never could keep a level head when it came to Gabe.” Morrison sighed again, standing up and moving closer to Alexi's bedside. “I too, was angry and just wanted to blame someone. I should have never blamed you.”

“You and Gabe are like my fathers. You guys raised me the best you could. Your stubbornness rubbed off on me.”

Jack huff laughed. “I'd like to say that stubborn pride is all Gabe but it's really not. I'm just as guilty as he is. Always have been.”

“You can say that again.”

Jack ruffled his hair, wary of the bandage. “It's good to have you back, son.”

“It'll be better when Papa wakes up too.”

Jack hesitated. “Yeah. I hope so. Have a good night, kid. I'll check on you both in the morning.” He moved toward the door to see himself out but Alexi stopped him with a simple question.

“You still love him?”

Morrison looked back, his face as honest as it used to be when he was a fresh faced, upbeat commander. “Yes. I never stopped, even when I was at my worst.” He nodded. “Goodnight, Alexi.”

Alexi was left alone with his thoughts. He relaxed against his pillows, looking at the various gifts by his bedside. He settled for grabbing the glass of water that Mercy had left for him and taking a long sip. He still didn't have his legs, so it wasn't like he could get up and walk around. So, he was stuck for now. He looked forward to going through all the cards and boxes when he was mobile and had a bit more energy. Even though he'd just woken up, he still felt exhausted. He'd try to sleep for awhile and hopefully he'd have no more dreams of fire and decay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so.... I was originally going to break that up into two chapters but neither seemed long enough on it's own so I just shoved the two together. Sorry about so much shift in perception.


	13. Dapatical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years did a lot to a person. They were both in their mid-thirties now, and wiser than they'd been before. Genji was not the same boy he'd saved that night in Hanamura. He was stronger, calmer, more himself than he ever was in Blackwatch. He glanced up at the ninja and was nearly overcome with the urge to reach up and touch the delicate scars exposed on Genji's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, As usual, all foreign language is from Google translate or random google search.
> 
> Also this chapter is more centered on Alexi and Genji's relationship and perspective but there is still some good ol' McHanzo lovin' <3
> 
> Un'beta'ed. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Genji sighed, staring down at the picture in his hands as he sat above a hill, overlooking Watch point Gibraltar. With one hand, he unhooked the mechanism keeping his entire face plate on. Back in Blackwatch, he could take off only one piece at time, but over time he'd upgraded it to be able to take the entire plate if he wished. He pulled the whole thing free, breathing in the fresh, crisp air of autumn. To think, this all started back in spring. Spring bought lightning to their doorstep.

 **“So long we've been without.”** Ryu growled, making Genji twitch. Ryu's voice was once calming, a balm to his nerves, and now it only gave him a headache. **“Why do you hesitate, Sparrow?”**

“Quiet.” Genji snapped out loud.

**“Do you not remember the pain, young Master? Do you not understand?”**

Genji sighed. He remembers the pain as if it was yesterday.

He had Alexi in his grasp, only a few hours before his supposed death. He'd let him go, despite something in the back of his head begging him not too. He should have been more persistent. He knows he could have convinced the blonde if he'd tried harder. He should have grabbed him and pleaded for them both to leave. It didn't matter where, but they needed to go. The bond would have made sure that Alexi followed him no matter where he decided to lead him. But he never told him, never said _'I love you'_ in a language that Alexi could understand, never told him of the bond and what it entailed.

He didn't trust that Alexi could fall in love with only half a man. If he'd been whole, not ashamed of his body, he'd of showed Alexi his eyes and claimed his heart when he was well enough to stand. It was a lack of trust on Genji's part and not Alexi's. Gods knew that Alexi had begged him to see his eyes, enough times. Then he waited for so long, building up a friendship with McCree and almost pushing Alexi away. He felt like he didn't deserve him, being the abomination that he was. He didn't trust himself and he didn't trust Ryu to keep the blonde from harm. He was angry, vengeful and full of hate. So he tried in vain to stay away.

Then he did the unforgivable. He couldn't hold back anymore. Ryu pushed too hard one night and he'd given in. He'd marked Alexi without his consent or knowledge in the matter and he'd felt like garbage afterwards. He tried to avoid Alexi in shame but the blonde eventually found him. He'd easily tracked Genji down, cornering him in a stairwell. He surprisingly didn't seem angry and wanted to pursue a relationship. Genji relented, his guilt eating away at him still, but he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. He'd kept it from his closest friend, in fear of the cowboy tearing their budding relationship apart. He'd sneak around with the love of his life, vowing to make it up to him and come clean someday.

Someday, never came. It was Genji's fault and no one else.

He had heard of the explosion and he'd rushed to get to the base, only to be stopped by Valkyries from entering the ruin. He could hear his mate screaming in pain inside his own head; The desperate, pitiful, whining of a beautiful, dying creature. Then the screams and whimpers finally fell silent and Genji felt the connection sever like a worn rope, pulled too taunt for too long.

He remembered screaming in agony at the loss, until his throat was screamed raw. His rage and pain made his perception a blur. He had to be restrained but not after he physically hurt some of the Valkyries that had attempted to hold him back from the smoldering ruin. Is this what his father had felt when his mother passed? Genji wished in that moment he'd never laid eyes on Alexi Reyes and that he had died in the alleyway that Hanzo had left him in. This pain was worse than death.

In forced isolation, his sadness consumed him. Ryu was howling in despair and Genji cried alone in the darkness of his impromptu cell. He had felt the connection sever, and then mend again? Could he be alive? Had someone brought him back from the brink? _Grief and denial_ , his tired mind tried to tell him. That was the first stage of loss. You want him to be alive, but wishful thinking wont bring him back. When Angela finally came into isolation to retrieve him, she tearfully confirmed his fears.

Alexi was dead. They'd only found chunks of his flesh and shattered pieces of his femur, but it was enough to declare him deceased. He'd bleed out with such damage, even if he'd survived the initial blast. Angela had understood his grief. Genji had confided in her about his dragons and the bond it entailed when he was first brought in. She quickly crafted him his visor, on request. She'd kindly got him out of isolation but Genji wished she had left him there to rot.

“I'm so sorry, Genji.” She had cried. “I tried! I couldn't find him! I couldn't save anyone! Jack, Gabriel, Alexi...I've failed them all!”

Genji had been so numb that he didn't comfort her. All he could feel was his own loss and he couldn't relate to hers. He'd turned away from her, left her crying in the hall and he ran away.

_I'm a heartless bastard._

He'd run from Overwatch. Jesse had fled before the shit storm even started and Alexi was dead. There was nothing there to keep him. So, he ran away in directionless anger and hatred. He'd thought about killing himself many times. There was nothing left in this world for him. He wasn't even a full human. It was only chance that he stumbled upon the omnic monk during his travels. It was a chance he was glad he had received, though. If not for master Zenyatta, he probably would have ended his own life, or found someone to end it for him.

The omnic had taught him to forgive his brother and move on. He taught him that his life had meaning and purpose. He'd taught him to to calm his mind and control his anger. He owed everything to his master and when the recall sounded, he answered. He'd make up for his past mistakes and live on. He'd live for his mate, who was taken too soon from this world.

Only he wasn't dead and now he was among them again. Angela and Zenyatta had done their best to give him council but his mind was a whirlwind of confusion and frustration. Ryu had awoken from his slumber at Alexi's scent and now pushed to claim him again.

He'd said something he shouldn't and even though he was sure Alexi couldn't understand Japanese, he could see the hurt there, in those beautiful eyes. _“Watashi wa anata ga shinde ita koto o nozomimasu.”_ or _“I wish you had stayed dead.”_ Not the nicest thing to say to your mate, but Genji was seething and distressed. His mate was alive, vibrant, smiling at him and just suddenly, _fucking_ , there, after missing for six _fucking_ years. He'd suffered for years in silence, only to see that he'd been alive the entire time; it was a slap in the face. He'd lashed out without knowing everything, not _wanting_ to know anything.

It was like he was back in Blackwatch; angry, jealous and lashing out at anyone who dared to come near. He didn't want to go back to being like this. He wanted to make things right. He needed to make it right.

He couldn't get close unless Alexi was asleep and his friends were away. Genji detested Sombra but he supposed he couldn't blame her. She was just trying to protect Alexi from danger. What boiled Genji's blood was that Sombra considered _Genji_ a danger to Alexi. It made him burn in anger but he knew it was Ryu's influence on him. She meant well...at least he hoped so.

 **“She's too close to him.”** Ryu huffed, making Genji open his eyes. **“I don't like all these mortals being so close to what is mine.”**

Genji gripped the grass in front of him with one hand, grounding himself against Ryu's influence. He clutched the stolen picture to his chest with the other. “He has a right to friendship.”

 **“He's mine.”** Ryu growled darkly. **“Mine, mine, mine, mine!”**

_“Yamete!”_

“Oh dear.” Genji felt a sudden, soothing light cover him and drive back the dark, creeping voice of his angry dragon. He glanced up at the orb, hovering above his head and breathed out a sigh of relief. “It seems I'm passing these out a lot, today.”

“Master.” He breathed out softly, feeling much better as the orb lulled Ryu into slumber.

“Here you are, Sparrow.” the omnic monk floated up and gently set himself down next him. “I have just come from the med-bay.”

“How is Alexi?” He asked instantly. He knew better than to beat around the bush when it came to Zenyatta, especially with the side-effects of Alexi's operation still plaguing the blonde.

“He had alerted me that he no longer sees hallucinations while he is awake, but still suffers from nightmares.”

“That is progress.”

“He is more restful when you are at his bedside. I have noticed his condition improving when you are present.”

Genji shrugged. “That's just the bond. It has nothing to do with me.”

“You sound bitter, Sparrow. You mustn't sell yourself so short.”

“I am bitter.” He admitted. “I can't control myself around him because of that bond.”

Zenyatta seemed to process that for a moment. “May I ask you a question, my student?”

“Of course you can, Master.”

“Do you love Alexi Reyes?”

“You know I do.”

“Ah, but do you love him because of the bond or because you choose to love him?”

Genji sighed and thought about their time together. At first it was only the bond and he'd been so damn angry about it. Sure, Alexi was his _'type'_ but he also had a damn boyfriend and Genji was so angry about Hanzo and the whole damn clan, that he didn't want to love anyone! He'd been terrified of the looming threat of a mate his whole life. His father had used the word like a looming threat. Always yelling that when he found his mate, it would straighten him out and keep him from his flighty nature. It scared him.

Then he saw him that night in Hanamura. Genji was dying. Bleeding, bruised, betrayed and heartbroken. He'd almost just closed his eyes and surrendered, but he heard rapid footsteps approaching. In a flash, a beautiful, foreigner went dashing by his vision and Ryu exploded out of him a burst of light. It took everything out of him and darkness crept in.

 _How ironic,_ he mused as everything went black. _The one thing I feared has shown itself as I'm about to die._

But he didn't die and he had to face the man that saved his life. His own stubbornness kept him away but slowly, over time, the blonde endeared himself to Genji. He wanted to believe it was just the bond that made him feel that way but little by little, he felt real, tender feelings form. Slowly, gently, Alexi reached past the hard shell that Genji protected himself with and endeared himself to Genji. No matter how hard Genji pushed, Alexi moved forward to fill that space and suddenly, all at once, his closeness was not unwanted.

Those unwanted visits became wanted, the annoying old music he played became catchy, he'd smile behind his visor as he watched Alexi sing along and Genji would even mouth the words silently, safe from Alexi's sight. It filled him with an odd warmth when the blonde would casually touch him, his heart jumped when those eyes would focus on his form, and he admired his persistence to stay, no matter how hard Genji had tried to drive him away.

“Well?” Zenyatta asked, tilting his head.

“I love him.” Genji replied, firmly. “It's not just the bond.”

Zenyatta made a pleased noise. “You have been hurt and harassed, Sparrow. I do not blame you for your hesitance, but he needs you.”

“You don't know that.”

“Ah, but I do.” the omnic sounded pleased. “I just witnessed his face light up when he found out you were not an item with the good doctor. He has also asked me to tell you, that he has a desire to speak with you.”

“H-he does?”

“It is time, Sparrow.” his master said with a firm, finality. “You must stop running and face him.”

Genji hesitated. “I have something for him. It should be in transit delivery soon. When I receive the item, I will speak with him.”

“You should also return that photograph. It does not belong to you.”

Genji felt his cheeks color. “I...couldn't help it when I saw it.”

“It belongs to McCree.”

Genji glanced down at the photo in his hands again. It was of a young Jesse and Alexi in one of the hotels in Hanamura. They were cheek to cheek, looking at the camera and smiling happily. Genji could feel the love radiating from them and he tried to keep his hands from shaking. They'd been in love. Was it the same day Jesse had seen Hanzo? Had they gone from happy to bitter in less than twenty-four hours?

“I know. I'll return it when they come home.”

–  
–

Two days later, Genji watched the two way mirror to the med bay; visor firmly on, stolen photograph tucked carefully in his breastplate, hands shaking slightly as he gripped the box in his hands. He had been trying to work up the courage to go in there for at least an hour. Alexi was in there, sitting in his hospital bed, chatting quietly with Soldier 76. Sombra came by with a pile of clothes in her hands, stopping to glance at Genji only once, before walking into the med-bay and setting the pile down by Alexi's bedside. She then took the seat closest to Alexi's bedside and Genji's courage faltered further. Although, he was a bit surprised that no snarky comment had come from Sombra's mouth upon seeing him.

He must have stood out there like a loser for another hour at least. His mind going a mile a minute as he tried to think of a good approach. Alexi no longer had bandages on his head and he'd be ready to leave the med-bay at some point today. Angela had warned Genji to do something soon. She'd been disappointed when Genji had failed to come to med-bay while Alexi had been awake.

“So, any movement?” Alexi asked Sombra. “Talon has been quiet.”

“No. I think Akande is summoning... _her_ , to take care of this.”

Genji watched Alexi pale from the two way mirror. Genji didn't like that look on his beloved's face. There was real fear there, disgust, worry... Who was this woman that clearly filled his mate with fear?

“I had hoped it she was just a nightmare...”

“Who do you think actually supervised that _puerco_ doctor, for your and Amelie's conditioning? The tech for your legs, what actually happened to Gabriel, Amelie's heart condition? It was all her.”

“We h-have time...” Alexi spoke with a slight waver to his voice. “I've been putting out signals to all my old contacts while I've been laid up here.”

“Any hits?”

Alexi shook his head. “I've been gone for six years. I don't even know if half of them are alive. If they do hear it, there is also no guarantee that they would trust the signal. I could have used them as the Siren.” He wrapped his arms around himself. “Or..you know...she's used them. They are Blackwatch codes and she was high priority. Papa may have trusted her with them too.”

76 and Sombra frowned deeply, understanding. What had Genji missed? A woman that clearly frightened Alexi and was in Blackwatch with them? He wracked his brain, standing in the hallway like a loon, eavesdropping on a situation that he could probably just walk into and engage in.

Wait... Could they be talking about... _O'Deorain_? Alexi was always creeped out by her and her leering. She wasn't kind, usually found verbally fighting with Angela over ethics. She always wanted to run experiments and figure out how Alexi's lightning worked but Reyes kept her away. To Genji's knowledge, she had not perished in the explosion or the fallout afterward. Shame. She was a vile woman.

“How do you make Holy water?” Jack Morrison suddenly asked the two by the bed.

“Uhhh...What?”

“You boil the hell out of it.”

Genji watched Alexi make a face. “Hun?”

“How about this one? Why did the cowboy get a dachshund?”

“Dad...no...”

“He wanted to get a long little dogie.”

“UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...” Sombra complained loudly. Alexi just rolled his eyes.

“Should'a saved that one for Jesse, Pa.”

When did Alexi start calling Morrison, dad again? He hadn't heard him call Jack that since Genji's beginning days in Blackwatch.

“Hmm...” Morrison tilted his head, one hand holding on to one of Gabriel Reyes'. “Why can't you hear a pterodactyl go to the bathroom?”

“Is that a dinosaur?” Sombra asked. “Because they're dead right?”

“No. Because the P is silent.”

Alexi snorted at Sombra's immediate groan. “That one was actually pretty good.”

“Two satellites decided to get married.” Morrison continued. “The wedding wasn't much but the reception was incredible.”

“Why am I here? Why is this happening to me? Why are we doing this?”

Alexi laughed, making Genji's heart skip slightly. “Come on Som. They aren't that bad.”

“What do you get when you cross a snowman and a vampire?” Both Alexi and Sombra gave him a blank look and didn't answer. “Frostbite.”

“Okay. That one was bad.”

Jack just laughed and squeezed Reyes' hand. “I think I saw his nose twitch. Gabe always liked my jokes.”

“Only because you two would tag team us with them.” Alexi filled in, crossing his arms. He tried to look annoyed and failed at it. He knew what Morrison was doing and so did Genji.

“Okay. How about this one? What do you call a masturbating cow?”

“What?” Sombra blinked.

“Beef Stroganoff.”

“UGH.”

Genji chuckled outside the room. Those were actually pretty good. It also gave him a small amount of satisfaction to watch Sombra suffer.

“I have one more. I've been thinking about this one all day.”

“End my suffering.” Sombra complained to Alexi, who just shrugged.

“Just let him say it. He said only one more.”

“What do you call a sketchy Italian neighborhood?” He paused for effect, his lips curling in glee as if he knew it was going to cause both younger occupants, pain. “The spagetto.”

 _“Hijo de puta!_ ” Sombra cursed and threw her hands up.

Alexi had a hand over his mouth and a mixed look of mortification and amusement on his face. Genji felt warm inside. He wanted to be in there. So what was keeping him? All he needed to do was walk in and hand Alexi the gift he'd spent a couple of his paychecks on. It'd be a good icebreaker and he knew the blonde would absolutely love it.

Genji saw movement out of the corner of his eye, coming down the hallway so he turned his head in that direction. He was slightly surprised to see his brother and Jesse coming toward the med-bay. He hadn't expected them back for a few hours yet. He'd had plans to go with Angela to meet them when they landed. Odd. He lifted his hand to greet his brother.

“Hanzo. You are early. I was going to-” He paused at the death glare his brother leveled at him. Hanzo turned, stomping right into the med-bay. Jesse stood by the door, leveling Genji with a slightly worried look. “Jesse, what is...” His eyes trailed to the two way mirror, where Hanzo approached Alexi's bedside.

“Hanzo!” Alexi beamed. “I'm glad to see you! How was your-”

“Forgive me.” Hanzo bowed at the waist, before straightening out and grabbed the side of Alexi's hospital gown, near his neck, wrenching it to the side. His eyes widened at what he saw and then turned furious.

Warning alarms went off in Genji's head. _SHIT_.

 _“GENJIIIII!!!!”_ Hanzo screeched, throwing himself into the hallway, leaving a very confused Alexi, Sombra and 76 behind him. Jesse gripped his arm with one hand and tried to keep him from barreling at Genji.

“Now, Pumpkin, hold on now-”

Genji didn't wait to see if McCree could soothe his brother. “McCree! Catch!” He threw the gift into the air, pausing long enough only to make sure that Jesse caught it, before bolting in the opposite direction. It was padded inside anyway, even if McCree hadn't caught it, Genji knew it would have been safe. He just didn't want to risk falling on top of it by accident, should Hanzo actually catch him. He heard Hanzo yell in anger behind him but he didn't stop. The sound of rapid footsteps following him, told him that Jesse had not managed to soothe or restrain the older Shimada brother.

If it was one thing he was better than Hanzo at, it was running. He'd always been better at it, even before he had a cyborg body, so it surprised him slightly that Hanzo was keeping a good pace with him.

“BROTHER. STOP CHASING ME!”

“GET OVER HERE GENJI, SO I CAN THROTTLE YOU!”

Yeah, that wasn't happening. He must have run Hanzo around the base at least three times with no end in sight. He ran past Ana and Reinhardt, almost bowling them over. He yelled an apology over his shoulder but couldn't stop long enough for an explanation. He figured his brother chasing him, screaming angry Japanese slurs was enough explanation. Lena ran beside him for a bit, thinking it a game but Hanzo's angry growling made her _'eep_ ' in fear and blink out of the way. He finally saw salvation in the form of McCree and his Master walking side by side down the hallway. The omnic was holding the gift that he'd thrown at Jesse and floated beside the cowboy. They appeared to be conversing, quietly. Perfect.

Genji jumped up into the air and landed swiftly behind McCree. He turned and fisted both hands in McCree's serape, using him like a shield. “JESSE. HELP.”

“Don't you dare hide behind him, you little bastard!” Hanzo snarled and tried to reach around Jesse without harming him to get to Genji.

Jesse held his hands up in surrender. “Now, now, Sugar. Lets hear him out.”

“Hai. Hear me out... _sugar_.” Genji chuckled before yelping as one of Hanzo's hands almost grabbed him. He however, didn't dodge McCree's metal arm, bonking him on the head.

“Don't antagonize yer brother, Genji. You aint innocent in all this.” He used his flesh and blood hand to keep Hanzo at bay and his metal one to shield Genji. “Hanzo. Calm down. Let yer brother talk. Talk to each other civilized like, alright?”

“You've avoided us for months!” Hanzo erupted first, relaxing slightly in McCree's hold. Genji could feel the strong power of their bond working. He was slightly envious of how close and strong they had become. He watched Hanzo's face turn from angry to hurt and felt a burning coil of shame, strike at his spine. “Why didn't you tell us? I thought you trusted us.”

Genji burned slightly in shame. An angry Hanzo he could deal with but he couldn't stand that sad look on his brother's face. It was not something he was used to. They had just started to repair their relationship too, and Genji had been so glad to be able to love and trust his brother again. Had he ruined their relationship again with a selfish secret? “I do trust you.”

“When why would you keep something like this from us?” All the fight seemed to drain out of his brother, he sagged slightly against McCree, clearly drawing energy from his mate.

Genji glanced at his Master and found the omnic nodding at him. “I was ashamed of myself.” He let go of McCree's serape, steam shooting from the joins in his armor as he disengaged them. He pulled the stolen picture out of the safe confines of his armor, then handed it over to McCree. He saw McCree's eyes widen as he accepted the photo. He looked away quickly, not wanting to look Jesse in the eye, clicking his armor back, and taking foolish comfort in the hiss of the breastplate locking back into place. “I couldn't control my anger or my emotions when _Anata_ came back to us. So I hid. I didn't want to feel that weak and helpless again.”

“He doesn't know.” Hanzo spoke first. A quick glance up showed that McCree had not looked away from the photograph yet. “Alexi has no idea what you've done to him.”

It wasn't a question. Hanzo already knew. He answered it anyway. “No.”

Genji had hoped that Zenyatta would help him explain, but the omnic simply cradled Genji's gift to Alexi in his hands, watching this drama play out in silence. Hanzo didn't speak and just looked... _disappointed_. He was clearly at a loss for words and so was Genji. What could he say to make this better? His reasons seemed stupid when said out loud and would just sound like a lame excuse, anyway. Probably because it _was_ a lame excuse.

“You had this the whole time.” McCree finally spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen over the collection of them, and tucking the photo away in his pocket. “I was look'in fer it. Did ya take it the day you were in my room? After I got shot?”

 _“Honto ni gomen ne...”_ Genji sighed. “Yes. I did. I would not blame you if you were angry.”

Jesse seemed to take that in, scratching his chin. "Ya know, Gen...I've learned a whole lot 'bout your crazy matin' bond and all that, over the week I've been away. Yer all prone to some craziness and rash decision makin', so nah. I anit angry at ya.” He put his metal hand down Genji's shoulder, pulling Hanzo in close to his body with the other. “Ya got lots to make up to Lex though and lots to tell 'em.”

“ _H-hai_. I know and I will soon.”

“Genji...” The tone was warning in Hanzo's voice.

“I promise I will...I just...need to get close to him again.” Genji gestured to the gift in Zenyatta's hands. “Until then, I ask for your...subtlety in this matter.”

Hanzo huffed. “He's my friend now. You expect me to lie to him?”

“Let me take care of my own affairs, brother. I do not need you to clean up my mess.”

“It's not just a mess, Genji. It's a disaster! How have you gone so long without showing him your eyes?!”

“Let Gen handle it, Sug. Y'all need to trust him to set things right.” Genji was silently pleased for McCree's backup. He figured the cowboy would be just as angry with him. Hanzo narrowed his eyes at his mate before focusing back on Genji.

“I will not go out of my way to tell him.” Hanzo conceded. “However, if he asks me, I _WILL_ tell him. I refuse to lie to my new friend.”

“Ya think he knows enough ta ask?”

Hanzo grabbed hold of McCree's arm “He's not stupid.” and then pulled him away without another word.

Genji watched them go with a sigh. It was the best he could have hoped for. He was startled by McCree's easy acceptance. He thought he would at least get punched and found himself pleasantly surprised. Perhaps he should have trusted them, long ago.

“You and your brother are far more alike than you wish to admit, Sparrow.” Zenyatta handed Genji back the gift and chuckled lightly. “I do believe that you have someone to speak to.”

–  
–

Alexi had a busy couple of days. After he'd been given the all clear by Angela, he'd received his legs back and went to go see the new quarters that Winston set up for him. It wasn't much, but it meant a hell of a lot. A bed in the corner, a few shelves for possessions, a dresser, a desk and a bathroom. He didn't have any possessions and the only clothes he had, beside the ones he came in, Sombra had procured for him. At least they fit. She was a good judge of his size.

The room was also close to the med-bay. It'd be easy visit his papa. It may have been done intentionally but he appreciated it either way. The room was too barren for his tastes and the walls seemed almost suffocating. He'd need posters or pictures soon so he could decorate. He put all the gifts he received during his stay in the med-bay in the room to fill up some of the empty space. The flowers would die soon and that was a damn shame, because some of them were very beautiful. He kept the ones that Genji had apparently sent, the pink carnations, by his bedside.

Sombra had even managed to get him a picture of his true family, though her methods could use some work. He'd come in his room one day, after visiting his father in the med-bay to find a gun pointed directly in his face. Sombra's grin was cruel as she teased the trigger with her sharp nails. Alexi froze on the spot, unsure what to do. Sombra was going to kill him? He wanted to believe that maybe she actually did see him as a friend and more than just a tool to use and discard. The gun told him otherwise. After everything she'd done, after everything she told him, it was all a lie? A million thoughts raced through his mind, her betrayal gnawing at his gut. He trusted her. Foolish.

Then suddenly the gun was pulled away and Sombra laughed. “ _Dios mio!_ You have the same expressions!”

Alexi felt relief mixed with anger. “Sombra...” He tried to keep the spite from his voice. “You shouldn't point guns at people. What if I had tried to defend myself?”

“Awwwww, Mishaaaaaa.” She cooed, pinching his cheek and pressing in way to close. “You'd never hurt me. Sweet, little Misha.”

He gripped her hand and pushed it away from his face. “Not funny, Olivia.”

“Ew. It's not cute when you do it.” She saw his face and huffed. “ _Relajate, Amigo_! I'm not going to kill you. You don't actually think I would, do you?”

“You did have a gun pointed in my face, Som.”

She looked at the gun in her hand and then back up at him. She grinned, before tucking it away in her coat. “We're _amigo's_ for life! Just a little joke, don't be mad. I brought you a gift!”

He had wanted to stay angry at her a bit longer but when she handed over a beautiful, wooden framed, photograph, he felt his anger melt away. It was a photograph of his sister and a small, pretty girl beside her.

“That's your niece, _Carbon._ ” Sombra's voice grew softer, knowing she was touching a sensitive subject. “I...found it, while digging around in Volskaya files. Figured you'd want one.”

He stared hard at the photograph; odd to look at a life that he could have lived. Apparently, all that was left was his sister and a niece he'd never had the privilege to meet. His sister had grown into a beautiful woman, as Alexi was sure she would. Her hair was dark, features tight and regal; much like her mother. She had the color of Alexi's eyes and the sharpness of his nose; both traits they inherited from their father.

This was his baby sister, but he did not know her. Part of him lamented. He had wanted to be there for her, be in her life and help guide her. Looks like she'd done just fine without him there. He wondered if she remembered him and if she did, if she told her own daughter about the brother she once had. He thanked Sombra and then asked to be left alone. (Sombra complied only when Alexi promised he wasn't mad at her) He set the picture of them on his bedside, right next to Genji's flowers.

It wasn't much for the room now, but it was a start. He also wanted to head into town, get new clothes for himself, pierce a few things again, maybe get some new ink and actually get his horrible excuse for hair, styled.

He had to stop himself. Should he even decorate? Should he get comfortable here? Everything in him was screaming to keep his guard up, to not get comfortable and prepare for betrayal. Sombra's small stunt, even though it was a joke, had raised his guard. It was no way to live and Alexi hated it. What choice did he have though? There was no other life that Alexi Reyes could live. Wanting to take pictures and travel the world without a care, seemed like a pipe dream. It would never happen. He'd always be running and looking over his shoulder. No where was safe. He didn't know if his sister would ever wish him harm if he came back, but it was a risk he couldn't take. For the sake of his Overwatch family, he had to remain dead in her eyes.

He found his sleep plagued by nightmares. Since the chips removal, he'd suffered delusions and bouts of vertigo. Angela assured him that they would fade over time and luckily, she was correct. His demons no longer plagued him while awake and waited for his slumber instead. He dreamed of fire, demons prodding at him, phantoms in the dark, explosions, flashes of burning memories, death and blood filling his mouth, making him choke. He'd wake up sweating, panting as if he'd run miles, with phantom pain lingering in what was left of his legs.

When he had been laid up in the med bay, he'd done his best to avoid looking at the stumps of his legs. Even touching the scarred flesh, made him want to vomit. As much as he hated Talon, they had created him an very advanced prosthetic. When connected, he felt like they were a continuation of his legs. They weren't too heavy and he found himself perfectly mobile; if not more than he was before. It was only when he disconnected them and set them by his bedside for the night that he felt the full weight of what he'd become.

It made him never want to remove them, but he did every night, on the omnic monk's urging. He couldn't hide away from what he was and had to face the reality of his situation, or he may never feel better. He had to face the facts that his legs were gone, they would never come back and all those horrible things had happened to him. Papa used to tell him that bad stuff always seemed to happen to good people; but he knew that he wasn't a good person. Losing his legs had been karma for all the things he'd done to others while on mission for Blackwatch. He'd ended lives, tore families apart, made people talk and even ripped it from them if they refused to do so.

Becoming the Siren and losing his legs had been the hand of justice. He _deserved_ this fate. Now all he could do was try to do better.

Most of his time since leaving the med bay, had been spent in therapy with Master Zenyatta and Amelie, checking up on his contact messages and sending out new ones as needed; also spending time with Sombra. He'd wanted to go see Hanzo but he found the archer busy on duties. It was no surprise when Hanzo did have a spare moment, he spent it with Jesse. Alexi couldn't blame him. Hanzo promised to get together with Alexi soon for tea and that sounded wonderful to him.

Alexi also kept spotting Genji. It seems the ninja was lurking around and not as subtle as Alexi knows he can be. He was only seeing Genji because the cyborg was allowing it. His presence always made Alexi's heart flutter in his chest like a caged bird. Genji never made motion to move closer or to cease his lurking, so Alexi let him be. It was progress, and he'd most certainly take it. Meanwhile, Sombra filled his head with secrets about Genji's family; things he had not noticed before about Genji's behavior, finally started making sense.

It was only during a therapy session a week later that anything between them happened.

Alexi sat cross-legged on a yoga mat in one of the old rec rooms. It had been re-purposed to suit the monk's needs and was a place fit for meditation and reflection. The temple incense put Alexi at ease and made it easier for him to listen to the sage advice of the omnic. Amelie was there as well, settled beside him, looking tired but interested in what the monk was telling them.

Her skin had taken on a more fleshy tone and her recovery was going well. Angela said she still had a long way to go but she was making fast progress. Alexi tried not to smother her with his praise too much, but he was pleased with her dedication for wellness. He hoped his contacts came through soon, for her sake, if no one else.

“Alexi.” The omnic spoke calmly. “How are your dreams lately?”

“Not well.” He didn't bother lying. The monk always seemed to know.

“Any clarity to your nightmares?”

“Not really. More like flashes of things. Maybe memories of things I've done but can't quite remember.”

“Troubling.” The monk made a humming noise. “We had hoped with the lack of hallucinations while awake, the nightmares too, would fade with time. It is however, still early. We may try other methods to keep your dreams clear. Perhaps tea, or incense may help you.”

Alexi nodded, but wasn't convinced. He'd only slept well those nights in the med bay that, apparently, Genji had snuck in and held his hand. He could somehow ease Alexi's turbulent brain and give him a restful slumber. He wasn't ready to declare it out loud just yet though. He knew Amelie would roll her eyes and the monk would just laugh, knowingly. What did he know that Alexi did not? The pieces were slowly starting to fall into place and since he spoke with Sombra, more things had started making sense. All he needed was confirmation from Genji himself, or maybe from Hanzo, if Alexi could get him alone any time soon.

“It appears we have a guest with us today.” Zenyatta suddenly and loudly declared. Alexi glanced around and saw no one. Amelie seemed just as confused. It was odd for Master Zenyatta to speak that loudly at all. “I said, it seems we have a guest with us, today.” After another few moments of silence, Zenyatta sighed. “Sparrow. It is okay. Come in and join us.”

Genji stepped through the doorway where he had apparently been lurking out of sight. Alexi was slightly startled to see Genji wearing actual clothes. He was dressed in sneakers, a pair of black jeans and a dark green hoodie with the Overwatch logo on the shoulder. His face plate had been bisected, the mouth, hair and the bottom of his nose exposed. The visor still covered his eyes from Alexi's sight and seemed to glow bright green when focused in his direction. He looked the same, otherwise. Posture still defensive, one hand shoved into the pocket of the hoodie, while the other held a plain brown box at his side.

He stood there, a bit awkwardly, his foot tapping on the floor, probably itching to get away. “Master...” It was odd not to hear his voice filtered through the face plate of his armor.

“Genji.” The omnic was pleasant. “What can we do for you?” Alexi was pretty sure Zenyatta knew exactly why Genji was here.

Genji seemed to hesitate a moment longer before letting out a long, suffering sigh. “Alexi. Can I speak with you, privately?”

Alexi tried not to jump to his feet too quickly. “Uh...yes. Sure.”

Zenyatta nodded in approval. “Take your time. Mrs. Lacroix and I will continue our meditation.”

Alexi followed Genji out into the hallway. He felt anxious, his nerves buzzing at their close proximity. He tried to keep his face calm and impassive but he could feel himself trembling softly. He wanted to be near Genji and be with him, but he didn't want to be yelled at again. Six years is a long time and Alexi wasn't stupid. He knew he fucked up Genji's mind and life when he entered back into it. He couldn't expect everything to go back to the way it was before and they could live happily ever after, together. Life didn't work that way. That kind of thing only ever happened in those shitty romance novels he used to hide up in the attic of his blood father's home, and read.

_“Anata...”_

Alexi sucked in breath, recognizing the pet name that Genji used to call him. He knew what that word meant and Genji using it to call to him filled him with hope. “Genji.”

The metal of Genji's visor gave nothing away to how he was feeling but his mouth twisted into a struggled expression. “My Master said you wished to speak...is now a good time?”

Alexi glanced back in to the mediation room but found the omnic had turned his back to him and was engaging Amelie in soft conversation. “Yes. I suppose we can.” Alexi gestured to the door, leading Genji outside and away from prying eyes.

Alexi led him up to a hill overlooking the base. They used to come up here together when they could steal some time alone. Alexi had some good memories of his time with Genji, laid out on a blanket they took from the rec room, cheeks colored red by the crisp air, laughing at Genji's cold hands when he touched him. Here, Genji had pulled the bottom part of his face plate off in front of Alexi for the first time. Here, their lips had touched for the first time and Alexi had known that Genji would be different from every other person he'd ever kissed.

Now that they were here though, what could he say? Should he say something? He'd been thinking of what to say to Genji since the first time he saw him again, and nothing seemed to get his emotions across. Should he even open with something as sappy as how he felt? What if Genji didn't want anything romantic between them again? Could Alexi be just friends with him?

When he thought that Angela and Genji were dating, he would have said yes. It was a half truth. He would have been miserable but glad that Genji was happy. He would have attempted friendship after his heart hadn't hurt so badly, but if what he suspected was the case, he may have never gotten over it. If it was real, he wasn't sure if he should be angry with the cyborg or not.

“You stayed with me while I slept. Angela and Zenyatta told me.” He decided to be direct. He was getting sick of sitting in silence. If he said something that made Genji run away, then they weren't meant to be together to start. He was done being scared of someone he was supposed to love. “It seemed like you didn't want anything to do with me.”

“Ah...It has been...an adjustment. Seeing you again.”

Alexi nodded. “Yeah. For me too.”

Genji held out the box, and Alexi could see his hands tremble ever so slightly. That was...odd. He wanted to just reach out and pull him in. He felt an urge to comfort him, to soothe his trembling away and hold him close. Alexi had to be gentle and approach this delicately.

“This is for you.”

“You got me a gift? Genji...you didn't need to-”

“I wanted to. I've been...cruel to you and it hasn't been fair. Please accept this as my apology, Anata.”

Alexi took the box, not wanting to shun a gift from him. He hadn't said what he intended to say and he didn't want to take his eyes off Genji, in fear that he'd vanish into thin air. They needed to talk about what was going on between them, and if Alexi was correct in his assumptions. He thought about setting the box aside and continuing to press Genji for answers but his manners kicked into overdrive. He gently opened the box, in fear he'd damage what was inside. When he finally pulled the tape off and glanced inside, he felt faint.

“Genji...” His voice cracked, full of emotion, as he pulled the gift free. He stared at it in wonder. How did Genji even DO this? “It can't be...”

“I dug it out of your old things in the storage. You were always so sentimental and never threw out anything.” Genji mused, looking down at his own hands. “I had it restored for you. I know how much you loved that camera.”

“I...I don't know what to say. Papa gave me this camera. I thought it was broken beyond repair.”

“Well, I had it fixed for you. It was my fault it broke anyway.”

Alexi clutched his precious camera to his chest, a tear leaking free from his eye. Alexi almost never cried. His eyes burned, as he wanted to just break down and cry but he was usually too stubborn to let them fall.

“Thank you.” Alexi whispered so low that if he hadn't known how keen Genji's hearing could be, he would assume the Sparrow hadn't heard him. He wiped his tears on the back of his sleeve. Never before did he think Genji would go to such trouble for him. “I love it.”

“I'm glad you do, _Anata._ ”

"I mean it, Genji.” Alexi turned to him, confident there was no trace of tears in his eyes any longer. “Thank you. I thought...when we first saw each other again, that you didn't want to see me.”

“I know. _Gomen_. I had some things I needed to figure out and take care of.”

Alexi sighed, running his fingers over the camera with reverence. Six years did a lot to a person. They were both in their mid-thirties now, and wiser than they'd been before. Genji was not the same boy he'd saved that night in Hanamura. He was stronger, calmer, more himself than he ever was in Blackwatch. He glanced up at the ninja and was nearly overcome with the urge to reach up and touch the delicate scars exposed on Genji's face.

Alexi placed the camera back into the box and set it safely out of the way. He sighed and hesitated as if he was debating how to begin. Where to go now? The gift was more than anything Alexi could have asked for and they still had a ton to talk about. Where to start? He settled on a “You're not dating Angela.”

“No.”

Alexi smiled at him, unable to hide his pleasure at the fact. “Has there been anyone since me?”

“No.”

“Can we...” He tilted his head slightly. He felt almost naked under the green glow of Genji's visor. He let the thought die before he ever voiced it. This was progress they had now. Should he ruin it by asking for more? “...Never mind.”

Genji's visor flashed bright green, almost blinding Alexi with it's intensity. Genji's hands lashed out and grabbed at him. One hand rested gently in his hair, the cold metal of his thumb, gently touching his new head scar. He almost recoiled but Genji was gentle with his touch and Alexi forced himself to hold still. Genji's other hand touched where his neck met shoulder, right over the scar Genji had given him the first night they coupled. It felt warm under his touch, making Alexi quiver slightly. It was a warmth unfelt for many years, and a small, shaky sigh of pleasure, snuck past his lips.

The attraction was still there and as sharp as ever. He loved the man under all that metal. Now that he had Genji here, could he let go?

 _“Anata wa totemo utsukushii desu.”_ Genji breathed, his voice husky, free of it's normal distortion. He moved his face in close, pressing the cool metal of his visor against Alexi's forehead. _“Nani ga arou tomo watashi wa anata wo eien ni aishimasu.”_

Alexi's heart hammered in his chest, so loud he was sure that Genji could hear it. Normally, he'd succumb to those sweet words that Genji didn't know he understood, lean into his embrace, and kiss his exposed lips, but Alexi knew he couldn't repeat the same mistakes. It was time to come clean. It was time for both of them. This would make or break them.

“Really? Do you mean that?”

Genji went deathly still, his head whipping back as if he'd been burned. The hand in his hair dropped but the other stayed put, applying tight pressure. “You...understood me.”

“Yes.”

“How long have you known Japanese?”

Alexi sighed. “Since before we met. Not well...but enough to get me in trouble.”

Genji groaned, finally letting go of him and covering his face with his hands. His head hung low as he breathed in deep, probably gathering his wits, or reeling in his anger. Alexi hoped it was the first. He remembered how explosive Genji's temper used to be. “So everything I've ever said...you've understood me..?”

“N-not every thing.” Alexi was slightly worried. Genji's voice showed no emotion. He didn't know what he'd get next from him. “When you talked really fast back then, I'd miss some of it. I've gotten a bit better.”

“So...what I told you after I gave you your helmet...”

“Yes. You said you wished I'd stayed dead.”

Genji groaned loudly and turned away. His back and shoulders rigid as he seemed to fight to gain composer. “I...I can explain.”

“I'd love to hear it.” Alexi tried to sound stern but he knew he didn't. The camera gift had nearly obliterated any chance that Alexi had of being angry at Genji's previous words. He understood, in reality. He thought Alexi was dead and it probably stunned the hell out of him to see him again. Genji hadn't known the circumstance and might have just figured that Alexi was lying about his condition and was just hiding away with Talon. He'd already forgiven Genji, even before the explanation.

“I...couldn't control myself. You were there and alive and I just wanted to...” He made a vague hand gesture, then cursed colorfully in Japanese. “I...don't quite know how to explain, _Anata_. Just know I did not mean it.”

Time to confirm his suspicion. “It was your dragon, right?”

Genji whipped back around. “How did you...”

“You have some kind of weird ritual that your line goes through because of your dragons.” It wasn't a question, so Alexi didn't state it as such. “Your dragon can take you over, affect your emotions, push you to do things and hurt people you wouldn't normally hurt. Am I right about this?”

“H-how did you...Did Hanzo tell you?!” He sounded angry and Alexi tried not to backpedal. He knew, deep down, that Genji would never hurt him physically but the fury there seemed rich and alive.

“No! Hanzo didn't tell me anything! N-not intentionally anyway.”

“Who then? Angela? Master? It is one of my clans best kept secrets!”

“Genji! Relax!” He reached out, touching his arm and breathed a sigh of relief when he wasn't instantly brushed away. If this had happened six years ago, he had no doubt that Genji would have slapped his hand away. “Let me explain!”

He heard Genji take in a panicked, breath so Alexi tried running his hand up and down Genji's arm to soothe him. It seemed to work somewhat. He nodded his head, movements jerky as he was trying to keep himself from bolting. “O-okay.”

“Sombra told me. She said she went through your family archives and told me about them.”

“My family is very secretive...there's no way-”

“Sombra is one of the world's greatest hackers. It took her time, but she got in. Your family also doesn't have as much power as it used to.”

He huffed. “I should have figured it would be her.”

“She's my friend, Genji. She was trying to protect me and tell me what I _SHOULD_ have known, already!” They _WERE_ friends. She just a had a real bad sense of humor.

He saw Genji's body twitch. “ _Hai_...I should have told you.”

Alexi sighed, the tension draining out of him. “So it's true then.”

“Depends what you know.”

“You have a dragon inside you, like Hanzo has.”

“Hai.”

“Do you have two as well?”

“No. I only have one. Ryu.”

“Ryu.” Alexi spoke softly. “Isn't that Japanese for Dragon?”

“I was young when I got him. We are expected to name them on the spot. I was three.”

“Fair enough.” He smiled, imagining a young, three year old Genji. He bets he was so cute. “So, what now?”

Genji hesitated, turning back around to face him. “There is a lot to this, Alexi.”

“Right.” Alexi tried not to sound too disappointed. He felt so close to all the answers he had wanted but he knew if he pushed Genji too hard, he might flee. “Where does this leave us, Genji? Please, answer me. What am I to you?”

“What do you wish to be to me, _Anata_?”

Alexi huffed, feeling frustrated. How could he call Alexi that and then ask that question?! “This is not only my decision, Genji! It takes two to make this decision.”

“Tell me then. What do you feel?”

“I...” Alexi prided himself in not being afraid of simple things, but Genji was an exception. He didn't want to lose him but he also didn't want to embarrass himself. “I'd like to try again with you Genji, but there are so many secrets between us. I want to trust you and be with you, but do we even know each other anymore? Did we ever?”

Genji didn't say anything for awhile, leaving Alexi in a state of constant anxiety. “You are right. There are a lot of secrets.” He finally began. “But I know you.”

“Do you now?”

 _“Hai._ ”

“How can you prove that? It's been six years, Genji. We've both changed so much...”

Genji suddenly hold his hand out, bending slightly in a sweeping gesture. Alexi regarded him carefully. What on earth was he doing? He hesitantly reached out and gingerly took Genji's hand. He jumped slightly when Genji's cold metal fingers, curled to hold on to his hand as if it was something precious.

 _“I can show you the world...”_ Genji began. _“Shinning, shimmering, splendid....”_

No fucking way.

He pulled a very startled Alexi close up to his body, before continuing. _“Tell me, Misha, now when did you last let your heart decide?”_

Alexi felt a rush of warmth at the sound of his real name on Genji's lips. Genji remembered the words to a show tune that Alexi used to play in the med bay for him back in Blackwatch? That musical was older than Reinhardt! Genji had payed attention to the things Alexi had enjoyed and it touched him deeply.

“ _I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder, over, sideways and under-”_ He dipped and spun Alexi at the same time before righting them. _“-on a magic carpet ride.”_

Alexi couldn't help it and started laughing. This whole situation, this whole damn circumstance was plain ridiculous! Stuff like this didn't actually happen! It was cute, endearing, and Genji laughed with him. It felt right, like this was how they were supposed to be. How could he not love a man like this?

“I can go on.” Genji huffed between chuckles. “I know the whole song, even the girl parts.”

“How do you even? I didn't think I listened to Aladdin **THAT** much.”

“You came by every day, remember? You also love Christmas, old musicals, taking photographs and dreaming of making something out of that talent someday.” Genji stepped away and Alexi instantly mourned the loss. “Do you believe me now?”

“Well, you did just serenade me to a musical older than grandpa Rein, so yes. I do. I guess some things never change.” Alexi was touched that Genji knew so much about him. He guesses that the cyborg had been paying attention.

Genji smiled. “It's getting dark...do you wish to go to the mess hall with me? We can talk more over tea and I...” He took a big shaky breath. “...will do my best to explain everything to you. No more secrets.”

Alexi smiled, relived. “I'd like that.”

Alexi picked up the box with his camera in it and followed him back. Over the soothing drink, Genji told him everything he knew. He told him all about the bond, the dangers that went with it, the marking, the jealousy and possessiveness, his anger, everything. Alexi did his best not to interrupt with questions until he was done explaining. Sombra defiantly didn't go into half of what he'd been told. He took it all in surprisingly well. It wasn't too far fetched, he supposed. He could teleport and shoot lightning! Magical dragon bonds could exist too. It explained Jesse's reaction to Hanzo that night in Hanamura. They were mates, just like Genji and himself were. Literal soul love at first eye contact. It was all way too romance novel.

“Will you ever let me see them?” He asked in a lull in Genji's explanation.

“See what?” Genji asked, drinking his own tea and sitting close enough to Alexi, that their knees touched. “My eyes or Ryu?”

“Both?” The blonde shrugged.

“Someday.” He relented. “Ryu has been dying to meet you in person, _Anata_ and I have longed to lock eyes with yours.”

Alexi couldn't help the stupid smile that came to his face. “Why not now?”

Genji reached gently over and took his hand. “I need time. I need to be around you again, get comfortable and when I am used to your presence, I will show you them both. The dragon is eager and uncontrolled. I have to make sure that Ryu does not harm you by accident. I wish to get to know each other again. I want you to experience the man I am now and not the man I was. That man, did not deserve you.”

Alexi brought his cup to his lips with his free hand to hide his goofy smile. It was better than he could have hoped for. He knew deep down this could end in disaster but he forced the thought away. Genji was here and willing to be with him. He'd defiantly give it a try. He'd get to see the man that his love had become and it was something worth obtaining.

–  
–

Jesse growled low as Hanzo bucked his hips against his pelvis. They'd been through this song and dance many times since becoming mates and it never failed to be amazing. He'd learned little things that drove his lover crazy and made sure to incorporate it into their lovemaking.

His hands curled in Hanzo's hair and wrenched his head back, mouthing at his now exposed throat. Hanzo's hips stuttered in their rhythm, a low, pleased hum erupting from his mouth. Jesse nuzzled Hanzo's pulse and inhaled deeply, taking in the rich, masculine smell of Hanzo's body. He felt Hanzo's warm body clench down on his dick, making Jesse tighten his grip on Hanzo's hair, just to hang on a little longer.

Hanzo's nails raked fire down Jesse's back, as his bed rocked loudly with the force of their passion. Jesse sent a small prayer to Winston for making sure the rooms were 'mostly' soundproofed. Only Jesse's close room neighbors would be able to hear what he was up to, and luckily for him, the closest room was Hana's, two rooms down. Hopefully, she couldn't hear anything.

“Sugar...” Jesse breathed in deep, nuzzling Hanzo's jaw with bites and love marks, too high up to cover. He knew he looked the same. Hanzo was practically feral when it came to marking Jesse with his affection. “Love listin' ta ya moan so pretty fer me.”

“J-Jesse!”

“Yer my little buckle-bunny, sweetheart?” He cooed in Hanzo's ear before giving the lobe a bite. He reached down to grab Hanzo's hip for leverage, the other hand still pulling his lover's inky black hair.

Hanzo huffed, a smile still on his face. “I-ah! I am n-not agreeing to something that I do not k-know the meaning of.”

Jesse laughed, kissing Hanzo's plump lower lip, hips keeping up pace even though it had turned to something more gentle. He messaged Hanzo's scalp gently, relishing in the mewl of pleasure it produced from his lover. His body felt too hot, his heart hammering in time with the man below him. He could feel the dragons, just below Hanzo's surface; their magical essence swirling out to caress Jesse's body in ways more intimate than an actual, physical touch could. They had comforted him in his darkest hours of Hanzo's disappearance, and he loved them as he loved Hanzo.

“You gonna cum, baby?” Jesse hissed, his teeth clenching as he tried to ignore the seductive clenching of Hanzo's deliciously, tight body.

“Yes.” Hanzo breathed out, his hips rocking in a tell-tale rhythm, rapidly approaching the edge. The small groan that escaped Hanzo's pretty lips when Jesse reached between them was like music. For such a strong figure, he certainly did make the cutest noises.

“Then cum fer me sweetheart. Make 'a mess outta me.”

Hanzo surged up, his ferocity used to be startling, but a Jesse had easily gotten used to it. His nails dug in from where they were on Jesse's back and left pinpricks of pain that merged with the pleasure. His sharp teeth bit over their mating mark, fucking up into Jesse's hand, his eyes flaring a hypnotizing, dangerous, blue. Warmth gushed into Jesse's hand and onto his chest, he paid it no mind and chased his own completion. Hanzo kept licking, sniffing and biting at that mark, sending tingles down Jesse's spine as hot, molten pleasure coursed through his gut.

Hanzo purred like a content cat when Jesse finish inside him. He knew his baby liked it and he certainly did enjoy the sight as well. Jesse lifted one of Hanzo's legs high, pulling himself free and keeping the leg elevated so he could watch his cum start to drip out of him.

“Aint that just a pretty sight.” He hummed, gathering some of his spend on his thumb and pushing it back in.

“Speak for yourself.” Hanzo purred, rubbing his own scent into Jesse's skin. He inhaled deeply, his eyes dilating in pleasure. “You smell so good.”

Jesse chuckled. “I smell like cum, baby.”

“You smell like us.” His nails dug into the hair on Jesse's chest, leaving behind small red marks of possession. He inhaled again, eyes closing in pleasure, his frame shaking in delight. “It's intoxicating.”

Jesse finally let Hanzo's leg drop, moving back in between them so he could give his love a kiss. “I'mma clean up and head down to the kitchen. Can I get'cha anything, Pumpkin?”

Hanzo hummed thoughtfully, running a hand through his sweaty hair. “Bottled water would be nice.”

“You got it, Sugar.” He first cleaned up Hanzo and then himself. He always wanted to laugh when he cleaned up Hanzo; the pampered prince loved Jesse's attention. He threw on pants, forgoing a shirt for Hanzo's pleasure. Everyone he crossed would see the marks made by teeth and nails and know exactly what Hanzo had done to him. He knew Hanzo loved it, and it didn't bother him at all to show off his baby's affection for him.

The night was crisp and fresh, blowing in chilly air from the slightly open windows; cooling Jesse's warm sepia skin. He loved these kind of nights. They were even better now, knowing that he had a beautiful man to warm his bed. He received a few looks from Hana and Lucio as he raided the fridge, but he grinned proudly and grabbed his items.

“What happened to you, Big Cat?” Lucio asked, taking out one of his ear buds. “Looks like you got mauled!”

“Don't ask him.” Hana groaned. “They go at it so much and I can still hear them.”

“Whoops. Sorry there, Kiddo. I'll get some extra sound profin' done fer ya.”

“That's from Robin Hood?!” Lucio's mouth hung open. “Holy shit, Eastwood. He's a keeper!”

“Ew! Lucio, don't encourage their old man love!”

Jesse just laughed, leaving the kids to their snacks. He decided to take the long way back to his room. He was glad he did. It was only on a whim to suck up more of the crisp refreshing air, but partly because he wanted to pass by Alexi's room.

When Alexi had been laid up in the med-bay before his surgery, Jesse had tried to distance himself. When he survived, Jesse wanted to get close again but there was a lingering fear there. He could see it in Alexi's eyes in the brief moments that they spoke since Jesse's return from vacation. Alexi was like a scared deer, and the slightest noise might spook him. He saw that fear lying under mock confidence. He was scared of something or someone and he was ready to bolt if it reared it's ugly head. Jesse knew what it looked like because it was how he must of looked toward the end of his Blackwatch days.

Things were coming together, bonds mending, relationships repaired and hopes at an all time high. So, what was he so afraid of? Jesse decided to keep an eye on the blonde, just in case. As much as he wanted to leave Alexi to his own business, he also felt a desire to reinsert himself more firmly back into his life. They had been in love once and Jesse had loved him. Jesse still loved him but just not in the way he used to. At least the feeling appeared neutral in that respect.

He stopped suddenly in the hallway before Alexi's room. The omnic monk floated by the end of the hallway, just out of sight of anyone down the adjacent hallway. He held a finger up to his face in a gesture for silence. As Jesse approached, he could hear soft, crying. Jesse carefully peered around the corner only to see Alexi sitting on the floor, his arms tightly around Genji, who was crouched between his legs. The blonde's body shook and wracked with his soft sobbing, his face hidden in the fabric of Genji's hoodie. Genji's hand was carding through Alexi's hair as he too, looked like he was crying. Jesse could only tell because Genji only wore the visor over his eyes, and his lips were trembling against Alexi's ear.

He instinctively wanted to go to them to try and soothe their pain, but Zenyatta's firm hand on his arm pulled him back. He pulled him back to almost the far end of the hallway, far enough that Genji or Alexi couldn't hear; the sound of Alexi crying, faded with the distance.

“What-”

“This is progress.” Zenyatta interrupted before Jesse could even ask. “All of that has been bottled up for years and it needs to come out, McCree.”

“But what is-” Jesse huffed, feeling a bit helpless. “Are they alright?”

“Perfectly fine. They have been separated for too long and have found each other again. It is a truly beautiful thing, Jesse McCree. They have spent hours around each other, talking, laughing, reminiscing. The day ends, they go to part ways, this is a logical breakdown of emotion.”

Jesse smiled, but his heart still fluttered in slight worry. Alexi never cried like that. He barely cried at all. Jesse wasn't much of a crier either, but he'd balled like a baby when he'd gotten Hanzo alone after his disappearance. He understood. “That's what love is, right?”

“Indeed.” Zenyatta let go of his arm, the floating orbs around him, shining happily. “Go back to your mate, McCree. I will keep vigil over them.”

Jesse turned around and went back the other way to his room. He trusted the monk to keep watch on them until they parted ways. He almost laughed out loud, happy for them and Hanzo's family. No, not just Hanzo's family anymore. His too. They were family.

He hoped his Pumpkin was still awake. He couldn't wait to tell him about this.


End file.
